Lethal to Virtue
by TheBondGirls
Summary: Agent Edward Cullen hears the thoughts of those around him except for new recruit Isabella Swan. Will they control their feelings and work as a team in order to bring down the dark and dirty world hiding in Forks? Will virtue give way to vice?
1. Chapter 1

**Lethal to Virtue**

**Prologue**

He pulled his long, wool trench coat tighter around his body. It was so damned windy today and it cut through his clothes. It was hard to believe that only last week he was sunning himself on the beach in Miami.

He smiled, remembering how much he enjoyed the afternoon and midnight delights while there.

_Damn, why couldn't all my assignments be in warm, tropical places where the women wore next to nothing?_

He needed to find some sweet thing to warm him up. So he headed to the Farm, the FBI Training Center, hoping to find what he was craving.

He used to love these hunting trips to the Farm. He would scan the cafeteria, selecting his prey. Hearing their thoughts, he would weed out the uninterested. It was always a blessing to hear the lust-filled thoughts of the women around him, especially if he needed a good fuck.

But today was different, due to the blistering cold. He hated winter and could feel that spring was tantalizingly near. Still, the ground was covered in a gray sludge that once was a snowy white. Now, the snow trapped all the pollution of the cars and humanity in its whiteness and turned to a dingy gray.

_Shit_, he mentally cursed, stepping into a pile of wet snow, with water seeping into his expensive leather shoes. Trying to shake the slush off his pant leg, he headed into the cafeteria where his nose was assaulted by the mixture of food, wetness and sweat.

His mind was overloaded by the buzzing of thoughts from those surrounding him. As he scanned the room, he saw his likely target, a classic brunette, tucked away in the corner. Sitting by herself, she was reading and nibbling on some celery.

He ambled slowly to a table close to where she sat, but it was just too loud in his head to hear her thoughts. So he closed his eyes, hoping that this would help him concentrate and get a glimpse inside her pretty little head.

A couple of minutes went by and nothing. His eyes flew open, looking to ensure that she hadn't left the table. He saw her still sitting there, as quiet as a mouse. He must be tired from his foray with that redheaded firecracker. She had kept his mind and cock up most of the night.

Miss Firecracker was pretty decent in his bed, against the wall, and most importantly on her knees, so he might break his rule and have a repeat performance from her. Her thoughts were begging for more of him as she left him this morning, so he had a feeling that she would be available for round number two.

It didn't hurt that her tongue was pierced, and boy did he love the way the bar pressed against the vein in his cock. He shook his head trying, to snap himself back to his current subject_._

_Concentrate Cullen, concentrate._ Concerned that he was too far away, he stealthily moved closer, sitting directly behind her. He tried to see what book she was reading, but couldn't quite see the title the way she held it.

He closed his eyes and tried to pick up her thoughts. Still nothing. Just a radio silence came from the willowy girl with long wavy locks of brown.

Edward couldn't understand the silence that came from her mind. He possessed the extraordinary gift of reading minds since his earliest memory. But as a young child, this skill became a nightmare and shaped how he viewed the world around him. His childhood became quite traumatic as he processed all the thoughts running through his young psyche. He couldn't handle all the dark and evil sentiments coming from the minds of seemingly kind and intelligent people.

_Were all people really this depraved_? This unanswered question plagued Edward even to this day. The gift bestowed onto him was no longer a blessing – instead it became a curse, and something that he fought to control and conquer. When his parents discovered his gift, they didn't know what to do with him. They loved him, he knew, but their love was tinged with fear.

At first they thought he might be suffering from a mental illness, since it was commonplace in his mother's family. However, after many visits to top psychiatrists, his mind was determined to be brilliant. What other subject could read the minds of his analysts and know all the right and wrong answers? It was his first test at learning to protect himself from the world and those who might exploit him.

His parents sought out Dr. Peter Brown, a child psychiatrist at Yale, highly recommended from the doctors in his hometown of Chicago. Dr. Brown worked with brilliant children who had difficulties dealing with the world around them. Edward's parents told Dr. Brown about Edward's talents privately before he was introduced to the good doctor. After only a short round of questions and answers, Dr. Brown knew that he was dealing with a mind reader – a powerful and intelligent one.

What Edward's parents didn't know was that Dr. Brown was once employed by the FBI as a forensic psychiatrist. The doctor still had strong ties to his former colleagues and he knew that the young man in his office had talents that would serve his country well.

So after the unsuspecting family exited his office, Dr. Brown called his friend, Tyler Crowley, Assistant Director of the FBI. Tyler scurried around his office after speaking with Dr. Brown and chartered a flight out of Washington, D.C. to New Haven, Connecticut.

That one simple call would forever change Edward's life. He became a guinea pig of sorts to the highest levels of government. He was promised so much by so many, but all he really wanted was a normal, quiet mind. But where could one go to escape one's own thoughts?

As he approached the age of eighteen, the FBI begged him to begin training as a special undercover agent. After turning them down many times, he finally relented upon realizing he would be financially set for life. It would also bring him a sense of satisfaction when he helped bring justice to the evil bastards in the world. But today, his target was sitting right in front of him.

Edward continued to study her as she stretched her legs out onto the chair in front of her. He'd have to give her high marks for great legs that looked luscious in a short, tight mini-skirt. Not as tight as he had seen some woman wear, where you could you see the outline of what they had on underneath. Her snug skirt outlined her shape perfectly. He wished she was bending over the table, allowing him a better view of what was surely a lovely, tight ass.

She turned the page of her book and took a sip from her standard cafeteria coffee mug. He thought about her file and what he had read about her. She graduated from the University of Arizona with honors and her required senior thesis was impressive – the relationship between large corporations and human trafficking. She had spent a summer working with Ruen Rom Yen (Harbor House) in Thailand, an organization that helped rescue children from the festering sex trade in surrounding Bangkok. She had seen evil close up.

He remembered having an overwhelming desire to meet her face to face as he read her bio. She had intrigued him and that feeling grew both in his mind and cock after he saw her full body photo at the bottom of her file.

_What I wouldn't trade for a little sex with her_, he thought.

But in fairness, Edward, knew the shadows that layered the human mind. He was exposed to the blackest thoughts on many occasions, the hidden sins, and the torment of evil present in so many minds.

The girl shifted slightly in her seat and glanced around as if she felt someone watching her. She pulled her legs off the chair, putting the book down in front of her. She arched her back in a stretch that numbed Edward's brain and warmed his crotch, and he saw her glancing quickly at her watch. She seems startled by the lateness of the hour and knocked her mug over, spilling its contents across the table.

"Shit!" she cursed, rising quickly and looking for the nearest napkin dispenser, which was at the table just behind her and in front of him.

He glanced over towards her face and took in her body. Rich brown eyes, red lips and a skin color that was even and beautiful. She wasn't tall but not short either, and even with a bulky sweater, it was obvious that her waist was tiny. As his eyes roamed down her lovely body, he saw that her legs were covered in black tights. God how he wanted to slowly peel them from her legs.

However, he was brought back to the present as her arms frantically dabbed at the spreading liquid.

Surely he could hear her thoughts as she anxiously tossed napkins everywhere. He was desperate now as he concentrated on her mind. But still there was nothing. Her mind was closed to him. Never had that happened to him before. He was at once horrified and drawn to her.

Throwing the wet, coffee stained napkins on her tray, she struggled into her heavy jacket, picked up the tray, placed her book in her bag, and headed slowly to the conveyor belt that whisked the trays back to their fate. And with that she was gone.

He slowly uncurled himself from the hard, blue plastic chair, becoming aware again of the crowded, disjointed thoughts of the people around him.

Then he heard someone's mind imagining what his tight ass looked like under his trousers and guessing at the size of his package. _Oh if they only knew, it would surely put a smile on their face, _he mused.

He scanned the room, his eyes hungry for the admirer, finally settling on an attractive, honey brown haired girl. Her figure was worthy of a try. He smiled at her and rested his teeth slightly on his bottom lip.

Normal fraternizing rules didn't apply to him, and he was allowed to swim in the office pool. The higher ups ignored his vices, because they depended on his supernatural gift.

"_Oh my god, he just smiled at me. Should I walk towards him? Wow, he is hot and he's headed over here. Please don't let me have any fruit seeds in my teeth. His feet are huge and if that is any indication..."_

"Good morning," he said, in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Hi," was her first response.

_Oh come on, _she thought, _was that all I could manage in front of this gorgeousness?_ He heard her think this and gave her that smirky, panty-dropping, trademark smile.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" he asked, licking his lips at the end of the question.

_Hell, I would do anything for you just to see that tongue again_. She nodded yes and looked up him shyly through her lashes.

"Tell me where I can find Miss Isabella Swan."

Her countenance fell and a scowl almost made it to her face before she recovered.

"I think you just missed her." _What the hell?_ she thought.

"Oh, that is a shame." He took a step closer to her, causing her breathing to increase.

"I would love to have a drink with you though." He smirked and stepped back, almost laughing as he listened to her lust-filled thoughts.

She was almost panting, envisioning what could happen after the drink they shared.

_God! This was too easy_. He took her hand into his and opened her moist palm, placing his business card there.

"Hey, give me a ring sometime. You will find that my shoe size is reflected elsewhere".

He turned and headed towards the exit door, stifling a laugh as he left the cafeteria. But that laugh was short-lived, as he walked outside and was met with silence. It reminded him of that girl. The one that he couldn't read.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Elizabethan and Aquariumjenn, our long suffering betas.

Follow Mr. Lethal to Virtue on Twitter at:

/Bondward

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight...And we want Bondward to own us!

Enjoy Lemonmartinis and Klrtwilight, A.K.A. The Bond Girls

**Review please and you will be teased! **


	2. Chapter 2

A drink to make and enjoy while reading chapter 1!

Dirty Martini

3 oz vodka

1 oz dry vermouth

1/2 oz olive brine

**Chapter 1**

Bella wiped the steam off the mirror with the towel she had used to dry her hair. Grabbing her brush she struggled to pull it through her long brown strands. Bella grimaced as the brush caught on a tangle. She stubbornly yanked it through and knew that the snapping sound was some of her hair. "Ouch!" she cried out in pain.

_Why couldn't I have smooth, silky hair like Rose_? _Probably because Rose spends a small fortune on her hair, _she thought. Bella hated her long, natural curls, and constantly fought with them. She plugged in her hairdryer and flipped her head over, drying the hair underneath. She was hopeful it might straighten her just below the shoulder-lengthhair. After it was almost dry, Bella stood up straight and ran her fingers through her waves hoping to shape them.

"Bella? I can straighten your hair for you if you want," Rose said poking her head into the bathroom.

"Can't today! I'm already running a little late as usual," Bella said shaking her head.

"What are you wearing for the graduation ceremony?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes at Bella's towel-draped frame.

"Actually, I was hoping to borrow one of your dresses," Bella confessed sheepishly.

"I have just the one!" Rose grinned, and hurried out of the doorway.

Bella winced. She hoped it wasn't too tight or didn't have a plunging neckline. Unlike high school or even college graduation, they wouldn't be wearing robes to hide what was underneath. She needed her dress to be a little more conservative than Rose's normal sex kitten attire.

Rose walked back to Bella's bathroom, hesitantly holding out a beautiful blue dress. Bella's eyes widened upon seeing how lovely the dress looked just resting on the hanger.

"Bella, I bought this for you as a graduation present." As Bella began to protest, Rose held up her hand.

"Wait, before you say a word. I know that they require you to wear a dress at graduation. I know you hate wearing dresses which explains your lack of them in that dismal clothes collection of yours," she muttered under her breath, winking. "I just thought now that you're a "grown up," you needed to look like one. I want to give you this. Just think of me when you wear it, okay?"

Rose's eyes began to tear. "Damn it, I'm not going to cry, but I am so proud of you, so for christ's sake take the dress." Rose hung the dress on the bathroom door and rushed out.

Bella's eyes had some excess moisture in them, too. She had been training the past few months at the Federal Bureau of Investigation's base in Quantico, Virginia, and spent almost every free moment crashing at Rose's place in Old Towne Alexandria. It was hard to believe that they might be separated. Everything depended on where Bella's first assignment was located. Usually the FBI had new recruits leave the Wash. D.C. area and head out into the real world.

Bella and Rose graduated together from Coronado High School in Scottsdale, Arizona. When Bella was accepted into the FBI training program, she had no idea that Rose was matriculating to George Mason law school. They ran into each other after college graduation while back in Phoenix, and started talking about their upcoming plans.

After Bella and Rose realized they were both headed to the Washington D.C. area, they agreed to try and meet up for drinks. It had been a polite, halfhearted suggestion on both their parts. In the end, it had resulted in a strong friendship they never would have believed possible in high school.

They had run in different circles in their teenage years. Rose was always surrounded by the beautiful and rich kids whose families had no financial limitations. Her group determined who and what was popular in high school. Bella always felt removed from that group, choosing to focus on her studies. She needed a sizeable scholarship to fulfill her dream of attending the University of Arizona. Bella's father was a drug enforcement agent and her mother a kindergarten teacher. They lived in a modest area of upscale Scottsdale.

Throughout high school, Bella didn't need to be surrounded by a crowd of friends. She was comfortable with silence and her own thoughts. She was an avid reader and was known as the pretty girl with her nose constantly in a book. She even thought about studying creative writing in college, and hoped to one day write a book of her own. But one hot, summer day in August right before her senior year, all of Bella's dreams burst. Charlie Swan, her beloved father, was violently gunned down during a drug raid.

She changed courses after her father's tragic death, angered that more wasn't done to prevent such a senseless tragedy. She refocused her career goals and chose to study criminal justice, her way of honoring Charlie's memory. She excelled in her college studies and her ambition and sterling lifestyle brought her to the front door of the FBI. She realized that all those years of being a loner and pouring herself into her studies was paying off quite nicely. Sure, she missed out on all the normal college shenanigans, but in the end she had no regrets. After her initial acceptance into the FBI, she was placed into a clandestine department of the Bureau.

Bella was close to becoming a special undercover operative and would soon be paired with another agent. Her new partner would have been in the field for several years. The FBI teamed up the new recruits with more experienced agents, a type of mentoring program. She was told to expect an introduction to her new partner in a few days. She was a little nervous about the meeting, and she hoped her partner was willing to teach her the ropes, so to speak. But first things first, today she was preparing for her graduation.

Bella slipped on the blue dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. The Herve Leger V-neck dress was lovely, boasting a plunging cut across the back, more so than she would have chosen, but still appropriate for a daytime graduation.

Bella added her diamond stud earrings, a rather extravagant gift from Jacob. She tried to refuse them, but he wouldn't even discuss it with her. She felt that the gift was too much too soon. As she reflected on Jacob, she knew he was a wonderful guy and always made her feel so respected, even cherished. But try as she might, there was just something missing from their relationship, at least in Bella's eyes. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Bella eased into her four inch peep toe heels. She practiced walking gracefully across her room, hoping that she could somehow keep her from falling across the stage during the graduation ceremony.

Rose demanded that she purchase these "stilts" when they were shopping in Georgetown. She loved spending time with Rose, but felt intimidated by Rose's striking beauty, which to Bella seemed effortless. Even lounging in yoga pants or after a long, sweaty run, Rose could capture the eyes and catcalls of men.

Bella remembered when Rose was approached by a man who begged her to submit some head and body shots to his modeling agency. Politely, she begged him off. Rose told him that she was attending law school and her focus had to remain planted there. But what made it really unfair was that Rose had smarts. She wasn't a vacant beauty who used God's gifts to secure an easy life.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Deciding that she looked adequately groomed, she headed out to the living room.

Rose glanced up and gasped at her. "Bella, you look beautiful."

"It's all the dress, Rose." She shrugged. "You have a gift for making the plain shine."

"What is it with you Bella? It gets so frustrating sometimes," Rose scoffed. "You don't see yourself the way others do."

Before Bella could say anything, Jacob walked through the door. He stopped, his eyes traveling up and down her curvy body, the lust barely veiled in his eyes.

"Hey, Jacob. How did you get in here?" Bella looked at him with a quizzical eye.

"I knocked on the door, but no one answered. You two have the tunes turned up way too high." Jacob laughed and walked over to the stereo, turning down the volume. "Hope you don't mind, Bella. I didn't mean to startle you."

Jacob Black was raised in Oklahoma City. His eyes were brown, almost black, and he had this wonderful, quick smile that lit up his face. He had classic, all-American good looks, a squeaky clean appearance. He was blessed with an athletic 6'2" frame. He used his skills to secure a football scholarship to the University of Oklahoma, where he excelled on the field and in the classroom, and his college advisor encouraged him to pursue law. After applying to several law schools and weeding through the acceptance and rejection letters, he decided upon George Mason University.

‟I don't know if I should let you go to the graduation looking that stunning, Bella. You take my breath away." He glided across the room to her, gently kissing her lips.

"I am so lucky to call you mine," Jacob whispered in her hair and placed his arm around her small waist before smiling down at her. "Ready to become an agent for good?"

Bella nodded, slipping out of Jacob's hold and picked up her purse. Rose opened the door and the three of them headed towards Jacob's car.

The graduation ceremony had as much excitement as getting a tooth pulled. Finally, Bella's name was called out and she walked forward to accept her certificate from Deputy Director Tanya Denali. Bella was proud when she managed to make it across the stage without as much as a stumble. After the swearing in ceremony Bella, Jacob and Rose headed out for lunch at The Palm.

Throughout their luxurious meal, Jacob seemed nervous, almost to the point of being anxious, which was not like him. He didn't follow the conversation and he couldn't keep his hands off Bella. He kept moving his hand down her shoulders and then along her the exposed skin on her arm. His caresses were tender, but filled with sense of desperation. _What the heck is going on with him? _she wondered.

After stuffing themselves with lump crab meat and key lime pie, they continued talking about Bella's next step as a new FBI agent. Bella thought Jacob's conversation seemed a little forced.

Being the consummate gentleman, Jacob settled the lunch bill. They exited the restaurant and headed towards Jacob's parked car. While they were walking in silence, Rose's phone beeped with the arrival of a text message. She quickly read the text and they watched a wicked grin move across her face.

_Oh my god!_ Bella thought. _What is Rose up to now? I know that smile and it usually appears when she is cooking up a man dish._

"Hey Jake do you mind dropping me off at Hazel Hall?" Rose asked, looking up for her cell phone. "I've been trying to meet with Professor McCarty for several days and he's finally available."

"No problemo. Is everything okay?" Jacob had the same professor last semester for immigration law and thought he was an excellent instructor.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p.' "He asked for my help with a lawsuit that was filed against some illegal aliens. I researched some similar cases, and I want to go over a few things with him."

Rose rustled around in her abyss of a purse and brought out a mirrored compact. She gave herself a quick once over before she realized that both Jake and Bella were glancing her way. Rose narrowed her eyes and her lips thinned out but she didn't say anything.

When they approached Hazel Hall, she practically jumped out of Jake's car. Turning back she looked at Bella.

"Have fun at the dinner tonight. Are we still on for our breakfast tomorrow?"

Bella nodded, "I'm planning on it." Then she smirked and said, "Should I just plan on meeting you at the Bittersweet Cafe in the morning?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she started towards the building, giving Bella the finger.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked.

Bella shook her head. _Men._ _The sexual innuendos could be right in front of them and they would still need a quick shove up the ass to see it, _she mused.

"Come on Jacob. You can't tell me that you didn't see Rose seriously fangirling over Professor McCarty?"

Jacob whirled his head around to stare at Bella with realization slowly replacing the shock. "Well, I'll be dammed," he muttered. "Who would have thought?" His smile started to fade and his jaw tensed.

Bella noticed his changed continence and shifted towards him in her seat. "What is it, Jake?"

He peeked over at Bella, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "I know that this is your big day and all, but I am worried that everything is about to change between us. Especially since your first assignment is coming up."

Bella tried to smile brightly. During the graduation ceremony, she wondered the same exact thing.

Rose introduced them only a few months ago, when Bella attended a party thrown by some law school friends. Jacob was immediately attracted to the brown haired beauty, and he pursued her relentlessly until she accepted a dinner date with him.

"Jacob, I think we should just enjoy the time we have together. Let's try not to over think where we are and where this relationship is going."

She leaned over and rubbed the back of his strong neck, slightly scratching his skin with her fingernails. Slowly Jacob began to relax under her touch.

"Thanks Bella. You're right, but I have never quite felt this way about anyone else before."

They pulled up to Rose's condo. Jake shifted in his seat, so he could look directly at her. He tilted her chin up with his fingers, and she looked into his brown, almost black eyes.

Before she could respond, Jacob's lips were crushed to hers – roughly at first, and then slowing to a gentle kiss his tongue slowly entering her mouth and his teeth lightly nibbling her lower lip.

Bella felt uncomfortable trying to match his movements, so she pulled back from him.

"Hey, I need to finish getting ready for tonight and you need to pick up your tux, so I'll see you at seven o'clock?" Bella placed her forehead against Jake's, and he pulled his hand through her hair.

"I can't wait."

After a quick chaste kiss on the lips, Jake exited the car and opened Bella's door. He took her hand and walked her to the door. His hand placed firmly on the small of her back.

"See you later, Beautiful!" Jake said as Bella broke loose from his hold.

Bella leaned heavily against the door. Her world was quickly changing. As much as she enjoyed new experiences, change was hard. She didn't really believe all that crap about how people loved change, especially when the change had so many unknown factors involved.

She pushed herself off the door and moved towards the kitchen. She noticed a buzzing sound coming from her purse. Pulling the phone out, she saw it was a text marked "urgent". She pressed the ball (or as she liked to call it, the "clit") and read the message.

**Need you to come to my office, immediately. Text me when you receive this.**

_Shit!_ It was from Tanya Denali. She was in charge of new recruits. Tanya was a gorgeous woman who had balls of steel and Bella loved hearing her take on the men in her recruitment class. She was one person that nobody wanted to fuck with. Her nickname, Tough Ass Tanya, or TAT for short, summoned her up in three short words.

Bella texted TAT, telling her that she would be there shortly. _Damn_, Bella thought. _Only sworn in for a few hours and already my boss is calling. _She grabbed her Metro card and headed out the door. Her heels were killing her feet and she regretted not having time to change into something more comfortable.

_Holy Fuck!_

There was a black sedan with tinted windows, sitting where Jake's car had just been moments before. A man, dressed in a black suit, was standing next to it. He flipped out an identification badge and handed it to Bella.

"Ms. Swan, right? My name is Jack Rodgers."

"Yes?" she replied, more of a question than response.

"Ms. Denali requested that I escort you to the Pentagon for your meeting." He opened the back door waiting for her to step inside.

_What the fuck was going on? _Bella thought. _Ms. Denali couldn't wait for me to get there on my own? And why hadn't she mentioned this to me?_

Bella shrugged her shoulders and climbed into the back seat of the car. _Okay, I could get used to this_, Bella thought, as she sank back into the buttery softness of the gray leather seats and inhaled the comforting and somewhat erotic scent.

As the car drove away, Bella watched the people on the street from the tinted window. As she started to get lost in her thoughts, her phone began to ring. She grabbed it quickly to silence the silly ring tone indicating that her call was from Angela. Bella had met her during orientation at the Farm, and the two quickly became close friends. They supported each other throughout the grueling months of training. She decided to take the call and tried to keep her voice down.

"Hey Angela," Bella whispered.

"Why the hell are you whispering?"

"Can I call you back? I can't really talk now," Bella muttered.

"I'll make it quick. I just spoke to Jessica Stanley. She was in the Farm cafeteria yesterday and this really hot agent walked up and gave her his card. But the strange thing is he was asking about you. Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" Angela's voice was sounding a little too excited.

"I know of him, but we've never met. Hey, sorry Ang, but I need to go. Call you later." Bella wondered why Agent Cullen was inquiring about her. It gave her an unsettling feeling.

Bella heard a few rumors about him and most of them were scandalous. He had a reputation for being the best agent in the FBI, and habitually prowling around for his nightly prey.

The car slowed as it made its way into the bowels of the Pentagon. Rodgers parked and escorted Bella to the entry elevators.

"Ms. Swan, please return down here when you're finished. I will be waiting to take you back."

Bella swiped her identification card and rode the sterile lift up to the fifth floor. She had visited TAT's office before, but just during a brief tour of the FBI's special covert division. She was still amazed that she was chosen from her class to work with this undercover group.

After checking in with TAT's assistant, Bella was directed to wait. She took her seat in the lumpy, government-issued chair. _Great, r__ush me over in a gas guzzler so I can just sit on my ass and wait._ She started checking e-mails from her Blackberry, when she heard Tanya calling out her name.

"Isabella." She walked over to Bella, with a warm smile on her face, and shook her hand.

"Sorry to call you in on graduation day. I know you have the formal tonight, but I have some important things to discuss with you."

_Like "Dinner Impossible,"_ she thought, _"if you chose to accept this mission..."_

Tanya led Bella back to her office and, once inside, Bella realized that there was another person already waiting there.

"Ms. Swan, I want to introduce you to Agent Edward Cullen. He's been with the agency for several years." Tanya moved out of Bella's way so she could look at him directly. Her legs stopped dead in their tracks.

Edward Cullen was leaning against the massive glass window behind TAT's desk. The Washington Monument, with its 555 ft of solid granite, appeared to be standing right next to him in the window. His suit was black and the tie he wore matched the color of his eyes, a dark forest green. His hands were comfortably placed in his pockets.

_Mother of Mary, Martha, and Joseph,_ thought Bella, _he is so fucking HOT_._ God, I want to run my hands through his hair._

Edward Cullen sauntered towards her and his lips turned into a sexy smirk. She noticed that her heart started to race and her breathing became shallow.

He looked into Bella's eyes and then freely admired her sexy curves. He wondered if he should have chosen her for this assignment. _Perhaps she might have served her country better in my bed._ _At least in bed, I don't need to hear her thoughts, because I can read a woman's body._

Bella started to tense as he approached her_. I have to get myself under control. This is so silly, but why couldn't he __a tad uglier? Shit, my hands are starting to perspire and he is reaching out to shake them. Knowing him, he will probably think I am wet in other places, too. Damn him for being so sexy._

While those thoughts were still in her mind_, _Edward Cullen reached out for Bella's hand. When he touched her two things happened; a jolt of warmth spread through his arm giving him a shock, and he thought he heard something….

_What the fuck, _he wondered. _Those two words, "so sexy"_ –_ were they from her?_

* * *

**A/N:** We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and Aquariumjenn …All recognizable characters and likenesses belong to Stephenie Meyer and Ian Fleming.


	3. Chapter 3

A drink to make and enjoy while reading chapter 2!

**Golden Rod Martini**

1 part Grey Goose La Poire Flavored Vodka

½ part Elderflower Coridal

¼ part lemon juice

4 parts sparkling champagne

Fill shaker with ice, add vodka, cordial and lemon juice

Shake and pour into champagne glass, top with champagne

**Chapter 2**

_Yes! I could hear inside that pretty little head. This is awesome. Unbelievable…touch her, and I can hear her? Well, well, Ms. Swan, I think you just entered the petting zoo._

When their hands met for that first touch, they both felt a strange electrical force, akin to static electricity, intense but not painful. The surge made Bella gasp and quickly release the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Cullen," Bella said, quickly retracting her own hand and gently shaking it out. Bella was confused by the intensity of Edward's touch. He had tried to hold onto the greeting and she was relieved when her hand was free.

But now he knew what was needed. With just a simple touch, her mind would be open to him.

_Mmm_, he mused, _this might help me get those beautiful legs spread open quicker, too!_

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Swan." A smile moved across his lips as he spoke.

Yes, he had definitely heard her. The blush spreading across her face and chest confirmed in his mind that she was attracted to him. This realization made blood rush to his groin.

_God, I want to launch this rocket right into her. Swan diving sounds real good._

He couldn't contain his amusement and a small, almost wicked laugh came out of his mouth.

Edward turned back toward the window in order to adjust himself. Thankfully he was wearing his tight boxer briefs today. Like his father always told him, they were good when the soldier needed to salute.

TAT sat behind her very modern glass and metal desk taking in their interaction, aware that something interesting was transpiring between them.

_I need to get him alone after this meeting and make sure he chose the right agent for this assignment._ _We can't afford another partner screw up with him_. TAT reflected on Edward's last female partner and her fall from grace within the agency. It was an ugly memory. Hearing her thoughts, Edward flinched.

"Let's talk about the reason I have you both here today."

Bella's mind started to wonder as she kept her eyes on Edward, casually leaning against the wall of windows again. She almost laughed at the ridiculous grin he was giving her. She knew that TAT wouldn't appreciate her mood if she did, so she suppressed it. But seeing the Washington Monument, a perfect phallic symbol, standing next to him once again was almost too much for her. It was as if she was on a movie set and a director had positioned Edward next to the granite structure for effect.

She heard Carly Simon's voice in her head, singing, _"You're so Vain."_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partners,_

_they'd be your partner, and you're so vain._

TAT cleared her throat and brought Bella back to the matters at hand.

"We have reports of suspicious activity west of Seattle. Our sources believe that an organized crime syndicate might be smuggling illegal aliens into the country. Right now we are considering this a domestic case." TAT looked intensely into Bella's eyes.

"Bella," TAT glanced over to the window, "we would like you to join Agent Cullen in this investigation. He will be posing as a venture capitalist who's considering the purchase of several seaside resort properties around Port Angeles. You will be supporting him as his personal assistant."

"So I will be acting like his personal assistant?" Bella's stared at Tanya with a shocked look on her face.

Tanya glanced briefly at Edward, and Bella thought she saw a strange look pass between them.

"Yes, you will be working closely by his side during this investigation."

_You have got to be freaking kidding me. I have to be his assistant?_ _Look at him all cocky with that sexy grin that I both want to lick and slap off his face at the same time._

Realizing her mouth was slightly open, and worried that the drool might be ready to spill over from lips, she clenched her jaw.

Rejoining the conversation, she asked TAT, "Why me? I've never had an official assignment."

Tanya smiled benignly at her. "Good question. You're excellent at reading people and situations, your Spanish is fluent, and you ranked high on the personality assessments required for this assignment."

_Good job on the explanation TAT,_ Edward thought. He knew that TAT wouldn't reveal his insistence that Bella be given this assignment. He had searched the secret operative agents available to him and once he saw her file, their partnership was sealed for him. He wanted her in more ways than one, and what Edward Cullen wanted he got. Seldom was he denied.

The office went quiet as Bella tried to process everything that TAT told her. The silence was actually comforting to Bella. It gave her a sense of control, because Edward and TAT had to wait for her response.

Breaking the silence, Bella asked TAT, "Who would I be reporting to and how soon will we leave?"

"Unfortunately, we have to move quickly and I'm afraid you'll be heading out in a couple of days. There is a concern about losing some valuable information if we hold off too long. And you will be reporting directly to Agent Cullen. He is the lead in this investigation, and he will be calling the shots."

Edward quietly moaned as he thought about Bella having to follow his orders. He wondered mischievously what his first demand might be.

_On your knees, perhaps_.

TAT stood up from her desk and moved towards Bella and handed her a large black folder.

She explained to Bella that the folder contained important details about their assignment. TAT expected Bella to spend the next forty-eight hours combing through all the information and to know it like the back of her hand.

But first things first, Bella had a graduation celebration to attend.

"Go and enjoy the dinner tonight. The car service will take you back to your friend's condo."

Tanya effectively dismissed Bella, but Edward longed to have another touch of her skin. He offered to escort her to the car waiting in the bowels of the Pentagon.

"Really Agent Cullen, that won't be necessary. I don't need a guide and am fully capable of finding my way back."

"I insist Ms. Swan, and I would never infer that you were unable to make it back to the parking garage. I was only hoping to discuss a future meeting with you."

"Oh, well in that case, of course." Bella caught Edward smirking at her.

"Cullen, after you see Agent Swan to the car, please come back to my office. We need to go over a few things."

Edward nodded his head, answering TAT's question, and opened the office door for Bella. She tentatively exited into the hallway and turned towards the elevators. Edward followed her, a little too closely for Bella's liking. The air surrounding them felt heavy and thick with a strange anticipation.

_I__ feel so uncomfortable being next to him. God I have to get over this, after all he's going to be my partner. Lucky me!_

Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back, in hopes that this gentlemanly deed would allow a little peek into her mind. But there was nothing. He didn't hear a single thought. He was beginning to second-guess himself.

_Maybe I didn't hear her after all? Or it's only skin-to-skin. Shit__,__ I need to find a way to touch her bare arms or back._

As they made their way down the fifth floor corridor, Edward struggled to keep his hands to himself. Her blue dress exposed the soft, ivory skin on her back and arms. He felt the gentle curve of her delicate shoulders calling out for his touch. Edward decided to push his hands into his pockets for safekeeping.

When they reached the elevator, Edward reached over and pressed the down button. Bella hoped it would be full of people coming and going. The thought of being alone in a closed space with Edward caused her to slightly panic.

They heard the familiar sound of the elevator approaching and Bella looked into the empty metal box as the door slowly opened.

"Shit," she muttered, and quickly moved into a corner as Edward took his position right next to her.

_Damn, why did he have to stand so close? O, my god, he's looking right at me _

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes as the door closed. She waited, hoping he might speak and break the awkward silence.

"Bella, I think we have started out on the wrong foot, so…."

Edward stopped speaking mid-sentence, as his gaze landed on her full breasts. She noticed that his head fell forward and those beautiful green eyes darkened.

_I can't believe it! He's staring at my boobs and it's left him speechless. Way to go girls!_

Bella smiled mockingly at Edward.

_Shit, that's why he's speechless,_ Bella thought peering down at her chest. She noticed that her nipples were poking through her dress.

_Damn sheer bra. Great, he probably thinks that he caused my nipple erection. It's just a simple chill. So you like the nips hard_? Bella took a slow deep breath causing her breasts to push out even further.

"Ms. Swan it is quite chilly in here – do you need my suit coat?" Edward asked her chest.

Edward was desperate to cover up her breasts. He was already aching to touch her, and now he wanted to take her breasts in his hands and run his thumb over her swollen nipples. He roughly bit his lip to hold back a moan and, for the second time this morning, he had to adjust his wood.

But Bella saved him from his struggle by quickly placing the folder that TAT had given her over her hardened nipples.

"Thanks Agent Cullen, but I am quite sure that you don't have anything I really need."

Bella could not believe how rudely she spoke to him. After all they were going to be working side by side and her comments were rather hostile.

_What is wrong with me? I never speak to people like that. When will this elevator get to the parking garage?_

She found herself staring at the elevator's floor, knowing that she needed to apologize for being so short, but she wasn't able to form the words.

_Damn him and his suave manners._ _His_ _slick appearance doesn't fool me for one second._

Finally the elevator stopped at its destination and the doors slid open. Edward gestured for Bella to lead the way out and he followed her to the awaiting car. He planned his next move very carefully, a nice long handshake goodbye.

"Ms. Swan, we need to meet tomorrow and discuss a few things. I want to introduce you to the person responsible for supplying me with the wonderful gadgets that I use. He's programming a special cell phone for you as we speak. Can I bring it by later today?"

"I am staying at my friend's condo; let me write down the address. I'll be around until 6:30. Listen, Mr. Cullen, I need to apologize to you. I was rather short with you in the elevator."

"Not necessary, Ms. Swan, and I'd prefer you call me 'Edward' when we're alone. There is no need to be so formal in private." His eyebrow slightly wiggled as he spoke. This movement was not missed by Bella.

Bella considered calling him Edward, but she wanted a little distance between them. Greeting him on a first name basis was way too intimate for her.

"I think I will stick with Mr. Cullen for now. Well, I should be getting back."

"Remember, I'll bring your new phone over before 6:30. And Ms. Swan, I am really looking forward to getting to know you better."

Edward felt the ice thawing between them, so he reached out for her hand, shaking it gently. He concentrated on hearing anything he could from her mind; he met her eyes with a sweet smile.

Much to his delight, he heard her anxiety about possibly being alone with him at her friend's condo when he dropped off the phone.

_Yes, she was beginning to realize that I was going to be lethal to her virtue._

* * *

During the ride back to the condo, Bella clutched the large black folder, trying to process how her life had just changed. Bella was deep in thought and she found herself unlocking the door to the condo, realizing that she couldn't even remember exiting the car.

Once inside, Bella undressed and finally was able to slip off her heels. _God my feet are killing me._ _I've been wanting to get out of these shoes for hours._

She wrapped herself in her favorite green terry-cloth robe. It was Renee's last gift to her and she almost sensed her mother's presence. She wished that Charlie and Renee could have been at her graduation ceremony today. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. She grabbed the robe and pulled it tighter to her, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Wiping her cheek, Bella glanced at the clock. She had three hours before she had to be ready for the formal dinner. She considered pouring a glass of wine to help soothe and dull her thoughts.

However, Bella decided to leave the drinking for later that evening. Jacob had promised to take her to a new club after the dinner. So she went to the kitchen for a Chai tea and a piece of banana bread.

_Nothing that a little tea and banana bread can't cure_, she thought.

Bella unconsciously thought about Edward, as she sat drinking tea and eating the bread. What was it about him that both enraged and aroused her? She had barely been in the same room with him for 20 minutes. Now she knew why he was asking Jessica about her in the Farm's cafeteria.

_Did he choose me for this position? But why me? It just doesn't make any sense. I'm as green as the "jolly green giant."_

Bella shuffled through the papers in the file, but her thoughts kept returning to Edward.

_God, his assistant?_

Bella remembered the grin on Edward's face when Tanya revealed that she would be reporting to the "pretty boy."

_Well, two can tango,__ Edward Cullen._

She would play the assistant perfectly and if it somehow caused him to be a little strained in his pants, then all the better. She sipped her tea. _He really thought I was going to be that easy?_ A wicked smirk spread across her face reaching her eyes as she laughed.

_Let the games begin,_ she chuckled.

Bella returned her focus to the folder in her hands, and her mood became subdued. She realized that they would be investigating some rather serious matters, and attempting to infiltrate the Volturi family operations.

They had built a compound around Forks, Washington. _Actually_**, **Bella thought_, it appeared to be_ _more like a fortress or __castle but__ missing the moat._

Bella was so engrossed in her reading that Rose's appearance caught her off guard.

"Hey, hope I didn't scare you. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just going over a few details for my first real assignment. Wait till you meet my partner. He's coming over later."

"How did things go with your professor?"

"The professor is very good, thank you!"

"In more ways than one," Bella murmured.

"Bella Swan, what has gotten in your panties this afternoon? Just a little jealous that my monkey man can follow through with his banana?" Rose asked smirking. "Come on you. Let's get you ready for the formal tonight. We don't have much time."

Rose was a goddess with the hair straightener, and she was able to tame Bella's waves. Bella wanted a slick hairstyle to go with her more modern dress. Rose helped her purchase the dress at, Cusp, on M Street in Georgetown last week. They decided on an eggshell colored, Calvin Klein halter-top dress. It had a shirred bodice that was hemmed in a by a strip of charmeuse fabric with a decorative tie. The rest of the dress fell to a liquid draped hem ending mid-thigh.

With her pale complexion, Bella would have never picked off white, but Rose had insisted that it made her skin look luminous. Bella had to admit that Rose was right, and it proved that she was the one with the sense of fashion.

After sliding into her gold tone three-inch strappy heels, she walked to the full-length mirror. Her reflection made her smile, because she saw a grown-up Bella staring back at her.

Rose regarded Bella with a motherly expression on her face, and Bella felt the sharp sting of her mother's absence. Although she had some thought of her mother everyday she didn't miss her every day.

"Damn it Bella, you look so fucking hot. Who knows? Maybe Jacob will put a stamp on that V-card after all."

Rose snickered after her comment and Bella sent her an evil look via the mirror.

Bella was ready to adjust Rose's smart attitude, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Jacob. He just sent me a text saying he would be here in a minute or two."

Bella opened the door and she blurted out, "Jacob, I'm so glad you're here..."

_Holy Shit._

Edward stared at Bella, surveying her from head to toe. _She looks stunning_, he thought. _The dress highlights everything that should be showcased on a woman's body_

_Her breasts would fit perfectly in my hands._

He dragged his eyes back up to her surprised expression. She had a peculiar look in her eyes and he wanted to get inside her mind.

_Touch her, touch her_, his head cried out.

"Ms. Swan may I come in?" _And who in the hell is Jacob_?

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…Beta's Elizabethan and Aquariumjenn**


	4. Chapter 4

Redheaded Slut Martini

3/4 oz. Jaeger

3/4 oz Peach Schnapps

3/4 cup Cranberry Juice in a shaker with ice.

Makes 2

**Like a Virgin**

**Chapter 3**

"Ms. Swan, may I come in?" _And who in the hell is Jacob_?

"Ed – I mean, Mr. Cullen," Bella stumbled over her words. "I didn't think you were coming over tonight after all. Um, come in. I'm just getting ready to leave for the dinner."

Edward could feel the tension emanating from her as he stepped into the condo.

_She obviously was expecting someone else. Jacob, whoever that is, _he thought, creasing his brow.

He was unable to shake the uneasiness he was experiencing in her presence. Edward never had such an uncomfortable feeling when interacting with another person.

His mind-reading abilities usually gave him the upper hand in all his relationships and interactions. He was a grand manipulator. But without being able to read her thoughts, his sails had no wind.

He had to figure out this woman standing in front of him. And there she was – a sight to behold. Her lovely brown locks spilling across her delicate shoulders exposed a creamy softness that begged for his touch, a craving he hoped to satisfy soon.

Bella glanced around trying to look anywhere but in Edward's eyes.

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward had to bite his lip when Bella asked this loaded question. _What could she do for me, indeed?_ He knew what he really wanted, needed since he first saw her. He looked over at the brown leather couch and wished for one thing – Bella poised across it, lying in wait for him with her legs slightly spread and her hair sprawled over the cushions.

He felt his breathing quicken, and with difficulty, he pushed those thoughts aside. He gestured to the couch, asking her permission to sit down where he'd dreamt of fucking her.

"May I?"

"Sure." Bella shrugged, waving her hands towards it. She worried that he was getting too comfortable and, with Jacob's impending arrival, she felt trouble brewing.

Edward padded to the couch and purposely sat near the middle.

Bella chose the chair facing Edward's position.

_Damn, if he doesn't look so relaxed and perfect sitting there. Too relaxed! I need to get him out of here before Jacob walks through that door, _she worried.

Bella began looking at him rather pointedly. She glanced at the clock on the DVD player. _What did he want? I thought he just came to deliver my new phone. _But the way he was looking at her made her feel uneasy and squirm in her chair.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but could I ask you for a drink?"

Bella almost told him to help himself. Suppressing her irritation, she smiled tightly.

"Is water okay? Ice or no ice?"

"Water is fine, no ice."

Returning with his drink, she noticed he had a black object in his hands.

"Ms. Swan, here is your new phone," Edward said, handing the phone to Bella without breaking eye contact. He was desperate for any inkling of what she might be thinking.

Bella studied the phone in her hand.

"On the outside, it resembles a standard Blackberry," Edward explained. "Tomorrow, I want you to meet the technology designer, who will personally show you how to use this phone. I think you'll be surprised how much of a punch he packed into a small object."

When Bella took the phone from Edward, she noticed that his hand lingered slightly against her fingers. As their hands touched briefly, she marveled again at the charge she felt.

Edward was hoping to catch a thought or two of hers with his quick touch, but he was also distracted by the peculiar spark he felt when touching her skin. Disappointed, he refocused, taking comfort in the fact that he had one more chance to touch her.

"There is one more item that I need to give you tonight." Placing his long fingers into the pocket of his sports coat, Edward pulled out a small Tiffany's box wrapped delicately with a white ribbon.

Bella's eyes traveled down to the gift in his hand. _What is he up to now? _she wondered_, _and she froze as he handed her the trademark blue box.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen, really." Bella looked up confused. "I am not sure what this is about, but I don't think it's appropriate for me to accept a gift from you." But deep down inside, Bella wanted to grab the box and rip off that ribbon. It was from Tiffany's after all.

"Ms. Swan, you flatter me, but I don't give gifts to my partners – at least not until its needed." He ran his hands through his messy hair. "Please, just open it."

Edward was frustrated with the little control he had over the conversation. In his normal dealings with others, he could always gauge his responses or questions from hearing their thoughts. He was used to having the upper hand, but with Ms. Swan he actually had to try. And damn, he found her frustrating.

Bella removed the lid and took the soft blue suede pouch out of the box. Slowly she loosened the pouch's string and peeked inside.

She gasped in surprise at what she saw nestled at the bottom – a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, unique in their design, unlike the plain stud earrings she had received from Jacob. These earrings were set in a torque box of white gold.

Carefully, Bella let the earrings fall into the palm of her hand and peering through her lashes at Edward, she gave him a quizzical look.

"You have got to be kidding me, Mr. Cullen! Why on God's green earth would the Bureau buy these expensive earrings for me?"

"Hand them to me – I'll show you."

Bella reluctantly dropped them into Edward's waiting hand. His large hand dwarfed the delicate gems.

Edward cleared his throat. "You can't see it now, but behind the diamond there is a small GPS chip. The man you'll meet tomorrow also retrofitted the earrings. I'll be able to find your exact location from my phone down to a few feet. It's a safety precaution."

Bella wasn't sure what to think. _He's going to know where I am at all times_ – _that's just a little creepy. _

Edward unscrewed the back to one of the earrings and examined Bella's delicate earlobes.

"Ms. Swan, take out your earrings for me. Let me help you put the new ones on. They have a special way of screwing together."

_Screwing together? Good luck with that!_ Bella mused at Edward's subtle innuendo.

Bella removed Jacob's earrings and placed them in the now empty suede pouch. "How long do I need to wear these?"

"These stay in until our assignment is done, Ms. Swan."

Edward made his way to her side. She pulled her hair away from her ears and gently tilted her head. This gave Edward complete access to her exquisite neck. He longed to move the halter strap of her dress and sink his teeth into her, and ravish her neck with his lips.

_Mmm…I can almost taste her now. _He felt a familiar stirring in his lower regions.

"Mr. Cullen, are these diamonds real?"

"Most definitely, Ms. Swan."

"Why would the Bureau spend this kind of money on me? It doesn't make sense."

"Let's just say that I picked them out for you. They pretty much give me carte blanche." Edward chuckled and winked at Bella. "Hope you like them. I think they will look beautiful on you."

"You picked these out especially for me?" Bella tried to hide her surprise.

"Yes, move your head a little more to the right."

Bella complied and Edward began to insert the first earring. He tried to be gentle, and pressed his hand against her cheek, excited to have skin-to-skin contact.

Finally, he was going to hear her sustained thoughts!

_I can't believe he picked these out for me. They are beautiful. He might be a jerk but he does have good taste._

As Edward was securing the earring and hearing her thoughts, he moved closer to her head for a better view of her earlobe. The closer he stood to her the more he wanted to nuzzle his face into her hair and take in her wonderful smell. It reminded him of freesias – his mother's favorite flower. There was something unique about her scent, and as he inhaled, it became his undoing. He found himself getting lost and leaning in closer to her, almost becoming buried in her locks.

"Hey, Bells I'm..."

Jacob stopped dead in the doorway, stunned at the sight in front of him. His girl, all flushed and wearing a sexy dress, was standing with a man's face nestled in the waves of her beautiful brown hair. Jacob felt a powerful surge of adrenaline course through him.

"Jake," Bella choked out, quickly pulling away from Edward. She almost sprinted toward Jacob, an almost visible anger burning in his eyes.

"Ah, this is Edw… I mean Agent Cullen. He just stopped by to drop off a few things for me from the Bureau, and he's about to leave." She glanced back at Edward, pleading with her eyes.

He smiled back at her. "So this is Jacob. Nice to meet you," Edward made no effort to shake his hand. Instead he began reading the swirling thoughts inside his mind.

_I can't believe the arrogance of this guy. First he's all over my virgin girlfriend, and then he acts like he knows me? What a cocky bastard. _"So Bells, you ready to head out?" Jacob said turning his back to Edward and pointedly ignoring him. _The best way to minimize him is to ignore him, give him the cold shoulder,_ Jacob thought.

Edward was certainly having fun at Jacob's expense. He always enjoyed these games of cat and mouse. Hearing Jacob's thoughts enabled him to set-up a good trap.

_So this big dog is worried about me and Ms. Swan. As he probably should be._ Edward mused. _And the beautiful Ms. Swan is untouched? Damn, he's a fool, but I'll remedy his foolishness soon, and have her crying out for more._

"Well Ms Swan and I were almost done." He moved closer to Bella, who was blushing an even prettier color pink then he remembered.

"Ms. Swan, we need to be at the lab by two o'clock tomorrow. I will pick you up around 1:30 pm, okay?"

_Oh shit! He never mentioned this when he told me about the meeting. _Bella thought, glancing between Jacob and Edward. Their eyes were steeled on each other and she noticed their hands were balled in fists at their sides. The pissing contest was about to begin.

She should have felt disgusted by their display, but truthfully, she found it a little arousing to find two sexy and beautiful young men sparring over her. It was like getting catcalls. Out loud, you told your friends how disgusting the men were, but inwardly you noted that this outfit would be worn to the club later.

Edward's unbroken stare indicated that he was still waiting for her answer. She knew that she could get to the meeting by herself, and from the looks of it, that would be Jacob's choice, too. But she didn't care what Jacob wanted her to do and this thought shocked her.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, that will be fine. I'll see you about 1:30." She smiled at him with a wicked glint in her eye, planning her sexy outfit to wear to the meeting, one to make his eyes and crotch bulge.

_Edward will be the one squirming this time_. _I'll make sure of that,_ she thought.

Edward gasped at her smile, stunned by the beauty of it. He stared back at her and, for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

Jacob cleared his throat, looking back and forth between Bella and Edward. He was seething with anger and he started to feel a rage boil within him. He couldn't believe that this man, some random agent, stood there making plans with his girlfriend right in front of him, and with a sexually charged look on his face at the same time. Jacob knew Edward wanted Bella.

But what troubled him the most was Bella's body language – she appeared to be comfortable with Edward. Her body seemed to be moving closer to him as she answered his question. And Jacob was still waiting for a good explanation as to why Edward had been practically buried in her hair.

At this point he'd had enough of this cocky bastard standing in front of him. Jacob was imagining wiping that smirk off his face and then throwing Bella over his shoulder and yelling, _"she's mine."_

Hearing Jacob's thoughts, Edward laughed silently to himself. _He's no better than a fucking caveman. What the fuck does she see in him anyway? I guess if you want a possessive, crazed boyfriend, he would make the cut. He does have it bad for her. I can hardly bear to listen to all his rambling thoughts. _

"Bella, we need to leave. The dinner will be starting shortly." Jacob said, forcefully, more a command than a request. Inexplicably, Bella found herself exasperated with Jacob's attitude and rolled her eyes.

Edward wanted another dig at Jacob before Bella left with him. He was having too much fun and just didn't want the games to end. Placing the arrow in his bow, Edward readied for a quick strike.

"Man, I am surprised you didn't tell Bella how stunning she looks tonight." Edward said facing a fuming Jacob._ What a loser,_ he thought.

Jacob glared at Edward. "I haven't really had a chance to tell Bella yet, but don't worry, I'll be telling her that all night," Jacob exclaimed, looking intensely at Bella's curvy form. _I was more concerned about your sorry ass messing with my virgin_.

"Bells, you look lovely and I can't wait to show you off." _She'll need more than her usual two drinks tonight. I want her threshold lowered_ – _some groping and perhaps a little tongue fun as well. She needs to see who the real man is here. You aren't getting any of that from her, you smug bastard. She's all mine_."

Pulling out one more punch, Edward traveled to Bella's side. "Well, Jake that would have been the first thing I would have said to this gorgeous lady."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand, and raised it to his mouth, grazing it sensuously with his lips. Edward heard two things while he softly gripped her hand. _Holy cow_ – _his eyes are beautiful, so green. And Jake is gonna be so pissed about the kiss on my hand._

For the second time that day, Bella found herself pulling quickly away from Edward's touch. His last comment went too far and she needed to quickly diffuse Jacob's seething anger.

"Mr. Cullen, I think we all know that that you have crossed the line here." Bella glanced over at Jacob, who was still quietly seething, too angry to speak. She had never seen Jacob at a loss for words.

Bella reached for Jacob's hand and pulled him towards the front door, forcing Edward to follow behind them. Approaching the entrance, Bella motioned for Edward to move past them. As he walked by heading out the door, he gave Bella a covert wink.

_Oh, I can't believe that man. Who does he think he is?_ Bella fumed silently.

Edward stopped and turned to Jacob with his hand extended.

"Jacob, have fun tonight. You should watch those drinks served at the dinner. Might want to stick with virgin ones, know what I mean?" Edward smirked, winking at Jacob.

Bella heard Jacob let out a low growl. It was a sound she had never heard him make before and she knew he was at his breaking point. She pulled his hand close to her, wrapping his arm behind her back. She saw him lean forward and knew what she had to do to keep him from lunging at Edward.

"Okay, pissing contest over. Mr. Cullen, you need to leave, and Jake, we need to get to the dinner."

"My apologies, I may have over stepped the line here Ms. Swan. But believe me, it was all in good fun. Good evening." Edward spoke the last words bowing slightly, as he turned to the sidewalk. Before he reached the street, he stopped and called to Bella.

"Ms. Swan, your earring. I still have the other one here in my pocket." He held out his hand, not moving, clearly wanting her to leave Jacob's side and walk to him.

"Jacob, wait here – I'll be right back," Bella said, moving in Edward's direction and noticing that same beautiful smile from earlier today. It was a smile of victory, like his Yorkie had won the Westminster Dog show, or his rooster won a cock fight. Either way, he was elated.

It was rather unnerving to Bella. But all she needed to do was grab the earring from his hand and head back to Jacob's side.

"Here it is, Ms. Swan. Be careful inserting it. Just remember that I am good at screwing things…in," he chuckled.

Bella's eyes widened in complete surprise. _Oh the nerve of this man, as if he can just dazzle me and I'll drop my panties_ – _he infuriates the hell out of me._

Edward strolled to the street, stopping in front of his Aston Martin Vanquish. Forcing himself to not glance back at Bella, he climbed into his sweet ride.

Jacob had seen the Vanquish when he arrived earlier and had walked around it, admiring its slick beauty. He had always wanted to see one close up, but now all he wanted to know was how an agent for the FBI could afford a car that cost more than his parents' house back in Oklahoma.

Bella thought the car fit Edward to a tee, stylish, slick and over the top. _Figures he would have the ultimate sports car. Wonder if he's compensating for what he lacks elsewhere? _Bella giggled at the idea of Edward lacking in that department.

When the Vanquish pulled away, Bella regained her composure and attached the back to her earring, walking back to Jacob and preparing for a thousand questions. _God, could this get any worse?_

"Bella, I can't believe that guy. Who the fuck was he? And what was he doing here with you?"

"Jacob, Mr. Cullen is an agent in the FBI. It's something I can't discuss with you. Remember I told you that my position was going to be difficult at times. I know what a dick he was tonight. I've never met anyone like him while training at the Bureau," she sighed.

"Please try to put this crazy meeting behind you. Let's head to the dinner and try to turn this night around. What do you say?" Bella smiled up at Jacob, rubbing his arm gently. She learned that a soft touch could calm his inner beast.

"Bella, I am sorry, I just don't like it. This Cullen guy looks at you like you are something to eat."

"Jake, please…you're going to have to trust me on this one."

* * *

The downtown D.C. Marriott was quite elegant as hotels go, but it did not disguise the truth that the graduation dinner was yet another bland government function. Though the hotel offered spacious ballrooms, government agencies typically only rented the minimum space necessary, forcing the round, white-covered tables close together. The domestic wine was palatable, and a cash bar offered a small selection of mixed drinks and sodas. A portable parquet dance floor flanked by a corner disc jockey pumped tired tunes from a laptop-controlled sound system.

Jacob was singing along and swaying in his seat. Bella wondered how long it would be before Jacob asked her to dance. He danced somewhere just below Fred Astaire, and she loved watching him.

However, Bella struggled to do a one-step, forget even trying the two-step. Club dancing was easier with all those bodies crammed together, but Bella still had a hard time moving both her arms and legs to the music. Usually at the clubs she had some liquid courage to help her forget her own awkwardness.

Jacob reached and took Bella's hand, pulling her from her chair. It was time for their dancing to begin. Fortunately, Jacob made it almost bearable. He helped her feel elegant and smooth as he led her around the dance floor, and she could relax with him in control.

After several standard cover songs and a couple of slow dances, the atmosphere became more club-like. As the libations flowed, the DJ requests took a sexy turn.

Bella and Jake returned to their table. As she sat down, she glanced around at her classmates realizing that even though they'd been together for twenty-one weeks of training, she wouldn't really miss them. The only exception was Angela and her boyfriend, Ben. Jessica's interactions with Bella ran hot and cold. She never knew how Jessica would treat her. Eventually, Bella gave up worrying about it, because the effort wasn't worth it.

"Bella did you ever figure out why Dickward himself was asking about you?" Jessica grinned impishly.

"Dickward?" Bella hoped Jake wasn't listening.

"Agent Edward Cullen. FBI agent extraordinaire, and I hear the action in his pants is not to be missed."

"I have met him but his man-whoring is of no interest to me."

"Oh, listen to Miss Virtue. Come on Bella – you need to have the hairy bag pipes played in your arena and then you'd want to have some of Cullen. I hear he doesn't lack for length or thickness."

Jacob gripped her hand tightly. This conversation was heading into the danger zone, so she leaned into Jacob's side and whispered in his ear. "Hey – you wanna get out of here?"

Jacob turned to her and smiled. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know. How about Cafe Saint Ex?"

As she stood up, Jacob's arm encircled her waist. He seemed needy for her touch tonight, and Bella felt certain that the confrontation with Edward was to blame.

She wondered if her body language betrayed the inner conflict she was having? Could Jacob feel that strange attraction to Edward she was fighting? She hated that between her legs she wanted Edward, while her mind despised him for his reputation – a total player. She felt her face flush even now as she remembered his lips moving across her hand earlier tonight.

Things were different with Jacob; Bella never felt the same type of unnerving heat deep down in her core. She could talk to him easily, and he was a comfortable presence, and made her laugh. But she now had one deep and disturbing question: Where was the passion? Was there any there at all?

Jacob held Bella's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, as they drove in utter silence to Café Saint Ex club. When they found a place to park, Jacob slumped in his seat, not showing any signs of exiting the truck.

"Jake, what's going on?" Bella couldn't handle the tension between them anymore.

"Agent Cullen – is he going to be your partner?"

Bella nodded.

"I know you won't be able to give me details when you get your assignment, but how do you feel about working with him?

Bella gazed out the window for awhile, and upon turning back, she caught Jake staring at her. He reached his hand up to her hair and gently tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"He is considered to be one of the top agents at the Bureau," Bella said evenly. "I guess it's a compliment that they paired me up with him. On the other hand he is an arrogant man who thinks he is god's gift to anyone looking for the big O."

Jacob was quiet for a moment. "Does he intimidate you or make you feel uncomfortable in…you know…a sexual way?" Jacob asked it in a calm voice, but there was a definite uneasiness in his tone.

"No, I'm more worried I'll end up Bobbiting him." Bella laughed, hoping to ease the tension that was cropping up between them. Jacob couldn't know that Edward stirred feelings of lust in her body. She looked at Jacob's face and noticed the crease in his forehead. "Jake, you aren't worried about me working with him, are you?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably, releasing Bella's hand and removing the keys from the ignition. Placing a hand back on the steering wheel, he wouldn't meet her eyes.

_What the hell? _Bella thought. _We've dated for a few months and now I have to defend who I am going to be working with? _Jacob's reaction to Edward confirmed her fears; he was taking his relationship with her a little too seriously.

Sighing, Jacob spoke softly. "I don't know how I feel. I just saw the way he was looking at you and I know that look, Bella. He wants you in every sense of the word."

"Jacob, let's go inside and have a good time. Forget about Edward Cullen."

Finally a small smile made its way to Jacob's mouth, and Bella opened the truck's door. Jacob took her hand and they walked inside Cafe Saint Ex. She needed to distract herself from thinking about Mr.-I-Want-To-Sex-You-Up, so she decided to order a strong martini.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know that this has been a dream of yours for years. I don't want to ruin your first assignment. You're right, let's get in there and party." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

* * *

Edward felt outplayed after leaving Bella's place. It was true he had succeeded in getting the earrings on her. He touched her, but the brief look into her thoughts didn't reveal anything to him. She appeared nervous around him and Edward was sure she was attracted to him on some level.

His thoughts turned to Jacob._ What a dog, _Edward mused, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He tried to calm himself down with the thought that in less than three days Jacob would be out of Bella's life for a few weeks, at least.

_Damn!_ Why was he so consumed by thoughts of her? His hardened cock was protesting, yelling to be stroked and have the pressure released.

He had an idea and pulled out his phone. Scrolling down his contacts, he found who he was searching for, saved as, Miss Firecracker!

_The redhead will do for tonight. She's beautiful and her mind is always filled with the most delicious, perverted thoughts. Reading her thoughts is like foreplay. What the fuck was her name again? Vivian? No, no it was Victoria. _He remembered just as she answered his call.

"Victoria, darling, I am heading out for drinks at Café Saint Ex, and was hoping I could persuade you to join me?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Victoria was in the car wearing a short skirt and cleavage bearing top. Her spiked heels only added to her hooker like outfit. Her mind was already planning the evening beyond the bar and hearing those thoughts did nothing but cause his erection to become even more painful. He reached down to straighten his hardened rod and moaned at his touch.

His adjustment did not escape Victoria's notice, and he heard mind planning on sucking him dry. His groin actually twitched at the thought.

Victoria undid her seat belt and licked her lips. "Baby, what's a matter? Are you feeling tense?" _God he is _so_ hard._

As she unzipped his pants, Edward lifted up his ass so she could yank his pants and Calvin Klein's down. He had been longing and hoping for the sight before him, a beautiful woman getting ready to take him into her mouth. His length snapped against his happy trail, relieved to have some space.

She took his length in her hands and stroked him up and down, slowly running her thumb over the slit. His pre-cum was already beginning to ooze out.

"Babe, you're even bigger than I remember. God I want you inside me so bad," she said her voice husky with desire.

_And in every opening, _she thought.

She held Edward's eyes as she leaned down and began to pull him deep in her mouth.

Edward's foot pressed unconsciously on the accelerating causing them both to lurch forward. Removing his foot from the gas, he coasted onto a side street and bumped against the curb. Putting the car into park he closed his eyes, reading himself to enjoy the blow job.

But as soon as eye lids shut all he saw were those chocolate brown eyes belonging to a certain Ms. Swan. Edward's eyes flew open. _My God what is happening to me?_

Victoria's teeth accidentally grazed his tip. He jerked back, and Victoria took him from her mouth and did two quick strokes with her hands using her saliva as the lubricant.

Already, he could tell his erection was starting to falter.

_What the hell?_

She went down on him again but it was too late. She sighed. _It happens to the best of them, _she thought.

"Baby, why don't we get those drinks and then head back to my place?" she cooed.

_No…no. _He closed his eyes again. All he saw was that face slowly being painted with a blush and brown hair that smelled like freesias. Blood began to pool in his groin again, but Victoria was already reapplying her lipstick.

"Shit," he cursed, pulling his pants up. _She better be ready to be fucked and fucked hard when we get out of this bar, _he thought.

Edward blocked Victoria's thoughts, as she wondered whether she should have accepted an earlier offer for the evening.

Not caring about speed limits, he raced to Cafe Saint Ex. Squealing to a stop at the curb he turned off the car and roughly opened the door. Victoria was already out before he could help her. She started for the club entrance when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around pulling her to him.

He placed his mouth over hers and roughly forced her lips to open. He lightly bit her bottom lip pulling it as he went to whisper in her ear. "I hope you're ready for me to drive hard into you tonight." He reached up and grazed his hands between her legs. Victoria moaned and pushed her hips into his groin.

"Oh, I am more than ready," she groaned into his chest.

Pulling away from her he grabbed her hand and almost pulled her into the bar. Maybe a stiff drink would drive the image of Ms. Swan from his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas **Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon Drop Martini**

1 - 1 1/2 oz Absolut® Citron vodka

1 - 1 1/2 oz limoncello lemon liqueur

2 oz sweet and sour mix

1 - 1 1/2 oz fresh lemon juice

1 tsp sugar

Combine ingredients in a cocktail shaker half-filled with ice cubes; shake well. Swirl half a lemon around the rim of a martini glass and dip in sugar.

Pour the contents of the cocktail shaker into the glass, and serve.

* * *

**Rocking the Club**

Edward followed Victoria into the club, but quickly took the lead once they were inside. He headed straight for the closest bartender looking to pour a drink. The bartender looked his way and Edward signaled that he wanted to order. His thirst for something numbing was strong, and he planned on making this drink the first of many for the evening.

He chose a double scotch on the rocks, hoping that the alcohol would diminish the voices spinning around in his mind. He was looking for that little click inside his head, the one that occurred when the booze did its job. Other than being around Bella and her quiet mind, it was his only reprieve from being bombarded by the thoughts of the crowd around him.

Edward led the way to a table tucked back in the corner. He could hear all the women's lust filled thoughts as he passed by them.

_Damn he's hot!_

_What I wouldn't give to have that beautiful face between my legs._

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Fuck, I just need to find that click. I can't stay here much longer if I don't._

Following his second drink, the voices of those around him started to fade. He felt his body relax with the release of the strain his talent brought him in crowds. He looked over at Victoria. She was still engaged in a text conversation with someone. In the back of his mind, he wondered if his "issue" in the car made her start looking elsewhere for her evening jollies.

_Two could play the same game,_ he thought. He pulled his phone from his hip and read through his incoming messages.

_Shit, TAT!_

**From: Tanya Denali**

**Re: Bella Swan**

**Cullen, remember what we discussed today. Agent Swan is off limits. She will not be your next conquest, if I get any hint that you have crossed the line, I will pull her off this assignment.**

**Understood?**

**I may not have control over you nor can I stop your usual patterns, but I see great potential in Agent Swan. I'll be damned if you are going to ruin her career just as she is getting started.**

**Consider yourself warned!**

**Tanya**

What Tanya didn't realize was that Bella had become forbidden fruit to Edward, his favorite kind. It always added to his pleasures.

_I will have her. That's not up for debate. But I'll just have to be careful, take it slowly. Hell, it will just make it more delicious in the end._

Scrolling through the functions on his phone, he saw one titled, "Positions". He hesitated and pressed the screen to open the program. Edward knew that he was about to invade Bella's privacy, but he wanted and needed to know where she was.

He closed his eyes remembering her scent and the delicate curve of her neck.

_Damn her! And what did she see in that wolf man anyway?_

Waiting for the screen to refresh and show him Bella's location, he glanced over at Victoria who was finishing her drink and signaling that she needed another one. It looked like she was his for the evening, and the thought of spending more time with her disgusted him.

_How can I get rid of her? Wish her chair had an eject button?_ He smiled at this wicked thought.

Looking back at his phone he saw Bella's exact location highlighted. It took a few seconds for him to realize that she was close by, only a few feet from him. Her distance from his location was twenty feet north.

"Fuck, she's here!" Edward yelled, startling Victoria.

"Who are you talking about?" Victoria was not amused that he had acknowledged the presence of another woman, since she was already feeling ignored.

_I really should have gone out with Peter instead. God could he lick my clit._

Edward continued to snub Victoria and stood up, scouting for Bella. He didn't see her in the crowd, but easily found Jacob standing a head above everyone else in front of a long bar.

_Well, he's good for something, huh? Find the big oaf and then find Bella._

"Vic, babe, why don't I bring you another drink from the bar? I'll be right back, okay love?" He swallowed bitterly after saying the word love.

Bella and Jacob made their way over to the bar. Jacob squeezed up to the counter and turned to Bella, asking if she wanted her usual martini.

"Lemon drop?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded her head yes.

Jacob placed their order and glanced back at Bella smiling at her. The music was so loud that they could both feel the down beats hitting them in the chest. Carrying on a conversation was out of the question.

Once they had their drinks, they exchanged quiet gestures and looked for a place to sit down. Not finding an open table or chair, they decided to keep standing at the bar.

Bella took a long sip of her martini. She loved the tartness that was left as the drink turned warm in her throat. She wanted to relax and escape the pressures of the day and forget about her previous encounters with Mr. Cullen.

As his name came to her mind, she knew that one drink was not going to be enough for the evening. She would need several to erase their conversations and more specifically the memory of his touch.

_What is it about him? Well, tonight I'm going to forget about him and his hotness._

As Bella sipped her martini, she felt a hand on her shoulder, sending a tremor through her arm and into her fingertips_._ Startled by the touch, she turned and found herself gazing into Edward Cullen's dangerously green eyes. The smirky devil himself.

_Shit! What's he doing here? That's so my luck today._

Edward smiled down at her surprised face. And in that moment, a sickening thought crossed her mind.

_T__he earrings. Damn him._

Jacob turned and saw Edward standing next to Bella. A sneer spread over his face when he saw Edward's fingertips gliding along Bella's shoulder blade, then down to the naked part of her back. The coolness of his touch made Bella shiver.

"Mr. Cullen, please tell me that you didn't follow me here. I would find that highly inappropriate if you did." Bella's lip snarled at Edward while she chastised him.

_Oh the nerve of this man. I really thought I'd make it through the night without having to think of him. Wrong again_

Edward bent down and whispered into her ear.

"They only thing inappropriate here tonight are my thoughts of you and how beautiful you look in that dress."

Bella gasped and felt a flushing run across her face and neck. She was thinking of a quick comeback to his forwardness when Edward straightened himself.

"Good evening, Jacob, I'm glad to see you two here tonight. I'd like to apologize for how I acted at your place, Bella. Allow me to extend the olive branch, if you will – may I buy you a round of drinks?"

"We just got our drinks, Cullen, so that won't be necessary." Jacob's tone was hostile and he was smoldering.

"Well, why don't you two join me at my table? There doesn't seem to be any place left to sit and enjoy your drink." Edward gave them a warm smile and pointed to a table in the back where Victoria was sitting looking bored out of her mind.

_Okay, what's he up to?_ Bella thought. _I should probably say no, but I have got to see who he is sitting with. And get a load of her? I wonder what street corner he found her on?_

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen. We would be glad to join you. Right, Jake?" Bella peeked up at Jacob and cringed when he grabbed her elbow.

It was Jacob's turn to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, what the fuck? I don't want to be around him. I can't stand the way he looks at you. Please?"

"Listen, let's just go. I am dying to meet his girlfriend, or whatever she is, and finish our drinks. We can leave when we are done. Okay, Jake?"

Jacob huffed and relented, acquiescing to Bella's request. He followed her to the table, clutching his fists and wishing that Edward Cullen would simply disappear from the face of the earth.

As Bella and Jacob approached the table, Edward pulled out a chair for Bella across from the red-haired woman. Jacob and Edward set on either side of Bella, and she stared at her glass while Jacob possessively draped his arm across the back of her chair.

After a few awkward moments of silence, the red haired woman finally looked up from her phone. Bella regarded her as beautiful, but her face had a hardness that couldn't quite be defined. The woman smiled as she placed her hand on Edward's leg mere inches from his crotch. She despised the way he gazed at Bella, and she resolved to turn his attention back to her.

"So, Edward, who has the privilege of our company?" Victoria laughed and Bella instantly was reminded of a braying donkey. For the first time, Bella noticed that Edward was uneasy with himself.

"Victoria, this is my new partner, Agent Bella Swan, and her date – Justin, right?" His sly smile hinted at mischief.

"It's _'Jacob,'_" he sneered back at Edward, tightening his arm around Bella's shoulder. Bella knew his gesture was more about ownership than affection.

"My apologies, _Jacob,_" Edward replied. "Ms. Swan, did you enjoy the dinner?"

"It was lovely, thank you, but we left early to come here."

She wanted to tell Edward that his name came up at their dinner table and soured their mood. She found it ironic that they departed her celebration and came to the Café Saint-Ex to escape any reminders of Edward Cullen, and yet she was now seated next to him, finishing her fourth drink of the night.

Bella was beginning to feel the wonderful affects of her libations. Justin Timberlake's, "Sexyback" drifted throughout the club. Standing up suddenly, Bella felt an alcohol-induced wave of dizziness. It felt remarkably good and she started singing along:

"I'm bringing sexy back.

If that's your girl you better watch your back.

Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact."

"I'm going to dance," Bella declared swaying slightly.

Jacob grabbed her hand and tried to pull back down into her chair. "Bella I don't think that's such a good idea." Incensed by his parental tone, Bella steadied herself defiantly.

"Jacob Black, let go of me. I'm going to dance and you will not order me around." Bella's words flowed together almost unintelligibly.

_I don't sound that slurred do I ? _She wondered.

Making her way towards the dance floor, she felt a hand slide around her waist and she knew instantly that it was not Jacob. She sensed a familiar warmth touching her and a rosy blush appeared on her skin.

"May I have the pleasure of joining you on the dance floor Ms. Swan?" Edward spoke softly to her. His warm breath drifted over her ear as he increased the pressure of his fingertips on her hipbone.

"I really don't give a flip if you do or don't," she replied.

_Is that true? Maybe I really do want to dance with him. His hands feel pretty damn good right now. What the hell's wrong with me? This is Edward Cullen, the source of torment for my day._

By the time Bella realized that she'd unwittingly complied with him, they reached the dance floor. Edward spun her around to face him. His hands clasped her upper arms as he drew her into his embrace.

Edward struggled to discern her thoughts as he touched her skin. The 'click' he sought earlier was still imbedded in his head and he was having difficulty hearing her.

_Fuck, the alcohol. Can't make out her thoughts. Something about my hands feeling pretty damn good. Maybe this pretty ass is going to be easier to tap than I thought._

Edward reflected on Bella's thoughts, and an unfamiliar feeling ripped through him. He couldn't label the foreign emotion that ran far deeper than the lust he had previously experienced for her.

His attraction to her had begun with a simple want, a desire to experience her fully. But he found himself slipping into an aching need for her.

_Why do I feel this need? She's just another agent, another conquest, another body. She's gorgeous, smoking hot, but her mind … her mind … is something that I want, no … I need to know and understand._

The novelty of the emotion drove him to spin her around where her gently rounded ass rested just below his crotch.

As he felt her body press against his, he moved his pelvis into her backside. Groaning as his cock gained the attention it sought, he leaned into her hair, inhaling her scent. Bella gently tried to move, but his hands captured her hips, compelling her to his rhythm.

Bella felt the unmistakable hardness of his length. She knew that this dance was now entering the danger zone, and she laughed to herself.

_Wow, he is so freaking turned on. I need to break this dance up fast._

Bella reached up and pulled Edward's head down and spoke directly into his ear.

"Edward, you need to let go of me. Now!"

Edward loosened his grip and Bella stumbled off the dance floor, heading towards the ladies' room. She needed to escape him and get a handle on all the sensations she felt while dancing in his arms.

The buzz of the alcohol left her feeling a bit like a helium balloon – her upper body floated as her feet weighted her down.

She located the bathroom in the back of the bar and quickly slid inside the cracked door. She found refuge in the darkened lounge, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

_I need to go back to our table and get Jacob. I can't stay here any longer._

With her mind made up, she washed her hands and studied her face in the mirror. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, her brown waves spilled across her shoulders and her eyes radiated a bright intensity. She didn't recognize her own reflection, staring in wonder at the "come-hither" look on her face.

Leaving the restroom, Bella stumbled slightly into the hallway, determined to return to the bar, when she felt hands pushing her back up against the wall. Edward Cullen was standing directly in front of her, his eyes laced with lust and anger. He trapped her, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Ms. Swan, what the fuck are you doing to me?" His breath smelled of alcohol and spearmint.

_Not a bad combination,_ Bella's thoughts conceded.

"Mr. Cullen, you need to move."

"Oh Ms. Swan, I intend to do just that." Then his lips were on hers, his kiss full of a possessive need, leaving Bella breathless.

She opened her mouth, to gasp for air, and Edward seized the invitation to thrust his moist, warm tongue in her mouth.

_He did taste good,_ Bella thought before her alcohol fogged brain yelled in protest.

_Abort!_

Bella wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his head back slightly with a small tug.

"Mr. Cullen, what were you asking me before? Is this what you want?" She licked her lips in a slow exaggerated motion and took a deep, cleansing breath, pushing her breasts into his chest.

Edward, lost in his need, could only moan and shake his head yes.

"Well," Bella said, "how about what I would like?"

"Please tell me what you want baby," he whispered as he stroked her thigh, treading dangerously close to her core.

"Oh this is what I want Mr. Cullen!" In one swift motion, Bella brought her knee up forcefully into his groin. As he collapsed to the ground, she finished her attack with a hard slap to his cheek.

Stunned and still doubled over in agony, Bella leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever use these fucking earrings, to track me again for personal reasons, I will ensure that your trouser snake will never be able to lift his head again." She looked down at him, smiling as she watched him withering in pain.

"I'll be ready at 1:30 tomorrow afternoon. Don't make me wait, asshole."

Bella marched toward the table, looking around for Jacob. Victoria remained at the table, alone, a glazed look in her eyes.

"I saw you and Edward. What do you have that he wants so badly? Hmmmm. Maybe we both could give it to him?" Her speech was slurred and her face looked even harder, all softness lost to the alcohol flooding her veins.

"Don't hold your breath, bitch." Bella remarked disgustedly.

Bella searched frantically for Jacob. She could see that Edward was up off the floor now, leaning against the wall bent over with his hands on his knees.

A movement across from Edward caught her eye. She was shocked to see Jacob coming out of the men's room followed closely by a tall, dark haired woman. It was the fact that he was adjusting his pants that drew her eyes to search for more. Jacob glanced back at the woman before catching Bella's eye. In that one backward glance, Bella assumed what had likely transpired between them.

She knew now why men named their penis- they didn't like a stranger making ninety nine percentof their decisions for them.

_Bastards. All of them._

She grabbed her purse as she saw Jacob move towards her. _Oh n_o – _this night is over. Really, there's no difference between Jacob and Edward. They're both hormone driven horn dogs. _They sickened her.

Making her way out of the bar, she ran as fast as she could in her heels. She didn't want Jacob catching up to her.

Once outside, the valet quickly hailed her a cab. Bella collapsed into the seat as all of the day's emotions hit her hard. Tears seeped from her eyes.

_Damn, I miss my mom and dad._

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Drink and Read suggestion:**

**Femme Fatale**

1 oz Vodka

1 oz Southern Comfort

1 oz Grand Marnier

1 oz Amaretto

2 oz Pineapple Juice

2 oz Orange Juice

1/2 oz Grenadine

Put all ingredients in mixing tin, shake then pour over ice. Tastes like punch, people usually wonder if there is any liquor in it at all, so beware, hence the name... it seems feminine but it's fatal.

**Now on with our story!**

**Sowing and Reaping**

**Chapter 5**

Jacob stared, dumbfounded, as Edward followed Bella onto the dance floor. His dinner turned sour in his stomach. He couldn't bear to watch as Edward's hands freely roamed her body.

When Edward clutched Bella in his arms, Jacob witnessed the gaze that Bella gave him. It was a look that he never encountered from her. Her eyes contained a passion, though brief, that he longed to see directed towards him. He waited to see what her reaction to Edward's manhandling would be. He was hoping for something, anything that would signal her distaste for Edward's closeness.

But when Jacob saw no resistance coming from Bella, his worst fears were confirmed. Bella was attracted to Edward, and there was nothing he could do to keep him away from her.

Outraged and riding a nauseous wave, he left the table and headed to the men's room in hopes of regaining his composure.

His head was bent over the sink and he was splashing water on his face when he felt a pair of hands encircling him from behind. He jumped up and turned around to face the culprit.

Standing in front of him was a pussy from his past, Leah Clearwater.

Leah was a beauty standing just under six feet tall with deliciously long, sculpted legs. Her long raven hair shimmered in the room's faint light, and her naturally olive skin glowed, making her eyes appear like onyx. Jacob saw the look of lust in her eyes. It was the same wanton flame he remembered seeing as he rode her to his release.

"Damn Leah. What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob surprised to see her noticed her lust filled eyes as she licked her lips and moved towards him

"Well Jacob, this is what I am doing!" And with her last word uttered, Leah pressed Jacob back against the sink, and attacked his lips with hers. She quickly moved her hands to his pants and had them unzipped before he could move. Moving her hands inside his jeans, Jacob jumped as she touched him.

"Wait, Leah, stop." Jacob grabbed her hands and held them down at her sides. He tried to catch his breath. He had two feelings battling inside him now – anger and frustration.

He hadn't seen Leah in several months. He broke up with her shortly after meeting Bella and it had been rather ugly. He never really considered her a "girlfriend," she was just a hook up to him. He only dated girls worthy of marrying. And she simply didn't qualify.

Leah never accepted the fact that Jacob only used her to ease his sexual frustrations. He called her a few times for a quick fuck after he started dating Bella and she was always eager to comply. But seeing him with Bella tonight set Leah's feelings on fire. She still hoped they could have more, but his words and actions dashed her hopes.

With Bella and Jacob's relationship being stretched to the brink, Leah's timing couldn't be worse. Jacob knew that dealing with Leah was not going to be easy. She was a force to reckon with when she was spurned. He simply didn't have the time or energy to deal with her tonight.

He felt a panic build as he thought of Bella and Edward dancing together. He knew that he had to get back out to the bar and find out what was happening between Bella and, the thorn in his side, Edward Cullen.

"Leah, I can't believe that you followed me in here." Jacob glanced around the stylish men's room trying to see if anyone noticed their exchange. However, he found that they were alone.

"Jacob, I saw you in the bar with that woman. Is she the one you've been seeing?" Leah knew the answer to her question when Jacob moved his eyes from her face to the floor. Her hopes for rekindling their relationship started to die and she felt like a fool, throwing herself at him yet again.

Jacob nodded yes and realized somewhere deep down inside that he had likely lost Bella today. His shoulders slumped as he admitted defeat.

"Leah, I have to get back out there. Please don't act like you know me once we leave. I'm in love with that girl and I am losing her. It's hard to explain and I have no right to ask you, but please can you help me out with this?"

Leah, numbed from hearing Jacob's words, saw the pain in his eyes. She understood then that he would never return her feelings for him. She felt a strange pity for him moved by his admission, and reluctantly decided to agree with his request and acknowledged that she had lost.

"Sure Jacob. I know how it feels to love someone and feel them slip through your fingertips."

"Thanks, Leah. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Jacob gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and faced the mirror and headed for the door. A chastised and sheepish Leah trailed right behind him. He walked out the door and was adjusting his pants when he saw Bella standing a few away from him, her brown eyes wide with surprise. He and Leah quickly locked eyes knowing that this walk out of the men's room had GUILTY written across it.

"Bella, please – it's not what you think" Jacob pleaded, though he realized this explanation was too little too late. She faded into the crowd of people near the bar entrance and Jacob feared that he had truly lost her.

"Fuck, how in the hell can I get her to believe me?" Jacob asked the air around him not expecting any response. Leah had left his side, so he was surprised to hear someone utter his name.

"Jacob, got a little woman trouble, do ya?" Jacob knew that voice. It was none other than Edward Cullen, looking a little pale and leaning against a wall.

"Damn you Cullen. I hope you're happy now. Bella left, you asshole." Jacob fumed and wanted to hit that ugly smirk off of Edward's face, but he decided to chase after Bella. He heard Edward laughing at him as he made his way to the door.

_What a worthless piece of shit! _Jacob thought._ I'm not giving her up without a fight._

He made his way outside just in time to see a yellow cab pull away from the sidewalk with Bella slumped in the backseat, both of her hands covering her face.

"Shit!" Jacob cursed. "I'm screwed."

* * *

Back inside Café Saint Ex, Edward decided that his evening at the club was over. He didn't like being humiliated in public and, before tonight, he actually had never been rejected by a woman. He needed to get away from the club and process what had occurred.

But he had one problem staring directly at him, Victoria. Perhaps she could help to placate his needs. Bella left his raging hard cock aching in pain, but he still had a chance to relieve it with Victoria.

"Vic, what d'ya say we call it a night?" Edward whispered into her ear, pulling away and giving her a quick wink.

Victoria frustrated by Edward's actions, had determined that her night was far from over.

"Listen, Eddie, you can call it a night, but I just called someone else to meet me here." Victoria laughed as she saw the shocked look on Edward's face.

Edward, visibly shaken, waved her off and staggered out of the club. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh night air trying to shake off all the remnants of Café Saint Ex.

_Damn! What a fucking night!_ Edward struggled to understand what had happened with Bella.

_She wanted me. I felt her body responding to my touches. Why was she fighting me?_

Frustrated, Edward made his way back to the Vanquish and slipped behind the wheel. He could still smell traces of Victoria and he wanted to remove all hints of her. He rolled down all the windows and let the cool night air blow through. The smell of her perfume was soon replaced by a musky smell.

Edward relaxed as the aroma in the car changed. He drove back towards his posh abode on N Street. He lived a spoiled and secure life at Westbrooke Place Apartments – an elegant building with a spectacular marble-floored lobby and a cavernous stone fireplace and twenty-four hour concierge/doorman. He never worried for his safety or even his dry cleaning.

Entering DuPont Circle, Edward turned onto Massachusetts Ave. Going home was like admitting defeat. Rarely were his nightly needs unmet, and he could feel his cock and frustration building.

_Damn her! Why can't I get her out of mind? Maybe once she was wrapped around my cock?_

He needed to loosen his pants because they were going to rip from his raging hard-on. Even the slightest touch was becoming painful.

His fingers unhooked the button on his straining pants and he yanked down the zipper. He moaned as his hand grazed across his length, and making him feel like a hormonal teenager back in high school.

He remembered arriving home from high school and rushing to his room. He pleasured himself daily after hearing all the perverted thoughts from the people around him. Surprisingly most of the torrid images came from the teachers.

Untucking his shirt, he reached into his boxer briefs and grabbed his cock and started pumping. The pressure in his shaft built quickly towards his release, a geyser about to explode.

"Oh, god," he moaned as his car waited at a stoplight. He briefly closed his eyes and saw Bella pressed up against the wall. He could see her flushed and staring back at him with her mouth slight parted. Her lovely breasts rose with each labored breath, and brown hair spilled over her creamy white shoulders and back.

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck," he muttered, as he continued sliding his hand faster up and down his cock using the pre-cum to soften the friction. Lost in his hunger, he realized that he needed to pull on to a side street. He drew attention with his erratic driving and he wanted to close his eyes and get lost in his memory of kissing her lips.

Bella's lips, even for the brief moment he had tasted them, had him craving for more. He remembered the softness of her skin beneath his fingers and it was sending him over the edge as he called out her name.

"Bella!"

His balls tightened and he knew he was close. With one last stroke he came, hard, freeing his man milk all over his shirt. And as he enjoyed his sweet release, he pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

"Fuck!" he cried out as his body was pushed back against the seat. He heard the loud whooshing noise of the airbag as it was deployed.

"Dammit!" He strained to look over the airbags and it appeared that he hit a large tree sitting close to the curb.

_Shit! Could this night get any worse?_

"Edward? Edward? Are you all right?"

Edward groaned.

"Yes, Seth. I'm feeling just dandy considering that I have six air bags surrounding me right now."

Seth Pattinson was the technology expert for the Bureau's special covert agents, with vehicle modifications among his many talents. He had equipped the Vanquish with a unique set of air bags that left little room for movement once they were deployed. This safety addition was leaving Edward in a rather compromised position.

_Damn_ – _my hands are stuck in my pants._

The accident had pinned his arm between the airbag and his stomach and try as he might, there was no budging it.

Struggling to free his arm, Edward noticed a distinct and unpleasant smell drifting throughout the interior, an acrid mélange of sodium azide from the airbags and his own ejaculate.

"I say, Edward, it shows on my monitor that something has happened to the car. I am showing that you hit something with your right front bumper." Seth's word's echoed loudly in his native British accent.

"Yes," Edward sighed. "I need you to come as soon as possible. I've had a minor accident, and I don't want the police showing up before you can get me out from under these damned air bags. Get here, pronto."

_Crap, I'm never going live this down._

"Edward, do tell me, is there a lot of damage to the car?"

"Seth, I can barely see over all the safety shit right now. Please just get yourself over here and make it fast. I need some extra help."

"Okay, sir. What kind of help would that be?"

"Look, Seth, just shut the fuck up and get your ass moving. Oh, and bring a towel!"

* * *

Inside the cab, Bella fought her tears, but they wouldn't stop. She bit her lip and pressed her hand against her mouth, her very soul aching with the vain effort. Her heart felt empty and hallow.

But her crying wouldn't stop, like flood waters lapping over a makeshift levy, she could not contain her tears. She had looked forward to this night for so long, it represented the fruition of her dreams. And now her evening of celebrating all that she had worked for was turned to a big joke.

She was dry humped by a jackass who was now her boss, and she couldn't figure out what in the hell had happened with Jacob. She knew he was not "the one" but his actions hurt nonetheless.

_Yes_, Bella thought_, if I made a scrapbook of my evening, the title would be _Fuck My Life.

More tears fell and her shoulders shook softly as she contemplated her future. She longed to hear her mother's voice and ask her for advice, wishing she could just call and Renee would answer. She missed being able to call someone who knew her flaws and strengths, and envied her fellow trainees as they hugged and conversed with their parents today. But life had dealt her a hard, cruel hand which brutally snatched that support from her.

Her future was unclear, but she was sure of two things. Her new boss was an arrogant asshole, and he tasted damned good. She had worked too hard and dreamed too long of being an agent to now be just a receptacle for his dick.

And Jacob – she couldn't believe what she had seen when he left the bathroom. Rosalie was going to kick his ass. She cringed when she thought of telling her, and just thinking about Rosalie made her tears start anew. She was going to miss her so much.

Bella glanced up at the front seat of the cab catching the cab driver's eye in the rearview mirror.

_Typical male_, she thought. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights unsure what to do with his crying client.

As she turned to look out the side window, a knock on the glass window startled her out of her grief. Bella looked up to see the cabbie offering her a box of tissues. This act of kindness brought more tears.

_Shit, at this point I am going to be dehydrated_. Bella mumbled her thanks and began to soak up the moisture on her face and remove off any remaining makeup.

Finally, the cab pulled up to the condo and Bella handed him a few bills refusing, to meet his eyes. She did not want to see his pity or sympathy.

She opened the door to the condo and saw that it was dark inside. Bella knew that she was alone tonight, and was relieved that she could reflect on her thoughts before discussing this crazy night with Rosalie.

Shuffling through the condo, she made it to her room. She pulled her dress off and let it fall slowly to the floor. After she wiggled out of her shoes, she collapsed on the bed, wearing just her undergarments. She wrapped the down comforter over her and shoved her face into her pillow praying that sleep would come quickly to her.

* * *

Edward drove the Vanquish home after Seth bent back the dent affecting his right tire. The car required a visit to the body shop to complete the repairs, but luckily he was spared a tow and a ride home from Seth.

He heard Seth's thoughts as he freed Edward from the confines of the air bags. Seth was shocked to realize the reason he had brought the towel to Edward. Outwardly, Seth was a perfect English gentleman but Edward knew better and watched as Seth tried to suppress a grin.

_Oh how the mighty do fall_, thought Seth.

Edward pulled into the below ground parking garage and smacked the steering wheel with his palm. He'd never had such a degrading night in his life.

Once inside his apartment, he threw his keys on the granite kitchen counter and headed straight for the shower. He wanted nothing more than to wash away every remnant of tonight's mishaps, both emotionally and physically.

He stripped his clothing and stepped into the scalding hot water, finally relaxing as it rained down upon his tense body.

He closed his eyes and saw her again, but this time he experienced a new feeling as he remembered her beautiful face and the lovely smell of her hair. He felt a deep need to just reach out and hold her in his arms.

He quickly opened his eyes.

"Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?" he yelled into the shower's steam.

He needed to give Jasper a call and plan an evening out before leaving for Washington State.

Dr. Jasper Whitlock was Edward's only true friend. Dr. Brown introduced them as children when he discovered that they both shared unique and supernatural gifts.

With Edward's mindreading and Jasper's uncanny ability to influence people's moods, they each had a special friend that understood the other completely. It was something that even their parents were unable to do.

Jasper worked for the CIA in their special covert division and he was everything that Edward was not when it came to relationships. He was caring and perceptive, and never wished to be the center of attention.

Jasper's sensitive nature was a mystery to Edward, but he always felt so comfortable around him. He was going to call him in the morning and see if he had plans for tomorrow night.

Edward needed to blow off some steam and knew the exact place to do just that – Atlantic City.

Even as his plan took shape, he knew deep down that a good screw and a winning hand or two at the poker table wouldn't get Bella out of his mind.

_I'm screwed!_

* * *

******A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**  



	7. Chapter 7

**This week's drink special!**

**Donkey Punch**

**Ingredients** **Per serving:**

3 oz Orange juice

2 oz Ginger ale

1 oz Pineapple juice

1 oz (Bacardi)

Splash (1/4 oz) of Grenadine

**Mixing instructions:**

Mix all ingredients in a large pitcher and float orange slices on top.

**Don't Bring Me Flowers!**

Edward made his way down to his apartment's gym. He needed to sweat out the previous night's toxins and memories. Both of them left him feeling like shit this morning.

His usual a.m. routine had been harder to complete. He skipped the protein shake and instead guzzled down three cups of coffee.

_Damn, I don't ever remember having a night like that before!_

Once in the gym, he put on his headphones and listened to his iPod. It helped to drown out the thoughts of the woman on the treadmill next to him. He didn't want to hear her salivating for his body as he sweated. He just wasn't in the mood for that this morning.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

Edward knew that something was different with him today. He wasn't one to self analyze, so he was adrift in the new feelings.

_I'm calling Jasper as soon as I'm done. I'm getting out of D.C. tonight and I'm dragging his ass with me_.

Edward moved from the treadmill to the weight machines. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a woman entering the gym that had hair similar to Bella's.

His mind floated back to the dream that violently woke him up this morning.

_A woman was lying fully exposed beside me on the cool sheets. She was turned away facing the window where moonlight peeked through the drapes. I reached out my hand and touched the curve of her hip as my heart started to pound. My mind searched to know the identity of this lovely creature, as I made circles on her side._

_I slowly ran my hand down her sweet ass and slid my fingers between her thighs. She welcomed my approach by gradually parting her legs._

_My hand continued its advance towards the Promised Land and as it made contact with her sex, her audible groan made me want to part and taste her. I was hungry for her, like a tiger taking its prey._

_I eased myself down to the end of the bed, ghosting light kisses as I made my way down her backside. I took her top leg and roughly pulled it over my shoulder, then thrusted my tongue into her mound, parting her wet lips. She whimpered and lightly convulsed as my tongue drew lazy figure-eights on her clit._

_She grabbed hold of my hair and pushed me deeper as she arched her back. I felt her climax approach as her clit firmed under my touch, her breathing labored._

_As my efforts intensified, I longed to see her face. I recognized her familiar voice as she moaned with sounds of pleasure, but I wasn't able to identify her._

_Unable to endure the suspense any longer, I lifted my head from her thighs and found myself floating up towards her chest._

_I still couldn't make out her face, but I had her moving under me, squirming in delight as my lips nibbled along neck finally ending on her shoulders. I reached up and scooped her thick hair into my hands lifting my head so I could take in her wonderful scent. I knew who it was without even glancing up at her face._

_Bella. Soft and curvy. Warm and wet. For me._

_My fingers left her hair to caress her full breasts. They were more than a handful, firm yet soft and I placed a taut nipple into my mouth, gently pinching the other one._

_Once more she moaned and called out my name as I felt her arms tighten around me and pull me close._

_I grunted as she placed her warm hand around my cock. And then the next sound woke me from my reverie, startling me awake._

_Damn that fucking alarm clock!_

Shaking his head and floating back to reality, Edward realized his attempts at distraction had failed. He collected his keys and iPod and left the gym, returning to his apartment.

Edward turned on the shower and stepped in as the water steamed from the heat. He washed quickly and leaned against the tiled wall. The hot water hit his chiseled body and ran down in thick streams.

He closed his eyes and once again and found himself gazing into a flushed face with large chocolate orbs.

His cock stiffened and ached for a touch, but he pushed those needs away and shut off the water.

_It's like she has some kind of spell on me. Beguiling. I've got to call Jasper._

He wrapped the thick towel around his waist and it hung low on his hips. He combed the water from his hair and tousled his locks with his fingers.

He walked back to the bedroom and picking his cell phone, he scrolled through his contacts and selected Jasper's name.

"Hey Cullen. How's it going? I've been meaning to call," Jasper said, having answered on the first ring, his classic Texas drawl still evident despite years away from his hometown.

"Glad you answered dude. It's been a little crazy. Just got a new assignment. Heading out to the Seattle area tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? When did this come up?"

"Right after I got back from Miami. It should be an interesting one. I'm posing as a venture capitalist and my partner will take the role as my assistant."

"Assistant? I take it that you are going to be working with a female?"

"An assistant _could_ be a guy, right?"

"Doubtful, in your case."

"Well, I'm working with a woman on this one. And there's something different about her."

"Different? What's that supposed to mean, like she isn't going to take any of your shit?"

"Something like that. Actually, she's the first person I can't hear."

"You mean you can't read her mind?"

"Not unless I'm touching her skin directly. And after last night, I'd say those opportunities are going to be limited."

"Last night? Cullen what the heck happened? Man, you just don't sound like yourself."

Edward took a moment to process Jasper's words.

"I know. That's why I called."

"Wow, never thought that the womanizer's womanizer, Edward Cullen, would be having lady trouble." Jasper couldn't control his laughter.

"Thanks, Jasper." Edward said in an exasperated tone. "I've got to work with this woman and I need to repair a burned bridge today. Any ideas?"

"Flowers, dude. Women always love flowers."

"Okay, that would be a first for me."

"Damn Cullen, you have lots to learn about women. I need to get you a book like _How to Turn a Manwhore into a Lover_.

"Funny, one Jazz. I was going to drag you to Atlantic City tonight, but now I'm not sure that I want your sorry ass around."

"Atlantic City? You know that I can't pass up on a chance to watch you win a few thousand. What time you want to leave tonight?"

Edward planned on taking a chartered flight that flew nightly out of Reagan National Airport. It was a quick flight there and back, and he hoped for a little mile-high action from one of the flight attendants. He needed a distraction from Bella, and Bree had been extremely accommodating on his last trip.

"Glad you can make it buddy. Meet me at the charter terminal around 5:30. The plane leaves every night at 6pm. If there's a problem getting seats, I'll call later."

"See you then Cullen."

* * *

The first thing Bella noticed when she woke up was the thickness in her mouth. She expected cracked and chapped lips when she looked in the mirror, and she felt as dry as the Arizona desert.

Her head felt every beat her heart was producing. A constant pounding was drumming against her temples.

The late-winter morning sunlight spilled through the windows, and the room's glowing illumination made Bella squint.

Her thirst was unbelievable and it brought Bella out of her usual wake-up fog.

_Crap_ – _what time is it?_ Sitting up suddenly, she focused on her alarm clock and watched the room move with her. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them, then slowly reopened them to glance back at the clock.

_Shit__ it's nine already._

She was supposed to meet Rose in a half an hour at the Bittersweet Cafe.

Cautiously rising from the bed, she saw her reflection peering back at her from the mirror above the dresser.

_I look like crap._

Mascara streaks trailed from her puffy eyes to stain her cheeks, and her normally lustrous brunette mane, straightened the previous night with styling gel, lay in limp, matted clumps. On top of all that she had to use the bathroom so bad it hurt.

Rushing to the toilet, Bella took her human moment.

_Damn, my period is starting._

She started the shower, undressed and jumped in, gradually raising the heat until her skin was a bright pink all over. It felt good to wash last night's grime away.

Drying off she opened the cabinet under the sink in search of tampons and was relieved to find one left.

_Nothing worse than having to wear a pad,_ she sighed.

Throwing on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, extra long tank top and her blue thermal shirt, she ran a brush quickly threw her hair.

_No time to dry it today._

She grabbed her favorite hoodie and purse, closed the door just as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hey, I'm on my way."

"I hope there's a good reason you're late!" Rosalie's words had a definite smugness to them.

"Umm, can we talk about why I'm late when I get there? I'll be there in five, babe."

"I'm at the table already. You want me to go ahead and order your usual?"

"Sure, see ya."

The air was chilly and Bella was grateful for the hoodie. Walking briskly down the sidewalk, she wondered how she would tell Rosalie about her fiasco of an evening. Bella couldn't deceive her, she could sniff out lies like a dog could smell a bitch in heat.

Bella smiled to herself thinking about Edward and Rosalie going head-to-head in a pissing match_._

_I'll place my bets with Rosalie_, she smirked.

_Rosalie definitely has the bigger balls between the two of them, _Bella thought as she reached the door to the cafe.

The Bittersweet Café was a favorite breakfast spot among the locals, reminding Bella of old Seinfeld episodes.

Rosalie observed Bella's expression as she made her way to the table.

"So what the hell happened last night?"

"Coffee first, Rose."

Rosalie waved a waiter over.

"Can I get a cup of coffee please?" Bella asked.

Bella glanced at Rosalie and was shocked to see her smiling as she looked down at her cell phone.

"Don't tell me that Professor Emmett is texting you now?" Bella rolled her eyes.

Rosalie caught Bella's eyes and then raised her own perfectly waxed eyebrow. The simple movement answered Bella's question.

"It was a clusterfuck Rosalie, at least it finished that way." Bella grimaced at the memories of the past evening.

Rosalie choked on the orange juice she had been drinking.

Bella handed Rosalie a napkin as she tried to cough up the juice that was residing in her lungs.

"Oh where to begin Rose. I'm going to be working with a real jerk who thinks that his penis is what every woman's vajayjay is crying out for, and Jacob decides that on my graduation night he needs to take a friend into the men's' room for some entertainment."

Bella stopped talking as the waiter poured her coffee.

"Do you have turbinado sugar?"

"I'll bring it right out ma'am."

Rosalie stared at Bella looking totally surprised.

"What was that you said about Jacob?"

Bella went through the whole evening, leaving out the part where she sobbed in the back seat of a taxicab.

The friends shared a good laugh about Edward getting his just dessert with a knee to his groin, and when Bella mentioned that he was at "full staff," Rosalie snorted.

After she calmed down from her laughing fit, Rosalie's demeanor became serious.

"First, I am going to kick Jacob's ass." She raked her hand through her beautiful hair.

"Bells, are you gonna be okay working with this Cullen guy?"

Bella sipped her lukewarm coffee.

"Yes, I think so. He's extremely good looking and, exudes sex. But it's the fact that he flaunts it and relishes in making everyone aware of his gorgeousness. I throw up a little in my mouth watching that part of him. But Rosalie, two can play this game and I'm done being Ms. Nice. I can fight fire with fire."

Rosalie interrupted her. "Bells, that is so dangerous and not you at all. Since when did you become "Bella Swan, cocktease?"

Bella nearly knocked over her coffee mug at Rose's question.

Finishing her orange juice, Rosalie placed the glass in front of her and rubbed the rim with her index finger as she spoke softly

"Bella, you know I've played that game before and it isn't as easy as it looks. You could fall victim to your own needs, and when that itch needs to be scratched and Mr. Agent is around, will you to be able to resist him? And it's not just your physical needs, I'm worried about your heart, my friend.

Working with someone that closely, you really get to know them, and either you can't stand them or you start to appreciate them, enjoying them…that's when things can happen." Rosalie sighed. "I just want you to be careful, Bells."

"Rosalie, I haven't seen a redeemable quality in this guy yet. He's a soulless fucking machine and personally, and I've survived over twenty years without sex and can last a little longer. Even in the presence of _Edward Cullen, sexgod_.

"I'm not the same Bella Swan you knew in high school or even the same Bella that moved here for Bureau training. I can't describe the rush I felt standing up to him last night and watching him go down in pain."

On the walk back to the condo, Rosalie filled Bella in on her relationship with Professor McCarty. Bella had never seen her so enthusiastic about a lover. It was deeper than Rosalie's previous relationships, and Bella was pleased to see joy radiating from Rosalie's face.

Bella had moved her belongings into Rosalie's condo the week prior to graduation. TAT told Bella that though she would be a field agent, her base would be in Washington, D.C. She spent the rest of the morning packing clothes and personal items in preparation for her mission to the Pacific Northwest.

She had few material possessions, and most of her parents' furniture remained in storage. She knew she would need to remove some things, but she dreaded it. It threatened to break open the scarred wounds of losing both her parents. Seeing her mother's scarlet-cushioned reading chair or the desk where her dad cleaned his guns made their loss real.

Bella glanced at the clock on her bedside table and was shocked to see it was twelve forty-five, leaving her only forty-five minutes to make herself ready for Mr. Agent

Stepping into her closet she found a forest green long-sleeved button-down blouse which hugged her breasts and provided a teasing view of her cleavage if she left several buttons open. Bella had never been one to display her full breasts in an overtly sexual way, but today they would literally be front and center.

Next, she picked out a pair of tight black slacks which accentuated her firm, rounded ass nicely. They were low enough to reveal the top of her thong should she bend over just the right way. She grinned to herself, taking pleasure in the fact that she knew Edward Cullen wouldn't be able to keep from looking.

_Really, he deserves to have blue balls for the rest of the assignment. Oh he's going to be frustrated alright!_

The doorbell rang and Bella glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. He arrived early, making Bella smile

_Maybe he had been listening when I told him to not be late_.

Rosalie was talking softly in the other room.

_Was that _her_ giggling?_ A deep, booming laugh – a man's voice – rang out loudly in the living room.

_A-ha, _Bella thought,_ that must be the infamous professor. Can't wait to meet the man who can satisfy Rosalie's body _and_ mind. _

Bella pulled her hair through her now dry curls and noticed the sparkle of the diamonds in her earlobes.

_Damned earrings. They're beautiful, but they keep me tied to my jerk of a partner._

She grabbed her purse and headed to the living room catching Rosalie and a hulking man in an intimate embrace. Bella coughed slightly, alerting them to her presence, and the pair reluctantly broke apart.

_Geez._

Rosalie grinned at Bella. "Bella this is Emmett. Emmett, my dear friend Bella"

Before she knew it her hand was engulfed in a humungous paw. Bella hated those handshakes where people just draped their hand limply and gave no effort, but Emmett McCarty's hand was warm and dry, and held hers in a firm grip.

"Bella, lovely to meet you." Bella was shocked at his Australian accent. It made the whole package of Professor McCarty so much sexier. He was an immense specimen of a man whose body definitely saw the rigors of the gym on a regular basis.

His black hair was cut close but she could see that it would be wavy if grown longer. The blackness of his eye lashes and eyebrows accentuated the blueness of his eyes.

But his grin was one that made her smile back intensely. He looked like a little boy who had just told a hilarious joke.

_His smile's so contagious_.

"Emmett, it is really great meeting you. I have heard sooo little about you," Bella added with a little sarcasm in her tone.

Emmett laughed, "Yes, I am that good." His laugh was infectious.

Bella blushed and joined laughter, adding, "Haven't heard about that, though."

Another knock at the door wiped the smile off Bella's face.

She opened the door and was greeted by Agent Cullen, holding a bouquet of flowers with a rather sheepish look on his face as he started to speak.

"Wait, before you say anything, I do want to apologize for being an ass last night. I hope we can start off this assignment on a better footing." He sighed and ran his fingers through his already jumbled hair.

Bella eyed the man standing in front of her. He was a beautiful specimen for sure.

_I mean he is a jerk, but damn, he is a pleasure to look at. _Bella glanced at her watch.

"You're late." But as soon as the words left her mouth, Emmett was reaching over her shoulder to shake Edward's hand.

"Edward Cullen. Man, how are you? It's been what – two years?"

Bella and Rosalie both looked stunned.

"Edward, this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Hey, how do you know these two, and who are the flowers for?" Emmett's smile dimmed slightly.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair again as he heard Emmett's inner thoughts that the flowers might be for Rosalie.

"Oh, these are for Bella. We…umm…work together now."

Edward wasn't interested in hearing more of Emmett's thoughts about how hot Rosalie was going to look later in the outfit he had just purchased from La Teche.

_Thank God I can only hear thoughts and not see them._

"You still playing soccer?" Emmett turned towards Bella and Rosalie.

"Edward and I used to play in a football league, I mean, soccer to you Americans. Edward is a hell of a player. You still playing man?"

"No, haven't had the time recently, but I really miss it." Edward shifted uncomfortably switching the bouquet of flowers to his other hand. He looked at Bella and tentatively held the bouquet out to her.

Bella wondered what the hell he was doing.

_I bet he has never given flowers face to face to a woman. Should I take the bouquet or just tell him no thanks?_

Bella took the flowers from his hand, avoiding contact with his skin. "Um, thanks Mr. Cullen. Let me just put them in some water."

She hurried to the kitchen and promptly threw them in the trash.

_He'll never know,_ she thought, _but damned if I'm going to keep flowers from him._

A noise startled her and caused her to spin around, coming face to face with Edward.

He had seen her dump the bouquet into the trash can. The look on his face was one of complete shock and in all honesty Bella was very embarrassed. Her cheeks flamed and she could think of nothing to say.

Staring at her with a tinge of hurt in his eyes, Edward turned around and left the kitchen.

Bella gripped the counter. She was not a mean spirited person, but throwing away the flowers in secret felt so right.

Now in light of being discovered, she was second guessing herself and feeling downright awful. She hated hurting people's feelings even if they were an ass.

She sighed. C_rap, I'm going to have to be nice the rest of the day now._

* * *

Jacob made his way to Rosalie's condo. He had a hell of a morning, too. He tried to study for his business law class, but it was useless. He couldn't get last night out of his mind.

_Damn Leah and that fucker, Cullen. I'll be damned if he is going to get his hands on Bella_.

The thought of Edward Cullen being the one to explore Bella's virgin territory made him feel ill. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

They only glimmer of hope he had was that Bella left alone in that yellow cab.

_Sure, she didn't leave with me, but Cullen didn't make out any better with her._

He arrived at the condo and saw the Vanquish parked at the curb. He swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to carry out his plan. He needed to confront Cullen and this might be his only chance before they left for their assignment together.

Jacob slammed the door to his truck and walked by Edward's car, controlling the urge to bash out a tail light or run his keys down the side.

His blood starting to boil, as he stopped at the door and tried to bring his emotions back into check. But the moment he heard Edward speaking from inside, he knew that it was a lost cause.

Jacob placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it violently. All the living room occupants turned in shock to see Jacob standing in the darkened doorway, light streaming in around him.

He loomed large facing them with his face enflamed with rage.

"Jacob!" Bella and Rosalie screamed at the same time.

Edward moved to stand in between the fuming Jacob and Bella, as Jacob looked straight at him. He started to act on instinct, his FBI training was going into full gear.

He knew that Jacob needed to be talked down and, if that didn't work, then contained.

_God this could get ugly!_

"Hey, Jacob. Did you come by to speak with Bella?"

Edward asked his question hoping that a distraction would help to diffuse Jacob's anger. But he soon realized that was a lost cause as Jacob approached with fire in his eyes.

"Listen, Cullen. I know what you are doing here. You want to be Bella's "partner" alright," crunching his fingers in air quotes as he said the word "partner."

Emmett moved Bella and Rosalie away from Jacob and Edward. He was dumbfounded watching Jacob verbally attack Edward.

_What the hell is going on with him? Jacob was always such an upbeat student when I had him last year. _Emmett continued to shield the two women at his side, clearly puzzled by Jacob's jealous rage.

Edward listened into Jacob's thoughts and was surprised at all the hate spinning around in his mind. They all starred Edward front and center.

Edward had a feeling that this confrontation was going to end badly.

"Okay, I do want to work with Bella. You're right, but I promise that my intentions are just that work, nothing more." Edward lied through his teeth, hoping that that Jacob would buy it.

No such luck.

"Edward, you're a lying SOB, and I think that Bella knows that, too. You probably picked her out of a lineup. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous and you wanted her."

Edward stared blankly back at Jacob. His appearance hid the fact that he was a predator and Bella his prey.

All of Jacob's best laid plans faded away as he raised his fist and swung it towards Edward's face.

Edward shifted to his right and ducked Jacob's fist, feeling a rush of air sail by his head. As he stood back up, he grabbed the elbow of Jacob's swinging arm, twisting it behind his back and pushing his entire body to the ground.

Jacob lay face down with his nose pressing into the carpet. Bella ran to his side.

"Stop it! Both of you! This has gone far enough. You are making me sick right now, acting like I'm some new and shiny toy to fight over."

"Jacob, look at me," she commanded.

Jacob slowly turned his head to his side as he felt Edward's knee pressing harder into his back.

He peeked at Bella through the carpet and waited for her to speak.

"Jacob, this thing between us is over." Bella spoke with a soft, but firm tone. "I want you to get up and leave or I will call the cops."

Edward loosened his hold on Jacob as he heard his thoughts turn to surrender. Jacob began to gently shake and Edward let go of him completely when he realized that the shaking was followed by tears.

_Damn, he has it bad._ He moved away from Jacob and Bella feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

Edward watched as Bella whispered into Jacob's ear. Jacob slowly raised himself to his knees holding his head down, refusing to look up.

Bella reached for Jacob's arm trying to offer her assistance to him.

Upset that he lost Bella and was humiliated by Edward, Jacob staggered towards the door and walked out of the condo. He was a defeated man.

Bella padded over to the open front door. She watched as Jacob climbed into his truck, his face showing the desperation he held in his heart.

Bella dropped her head and slowly shut the front door. She was disheartened by Jacob's outburst and knew that their relationship was finished.

Rosalie put her arm around Bella. She smiled back at Rosalie, thanking her for being there.

"Rose, I can't believe what happened with Jacob. He's never even raised his voice around me. I am just glad that he left quietly. I might email him later tonight. Is an email too cold?"

"I don't know Bella. Email him tonight and then call before you leave on your flight tomorrow."

Emmett and Edward joined the ladies by the door. Emmett shared his surprise at seeing Jacob's display. In his many interactions, Emmett had never encountered this aspect of Jacob's character. But then again a woman's involvement could do wonders to a man's personality.

"I can honestly say that I didn't recognize that Jacob Black today. Are you all right Bella?"

"Yes, I'm okay Emmett. A little shaken up but I'll be fine."

"Bella, I am sorry to press you, but we have an appointment and need to be leave." Edward's words carried an unfamiliar gentleness to them. He marveled at his change in manner.

_I'm turning into a softy here. Next I'll be watching Sex and the City_ _and drinking Cosmos._

Bella nodded and grabbed her purse. She walked to the front door as Edward opened it for her.

Pausing to speak with Rosalie, Bella turned her back from Edward.

"Rosalie, let's go out tonight. I need some liquid comfort after today."

"Sure thing Bella. Just give me a call later and will work out the details. I love ya babe."

"You too!"

When Bella and Edward approached his car, Edward slipped his hand out and greedily touched Bella's fingers, desperate to hear her thoughts.

Bella jumped and grabbed Edward's hand tightly in hers. Her grip started to crush Edward's fingers.

"Bella, what the…?"

"What the…indeed, Mr. Cullen. From now on we have a new working policy. It's called, "Hands Off."

* * *

******A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	8. Chapter 8

**This week's drink special!**

**Cosmopolitan Martini**

1/2 oz Cointreau® orange liqueur

1 oz vodka

juice of 1/2 limes

1 splash cranberry juice

Pour over ice, shake and serve.

**Drugstores to Bangkok**

When Bella and Edward approached his car, Edward slipped his hand out and greedily touched Bella's fingers, desperate to hear her thoughts.

Bella jumped and grabbed Edward's hand tightly in hers. Her grip started to crush Edward's fingers.

"Bella, what the…?"

"‛What the' – indeed, Mr. Cullen. From now on we have a new working policy. It's called, _"Hands Off."_

Bella released Edward's hand as pain registered in his eyes, but she knew that the battle was far from over.

She had a sneaking suspicion that he would keep trying to push their working relationship. She felt he had a side mission, landing in her panties. And somewhere deep down inside, she secretly hoped that he wouldn't give up.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_ Bella wondered, questioning herself.

_He sees me as nothing more than a conquest, his next feast. But there's just something I feel when he's near. I've never felt anything like it before._

Edward stood wide eyed next to Bella shaking his hand. He mumbled his apologies to her as he tried to compose himself.

_What is it about this woman? _This time, Edward questioned himself. _She's driving me fucking crazy. And I've got to have her. I've never felt anything like this before_.

Edward took a couple steps forward and opened the car door, signaling for Bella to take her seat. He caught a whiff of her scent as a breeze blew her hair close to his face. He momentarily closed his eyes and drifted back to the last night's dream when he had her hair wrapped around his fingers.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, are you all right? Is everything okay?" Bella's voice made him snap his eyes open.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Everything's fine." Edward responded, clenching his jaw, frustrated by his lack of control when it came to Bella.

As he was closing the door, he noticed that she was having difficulty fastening her seatbelt. He heard her grumbling about expensive sports cars and how they made simple things difficult.

He caught her eye and leaned in to help her get buckled.

"Let me help."

He reached across her lap and quickly snapped the seatbelt together. But as he pulled his right arm away from buckle, he accidently pressed his hand into her breast.

Bella gasped at his touch and felt a shiver run through her. Without thinking she instinctively leaned into his touch. Her nipples hardened from the attention, as if they wanted more.

_I can't believe I'm reacting like this_.

"Please excuse me, I was just trying to.."

"I know. It's okay, Mr. Cullen." Bella quickly responded, blushing a bright red.

He shut her door and walked around the back of the car trying to hide his smirk as he adjusted himself. He was thankful for the unseasonably warm afternoon, because Bella was able to wear a thin blouse.

_They felt real. I knew it. It's been a long time since I felt real ones that size_.

As Edward left Rosalie's neighborhood, Bella reflected on Jacob and Edward's confrontation at the condo.

She was stunned by Edward's protective display and how he tried to calm an agitated Jacob.

She stole a glance at him and noticed that his fingers tightly gripped the steering wheel.

_Damn his jaw,_ she thought as she squirmed in the soft leather seat.

She turned forward and saw a drugstore down the street.

_Crap_, she realized she needed more tampons. _Crud, crud, crud!_

"Umm Mr. Cullen..."

He cut her off.

"Hey, please, call me Edward. I feel like an old man when you call me, 'Mr. Cullen.'"

Bella hesitated.

"You're not old, Mr. Cullen, but you're my superior. So it's best we keep it formal, for now."

She wanted to call him anything but Edward. His name reminded her of last night's erotic dream. She had moaned _that name_ as his wonderfully skilled hands…

_Stop! I'm wading into murky waters here._

Coming out of an Edward induced fog, she realized that they were quickly approaching the pharmacy.

"I need to ask a favor." Bella sheepishly peeked at Edward. "Would you mind stopping at CVS? It's coming up on the right."

Edward puzzled by the request, glanced her way.

"You mean like now? You have a headache or something? I have some Advil in the glove box."

"No, not a headache."

"Well can't it wait until after we meet with Seth?"

"I'm not sure and it's kind of personal. I'll just be a second."

"Oh, do you need to pick up a prescription?" he smirked.

_God, I hope its birth control._

"Yeah, something like that." Bella said, annoyed at his nosiness.

"Sure, I'll stop."

He swerved over two lanes and pulled into the parking lot. Bella snorted as someone honked and gave him the bird.

She unlatched her seatbelt and hopped out as the car came to a complete stop.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait, I'm coming in, too." Edward said as he opened the car door.

Horrified at this new development, Bella quickly thought of a way to make her embarrassing purchase without him seeing it.

"Okay, we'll just meet back at the car."

"Sure."

Bella rushed into the store_. Damn why does he need to come in?_

She glanced at the aisle signs and found the one marked "personal hygiene".

Her heart was pounding. _Why am I so nervous? _she wondered.

She found the pink box, grabbed it quickly, and practically ran down the aisle. As she rounded the corner, she crashed right into the firm body of Edward Cullen.

He grabbed her waist, trying to steady her. His hands were strong and Bella gasped as she felt them tighten around her waist.

"Christ, Bella, you need to watch where you're going."

_Why was he so angry with me?_

"Sorry," she muttered unable to think of anything else to say.

He glanced up at the aisle sign and a smirk formed on his face.

"Did you get what you needed?"

Bella flushed bright red.

_If I wasn't trying to hide this box, I would slug that pretty face of his._

She stepped back away from him with her eyes blazing.

"Well, what do you need from this aisle? Some jock itch cream?"

"No, latex baby! I'm always prepared." Edward laughed softly as she flipped her hair and stormed towards the register.

_Ugh I can't believe him. What a total and complete asshole._

Taking a deep breath, she approached the cashier.

"Are you ready?" the gray-haired woman asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"Yes."

The cashier scanned the box and gave Bella the total.

"That will be five dollars and ninety-five cents dear."

Bella reached into her purse. "No, no it has to be there," she moaned.

No wallet. Frantically she dug around in her purse and only found her FBI security badge along with a few bits and pieces of spare change.

_Crap._ She remembered transferring it to her evening bag for the banquet last night

Edward sauntered over to her, and Bella saw that his hands were empty.

_No condoms, thank God_.

She knew what she was being forced to do and it was absolutely going to kill her.

Turning to the cashier, Bella said, "I can't find my wallet. Can you give me one second?"

"Mr. Cullen, do you have a ten I can borrow?"

His eyes shifted from her to the box. _How did I end up in this situation?_

"Sure, glad to help a damsel in distress." He winked at her and pulled a ten from his wallet and placed it in her hand, grazing her inner wrist.

Bella felt that all too familiar surge of energy as their eyes met.

"I'll wait for you in the car."

Damn, him. His seemingly innocent touch turned on her body and her anger.

Before she could think twice, the vulnerability of her situation caused her to lash out.

"What – couldn't find what you needed? Are they out of extra small?"

_Why did he make me so mean? My filters get turned off when he's around._

Edward stepped up to her and pressed his thigh against her hip. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. For the first time, she smelled him.

_God, he smells like an Old Spice commercial, all rugged and all man. _Her knees became weak and she leaned into his body.

"Small?" he breathed into her ear. "No, they're out of extra large. Did you forget our little dance at the bar? I'd be happy to refresh your memory."

Bella pushed away from him and turned back to the cashier, who was staring wide eye at the both of them. With a shaky hand, she handed her the ten.

Even with all his jerkiness she was feeling sensations in her lower regions, and it wasn't menstrual cramps.

Looking back at Edward, Bella noticed that his lush green eyes were dark with an expression that she now recognized as pure lust.

He stared back at her, scanning his eyes quickly down her body. Before their eyes met again, he turned around and walked out of the store.

Bella finished her transaction and headed out to Edward's car. She saw him sitting in his Vanquish, looking like he belonged on the cover of GQ magazine.

His Raybans were pushed down on the end of his nose. His eyes peered over his glasses and burned right into her. She felt her self imposed resolve start to wear down.

_He's a complete manwhore!_ she reminded herself. She hoped her weak legs would carry to the car without collapsing.

She climbed in next to him and prayed that the ride to the lab would be short.

Arriving at the secret lab near the FBI's Hoover building, Edward turned the Vanquish down a side alley. Bella was confused, as it appeared to be a delivery area. As they approached a solid metal gate, a uniformed man walked over to Edward's side of the car.

Edward rolled down his window and asked Bella for her FBI badge.

"Hi Morgan, here's our badges. We should be on the list."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Ms Swan. Yes, you're here, but we were expecting you around 2pm."

"I know." Edward was unable to hide his annoyance. "We had a couple of things come up unexpectedly. Now would you please just open the gate?"

Edward didn't appreciate Morgan's thoughts as they related to Bella's full breasts. He wanted to reach out and smack Morgan as he practically undressed her with his eyes.

_Damn, he's a mother fucking pervert._

Bella watched Edward tense up as Morgan returned their badges. She couldn't predict his moods and they were starting to make her head spin.

_One minute he's as cool as a cucumber, and the next he looks like he could punch something. Geez_.

Edward pulled the car into the underground garage hidden behind the gate.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he has his own parking space,_ she groaned inwardly.

The sign at his space read "Reserved for Edward Cullen". She thought _"Cullen, Edward Cullen, Agent Extraordinaire" _would have been more fitting.

Edward ignored her stifled laugh and parked the car.

He was beyond flabbergasted with Bella and hoped that he could relax tonight in Atlantic City.

_Drinks, a winning hand, and a willing pussy. Maybe that'll get her out from under my skin. Fuck, it better._

Edward escorted Bella into the underground lab. Once again, they had to produce their badges for security clearance. Upon entering the secure room, Bella couldn't help being impressed with the lab's surroundings.

_It looks like something out of an Ian Fleming movie._

Edward noticed her dropped jaw and laughed.

"It's impressive, isn't it? I had the same reaction the first time I came here. Believe me, you'll get used to it."

They walked over to a glass enclosed office and Bella saw a handsome man smiling at them.

"The one with the grin plastered on his face is Seth. I'm going to introduce you to him and he'll go over your phone with you. You did bring your phone, right?"

_Crap, please let it be here_, she worried, but reached into her abyss of a purse and found the phone.

"Yes, here it is," she replied, relieved.

Upon introducing Bella to Seth, Edward was not surprised to detect Seth already thinking about Bella's boobs.

_Yep, _Edward thought_. He's a boob guy. And with her rack, it will be a miracle, if he can focus on anything else._

"Listen, I am going to leave you two and go speak with Dr. Newton. I need to talk with him about the assignment. He emailed me about some changes."

"No problem, Mr. Cullen. I think I can take care of Bella, I mean…me, uh, sure it'll be a pleasure." Seth fumbled with his words and Bella turned scarlet.

_God, what is it with her? She has grown men acting like they're in high school, and I don't like it one bit._

Edward made his way to Dr. Newton's office and lightly tapped on his door.

"Hey, Cullen. Glad you could finally make it." Dr. Newton conveyed his irritation at Edward's late arrival.

"Sorry, Dr. Newton. We had a few issues on the way over here."

"Well, we'll just have to shorten our meeting. I am concerned that the Volturi's are mixing into something related to sex trade activities. You are leaving for the area tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, we have a flight at eleven tomorrow morning."

"I think it best that we keep the sex trade suspicions from Ms. Swan for now. Once you're able to pick up their thoughts, we should know more. Agreed?"

"Sure, no need to bring it up yet. I want to introduce you to her. Seth is showing her the special features on her phone. For right now that will be her one and only device, along with her gun."

Dr. Newton walked around his desk and together, they walked towards Seth's office. Once again, Edward had to hear another man's thoughts concerning Bella's beauty.

However, Dr. Newton's thoughts were concerned that Edward might have trouble working with such a lovely specimen. He knew of Edward's womanizing ways and grew very worried that they might run into serious trouble.

"Cullen, tell me, you sure that you can work with her? This mission might become quite dangerous, and frankly I need your head in the game. And I mean the one on the top of your neck."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way, but I think we'll work great together."

"Okay, but I'll be the judge of that. I would like to see you two interact before I give my final blessing."

They arrived at Seth's office and Edward was relieved when it saw that they were finishing her debriefing.

"Ms. Swan, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Newton, the head of this division."

"Dr. Newton, this is Ms. Swan."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Swan. I was wondering if you and Edward could spend a few minutes together with me over a cup of coffee. We'll just go down to the staff room."

"Sure, and Seth, thanks for going over everything with me. You have been more than thorough."

"Again, Bella, please call me if you need anything or have any questions. I would be happy to help in any way."

_I'm sure you'd be willing. Damn, I wish I didn't have to hear his thoughts right now, _thought Edward.

Edward and Bella walked with Dr. Newton to the break room. They each poured a cup of coffee and Dr. Newton couldn't help but notice how different Edward was acting. He didn't have his old cocky attitude on today.

They made small talk for awhile. Bella shared her reasons for going into the FBI. Dr. Newton watched Edward as he seemed to be rather mesmerized with Bella – especially her mouth – as she talked.

As they concluded their meeting, Dr. Newton asked Bella to head back towards Seth's office. He made an excuse that he had something to give Edward in his office.

Once Dr. Newton and Edward were out of Bella's hearing range, Dr. Newton started to laugh.

Edward stared at him in disbelief. He had never heard him laugh and Dr. Newton was laughing so hard, Edward thought he might start to cry.

"Oh Cullen, you've met your match with this one, haven't you?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Newton?" Edward's lips formed a straight line as he cocked his brow.

"You know exactly what I mean. And yes, Cullen, I agree, you two are going to work quite well together."

* * *

Edward put the Vanquish in park as they arrived back at Rosalie's. On the ride back, they discussed their departure scheduled for the following day. Edward answered a few of her questions concerning where they would be staying in the Forks area.

She promised to finish reviewing the material pertaining to their assignment. Edward stressed the importance of knowing the Volturi family by name and photo. He also wanted to make sure that she understood her role as his assistant.

_If Newton's right and there is a sex trade component, we can't screw this up. _Edward knew that a simple and unintentional mistake could cause a loss of life.

Edward watched Bella struggle with the seatbelt again.

"Is this how you like to trap your dates, Mr. Cullen?"

"Believe it or not Ms. Swan, you are the only woman who's had difficulty with my belt."

He leaned over to assist her and she brought her head up, shaking it.

They both stopped their movements as they faced each other, their noses just inches apart. Edward felt her hot breath ghosting his skin.

Bella sensed the pull between them and she knew that she should run from the car, but she couldn't move. Instead she looked into Edward's dark green eyes and licked her lips.

"Fuck," Edward muttered as he lost his resolve and forcefully brought his lips down on Bella's.

He reached his arms around to hold her. One slipped behind her neck and the other gripped her waist.

This kiss was not like the one back at Café Saint Ex. This time Bella kissed him back, her tongue mixing with his as he pulled her body close.

Edward read her thoughts as their lips touched. He was encouraged by just how much she wanted him. He smirked when he realized that he had her, and a lot earlier than he had predicted.

_I wish I could lay back in this seat and have him take me right here._

He felt like she was giving him an open invitation. So Edward slipped his hand under her blouse as he whispered.

"God, I would love to take you here, too. Make you mine."

His words startled Bella back into reality. She pushed him away disgusted that she had willingly and wantonly kissed this beautiful cocky jerk.

"Edward Cullen you make me sick."

"And after today, I never want you to touch me again."

Bella lightly slapped him across the cheek and bolted out of the car. She ran to the door of the condo trying to distance herself from him.

_Damn him! And damn his wicked and delicious lips._

_I am so screwed._

* * *

In the slums of Bangkok, a young woman is imprisoned.

The plastic ties which secured the girl to the bed rubbed her wrists raw. Time became an abstract concept in the windowless room.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving a trail of clean skin as they washed some of the filth away. She shook uncontrollably from fear and the daily injections.

Food was scarce for the first few days, but the meals had improved and were brought more often. Her hair stuck to her face and head. She couldn't remember her last bath.

Over and over she replayed the moment her life turned to hell. Her father yanked her towards a car with blackened windows, money exchanged, begging, slapping and a cloth held against her nose as her last image of her father was his back leaving her.

She would take it all back; the nagging mom, the annoying brothers, even the hard floor she slept on.

The girl shook from her sobs, causing her ribs to hurt from where she had been beaten. Too late she tried to stifle her cries as the door flew open, the sudden shock of light causing her to shut her eyes.

Rough hands slapped her face. "Shut up bitch."

Another man's voice echoed in the room. "Is she ready?"

"One more dose and I think we can ship her out." She cried out for help and began to thrash around.

"Handcuff her other arm until she learns to shut up," the second voice shouted. "And stop hitting her in the face. We need her to appear perfect and they're not going to like bruised faces."

Her arm was yanked up to the bed post and restrained. "I'm going to miss this one." He slammed the door leaving her unable to cover her exposed breast. The door flew open almost immediately and a small man, with a face bitten by years of acne, entered the room. He wiped her arm with wet cotton, and as she felt the sting of the needle, the world became hazy again.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	9. Chapter 9

**This week's drink special!**

**Fresh Berry Lemonade Martini**

1 1/2 parts grey goose vodka

fresh squeezed lemonade

5 raspberries

1 tsp of sugar

Muddle in the bottom of a cocktail shaker, muddle the raspberries and sugar together.

Pour into a tall glass over ice.

Top with grey goose and lemonade.

Enjoy.

**Cutting His Losses**

Bella could not remember entering the condo. She felt the door against her back as she panted heavily, drawing in ragged breath.

_What the hell? s_he thought as she remembered the kiss in the car. His smell had overwhelmed and engulfed her, completely fogging her brain and summoning her into the kiss.

She closed her eyes and thought about the softness of his lips, and the slight stubble that had pricked her chin and upper lip. The contrast was heavenly and just thinking about it produced a wetness down "there". She licked her lips and could still taste him. Her head fell back against the door and she groaned.

_Can this really be happening to me? _Bella wondered and her mind was stuck on instant replay.

_Why did I kiss him back? _She had no intention of being just another notch on his bedpost or an entry in his black book.

The way he had said _"fuck"_ right before he kissed her had brought heat to her thighs. Even now thinking about it caused the sex butterflies to flutter against her lower stomach and flit between her legs. And she did not want the feeling to go away.

_And he said he wanted to make me his. Damn, I might have even let him have me, if he hadn't opened his mouth._

His words had startled her back to the present in the car and, on some level, she was glad for that. An unquenched need was growing in her lower regions and the more she thought about Mr. Cullen the more intense and demanding the desire was becoming.

Rushing to her room, she pulled off her clothes, almost ripping her blouse as she fought with it trying to tug it over her head instead of taking the time to unbutton it.

Completely naked, she grabbed her towel from earlier in the morning and flew into the bathroom. Not caring that this would be her second shower in as many hours she turned the water on and jumped in.

Reaching for the shower head, she unhooked it and carefully adjusted the force of the spray and rinsed herself, leaving her hair dry.

Slowly, she movedthe stream of water down to the apex of her thighs. Spreading her legs slightly she aimed the stream straight for her sex and groaned as the water began to assault her nub of nerves.

She pressed back against the cool tile and replayed Mr. Cullen saying "fuck" to her and then gloriously attacking her lips.

Her legs grew unsteady, and as she climaxed, her upper body was thrown forward. Her hand struggled to keep the shower head steady as she convulsed all over.

She tried to rein in her breathing after experiencing the most intense orgasm of her life. Her legs were shaky and weak.

Stepping out of the shower, Bella heard a loud banging on the front door.

_Crap who could that be? Maybe Rosalie left her keys here._

She grabbed Rosalie's silk robe from the hook on the back of the door and tied it around her tightly. Walking quietly to the door, she peeked through the privacy hole and stepped back in surprise at what she saw – the object of her showerhead fantasy, Agent Cullen himself.

She peeked at him again. _God, he is lickable_ – _especially when he runs his long fingers through that tug of tangled hair._

_Okay, Houston we have a problem. Pull it together Swan. Why is he even here?_

_Oh crap! _She saw the pink box in the bag in his other hand. _Why didn't I put that bad boy in my purse!_

He looked at the door one last time and turned to leave. Bella ran back a few steps and cleared her throat.

"Coming, just a minute!" _W__ell I already did_,she thought, laughing_._

Quietly she peeked again- there he was silently waiting.

Slowly she undid the locks willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

Squinting her eyes shut, she reminded herself aloud: "He's your boss. He's your boss and a jerk."

Opening the door, she looked up at his disheveled hair. "Yes?" she began, with a note of excitement. "Oh, it's you," she continued, attempting to convey a bit of disappointment.

His eyes widened as he took in the fact that she was wearing a robe and probably nothing else.

_Fuck me…just a robe…and it's__ clinging to her wet body._

Edward couldn't help himself as he watched a droplet of water descend into the valley between her nearly visible breasts.

_Lucky water! _He thought.

"This is rather awkward, especially since you slapped me and ran from the car, but you left this. Just wanted to bring it back to you Ms. Swan. I was halfway home when I noticed it."

He willed his eyes to look into hers instead of the opening at her neck and the belt around her waist. But it was hard as hell for him to move his gaze upward.

_Just one quick tug on that tie. Just one yank._

He realized she had said something and was holding out her hand for the bag.

"Thank you. It was really... kind of you." Bella answered, stumbling on that last word choice and realizing her face was heating up with color.

Their hands touched briefly and Edward felt that familiar spark of current.

"See you tomorrow morning at the airport, Ms. Swan. Hopefully you won't need to make any unplanned stops."

Bella blushed again and struggled for a snappy comeback, but the quick response files had been deleted.

"Good day, Mr. Cullen." Bella closed the door and it slammed as it slipped from her hands.

_Well good_ – _let him think I slammed it, _she thought triumphantly.

Bella looked through the spy hole again and watched as he stood on her porch for a moment, shook his head, turned and left.

Bella walked back to her room, depositing the box in the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and recalled a conversation she had with her father right before his death.

The conversation centered on her virtue.

Bella's virginity was not a result of lack of interest in sex or even desire. In fact, she was thankful when a couple of college friends convinced her to read a Cosmo article on the art of masturbation.

Her mother had never shied away from talking about sex and its "many pleasures." As a teenager, Bella had cringed at the word _"pleasures."_

Her father had been more silent on the subject. Compared to her mother, he was silent on most topics. However, she remembered one conversation almost word for word.

Shortly before Charlie was gunned down, Bella had gone fishing with him. As Charlie poked the hook through the worm he tried to look casual as he brought up sex.

Trying to crack a joke, he mentioned to Bella that it would be fine with him if she waited until she was near middle age before she contemplated having sex. The resulting silence was awkward.

After throwing out his line and clearing his throat a few more times, Charlie looked her straight in the eyes and told her how he wanted her to wait to have, in his words, "sexual intercourse" with someone who would cherish her – all of her.

He told her to wait for that man who would love her body, soul and mind. Someone who would want to know and support her dreams, ambitions and goals in life.

Bella held on to this piece of wisdom which was made all the more precious after he was taken so violently from her. Reflecting on her father's advice, she was suddenly sure of one thing - Edward Cullen was not that man.

Her heart calmed and her mind turned from Mr. Cullen and toward the task of reviewing the files that TAT had given her.

Shrugging into some yoga pants and her Coldplay concert t-shirt, she settled on her bed with the documents.

Glancing at the files she placed them in alphabetical order by first name Aro, Demetri, James, Jane and Riley.

Opening Aro's folder first, she was struck by the smile on his face, one that was simultaneously kind and freakish He wasn't neither ugly nor handsome and his face was framed by lightly graying hair and sharp blue eyes.

She became engrossed in reading and studying about the family. They certainly were a force to be reckoned with.

Coming up on the last file, she realized Riley's was the smallest and Bella gasped when she saw his picture. He was gorgeous and, unlike the others, there wasn't a hardness to his features.

Bella couldn't help but notice his hair was very similar to Mr. Cullen's. His smile was warm and sexy at the same time. And based on some of the undercover shots, the man could wear a pair of jeans.

Riley was in this group because he was family. It appeared that the FBI didn't really consider him a threat at all, just guilty by association.

Bella stretched out on the bed laying her head on her arm.

She was startled by her phone buzzing and grabbed it from the nightstand. Opening her phone, she saw a text from Jacob.

**Bella I am so sorry for this morning. **

**Please talk to me. **

Bella sat up straight and wondered what she should say back to him. She did want his friendship and she certainly did not want to leave with things unresolved between them.

Rubbing her eyes, she thought of a response.

**Jake have coffee with me tomorrow a.m.**

**At the Bittersweet Cafe. I am leaving**

**tomorrow and would like to say good-bye in person.**

**9a.m.?**

**That works. I have class at 10:30.**

**Thanks Bells. See you then.**

She turned off her phone and closed her eyes _just for a minute._

* * *

Edward arrived at the charter terminal ahead of Jasper. He checked in with security, thankful that the process was less intrusive than a regular commercial flight.

His mood was sour and he needed to get away. Ms. Swan's rejections were screwing with his mind and emotions.

His controlled demeanor was cracking under the weight of something, that he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

_Perhaps Jasper can figure this shit out, because I need things working in my direction before heading out to Seattle. _

Atlantic City was a short journey from D.C. _We_ _should land, have a drink in hand, and be sitting at a poker table by 7:15 p.m._

His mindreading gave him an advantage that tipped the scales in his favor. The game still required a certain expertise, because he often just heard the distress or excitement from the other players, as opposed to knowing their actual cards.

Over the years, he honed his poker skills and quickly became a VIP in Atlantic City and Vegas. He had accumulated quite a nest egg since he started gambling the day he turned 21.

Occasionally, he regretted taking some sap's money, but he pushed those feeling aside as he counted his winnings. His lifestyle was funded by his gambling ventures and he wasn't about to give up his plush way of life.

Edward watched Jasper's car enter the special terminal. He laughed as the 6'3" Texan unfolded out of his tiny Prius, cowboy boots first.

_At least he left that damned hat at home._

Edward smiled a toothy grin as Jasper opened the terminal door. _Damn, it's good to see that crazy motherfucker. But that car's got to go!_

Jasper looked up at to see Edward standing there with a shit eating grin. _Well, I've got a feeling that I am going to be hearing about my car the second he opens his mouth._

"Man, it's great to see you. But that car, it's got to be affecting your mojo." Edward chuckled and placed his right hand on Jasper's shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Enough about the Prius. And my mojo's fine, thank you very much." Jasper's comment was tinged with his Texas twang.

"Okay, Mr. Tree Hugger, when was the last time you got fucked?" Edward asked his question and raised his brow.

"Edward, that's where we differ. I've never fucked or been fucked by any woman. It's not an act of selfish pleasure to me. It's something much more – well, sacred."

"Damn, Jasper, you sound like a chick. You sure there are still balls down there?"

"Cullen, one of these days you're going to realize that it takes balls to treat a woman right, not just tossing the night's lay out with the morning trash. Any shithead can do that."

"Whatever, Jazz. Here's your ticket. It's on me. The plane is waiting."

Glancing at Jasper as they approached the tarmac, Edward attempted to hide his slightly tortured expression behind his Raybans.

They often had this same conversation, where Jasper's called Edward on the carpet for his womanizing ways. But today, Edward couldn't shake a strange and unfamiliar tightness in his gut.

_Since that Swan woman appeared in my life, things have been upside down, so tonight's plan is to forget Bella Swan._

"First order of business on this plane is a scotch and water."

"Edward, you read my mind." They both laughed at Jasper's tongue in cheek comment.

The stairs leading up to the plane's cabin were already lowered and Edward signaled to Jasper to lead the way. The second that his head cleared the doorway, Edward heard a distinct high pitch giggle.

"_Oh shit! It's the mile high girl,"_ Edward whispered to Jasper.

Jasper gave him a puzzled look. "Cullen, I'd think you'd be thrilled. What's up with you, man?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how to answer, because he had been wondering the same exact thing.

After they eased back into their seats, Bree seductively walked their way. Edward noticed that her uniform was unbuttoned a little lower than the usual.

"Mr. Cullen, so nice to have you joining us again. Is there anything I have that you might want, sir?" Bree all but whispered the last words in a breathy voice.

Edward didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she wanted to do for him. Her intentions were clear and mostly involved her kneeling in front of him.

"Good evening, Bree. All I want tonight is a scotch and water with a lemon twist, please. And bring one for my friend here."

Bree bowed her head in disappointment and turned to fetch their drinks. Jasper gave Edward a quizzical look.

"What's up Cullen? You could have ridden the "Friendly Skies" with her. And don't you dare tell me nothing. I'm not buying it for one second."

"It's _her._ She's constantly in my mind and thoughts. Try as I might, I can't shake it."

Bree returned with their drinks. Edward thanked her, but avoided all eye contact. He didn't want to see her expression, hearing the hurt behind her thoughts was enough for him.

"You're talking about your new partner, the one whose mind you can't read?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan." Edward pronounced her name with extra emphasis, his frustration evident.

"Really, tell me about her. Did you take my advice on the flowers?" Jasper moved closer to Edward, not wanting to miss a single word.

"Oh, the flowers! Great idea by the way," Edward replied sarcastically. "I caught her throwing them in the trash."

Jasper couldn't help himself and started to laugh. Edward however wasn't amused at all.

"Ouch, absolutely fucking brutal! Sorry to laugh at your expense man. That had to hurt."

"Thanks Jazz. Not helping here." Edward downed the rest of his drink and raised the empty glass up to Bree, signaling for another round.

"Let's drink to a better night, okay?" Jasper wanted to change the subject and hopefully cheer up his friend. He was starting to get concerned about Edward, having never seen him act despondently and so totally off his game.

The friends sat in a contemplative silence as they approached Atlantic City. The flight was a quick puddle jumper and barely took 30 minutes in total.

After an uneventful landing, they were whisked off to the Trump Taj Mahal via a VIP car service. Edward was known as a "highroller" and he enjoyed all the benefits that came with that title.

As soon as, the limo arrived at the casino, they were escorted through the long marble lobby and passed by the gaudy crystal chandelier.

An attractive blond walked towards Edward and Jasper. She greeted them with a smile and held out her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Resa. I will be your hostess for this evening. How was your flight in?"

"It was fine thanks. Please lead the way to the poker table." Edward didn't feel like small talk, he just wanted to sit down with a fresh drink and a good hand placed in front of him.

"Yes, sir. This way." Resa turned her attention to Jasper and smiled at him. She summed up Edward as just another cocky, rich, and dirty bastard.

Resa led the men to the "High Limit" gaming area. Entrance into this special area required an agreement with the casino, with high stakes requiring proof of a high net worth by all its gamblers.

"Mr. Cullen and…" Resa turned to Jasper in search of his name.

"Dr. Whitlock, ma'am."

"Well Dr. Whitlock, Mr. Cullen, please have a seat." Resa smiled sweetly at the charming, tall Texan as she pointed towards the poker table.

"Your dealer tonight will be Frank. Frank, please welcome Mr. Cullen and Dr. Whitlock."

"Good evening gentlemen, the game at hand is Seven Card Stud." Frank dealt Edward's first hand. Jasper moved back to acknowledge his position as an observer.

The table was practically full tonight, with just one spot left open. Edward eyed the other players at the table, keying into their thoughts. He found two men at the table who seemed to know what they were doing, his true competition.

As the cards were dealt, Edward struggled with concentration. He wanted to blame the scotch from the plane, but he knew what was distracting him tonight.

Edward lost $100,000 on the first hand of the night. He tried to shake it off and watched the dealer place a new set of cards in front of him. He took one look at the next hand and immediately folded. He had a garbage hand.

His third round of cards looked promising – a nice middle pair. He began to escalate his bets with each additional card that was dealt to the group. As his cards grew, he was now holding two pairs, a pair of Queen's and a pair of 8's.

He tried to concentrate and read around the table. He had difficulty reading the thoughts and getting a feel from the other players still holding the hands.

He decided to press forward with a final bet of $100,000 hoping that he could press the other players into folding and collect the pot. Now he was all in for $240,000 and he sat back in his chair to view the outcome.

Another player at the table called Edward's bet. Edward turned over his eights to go with the pair of Queens on the board. He glanced over at the other player who calmly turned over the third Queen and grinned at Edward.

Edward appeared stunned once again at his inability to read the other player. He knew what was on his mind and it was not the game in front of him. It was someone back D.C.

_Bella! Those brown eyes staring at me. Her lips moist and perfectly molding to mine. And her scent, that undeniable aroma. I think I'm going fucking nuts!_

Jasper stared in shock as he watched Edward lose. He had never seen Edward beaten in two straight hands. These losses were unnerving to Jasper. After the third hand, he tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I don't have it tonight. It's her! She's all I can think about. I'm folding."

Edward signaled to Frank that he was out for the next hand.

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen," said Frank.

He motioned for Resa and settled his debt. His loss was staggering, but he didn't even feel its sting. His distracted mind wondered where he might find a certain brown-eyed girl.

"Okay, Cullen, We're stopping for a cup of joe to sort this shit out."

Jasper didn't have to coax Edward, who followed behind him like a puppy dog. Jasper noticed a Starbucks ahead of them.

"God, we better stop for coffee Edward. Get you a little bit of caffeine, my friend. A slight jolt might be good.

"Sit down and I'll order for us."

Reaching the Starbucks' counter, Jasper ordered two double espressos. He glanced back at Edward, who was running a hand through his thick head of hair while fiddling with his phone.

Anxious to return to D.C, Edward had already booked seats on the return charter flight departing for D.C. at 8:30 p.m., putting them back in their cars before 9:30 p.m.

_I remember hearing Rose's thoughts today in the condo. She planned to take Bella out for a farewell drink._

Edward took his phone and accessed the GPS honing application for Bella's earrings. He tried to talk himself out of hitting the search button, but he just didn't have the will power to stop.

"Here's your coffee, man."

Edward sipped the coffee and felt the hot liquid flow down his throat. The warmth had a relaxing effect on him.

He told Jasper that he scheduled the 8:30 charter flight back to D.C., so they returned to the casino entrance for the limo ride to the airport.

Jasper decided to wait and bring up Bella once they were in the air. They were both relieved when they saw a man as the flight attendant for their charter.

_At least Edward can get a break on this flight. Poor guy, _thought Jasper.

"Alright, as hard as this is for you Edward, you've got to tell me how you are feeling. What's going on in the thick skull of yours?"

"I wish to hell that I knew. I just can't get her off my mind and whenever I'm near her, all I want to do is kiss her lips. Well among other things…" Edward voice drifted off quietly.

"Oh man, you like this girl, really like her. The mighty Cullen brought to his knees by a woman. I have to meet her. Tell me about it."

"She has been giving me mixed signals and since I can't read her mind. I am at a total loss. I've made some passes at her. One ended with her knee in my groin, and the other ended with her tongue in my mouth.

"It's so damn confusing. But I can hear her thoughts when I directly touch her skin. Skin to skin. And it's driving me fucking crazy."

"She's unknowingly messing with your mind. Sounds like we know who has the upper hand here."

"You're right. And I can't believe I'm asking this but, tell me what I should do, Jazz? I'm at a loss and I can't afford too many more losses like tonight. Help me out here."

"You know it's rather simple, the basic 101 of all relationships. You can't demand respect, it must be earned." Jasper looked closely at Edward's face to see if there was an acknowledgement of understanding.

Jasper saw that Edward was mulling over his words. Edward's brow was drawn together in deep concentration. Jasper knew that Rome wasn't built in a day and that Edward needed some encouragement, too.

"Listen man, let's have one more scotch and celebrate that you have met someone who challenges you. We all need a challenge now and then, right?"

"I hope you're right, Jazz. And I appreciate it. You're the only person who truly gets me and understands my shit."

"Think nothing of it." Jasper couldn't help but smile. He felt that his friend's life was experiencing a tectonic shift, finally. He quickly glanced up and thanked the heavens.

Once they landed, Edward and Jasper parted ways. Edward used the excuse that he had a rough night and needed to finish packing for his assignment out to Forks.

"Listen Cullen. Give me a call, if you need to hash anymore of this out. Promise?"

"Will do, Jazz, and thanks again. Wish that night had ended better. Now go climb back into your libido-killing car."

Edward watched a squished Jasper pull away from the terminal lot. He was holding his phone and getting ready to press a certain button that would only spell trouble. But the pull was too great and he gave in.

_Shit. It's like she has me on a tethered string and she's pulling me towards her. _

Edward glanced down at his phone_. Okay, she's in downtown Alexandria._

After he discovered her location, he set his car's GPS to her coordinates. He felt her pulling once again on his tethered string, and he was left helpless against it.

* * *

Around 7:30 that night, Rose switched on the lights to the bedroom.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty. Time to get up and go party."

Bella pulled the duvet over her eyes and groaned.

"Come on you. I've busted my butt to catch up on my studies today,.so get up girl."

Bella lifted the covers and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock and was startled to see the time.

"Wow, Rose I've been asleep for over two hours."

"It's been quite the day for you. I still can't believe how Jake acted. Have you heard from him?"

"We're meeting for coffee in the morning before my flight out. I hated to leave without clearing the air."

"He does have lots of explaining to do, Bella. It was so out of character for him, but enough about Jake. I want to hear all about your new partner."

Rosalie's face brightened when she mentioned Edward, and Bella knew where this conversation was going.

"He's so fucking hot and he brought you flowers."

"He may be devastatingly handsome, but he's also a complete and utter asshole."

"I'm so afraid you'll get hurt if you get too close to him, and that things will end badly."

"As in, I'll become his next dish to devour?"

"Exactly. Promise me that you'll be careful. Keep your guard up and your panties on."

Both of them giggled at Rosalie's comment and moved off the bed to get ready for the night out.

Bella threw on the pants she had worn earlier and some blouse Rosalie had bought from Ann Taylor. She slipped on a pair of sexy shoes, styled her hair and applied make-up and was ready to go.

After walking a few blocks, they finally arrived at the bar and were grateful for the short walk.

Her feet were beginning to smart, but it was worth it. These shoes made her feel damned sexy.

Rosalie spotted a few of her friends as they entered the bar. Bella recognized them, too, and waved in their direction.

Rhonda and Cheryl seemed glad to see them as they walked their way. Bella loved these two ladies. They always made her smile with their humor and snarky comments.

The drinks flowed freely and Bella soon finished her third Cosmo. She knew she needed to head home, and hated to be a party pooper. But she still had some organizing left to do back at the condo.

Bella said goodbye to Rose and her friends, begging out early and telling them that she still needed to pack. After leaving the bar, Bella stood on the curb and searched for a cab.

She could have walked, but she was slightly buzzed and her sex kitten shoes were killing her feet.

As she waited for a cab to drive by, she saw a familiar black Vanquish pull up to the curb and stop directly in front of her.

"Oh great, it looks like my favorite stalker has arrived," she quietly muttered.

Edward was thrilled to see her standing on the sidewalk. But he knew that his goose was cooked if Bella realized that he used her GPS earrings to locate her.

He quickly thought of a lie to cover his tracks. He hoped she would believe him, but didn't count on it, knowing that his track record wasn't going to help him.

He thought back to Jasper's words…_You have to earn her respect._

Bella watched the windows roll down on the Vanquish and looked into the car to see Edward's smiling face. She noted that his smile was lacking that usual smirk.

_He looks genuinely happy to see me?_

"Mr. Cullen. What brings you to Alexandria this evening? My earrings perhaps?"

"Actually, I was just dropping a friend off who lives in the area." Edward had to bite his tongue to hold back saying something suggestive to her.

"Wish I could believe that," Bella said looking at anything but Edward's face.

"Are you waiting for a cab, or something?"

"Yeah, they usually are plentiful around here. Just my luck."

"Hey, I can give you a ride, hop in. Promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Edward cringed as he said those words. He wasn't sure if he could live up to them, especially when he was sitting inches away from her. But he was determined to push away his cravings, at least for tonight.

"You, Edward Cullen, a perfect gentleman?" Bella hesitated as she tried to make a decision**.** "I hope I don't regret this, but I really need to get back to the condo. So I'm holding you to your words. Got it?"

Bella climbed into the car and quickly put on her seatbelt.

"Finally, I think I have this seatbelt figured out."

"Ms. Swan," Edward used her surname, wanting to keep it formal. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Almost. I still have a few things to pack." Bella was surprised that Edward asked her a direct question that didn't revolve around the color of her panties.

"Me, too." Edward added with a sincere smile. "Were you able to study up on the Volturi family?"

"Yes, I think I have them put to memory. I am a little confused about Riley. He doesn't seem to fit with the others."

"The verdict is still out on his familiarity with the family's operations. We should uncover his involvement when we start our investigations."

As Edward finished his sentence, the car pulled to a stop in front of Rosalie's condo.

"We're here. Let me walk you to the door?"

Bella wanted to say "yes", but she decided that it would be best to end things at the car.

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen for the ride home. But I think it's best that I go to the door alone."

"Sure. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Bella walked up the sidewalk, shaking her head.

_Edward and I were together in the car. I could smell his heavenly scent and practically feel his touch, but not a thing happened. He _was _a perfect gentleman._

"Dammit!" Bella exclaimed.

* * *

**Leaving Bangkok**

Shaken roughly, the young woman tried to open her eyes. They would not obey her. She felt like bricks were laying on them.

"Just get her the fuck on the truck. Carry her."

Roughly she was thrown over someone's shoulder and carried out into the humid night air. Straining even harder she tried to raise her lids.

"How much did you inject her with? Shit, she should be awake by now."

She heard a loud creaking sound and was set carelessly on a cold metal surface. Strong hands pulled her still slumped body straight up and than a door slammed close to her.

She felt warm bodies around her and heard quiet crying, betrayed by sniffling.

Finally she heard someone whisper in her own language.

"Where are they taking us?"

"To the wharf."

She heard someone vomit and soon the air was filled with a sour stench. The mass of warm bodies all shifted away from the source of the offensive odor.

The vehicle lurched forward and she slowly opened her eyes. It made no difference, the darkness still surrounded her. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed herself not to cry. The only noise was the grinding of gears, the silent crying and her heart beating.

The darkness invaded more than her surroundings. It was also entering her heart.

* * *

******A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Note, final scene has a glimpse into sex trade practices. We will NEVER describe the abuse directly. We only hope to shed light on the abuse and its victims.**

This week's drink special!

**Dante's Inferno**

1 part Absolut Ruby Red vodka

2 parts freshly squeezed grapefruit juice, slightly sweetened

1 part POM juice

Pour over ice, shake, pour into chilled martini glass.

Leaving on a Jet Plane

* * *

When Edward awoke the next morning, he had a strange smile on his face. His last memory from the night before was of Bella and his first one at six a.m. was also of her. Heading into the shower, he knew what he had to do. He needed to clear his desire for her from his mind and body. He only hoped that he would be successful for at least a few hours.

It had been several days since he had been with someone. His last encounter was with Victoria the night before he saw Bella in the Farm's cafeteria.

He tried to remember back to when he had gone "without" for so many days and he could only recall the times he visited family back in Chicago. His mother made sure that his family visits were slut free after an unfortunate incident 4 years ago.

When he was home for Christmas in 2005, a hot and handsy blonde drove him home from a bar. She insisted on walking him up to the door. But when he opened it, she quickly slipped inside the house and his pants. The rest of the story is a legend in the Cullen home.

It was a night Edward would never forget. He remembered the pain he saw in his mother's eyes and the disappointment he picked up in her thoughts as she witnessed him fucking the unknown blonde. Edward hadn't heard her come down the stairs until he her scream registered in his ears.

After he dismounted the blonde vixen, pulled up his trousers and moved away from the heirloom dining room table, he rushed after his mother.

Edward found her in the kitchen crying softly, and he promised to tame his wild ways. But even as he made his oath to Esme, he knew that he wouldn't be able to break his wanton habits. He never had to search for his pleasures. His needs were met by eager and capable women and he just couldn't turn down a willing hook-up.

Edward turned off the shower and slid his body against the cool tile wall. He closed his eyes to catch his breath as his arousal faded. He had hoped a release would ease his tension, but it was still there, lurking and resting heavily on his shoulders.

He quickly dressed for the day and moved to the kitchen for more coffee, needing to work a few hours before departing for the airport.

Edward turned on his computer to quickly check for any emails from TAT, hoping she would have more details about the Volturi's operations before he left. After opening his secured site, he logged on and saw TAT's email from late last night.

**From: Tanya Denali**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Sent: Thurs, March 19, 2010 11:30 pm**

**Subject: The V Assignment**

**Cullen, we intercepted some intelligence that confirms the depth of the Volturi's dealings.**

**They are definitely engaging in sex and slave trafficking. We believe their source comes from Bangkok.**

**Please inform Ms. Swan about this situation before you board the plane to Seattle.**

**You will need to infiltrate their circle slowly to avoid suspicion, but we do need to get to the heart of their organization as quickly as possible. It appears that they're increasing their smuggling quotas.**

**I would like to have a conference call with you and Ms. Swan at 8 am PST on Saturday.**

**After the call you can leave Seattle and proceed to Forks. I don't need to remind you that peoples' lives are resting on the success of this mission. So please keep your head in the game, and your hands off Ms. Swan.**

**Tanya**

Edward frowned as he read the email and realized the seriousness of their undertakings. He knew that Bella had worked closely with young women in Bangkok who were forced into sex slavery, but somehow escaped their shackles. He just hoped that she had the stomach and wits to keep their disguise up and her emotions in check.

One slip up could expose them as undercover agents, and then they would most likely be eliminated. Edward felt a surge of adrenaline when he thought about the potential danger they would be exposed to. Surprisingly, his thoughts were not centered on his own hide but focused on keeping Bella from harm.

Hastily Edward fired off a text to Bella, needing to reach her quickly.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Re: Urgent**

**Ms. Denali wants me to debrief you on new developments in our assignment.**

**Pick you up at 10 am sharp.**

**Be ready.**

The phone chirped to signal an incoming text before he could even place it on his desk. He grinned as he read Bella's quick and short response.

**From: Bella Swan**

**Re: Pick-up**

**Will be ready at 10, sir.**

_Sir. She hasn't called me that yet. Maybe she's trying to get into character or be more formal. Either way, I like it_ – _a lot!_

Edward's phone rang and startled him from his thoughts. His caller ID showed Jasper's name and number.

_Wonder what he wants this early in the morning?_

"Morning, Jazz."

"Hey Cullen."

"What the hell are you doing calling at this hour? I know what you think about mornings."

"Just wondering how you are. You worried me last night. Did you go straight home? Or did you try to blow off some steam?"

"Well, I ended up talking to Bella last night. Actually, I saw her."

"What? You went to her house? Awfully late to be making an unannounced house call."

Edward hesitated at this point in the conversation. He didn't want to lie to Jasper, the one person that he was always truthful with. But he was sure that Jasper would be pissed if he knew the truth about using Bella's earrings to find her. For some reason, probably knowing that he was wrong, Edward decided to confess and spill his secret to Jasper.

"Actually, I drove her home from a bar in Alexandria." Edward braced himself, and continued. "You're going to kill me, but I can trace her whereabouts using GPS. And fuck Jazz, I just couldn't stop myself."

"Bullshit, Cullen. Didn't you listen to anything I said? So how did you explain your miraculous appearance?"

"I lied." Edward paused. "She was standing outside the bar. When I pulled up to her, I told her that I'd just dropped off a friend nearby."

"Tell me she turned and walked away."

"Not exactly. I ended up driving her home." Edward finished the sentence in almost a whisper.

"Dammit, Edward. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happened in the car?"

"This is the only thing you'll like. Nothing. Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing."

"_Really,_ not even one little slip of your hand or twirl of her hair?"

"Nothing, Jazz."

"Thatta boy, Edward. I'm stunned, but proud of you."

Jasper's remark, couched in his Texas accent, made Edward's mouth split into a grin.

"Well, at least one of us is happy. I'm as frustrated and tense as hell."

"I bet you are man. Abstinence and Edward Cullen have nothing in common."

"Another thing making me tense is our assignment out in Washington. Things out there could get really dangerous and I need my game face on."

"Dangerous in Washington? What's up? Remember I have the same security clearance, so nothing's confidential."

"There's a family smuggling in workers for domestic and commercial help. And TAT informed me that their trafficking includes sex and slave labor, too."

"No kidding. In a little town outside of Seattle, all that shit's going on?"

"It's hard to imagine, but TAT's informants are usually spot on."

"Listen, I have to offer my services. I'm calling TAT today. You're going to need someone to help profile these people. You're dealing with some deeply disturbed fuckers."

Edward felt a sense of relief when he thought about Jasper joining him out in Washington. Since they would be investigating dealings in Bangkok, TAT could include someone from the CIA. He needed his professional help to understand the sick minds of his suspects. He also needed his friend's advice, if he was going to work with Bella on a daily basis and try to remain a gentleman.

"Jazz, I have a feeling that I am going to need you in more ways than one."

"Consider it done, buddy."

"Hey, I need to run and get ready for the flight. Let me know what TAT says."

"Will do. Have a safe flight and keep your hands to yourself, got it?"

"Sure Jazz. Later." Edward laughed as he hung up.

_Damn, I am feeling better._

* * *

At 6:30 a.m., Bella hit the alarm's snooze as it rang out, thumping it three times before dragging herself out of bed. She had stayed up late the night before packing and sorting through her possessions. She didn't have much here at Rosalie's but there was always room for weeding out unnecessary clutter.

Her mother had been the worst pat rack. After Renee's death, it had taken Bella almost two solid weeks to sort through all of her mother's junk. Since that experience, Bella swore that she would keep her belongs free of useless items.

It was an exhausting process trying to decide what to keep, pack, or throw out. Completely spent Bella finally collapsed into bed around 2:00 a.m.

As she was pouring her first cup of coffee, she heard her phone signal an incoming text. _Great, it's from Edward._

After reading his text, she wondered what he needed to tell her about the assignment. She had a gut feeling that it was important, so she agreed to have him pick her up at 10:00 a.m.

_It will save me the expense of the airport shuttle._

After finishing her coffee, she decided to take in a short run. The air outside was brisk and the sun was shining. It was going to be a beautiful spring day in Washington, DC.

Running relaxed Bella, and after getting her rhythm down she thought about her new partner, reflecting on his improved behavior last night when they were in his car. His sudden politeness caught her off guard.

_He actually kept his hands and lips to himself_, she thought. _Maybe we can keep things professional on this assignment after all._

Bella was determined to show Edward, and the bureau, that she was up to the challenge waiting for them in Washington.

After returning from her run, she showered quickly and placed her suitcases near the door. She didn't have much time to meet Jacob and then return back before Edward arrived. But she had to see Jacob before she left.

Jacob was waiting outside the Bittersweet café when Bella arrived, leaning against the brick storefront while reading his paper. He looked so relaxed and at ease, and now resembled the person she had dated for several months, and not the hot head who tried to punch Edward the previous day.

Bella felt a rush of affection for him as he looked up and their eyes meet. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. His face quickly reflected her smile, and to Bella's surprise, Jacob gave her an abrupt hug. Feeling awkward in his embrace, Bella immediately pulled away.

"Jacob…" she started.

He interrupted her, "Bells, I know we to need talk, but can we go inside and sit down first?"

"Sure."

After breakfast and coffee had been ordered, Bella started to explain.

"Jacob these last few days have been crazy for me, for both of us. I'm sorry for Mr. Cullen's behavior yesterday and for my own, too." Bella watched Jacob as she spoke. His eyes showed the hurt that had been building up since graduation day.

"I never intended to hurt you, Jake. It's that last thing I want to do. I can't even imagine my time here in D.C. without you. You have been such a great friend to me…and that's what I want…I want our friendship. With all the changes in my life right now, I just can't offer you much more. I think you want more, but…." Bella was unable to finish.

Reaching into the pocket of her black hoodie, Bella took out a box and placed it on the table. She glanced up at Jacob and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. It almost dissolved her resolve to break things off – almost. She steeled herself for the pain she knew her next few words would bring.

"Jake, these earrings you gave me…I can't keep them. It just doesn't feel right."

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and sadly shook his head. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the waitress came back with their order stacked on her tray.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and two eggs sunny side up," she said as she placed the plate in front of Jacob.

"Poached egg with lemon-dill hollandaise sauce and whole grain toast and grapefruit juice for you," she said placing it in front of Bella. "I'll be right back to top off your coffee. Can I get you anything else?" They both shook their heads no.

Bella leaned over to say a quick prayer of thanks for her food and for a safe trip on the plane. She was dreading the flight.

When she raised her head, Jacob was looking at her and she realized that the earrings were still sitting on the table. She tried to hand them over to Jacob, but he gently pushed her hand away.

"No Bella. Keep them. Please. I bought them for you and no one else. The last few days have been hard for me, and like it or not, I've been forced to do a lot of thinking – about us. You're special to me. It's been that way since we met." Jacob stopped and sipped his coffee, silently gathering his thoughts.

"But I have to face reality. I don't think you feel the same about me. It's a hard thing to admit, but I want more from you. More than you can give. I just need to be man enough to realize that our feelings are not the same. At least not now.

"I've seen the way you look and respond to your new partner. And it's hard as fucking hell to admit, but you've never looked at me that way."

He held up his hand as Bella started to protest. "Bella, I don't think he's good enough for you. He's such an arrogant son of a bitch, but he wants you – badly. I can see it in his eyes and the way he looks and moves around you."

Jake saw Bella's surprised expression and recognized the disbelief on her face.

"Jake, you're right about one thing, Edward Cullen is an SOB."

"Bella, promise me you'll be careful around him. Everything about your new partner screams player."

"Jake, listen, I have no romantic feelings towards Edward." But even as she spoke these words, she knew that they were a lie. Especially after she realized that she called him Edward for the first time.

"Okay, Bells, all I am saying is _be careful _and know that I am a plane flight away." He grinned and Bella thought this is how it should be with Jacob – an easy friendship.

"Now can we please talk about other stuff?" He gave her another quick grin before he scooped a bite of pancakes in his mouth.

Bella grinned back. "Abso-fucking-lutely"

She laughed at the surprised expression on his face, and breathed a sigh of relief. The discussion with Jake had gone better than she had imagined, especially after his actions yesterday.

Realizing that Edward would be picking her up in twenty minutes, she told Jacob that she needed to return home.

"I have someone coming by the condo in a few minutes. They're taking me to the airport and I can't be late."

"I have my car, Bells. Finish your breakfast and I'll drive you back."

Jacob quickly finished his breakfast and paid for their meal, ignoring Bella's protest to pay for her food.

They walked together to his truck and Jacob opened her door. "You've always been a gentleman, Jacob."

"Bella, that's exactly what a woman like you deserves."

Blushing as she climbed into the truck, Bella knew that Jacob was right. _Then why am I attracted to such a bad boy? It's his looks – he's so damn hot. That's all._

As they pulled up to the condo, Jacob once again opened Bella's door. He stopped her as she started to move towards the walkway, pulling her into another hug.

"Please stay in touch," he whispered in her ear.

Bella held him a little longer. Saying good-bye to Jacob was tough. He had helped her so much over the last several months. Bella wasn't sure if she would have made it through recruitment training without his support.

"I will, Jacob. I'll stay in touch. Take care of yourself and watch out for Rosalie." She pulled back and grinned at him and turned as she heard a car pull up by them.

_Damn, he's early_. _And he's in a limo._

Bella and Jacob stared at the vehicle and watched Edward step out of from the back passenger door.

"I see who it is, Bella. Don't worry, I'm leaving."

Jacob scrambled back into the driver's seat. Bella waved good bye to him and slowly turned to meet the piercing green eyes of Edward Cullen as he leaned against the limo's door. She gasped as a now familiar feeling crept through her innermost parts causing her limbs to weaken.

As she approached him, Edward placed his hands in his pockets. She could almost feel the tension radiating from him.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. You're early."

"You mean, I _was_ early. It's now 10:00 a.m., Ms. Swan."

Bella blushed at his reprimand. _Damn him. I had such high hopes after last night._

"Wait here. I'll be right back with my luggage. Just need to say goodbye to Rose."

Walking up the path to the condo's door, Bella silently wished that Edward hadn't seen her with Jacob. She didn't owe Edward an explanation, but judging by his gaze, he was searching for an answer.

She opened the front door and walked inside. Rosalie was standing in the kitchen by the coffee maker.

"Hey gorgeous. How ya feeling?" Bella asked.

"In desperate need of some caffeine." Rosalie turned and filled her cup with the steaming liquid.

"So how did it go with Jacob today? Does he still need a good ass kicking?"

"Hey, be gentle with him. He's a decent guy. Who wouldn't go all apeshit with Edward provoking him?"

"So you and Jake are officially over?"

"Yes, we're over."

"So how did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. We really had a good conversation."

Rosalie looked at Bella with an eyebrow raised and an unasked question on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you. I thought it'd really be difficult. I prepared for a long argument, but after we hashed out our feelings, we both agreed that what we have between us is a friendship, nothing more. He'll always be my friend – as I'll always be his. So Rose, no ass-kicking. Alright?"

"Sure girl… but you know, all you have to do is ask – I'll be ready.

So what time is the shuttle picking you up?"

"Oh no shuttle. Mr. Cullen is outside waiting for me right now. We have to go over a few things before the flight, so he's picking me up."

"Shit, he's outside?" Rosalie moved over to the window and parted the blinds. She saw an impatient Edward pacing the length of the car.

"Damn, he's taking you to the airport in a fucking limo. Where does he get the money? Surely, he can't afford all this on an FBI salary."

"Who knows? Could be family money. He seems to have that polished private school thing, don't you think?"

"Polished, my ass. Let me walk you out. These your bags by the door?"

"Yes. Thanks Rose."

Each of them took a suitcase and walked out to the meet Edward.

"Listen, Bella," Rosalie spoke to Bella as the carried the luggage to the car. "I'm going to miss you – I'm a selfish bitch and hate to see you leave. But, I know that this is what you want – need – to do. So please be careful – with the assignment and with the shithead looking at you right now."

Bella turned towards Rose as they lugged her bags. "I'm going to miss you, Rose. And don't worry about Mr. Cullen., I think I can handle him. Remember, my secret weapon. 'Knee say hello to groin.'"

They were giggling as they approached Edward.

"Good morning Rosalie. Bella is this everything?"

"Yes. Just these two suitcases."

The chauffeur moved to load the luggage into the trunk. Edward turned toward the door.

"I'll let you two say your goodbyes." Edward backed away from the girls to give them a private moment.

"Bella – I'm so going to miss you. Promise me you'll be safe – and you'll keep in touch – weekly if not daily. I'll be worried if I don't hear from you."

"Ok. And you …" as she whipped around to face Edward, "you better keep her safe. She's like a sister to me – heck, she IS my sister – and if anything, anything at all happens to her, I will come to Washington and have you cursing the day you were born."

Edward took in the scene before him and was smart enough to know that to make light with Rosalie's feelings at this particular moment would be bad for his health – very bad – hospital level bad. He knew. He read her mind.

"I promise, Rosalie. I'll watch her back." _And other body part that she'll let me see,_ he thought as he inwardly smirked.

Bella and Edward climbed into the back seat, sitting on opposite sides of the car. Edward placed some papers between. He turned his head and quietly spoke her name

"Ms. Swan."

Her eyes sought his and she waited for him to continue. But Edward was briefly lost as he gazed at her.

_Damn, she's so fucking beautiful. And I'm feeling that pull again. Shit. _Edward moved his eyes down to the papers, hoping to break the magnetic draw he felt towards her.

"We need go over some new developments on our assignment. All the players remain the same, but they're delving in areas that are rather dark." He finally regained eye contact with her and held his breath.

"Dark? What do you mean?"

"We've confirmed that the Volturi organization is involved in sex and slave trafficking. Direct from Bangkok. It's going to get sticky and we need to put on a tight front."

Bella blushed after his last sentence, but realized that they were facing a dangerous foe. The serious tone in Edward's voice was palatable.

"We're going to spend the weekend preparing for our first meeting with Aro Volturi. Tanya has scheduled a conference call for tomorrow morning, too."

"Okay. It sounds like I have some catching up to do."

"I know that you worked in Bangkok, so you probably have a good idea what we're up against. But I have some articles for you to read over. It explains how the sick bastards smuggle these women out of Thailand."

Edward handed her the papers he had placed in the seat between them. Bella took them and he noticed the tremor in her hand.

_Fuck, she's scared._

Bella sat in silence as she processed the words that Edward spoke to her. She felt a nauseous wave hit her, and she closed her eyes.

_Dear God, help me here. I can do this right?_

When she opened her eyes, she saw the limo pulling up the terminal's curb. She realized that there was no turning back once she got on that plane.

They checked in at a special booth after walking through an unmarked door. Edward pulled out some official looking documents and they were ushered through a dimly lit tunnel bypassing the usual security lines. She had to admit that being an FBI agent did come with some privileges.

"We get to bypass all the usual security?" she asked Edward, trying to keep pace with him.

"Yes, stick with me kid." He said winking at her.

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. And when she noticed Edward's grin, she started to laugh.

"I needed that Mr. Cullen. This morning has been a little heavy."

"I know. Don't worry Ms. Swan." Edward gently rubbed her shoulder and quickly pushed his hand back into his pant's pocket.

_No touching. _He thought.

The hall they were walking down led them to a guarded door. Edward showed their credentials again. Then he opened the door and they walked into the terminal.

"Our luggage? How does it get on the right plane?" Bella realized that they didn't carry their bags in with them.

"No worries. I gave our driver special security tags. He just had to drop them off at the Skycap. And believe me they won't get lost."

Their gate was ahead a few feet and Edward signaled for Bella to follow him through a door close to the gate's entrance.

_Another secret door,_ Bella thought as she smiled at Edward.

Edward returned the smile and ushered her onto the walkway towards the plane's passenger door.

"We get to board first, Ms. Swan. Our seats are 4 A and B. After you."

The flight attendant greeted Bella, but quickly lost interest as she saw Edward.

_Oh, he has the same effect on me,_ _lady_. Bella rolled her eyes and walked to her seat.

Settling herself into her first-class seat, she prepared herself for the long five-hour flight to Seattle.

Edward sank in next to her and ordered a scotch with water.

"Ms. Swan, would you care for something?"

"A glass of red wine would be nice. Thanks."

This flight was Bella's first experience in first class. She loved the extra seat and leg room and she relaxed back into the seat.

"Comfortable wouldn't you agree, Ms. Swan?"

"Very, Mr. Cullen."

A tired feeling came over her as she finished her wine. She thought about taking a quick nap, since she had so little sleep the night before.

"Do you think they might have a spare blanket? I could use a little rest. It's been a busy few days."

Edward motioned to the flight attendant, who quickly made it to his side, smiling seductively at him.

"Can we have a blanket, please?"

"Absolutely, is there anything else you might need, sir?"

"No that's all." Edward avoided eye contact with the attendant, wishing that he could block her thoughts.

_Shit, does every flight attendant specialize in mile-high fuckery?_

Edward unfolded the blanket and gingerly tucked it around Bella, being careful to avoid too much contact.

_No touching._ He silently chanted

"Thanks. Please wake me if I start to snore." Bella chuckled as she snuggled into her blanket.

About 15 minutes later, Edward felt something on his shoulder. He raised his eyes from his papers and glanced sideways to find Bella's head gently resting against him.

He observed her tranquil face and smiled, feeling that undeniable attraction stirring deep inside him. Pleased that she was resting peacefully, he watched her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

"What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking?" Edward muttered in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Bella from her sleep.

Stirring against his shoulder, Bella started to murmur softly. Edward stiffened in his seat hoping that he didn't disturb her. He noticed that her eyes were tightly shut, and relaxed feeling relieved.

_Is she talking in her sleep?_ Edward raised his brow as he contemplated the possibilities.

_If I touch her, I might be able read her thoughts._

He remembered Jasper's word from earlier this morning and found them echoing in his head. _Keep your hands to yourself._

_But has Jazz ever felt like this? Tethered to someone?_

Glancing down, Edward saw her hand resting outside of her blanket just inches away from his right hand. Her thoughts were just a touch away. When he heard Bella quietly slur his name, he leaned his head back while closing his eyes.

_Fuck. What should I do?_

* * *

**Bangkok: The Wharf**

As the trucks rumbled toward the pier, the girl slowly became aware of her surroundings. Twenty young girls were crammed into the now putrid smelling truck. They looked to be about the girl's age, but one seemed significantly younger.

The girl saw the fear on the younger ones' face. The young girl's breathing seemed exaggerated and was going to cause her to pass out. Scooting over to the older girl whispered in her ear in their native language.

"Tell me your name?"

The younger girl looked at her with brown eyes full of fear.

She gently placed a reassuring hand on her arm and the youngster flinched, but didn't move away from her.

"What's your name?" She tried again "My name is Tan. I'm from Klong Teir. My father sold me to become a nanny for some foreigners. I think it'll be alright. We'll get to the America and have a better life. I am sure of it."

Even as she was speaking to the young child, she tried to believe the hope she was breathing into this girl's ear.

The truck came to a sudden halt and they were all thrown back against the side walls.

The doors were unlocked and thrown open, she breathed in deeply the air that was fresher than in the truck. For once the stench of the piers seemed like perfumed air.

"Damn, who was sick in here?" The men spoke Taiwanese. She looked over to the young girl, taking in the younger girl's huge eyes against her ashen face.

"It was me." The older girl tried to look sheepish and guilty.

"You're fucking lucky you've been bought already or I'd beat the shit out of you." He sneered at her.

At that moment an older woman appeared at the back of the truck. Slapping the man away, she spoke softly to the girls.

"You don't have to be afraid. Come on and get off. We have some warm tea and rice."

The girls slowly moved off the truck, shocked at the kind words spoken to them. As they exited the truck, it became apparent who had vomited and peed on themselves.

The older woman pointed to the young girl and before she could scream or yelp she was dragged off by the man who had been screaming at them earlier.

_Oh, God where are you now _she thought.

She had been given some pamphlets in the slum by a foreigner, and her brother had read them to her. It spoke about God's love for her.

_Where was he now?_ She thought bitterly.

There was a loud, shrill cry and then silence. The girls inched closer together in fear.

"Now don't worry. Come, follow me." The older woman led them to a shack that had holes for windows. Inside candles were lit, and there was a hotplate in the corner.

The elder woman poured out the tea into tiny cups and passed around small bowls filled with rice.

The girl drank the tea and ate the rice with her hands, thankful for the smallest of kindnesses, the only kindness that she had received since being sold by her father. With each sip of tea, however, her mind entered deeper into a fog, her eye-lids dropped further, and she quickly lost consciousness.

_I've been drugged__**. **_She had no energy left to care or be scared, and strangely thankful for the escape from this hell of a reality she now found herself in.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Final scene has a glimpse into human trafficking practices.**

**This week's drink special!**

**Vodka Gimlet**

**1 oz lime juice  
1 1/2 oz vodka  
1 tsp powdered sugar**

**Stir all ingredients with ice, strain into a cocktail glass, and serve.**

**We last left Edward facing quite the dilemma. Here's a little blast from last chapter.**

_Is she talking in her sleep?_ Edward raised his brow as he contemplated the possibilities.

_If I touch her, I might be able read her thoughts._

He remembered Jasper's words from earlier this morning and found them echoing in his head. _Keep your hands to yourself._

_But has Jazz ever felt like this? Tethered to someone?_

Glancing down, Edward saw her hand resting outside of her blanket just inches away from his right hand. Her thoughts were just a touch away. When he heard Bella quietly slur his name, he leaned his head back while closing his eyes.

_Fuck. What should I do?_

**Chapter 10: What a sweet ride!**

_Should I touch her? Why am I even worried about this? It's like someone has my balls in a vice grip. I've never had a conflict like this. I see what I want and it's delivered on a silver platter. This woman is so fucking maddening. I need to get my shit together and work past this _thing_ between us, just shake it off. Why should I give a fuck what she's thinking anyway?_

Edward closed his eyes tightly and pressed back against the cushioned seat attempting to clear his head. He reveled in the joys of flying first-class as he stretched his legs out in front of him, careful to keep his movements from waking up the sleeping Bella.

_Okay, now focus on something, anything else_. He tried moving his thoughts away from Bella.

Edward surveyed his first-class neighbors – a high-browed man engrossed in an economic periodical, seated next to a woman whose glassy stare focused on a trashy romance novel. Perusing the woman's thoughts as she read caused a tightening of Edward's trousers.

_Who said that women were the delicate sex?_ He knew better having had free access to their inner thoughts. _It's always the innocent ones that hide the most delicious secrets and inner passions, _Edward thought, almost blushing.

But a slight movement from Bella made him shift his focus once again to her. He sighed in complete frustration.

_Who is this strange creature leaning so softly against my shoulder? How can she possess all my thoughts when I can't know any of hers?_

Edward rattled around the questions in his head, trying to make sense of this unfamiliar power that she held over him and wondering how to free himself from it.

_Not hearing her words and thoughts has been oddly comforting. I've had no guard to keep up, no wars raging as her thoughts invade my mind. What now? Do I choose the silence that's set her apart from everyone else in my life? Right now, she's a mystery to me and I'm drawn to her. Maybe if I can peek inside her hidden thoughts, it'll break this spell I've fallen under._

Finally, Edward opened his eyes to see her hair cascading across his chest. He was torn between making contact with her hand or running his fingers through her glossy hair.

As he pressed his nose into her brown tasseled curls, he was caught in the spell of her fragrance and felt himself being pulled closer to her. The tethered string tightened and his dilemma became even more pressing as he heard her murmur his name again. Her faint sounds removed any slack left in that tie between them.

Slowly Edward moved his hand towards hers. He had no more fight left in him and he exhaled as his fingers touched the soft skin covering her knuckles. Just the sensation of her skin against his gave him a feeling of bliss.

_The wall between us will come down_, he hoped.

Edward shut his eyes and mind to everything else surrounding him expect the beautiful girl he now felt under his fingertips. He began to drink in her thoughts and mentally he had to calm himself. The strangest emotions were gripping him and he felt a high overtake him as he heard her first words.

_The mission. It's a serious one. I can see the young girls in Bangkok. Sad. Lonely. Hungry. Eyes empty and hallow. Holding them as they stare ahead. Reliving their nightmares in broad daylight. I comfort them, telling them that the evil will be stopped. I cry out, and feel two strong arms picking me up carrying me somewhere new and foreign. A voice. It tells me that everything is okay. I look up to put a face with the voice. Green eyes, beautifully deep jade. But they are kind and comforting. Melt into his arms. He smells so good. I hear Charlie behind us. He's so far away. I reach for him._

"_Bella, be careful. Is he any different from those that use people for their own desires? Sweetheart, remember… you are precious." He fades away. "Charlie please come back there's so much I need to tell you." But he's gone, left me. The green eyes are searching me. I feel it. A tug from somewhere deep pulls me under. We begin to sink. "Please don't hurt me Edward, please." His lips take mine, and I surrender as I am submerged._

Edward jerked his hand away as if he had just been scorched by a fire. A startled gasp left his lips and Bella began to stir, mumbling his name. Her painful, beseeching plea seized him and left him feeling physically ill.

_Was I really like them? A user, a taker? The man she spoke to warned her away from me. What the fuck? I'm no good for someone like her. An innocent. But she let me kiss her because she feels it too, that undeniable connection_.

Edward ran his sweaty palms over his dark jeans and signaled to the flight attendant. She smiled at him while moving in his direction. He caught her thoughts and was repulsed by how she dreamed of him pushing her into the lavatory and pounding her senselessly.

Normally these animalistic fucking thoughts made him chuckle and puffed up his ego, but for now he couldn't stomach it.

"I need a scotch and make it a double." He avoided eye contact, hoping that his indifference would stop her lust filled desires. The images sickened him.

Gently, Edward moved Bella from his shoulder, surprised that she continued to sleep. Her slumber gave him an opportunity to collect his thoughts and swallow a little comfort from his scotch.

_The first call I'm making once we land is to Jazz. I need to talk this whole shit out with him_.

Edward needed to hear more than "_be a gentleman_" from Jazz because acting that way still left him wanting and yearning for more. Try as he might, he simply couldn't wrap his mind around those words, at least not yet.

_TAT better let Jazz come out here. I may pull rank on her if she drags her feet on this one. I need him here to keep me focused._

Edward was unsettled by Bella's dream. He knew in his mind, however, the best cure for what was ailing him had little to do with being a gentleman.

_It was just a silly dream. I need to hook up with someone, anyone. Dammit, high school was the last time I've gone this long without a fuck. After she's safely tucked away in bed at the hotel tonight, I'm out the door._

Even after his get laid or else pep talk, Edward was wavering on the edge of something that felt almost desperate in its nature. He thought it was just his desire for a sexual release, a basic need that could be quenched by a physical pleasure or two.

His calloused heart had no idea what his real feelings were for the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. But he knew that she had penetrated below his carefully controlled exterior, a place that no other woman had ever ventured.

As Edward ordered his second round of scotch, Bella's head again found a resting place on his shoulder. This time he fought back an aggravation, but couldn't understand the reason for his annoyance.

His scotch glass was soon emptied and Edward felt the warmth of it numbing his brain. He was just starting to relax when the plane hit a patch of turbulence.

Bella woke with a jerk. Her neck ached and she realized with a start that she been sleeping against Edward's shoulder. Quickly she glanced towards his arm making sure she hadn't drooled on him. She prayed she hadn't snored or, even worse, talked in her sleep.

_Thank God no drool! _She let out a sigh of relief.

Edward gazed down at her with his emerald green eyes. "Sleep well?"

Bella nodded, and noticed that the question was asked without any trace of his usual smugness. Her heart felt a little more hopeful.

"Yes, sorry about the whole leaning on your shoulder thing." Bella glanced down at her hands.

Edward shifted slightly. "It wasn't a problem. I rather enjoyed it. Do you always talk so much in your sleep?"

Bella felt nauseous. _Oh crap! What did I say?" _Her cheeks felt like they were going to burst into flames.

She looked over at him before she spoke and saw his trademark smirk. _Oh and the bad boy is back._

Just as Bella was getting ready to come back at him with a snarky line, the flight attendant reminded Edward to "place his seat in the upright position." Bella noticed the attendant's breasts popping out of her shirt.

_Had the woman unbuttoned her shirt another notch or two in order to get Edward's attention?_

Well, it worked. Edward took full advantage of the free look. He flashed the attendant his most dazzling smile. _And_ _it is dazzling,_ Bella thought. "Thanks for making this flight so enjoyable." His velvet voice no doubt gave Ms. Busty a glimmer of hope.

_He's unbelievable. And he flaunts it right in front of me. I've got eyes here people._

Bella turned to look at him and rolled her eyes. Edward's eyes gleamed at her in amusement.

_Great, he's practically laughing at my expense. He's got nerve, and here I thought we had somehow progressed past all that bullshit. Boy, I was wrong. All I want to do is wring his neck._

"Hey, you getting hungry? Maybe we can stop for dinner on the way to the hotel. Getting our luggage shouldn't take too long. A car service is taking us to a special rental car company."

Still perturbed by his blatant flirting, Bella batted her eyelashes and mocked him in a high pitch voice, "Sure Mr. Cullen, anything you say Mr. Cullen. Should I unbutton another button now, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward quirked a devilish smile as he started to laugh.

"Don't play with me babe cause I don't lose," he said in a cocky tone.

"There's a first time for everything." Bella slowly licked her bottom lip and inwardly cheered when she heard Edward inhale sharply.

Bella's exchange with Edward was cut short when the plane encountered more turbulence. The passengers,along with the flight attendants, gripped their armrests as the plane descended. The plane was making a bumpy approach to the runway. Bella closed her eyes and squeezed her hands together – she hated rough landings.

After a few hard bumps, Edward touched her arm. "Hey, we're down now," he spoke softly.

She was touched by his concern and glanced into those gorgeous green eyes.

"Thanks."

_His eyes will be my undoing or maybe it's his barely there stubble spreading across his firm jaw or_ ..._Stop it Bella. _She shook her head and turned to look out the window at the airport buildings flying by. She needed a quick distraction from his "pretty boy" face.

After the usual crowded standing and waiting for the plane doors to open, Edward followed Bella down the walkway. They walked to the baggage claim area in comfortable silence. A few times during their trek to the baggage area, Edward would guide Bella through a doorway or around a corner by placing his hand at her waist.

He never kept his hand on her too long, but Bella noticed the heat of his touch. She had to admit the thrill that his contact brought to her. She wanted to lean back into it, but just couldn't give in to the feeling. It went against everything that she stood for as an agent. He was her boss and they had a serious mission to complete. She couldn't let a physical attraction keep her from being focused. Too much was at stake, and too many lives depended upon their success.

As they stood with the rest of the crowd waiting for the merry go round of luggage to start up, Bella realized she didn't have any idea where they were staying tonight.

"So are we getting a rental car and heading to the hotel?" Bella looked at Edward and, for the first time, noticed dark circles under his eyes. His hair, as always, was wonderfully messy and the stubble on his jaw was magazine perfect. She felt herself being drawn into those dark green pools again, experiencing a warmth for him she had hadn't felt before. She wondered if he was tired and more anxious about this mission than he acknowledged.

Bella realized that Edward hadn't answered her. He was looking into her wide brown eyes and was shocked at the gentleness he saw. Before he could help himself he raised his hand and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Bella blushed, and Edward finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. Yes, we're heading to the hotel after I get our rental car squared away."

He turned back to the luggage turnstile. _Christ, she's beautiful. Breathtaking._

The luggage began spilling out and there was a rush from the throng of people to grab their suitcases. Soon there were only one or two bags still circling around on the black belt.

_Where the hell is our luggage? Damn, we need our guns and techno gear. Shit! _Edward thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um, Edward, maybe we should go to the baggage service area?" Bella gently tapped his shoulder trying to gain his attention.

Edward could not believe this. _No bags? What the hell? In all my trips for the FBI never once have the stupid airlines lost my luggage. There's going to be hell to pay for this clusterfuck._

Edward remembered, much too late, that he had no paperwork on their luggage. He had left that up to his usual capable driver. He realized that he was helpless without any paperwork, and he hated weakness and incompetence. He immediately text the driver for the tracking number.

_**Rogers, this is Cullen. Our bags never showed. Text me the tracking number, now**_.

_**Of course, sir. I'll send it right away. Will that be all? **_Rogers wrote.

_**Yes. **_Edward responded.

"Let's go face the music." Edward directed Bella towards the service desk by placing his hand on her lower back.

After receiving the tracking number from Rogers, Edward and Bella walked up to the service desk. Edward flashed his FBI badge and the airline employee called the supervisor over to assist them. Next they followed the supervisor over to the TSA officials.

"Got to love bureaucracy. Seems like we're just getting passed around here," Edward whispered into Bella's ear as she smiled.

"Afternoon, how can I help you two?" asked the nameless TSA official.

Edward flashed his badge yet again and gave the official a "don't fuck with me" look.

"Seems that the airline lost our bags. We have rather important items in them. I need you to trace them and deliver them to our hotel as soon as possible."

"Certainly, give me the tracking info and I'll locate them."

Frustrated, he turned to Bella as he ran his long fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. "So umm sorry about the bags, but I'm pretty sure they will make it to the hotel. We'll just stop by the mall and get a few essentials."

"I can just wear these again, Edward. I don't have money to…"

"No, don't worry, it's all covered."

"By the agency?"

"Yes, I have the corporate card that I use when undercover." Edward lied to her because he felt like it was his screw up. He planned on pulling out his own personal card to pay and hoped she wouldn't know the difference.

"Excuse me sir, I have the bags located. They were placed on a plane to Miami. They haven't arrived in Miami yet. However, when they do, the TSA will personally pull them and get them on a flight to SeaTac."

"Miami. Really? You've got to be kidding, right?" Edward wondered if his luggage secretly wanted to go back to Miami for some more fun in the sun. "Strange, that's the last place I went with those damn bags."

"I have the TSA loading them onto a direct flight leaving around 9 a.m., so the bags should be delivered to your hotel by noon. Where are you staying?"

"We're staying at Cedarbrook Lodge on 36th Ave." Edward booked this hotel after discovering that it was the airport's only five star, business class hotel.

"Certainly sir. Good choice. Expect the bags to arrive by noon tomorrow. Here's my card, please call if you have any concerns."

The gentleman handed Edward his card, and he placed into his wallet.

"Let's hope for both of sakes that this is our last communication." Edward shook the man's hand and thanked him for his assistance.

"Alright Ms. Swan, let's get the hell out of here. What do you say?" Edward winked at Bella as they walked to the exit.

"Sounds great, Mr. Cullen." Bella couldn't help but smile. _He can be so damn charming. Makes my head spin._

"I have a special car service picking us. I can't just rent any type of car. I need to look like the part, so I'm renting a Ferrari. The Volturi would laugh if I pulled up in the standard rental car. And damn, I've always wanted to drive a Ferrari." Edward had a dreamy look on his face as they walked out of the airport and stood on the curb.

As they waited for the car service, Bella looked up at the dark gray sky. The heavens were spitting and the surrounding area was a testament to the generous rain. Everything was green and lush.

A sleek gray sedan, marked, "VIP Car Service," pulled into the waiting area. Edward signaled to the driver and the car stopped right in front of them. Before the driver could get out, Edward opened the door and gestured for Bella to get in.

"Afternoon, sir. We have a five minute drive to our facility. Your car is ready and waiting."

"Thank you," Edward responded to the driver as he eased himself into the soft leather seats.

"Comfortable, Ms. Swan?" He watched Bella pull the seatbelt tight and lingered at her breast. He liked how the strap separated her fullness. He felt that familiar twitch and tightening and leaned back closing his eyes.

_Damn, since when was a seatbelt sexy? I guess when it's placed in her fucking cleavage._ He silently smiled as he answered his own question.

The close quarters of the car made it impossible for Bella to ignore the beautiful man next to her. They were separated physically but the backseats seem to turn into each other, making her knees face his direction. She scanned his face as he leaned back against the headrest with his eyes closed tight.

He looked exhausted and, before she could stop herself, she touched his arm and asked, "Do you want to go to the hotel first and get some rest?"

His eyes snapped opened. He never wanted to show weakness and it bothered him that he had let his guard down and had nearly dozed off in her presence. _What was it about her that made him lose his step? _

"No – no, Ms. Swan. I was just thinking." His snapped back at her, and let his eyes slowly sweep over her body. "We'll go shopping first as planned."

"Fine, Mr. Cullen. I get the feeling I am just along for the ride anyway." Bella replied back, unable to conceal the exasperation in her voice.

Arriving at the rental agency, Edward glanced out the window, and was pleased at what he saw waiting for them. A red Ferrari gleamed under a special black tent, like a shiny, new toy – one that every boy dreamed about. Bella observed Edward and noticed the boy like glee spread across his face.

Edward quickly exited the car, holding the door open for Bella. He tapped his foot as he waited for her, his fingers itching for the keys. Bella sensed his excitement and laughed at him.

"Mr. Cullen, what's the hurry? Your other car's a Vanquish." She couldn't help the sarcasm and was glad to throw a little dirt back in his face. She still was holding a grudge from his open flirting with the flight attendant.

"True, Ms. Swan. But look at her – she's a beauty." Edward scouted around the car caressing it like a fine piece of silk. Bella just rolled her eyes as she watched him orbit the car and hoped he would come back down to Earth.

"Mr. Cullen, I have your keys, sir. Here's my card if you need our assistance for anything. Please sign these documents and you'll be on your way."

Edward signed the documents, swiped the keys from the man's hands, and moved to the passenger door.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." Edward flashed Bella his trademark smirk as he opened the door for her.

_He looks so damn handsome. Totally in his element standing next to this sexy car._

Bella tried, but couldn't pull her eyes away from him. His jaded glaze was a magnet that pulled her to his side.

"Why thank you, Sir Gallant." She couldn't help but play along with his sweet mood. She blushed when he softly took her hand as she entered the car.

Once safely buckled up, Edward worked the GPS system and found the closest Nordstrom's. It was his favorite place to shop in D.C. He had a "close" relationship with his personal stylist, a woman who knew what fit him the best, thanks to firsthand experience.

"Thought we could pick up a few things at Nordstrom's until our luggage arrives, just to tide us over." He glanced over at Bella as he pulled the car out of the lot.

"I don't shop there often Mr. Cullen, since I have to live on a limited budget. However, I've gone there with Rosalie. I love their shoe department, though."

"Great, there's one close by. Figures, since Seattle is their corporate headquarters."

Edward pulled out onto the highway, and Bella gripped the door's armrest. She knew he would travel fast, but his speed was alarming. She closed her eyes and prayed they would arrive safely. Edward seemed possessed with the speed and quick handling of the sports car. And, frankly, she didn't think he would be able to slowdown and come out from under its spell.

When they arrived at the shopping center, Edward parked his pretty toy in one of the furthest spots from the building.

"Hope you don't mind walking a bit. Hate to get a door ding on my baby."

"Sure. It's no biggie. It's quit raining away. I could use a little exercise after the long flight anyway, right?"

As they entered the store, Edward knew that he couldn't follow her around as she browsed the aisles of clothes and possible undergarments. The thought caused a warm stirring in him. He wished he could pick out some unmentionables for her. Perhaps in an icy blue color to contrast beautifully with her pale skin and chestnut hair.

"Listen, how about meeting back here in an hour." They were standing in the women's designer area. "You can pick out what you need for tonight and tomorrow, and I'll pay for everything with the plastic. Sound good?"

"An hour is perfect. I think you'll find that I'm not very high maintenance, Mr. Cullen." She smiled and turned towards her first stop, lingerie. Edward watched her walk away and pick up something short and silky.

_Not good. I don't want a hard on right here. Sure as hell can't take care of it now. Better just focus on what I'll need from here, even if I need something else more. Damn her. She just picked up something pale blue. Outta here._

Edward pulled out his phone and called Nancy, his Nordstrom personal stylist, back in D.C.

"Hey Nancy, it's Edward. Good, thanks. Listen, I'm going to need a few things put together for me. I'm in Seattle and my luggage is in Miami." Edward listened as Nancy tried to ask a few personal questions. But Edward quenched her line of inquiry, needing her to focus on her job. Problem was she just wanted to do him again, and he knew it.

"Okay, one day's worth of clothes should be enough. Yes, a few toiletries, too. Charge it as usual. I'm at their flagship store on Pine."

Edward had two bags waiting for him at customer service in under an hour's time. He hated to but knew that he should text Nancy and thank her for a job well done. He cringed when he saw her return text.

_**Let me know if there are any other jobs you might need help with. I can be quite handy!**_

Cursing under his breath, Edward walked over to their designated meeting place, and was relieved to see Bella standing there chatting with the saleslady.

"Ready, Ms. Swan? I've got the card right here."

"Ms. Martin has already bagged and ran the tags for me on the extra register, so all we need is your card, or I mean the corporate card."

The transaction complete, Edward and Bella turned toward the exit. As they approached, a heavy rain greeted them through the glass doors, blanketing the parking lot.

"Listen, Ms. Swan, I can run and get the car for you. I hate to make you run in the rain."

"I'm fine. Remember, I'm low maintenance. I just hope I don't slip in these shoes."

"Okay, let's run out on the count of three. 1….2….Here take my hand…..3." Laughing, Bella placed her small hand in his palm and the two ran towards the Ferrari. Edward started jumping over a few puddles and Bella joined in. She giggled as he started to run in a zig zag pattern. It reminded her of the obstacle course training back at the FBI.

By the time they reached the car, they were doubled over in laughter. Edward fumbled to find the keys and hit the button to release the lock. He quickly threw their bags into the space behind the front seats and tried to help Bella into the dry car but she slipped. He caught her in his arms before she fell.

Awkwardly, he tried to straighten her in his arms but it only caused her body to be pressed tighter against his. He waited for her to react and tense up, however it didn't happen. Instead he scanned her face and he saw what he had been longing to find.

_Surrender._

He placed his left hand firmly against her lower back and moved his right hand behind her neck gently grasping a few strands of her hair. All at once, he drew her harder against him, the pull between them lighting a fiery desire. Edward knew how to quench it and slowly lowered his lips to hers, closely watching her eyes for disapproval.

Bella heard warning bells going off, but their sound was drowned out by a flood of passion. She wanted this man, and realized that she yearned for his touch as she gazed up at his perfect face.

A quiet moan left her lips as she pressed into him and acknowledged what could no longer be denied. She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss while feeling the length of his arousal at her hip.

He wanted to kiss her, taste her, and consume her. The order didn't matter to him but, for some reason, he held back and gently pressed his lips to hers. Instantly, all her thoughts and passions rushed into his mind. It felt as if her very soul poured into his, and the feeling was too much for him to contain. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath and free his mind.

"Bella," he whispered, "that kiss. It was like nothing I've felt before." He rested his forehead against hers wondering why this kiss was different than the one at Café Saint Ex or when they were in his car.

The answer came to him. He realized their passion for each other was reciprocated. This time Edward and Bella were kissing as one heart and one mind. Nothing was forced or pushed. Instead, their desires melted together, and the force behind their union was too intense for Edward, and a panic bubbled up in his chest.

Wanting more, Bella slowly pulled back to gaze into his green eyes and caught a glimmer of fear. The look faded quickly and she wondered whether she really saw it at all. At the moment, she was certain that they would be chilled to the bone if they stayed in the rain much longer. The rain was soaking through her clothes, causing her to shiver.

"Mr. Cullen, let's get into the car before we get sick." Bella observed the lost look on his face before she climbed into the seat.

Edward moved quickly around the car, to escape the cold rain that soaked him._ Why didn't I keep kissing her? I'm acting like the fucking virgin here. But dammit, I just couldn't handle it. It felt like I was going mad._

"Ms. Swan, sorry that I don't have a towel for you. I'll stop at the gas station across the way and get a few paper towels. The GPS says were just a few minutes away from our hotel, so hang on."

Bella wanted to bring up the kiss, wondering if he didn't feel the same about it.

_Maybe I was the only one who felt the power in our kiss. But he did say he'd never felt anything like that before. And with his kissing history, that's saying quite a bit._

Bella smiled while she used the paper towels to dry her face. Something had changed between them, and she felt that there was no going back to where she was before – a place where she fought and suppressed her feelings for Edward. Now she just needed to figure out how to manage her feelings and her job while on their assignment. And with no clear answer, she became troubled. Bella wondered if that kiss was a big mistake.

After a silent car ride, Edward glided the Ferrari past the lodge's entrance and pulled under the gracious portico. Bella was rather impressed with the hotel's surroundings. It would be her first time staying at a five star hotel and she realized that this wasn't her father's Holiday Inn.

"Wow, this hotel is lovely. I can't believe that we can afford this on a government allowance. How did you pull this off by the way?" She glanced across the car with her brow raised.

"Just enjoy it. I'll try to figure out a way for you to thank me later." Edward winked as the valet opened his door. "Okay, watch closely Ms. Swan, the ass kissing is about to begin."

Bella was confused until she heard the valet, then the bellhop gushing over Edward and his car.

_Yes, definitely some ass kissing going on here. And he's loving every damned second of it._ Bella rolled her eyes when Edward looked at her laughing and nodded toward the two ass kissers in question.

"Mr. Cullen, just get my key and then let me find my room. I've got to get out of these wet clothes." She reached into the car and pulled out their shopping bags and followed him into the lobby.

Bella watched him at the concierge desk and couldn't help but stare at his lovely backside. He looked like he belonged on a runway, not as a super undercover agent. She wondered what made him choose this line of work and, more importantly, what he did to deserve all the favors he received.

_Maybe he has the goods on someone, or maybe perhaps he has some weird secret power? _She laughed at her superhero thoughts.

After checking them in, Edward gracefully strolled across the lobby to Bella. He gave her a room key and helped her stand up from the chair.

"I'll carry your bag. We're in adjoining rooms. Thought it was a good idea since we have an eight o'clock conference call with TAT in the morning."Edward watched Bella's face for any concerns. "You okay with that?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I think I can resist your charms for tonight." He nervously laughed at her words.

As they made their way to their rooms, they decided to call it a night and see each other in the morning, both needing showers and dry clothes.

"Room service actually sounds good. And I really should go over things before tomorrow's call. At least I still have my computer." Bella chuckled and took her Nordie bags from Edward.

"I'll probably do the same. It wouldn't hurt for me to go over a few items before getting on the phone with TAT, too." Edward never wanted to be unprepared when he dealt with Tanya. Even though he outranked her, she had a way of making his balls shrivel up.

Once inside his hotel room, Edward quickly showered and laid down on his bed. He planned on taking a short cat nap before heading down to the lodge's bar for a drink and a little carousing, hoping to find a distraction from the crazy feelings he experienced with Bella today.

Edward woke with a start, perspiring from a forgotten dream. He frantically sought out the alarm clock in his dark room. It read 9:00 p.m.

"Shit!" Edward cursed as he regained his bearings.

He decided to go downstairs and see what the restaurant offered, realizing that he hadn't eaten since the airplane. His stomach called out for food and his body wished for something else on the side, too. A choice dessert would be nice, one with willing legs and open arms and preferably no cherry to pop.

Unfortunately, these thoughts lead him right back to the virginal Ms. Swan and this fact made him more determined to head out for a possible encounter knowing that Bella was tucked away inside her room. Completely unaware of his actions, or so he thought.

The Copperleaf Bar was a quiet and dimly lit establishment, a great place to relax after a busy day. He decided to order from the kitchen at the bar. It was really late for a large meal, so a quick sandwich or burger would have to suffice for the night. And, frankly, he felt in his element at the bar. He was surprised to see the place empty of customers with the exception of a couple sitting, dangerously close to each other, across the bar from him.

The bartender gave him his usual scotch on the rocks and suggested the turkey club sandwich. Edward ran his fingers through his messy hair, frustrated that he came down for nothing. He looked over towards the pool table and saw a women sitting discreetly at a back table close to the fireplace. She appeared to be reading a book, and was turned away from him. He held out the hope that she was there alone.

Edward motioned for the bartender. He wanted to ask him a couple of questions about the woman hiding out in the bar.

"Hey, the woman sitting by the back fireplace. Just wonder if you got a look at her when she came in."

"Yes, I did." The bartender answered quickly as he poured Edward another scotch and cleared his sandwich plate away.

"Well would you call her a looker?" Edward waggled his brow and the bartender knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Honestly, she the best looking woman I've seen in here." The bartender gave him a sincere smile and Edward knows that he was shooting him straight.

"Give me another one of whatever she's drinking."

Edward took his scotch, along her glass of wine, and sauntered towards the back of the bar.

As he approached her table, Edward noticed a fine pair of legs peeking out of a just above the knee black skirt. He prepared for his strike by letting his killer smile spread across his face and then moved in.

"Hi, beautiful, I thought you would like another glass of wine and some company."

Slowly, the woman turned towards him.

* * *

**Bangkok**

When she awoke, she noticed the silence around her. The other girls who slept around her were slowly starting to wake up. Timidly, the girls glanced around and started shaking when they realize that their nightmares remained the same.

She was hungry and her mouth felt dry and desperately wanted just a drop or two of water.

Male voices started to filter into their area and the girls' fear became palpable. Four men clambered down the ship's steps. They wore bright smiles and carried clothes to the girls, who were confused by their sudden activity.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip hers. She looked down and realized that a young girl had clung onto her hand. She gently squeezed the girl's hand, hoping to convey comfort and strength in her small gesture.

She watched the tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be the one directing the others. He spoke in a language that she didn't understand, but she recognized its roots from television. She believed that he spoke with an American accent. His grin was wide and his voice was loud, almost overly cheerful. He spoke and then paused to allow his words to be translated.

"Girls now your dreams are starting," the translator began. "You are on your way to the land where dreams come true. You will have more money and things than you can imagine. We have clothes for you to get you started on your new journey."

The clothes were thrown in a pile on the floor and the men started heading back up the stairs. Turning around, the blonde one spoke again and his translator said, "We'll be leaving here in a couple of hours. Get changed and we'll bring some food down to you."

No one moved towards the clothes. Again the men descended down the stairs. This time their hands were carrying trays, laden with food and cups of steaming tea. After placing the trays down, the men invited the girls to eat and they returned back up the stairs.

Still no one moved. The fear in the girls was so overpowering, causing them to ignore a more basic human need – hunger.

Fear can either causes one to cower and shut down, or it spurs one into action. Glancing around the room at the eyes of her fellow victims, anger rose within her. She stood up and strode to the trays of food. This simple act broke the dam of resistance and the rest of the girls attacked the food hungrily.

After the girls had their fill of the food and tea, whispers started spreading throughout the room.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused all conversation to stop and the blonde was with them again. His smile made the bile rise in her throat. He glanced around the room, his soulless blue eyes alighting on her. She saw the slight incline of his head. After he surveyed the room for several more minutes, he picked three more girls. The men gathered her and the other three girls and spoke roughly to them. "Grab your things. You're coming with us."

She felt the small hand in hers again and squeezed it softly.

"Why us?" she asked defiantly.

She heard the slap before she registered the pain.

"You little beggar dog. You should be grateful you get the chance to go to America. Now shut up and move along before I hurt you more." The man leered at her.

The slap fulfilled its purpose as the other three girls hurriedly fell into line. She was yanked hard and lost contact with the small hand. She glanced at the girl's pale face and dark black eyes and smiled a smile she did not feel, praying that she conveyed hope to the scared girl.

The harshness of the sunlight revealed the blackness they had been in. Squinting, she stumbled into the brightness. "Give them a chance to get used to the sun."

She felt cool fingers ghosting her arm. The blonde man looked down and it was unnerving to her. She felt tremors go down her spine. But before she could worry or dwell on it, the group moved down a narrow gangplank to a waiting car with darkened windows.

She climbed inside the coolness of the car and touched the smooth leather seats. It only served to highlight the contrast of the night they spent on the boat sleeping on hard cots.

The three other girls and the blonde man were riding in the car with her. Thankfully, she wasn't seated next to him. He seemed to ask a question and she heard the word _English_.

One of the girls nodded her head. He smiled at her and spoke even more slowly. The girl nodded again and then, in a trembling voice, she spoke barely over a whisper. "We need to stay close, be quiet. We are going on a plane to America."

She looked out the window and watched her homeland speed past her. And she started to feel the seed of hope grow in her heart.

The girls and the blonde man were swept through customs without a question. No one seemed to notice the exchange of handshakes that were filled with cash.

Once on the plane, she felt like she could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Note, final scene has a glimpse into human trafficking practices. We only hope to shed light on the abuse and its victims.**

**This week's drink special!**

**Seattle Side Car**

1 oz rum  
1 oz triple sec  
1 oz Apple cider/juice  
1/2 oz lime juice  
Combine all ingredients in a cocktail shaker with ice. Shake and strain into a cocktail glass rimmed with sugar, and serve. Substitute apple juice for the apple cider if none is available.

**Forgive Me!**

Bella sat down in the cushioned chair and glanced around her hotel room. After traveling, losing their luggage and the "incident" in Nordstroms' parking lot, she was surprised how awake she felt.

_I really should just order room service, eat and go to bed, _she thought. But funny thing, Bella wasn't tired at all.

Her mind wouldn't slow down and she felt jumpy, like she was on edge. She needed to calm down and the four walls staring back at her started to close in. Walking into the bathroom and seeing herself in the mirror, Bella quickly combed through her hair and swiped some color across her plump lips. After giving her reflection a once over, she decided to head down to the bar. She reached for her newly purchased book, grabbed her purse and stuffed her room card into it.

"Maybe a glass of wine and some food will help me fall asleep," she muttered. Turning the knob, Bella quietly entered the hallway. She paused briefly by Edward's door, not even sure what she was hoping to find.

After making her way to the Copperleaf Bar, Bella glanced around for a quiet corner- a place that was private and away from the main area of the bar. She spotted a darkened area with a table placed in front of a massive fireplace. The fire looked warm and inviting as it crackled in the stone setting. The location was too dark for reading, but she couldn't refuse its inviting call.

A server took her order and quickly returned with her favorite glass of chardonnay. She sipped slowly at the wine, relishing its smoothness as it trickled down her throat. She felt warm from the wine and the flames leaping in front of her. She watched the logs crackle and burn, mesmerized as the wood glowed and turned into embers. As her body started to slowly relax, she leaned her head into the soft back of the chair, closing her eyes.

The kiss from earlier replayed over in her mind. Edward's playfulness was on full display as she remembered the pull of his hand when they ran to his car and leaped over the rain puddles.

_Why did he jump back from me when our lips met? He almost looked..._frightened_?_

Bella felt a light tap on her shoulder as she tried, unsuccessfully, to answer these questions. Her steak salad had arrived and the server carefully placed it in front of her. But her appetite had disappeared as she thought of Edward's touch, tight grasp and warm lips.

His kisses were proving to be a dangerous concoction, so she decided it was best that he had pulled back. It was just going to complicate things and deep down inside, she knew that her ability to withstand his advances was weak at best.

The salad sat untouched as she once again was lost in thought, eyes glazing as she watched the fire twist and turn in its cage. Bella was startled by a velvet voice that interrupted her daydreaming.

"Hi beautiful. I thought you would like another glass of wine and some company."

Bella knew immediately who was standing behind her, so she steeled herself as her body turned towards the one and only Edward Cullen. Facing him, she looked up into his shocked green eyes and saw his trademark smirk fade.

Edward's hair was a mess from sleeping earlier and he wore a pair of slim fitting Hugo Boss jeans. His tight charcoal gray v-neck sweater hugged and defined his muscles, and Bella knew he had never looked sexier. Seeing him caused heat to move across her stomach and spread slowly like syrup between her thighs, but Bella knew that Edward was on the make for someone to warm his bed. And that someone would not be her. At least not tonight.

"Shit, it's you," Edward blanched, spilling a little of the wine in the glass he was holding.

Bella pushed her chair back, almost hitting Edward, as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, how charming. That's what every woman's dying to hear." Her cheeks flamed as soon as the words left her mouth, but she wasn't quite done with her rebuke.

"You make me sick. Can't you even give your twisted desires a night off? And what about earlier today when we were standing next to the Ferrari?" She glared at Edward, waiting for his answer.

His eyes were still wide in surprise and his mouth was opened slightly like he was trying to speak. But Mr. Smooth recovered his voice and moved closer to Bella.

"God dammit Bella, what are you doing down here?" She hated to admit it, but it was nice hearing her name come out of his mouth in such a forceful way.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I am, or was, having a peaceful evening by the fire and enjoying a glass of wine. However, I've had enough _fun_ for one night." As Bella started to leave and walk past Edward, he gently took hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Wait. Don't go. I just got down here and I'll be all by myself." Edward looked in Bella's eyes searching for her answer and whispered softly, imploring, "Please stay."

She looked back at him, pulling her arm from his grip and was struck by a thought. "Edward, why can't you be by yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Edward look confused.

"Oh forget it." She decided that Edward was probably a lost cause. "Since you're the only one left in the bar, have a great party for one. I'll see you in the morning...oh, and you can take care of my bill."

Edward watched her hips gently sway as she walked out of the bar with her head held high. He sat down in the chair she had warmed, pushed her plate away and downed his scotch. He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and his fingers fumbled as they made a "lifeline" call.

"Hello," Edward heard a scratchy voice answer and try to speak.

"Hey Jazz."

"Cullen?" Jasper was trying to wake from his slumber. "Do you have any idea what time it is here? This better be an emergency."

"Well, I'm basically fucked. I really screwed up this time. Does that qualify?"

"Whoa, slow down buddy. What the hell are you talking about?" The tone of Edward's voice told Jasper that he better wake up and help his friend. He was pretty sure that Edward's "screw up" revolved around a particular woman.

"It's Bella. I don't know where to start, man. Let's just say I never seem to get it right with her. It's so damned frustrating."

"You know why it's frustrating, right? It really doesn't take much to figure it out." Jasper paused and waited for Edward's response.

"Listen, why do you think I'm calling you? I'm at the end of my rope with her. Tell me what I can't seem to get, Jazz. Why's she under my skin?"

"For being so smart Edward, you really are a stupid son of a bitch. It's plain and simple. She matters to you and that's why you care. She means more to you than just a fuck. Seems that she's got you by the balls."

"Okay, say you're right," Edward agreed with Jasper's assessment, sounding almost defeated. "Now what?"

"Give me the rundown of what happened. I have an idea, but let's hear it."

Edward began telling Jasper about his day with Bella, relaying how he touched her as she slept on his shoulder during the flight, and caught a glimpse of her dream. Jasper rode his ass hard for touching her and invading her privacy.

"You deliberately sought to trespass into her mind. I thought we went over this. No touching!"

"I tried to stop, really I did. But I heard her muttering my name. Hell, I had to know."

"She was speaking your name in her sleep?"

"Yes, in a sad sort of way." Edward shared the dream that he heard in her thoughts, but conveniently left out the part where Charlie warned Bella about him.

"Well Cullen, looks like you're getting under her skin, too. Wonder if she's used to being around players like you?" Jasper laughed at this jab, but Edward couldn't deny its truth. He was the Prince of the Players.

"Don't think she's used to being around anyone like me. Here's a little something I failed to mention. She's a virgin."

"Virgin? Holy shit. God, you sure know how to pick 'em Cullen."

"Hey, I didn't pick her," Edward replied.

"Like hell you didn't. She was hand chosen for this assignment by your sorry ass. Now she's kickin' it." Jasper quietly laughed before he continued.

"You've royally screwed the pooch, buddy. And if you keep this up, it's the only thing you'll be screwing."

Jasper heard Edward groan in frustration.

"Alright, Cullen. I'm going to ease up and lay it out straight for you. You gotta go back to square one."

"Wait, don't you want to hear what else happened?"

"Did the day get better, or worse, after the flight?"

"Worse. She just left the hotel bar and I'm sitting in the seventh circle of hell." Edward stared at the roaring fire as he spoke.

"You're almost hopeless. You need the Cliff Notes' version of, "Dating for Dummies." A real relationship doesn't start with an orgasm two hours after you meet."

"Is there really a book like that?" Edward was half hoping that Jasper was serious.

"There probably is one. Might try Googling it. Hey, I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow, but TAT has agreed to let me join you and Bella, or Agent Swan. I'm going to be on that conference call tomorrow morning, too...mostly to listen and get up to speed with everything. I'll be flying out to Seattle tomorrow afternoon. I might even arrive in time to tuck you into bed."

"Jazz, that's fucking awesome. I was ready to go nuclear if TAT said no." Edward couldn't contain the relief he felt. Though Edward didn't realize it, Jasper had been his conscience of sorts since their teen years.

"Man, the Volturi's are a bad bunch. I had trouble falling asleep tonight just thinking over what I read about them. TAT gave me a good summary of their operations. It's scary and sick shit."

"I think this assignment really reaches over into Bangkok, so it makes sense that you're here working with us. We'll need some CIA help, too. Should be interesting having the agencies work together. You know, oil and vinegar." Edward knew that the two agencies tried to keep each other at arm's length.

"I know egos from both sides need to be laid aside to get this case cracked." Jasper knew his next suggestion might be really hard for Edward. "Also we need to get you and Bella working together as a team, or something bad could happen to the innocent victims or to one of you. I have a feeling that the Volturi's are a shoot first ask questions later bunch."

"Like you said earlier Jazz, we're kind of back to square one. What should I do to mend things with Bella?" Edward hoped there was something he could do.

"Here's what I think. First step, you'll need to become friends and then build on that. You said she just left the bar before you called. Right?"

"Yes, I said something really stupid to her. Actually I was a complete ass."

"Edward, did you just confess to being an ass?" Jasper asked, shaking his head in disbelief. . "There's hope for you yet."

"Funny one." Edward was starting to get impatient and wanted Jasper to just tell him how to fix everything with Bella. "So what should I do now?"

"If I were in your shoes, and thank God I have more sense than that, I'd call her right now and ask her to come back down to the bar. Tell her you want to apologize. She'll probably faint, but it's your best chance... And don't use your cell phone. Use the phone from the bar and call her room directly."

Edward had an unfamiliar feeling hit his stomach. It was fluttering and next thing he knew his palms started to sweat.

"Jazz, I'm not sure I can do it. I think I should just text her and plan on seeing her in the morning. We can talk tomorrow."

"Nope. Tonight. Pull those balls out of their pockets and get on the damn phone. You can't call me this late and then just chicken out. You'll need a fresh start before tomorrow's call. I'm hanging up and expect to get a text from you later with the words, "thumbs up." If not I'm going to kick your ass when I get to Seattle."

"You're right," Edward replied and sighed. "I need to do this. Hey Jazz, thanks."

"Oh shut the fuck up Cullen and call her. Night, dude. And don't forget to text me."

After getting off the phone with Jasper, Edward walked back up to the bar. A call to Bella required more than one scotch.

_Liquid encouragement. That's what I've need._

The bartender watched Edward place his empty highball and Bella's full glass of wine, minus a couple drops he spilled, down on the bar.

"Looks like I'll need another scotch and make it a double."

"Sorry things didn't work out as you hoped with that hottie." Edward was not comfortable discussing his mistake with this stranger. He'd never really felt this type of humiliation before.

The bartender reached for Bella's wine glass, but Edward stilled his hand.

"Leave the glass and don't count me out just yet."

"That's great man, but there's not another soul in the bar. Everyone else has left." The bartender became uncomfortable when Edward gave him a mischievous smile.

"Can you hand me the bar phone? I need to call someone's room here at the hotel."

"Sure." The bartender handed him the house phone and sighed in relief.

After downing the double scotch, Edward set down his drink and looked at the bartender.

"Wish me luck."

Edward watched the bartender move to the back of the bar, giving him some much need privacy for his call. Edward was relieved because he didn't want someone overhearing his conversation with Bella. These strange feelings of performance anxiety were totally new to him.

* * *

Bella quickly made the short walk back to her room from the bar. She tried to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. After she was safely in her room, the flood gates came bursting open.

_Damn him. I'm not going to let some manwhore get the better of me. I'm a professional and it's time he treated me like one._

Bella pulled out her cell phone and called Rose, hoping she was still awake. It was a little after one a.m. on the East Coast, but Bella knew that Rose was a consummate night owl.

_She's probably not even home yet. Hope she answers._

"Bella?"

"Hi Rose," said Bella, unsuccessfully concealing the teary rasp in her voice.

"Are you crying, Bella? Is everything okay?" Rose had rarely seen Bella sad, let alone crying. Instantly, she began thinking the worst.

"Oh Rose, it's Edward. There's just so much tension between us. I'm not sure how to handle his mood swings."

"I'm over at someone's house. Let me go into the other room. Hold on a minute, Bella."

Bella heard Rose making some muffled comments. _She's probably over at Professor McCarty's house. I'm probably interrupting...something._

"Okay, I'm back."

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"It's okay. I'm over at Emmett's and we just finished having a little Mergers and Acquisitions time," Rose said and chuckled. Bella found herself joining in.

"See you already made me laugh. I knew you would give me a lift. And what's up with Emmett? Oh wait, you just answered that question." Both of them laughed at Bella's implied comment. Bella let out a deep breath and felt her tension ease.

"Edward Cullen isn't a good fit for someone like you, Bella. Emmett got to know him during those couple of soccer seasons on the Hill. He said that Edward's a total player and cocky as hell. I think he's used to having women fawn over him."

"And they do." Bella remembered the flight from earlier in the day. "You should've seen the flight attendant this morning. She practically unbuttoned her blouse for him."

"I think you need to be careful, Bella. Try to keep everything on a professional level and hearing how much he's upsetting you isn't good either. In fact, it's fucking dangerous."

"I know. What do you think I should do? It's hard talking to him. And after he kissed me today, I'm feeling so confused."

"Wait – he kissed you?" Rose was hoping that Edward would get serious now that the assignment was underway.

"As crazy as this sounds, I wanted him to kiss me. But after our lips met, he pulled away from me and had this strange look in his eye, like he was freaking out. Then when I was eating dinner at the hotel bar tonight, he was there, too. Looking for a quick pick-up. He was in total player mode." She skimmed over the details for Rose, but it was hard to explain it when she didn't understand exactly it herself.

_I still can't believe he thought I was someone else. But that look of surprise gave him away. Bastard._

"You need to talk to him, no matter how hard it is. Tell him that you want to work together as a team and that teamwork requires a mutual respect for one another. And if that doesn't work, you can always wear a burka."

Rose hoped for Bella's sake that Edward would open up and really talk to her, but she wasn't really counting on it. Especially after Emmett's less than flattering account of how Edward treated his conquests. Emmett couldn't even call them dates.

"We have a conference call in the morning. I'll go earlier than we planned, lock the door and pull out my gun. Bet he'll listen then." Bella started laughing as she pictured the scene. She could see Edward's face with his eyes bugging out.

"Too funny. The ultimate power play. Knowing him, it would probably just turn him on."

"Great! Now I'm back to wearing a burka."

The room phone started to ring, causing Bella to jump back on the bed, the loud ringing echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, someone's calling my room. Hold on."

o.o.o

Bella picked up the receiver wondering who was calling so late. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Swan. This is Agent Cullen."

"Hold on just a minute, okay?" She looked over the phone's base and finally found the mute button.

o.o.o

"Rose, it's Edward. What should I do?"

"Listen to what he says and try to be civil. I'll stay on my cell and wait. Now see what the boy wants."

o.o.o

"Hi. Thanks for holding."

"No problem. I was wondering if you might come back down to the bar. I was…"

Bella didn't wait for him to finish. "Wait, what is this some type of booty call?"

Edward was getting flustered because he never thought that making amends would be so damn hard.

"For God's sake, give me a little credit. I wanted to talk to you, apologize actually."

"Apologize? For what, exactly?" Bella started to mentally list all of the different transgressions that Edward had committed.

"Ms. Swan, I would rather discuss this with you in person, face to face, so you'll know I mean it." Edward wasn't sure that she believed he was serious. He wanted her to look into his eyes and see the truth behind his words.

Bella waited, mulling over what she should say. "Okay. I'll come down, but give me a minute. And order me another glass of wine. I think I'm going to need it."

"I kept your glass in hopes that you would agree to come down. But I'll order you another one. The chill's probably worn off." Edward was grateful that she was willing to give him a second chance tonight. "Thanks, Ms. Swan."

o.o.o

Bella hung up the receiver and picked up her cell phone, hoping that Rose was still hanging on the line.

"Rose, you there?"

"Yep, so what the fuck was that about?"

"You're never going to believe it. He wants to apologize. Not sure what he's sorry about, but the list is long in my book."

"Bella, you're kidding? I thought I heard you say booty call. Naturally I was thinking he just wanted in your pants."

"I'm going to meet him back at the bar. It's neutral ground. I'll call tomorrow with all the details. I'm kind of nervous."

"Good luck, Bella. And be strong."

"Thanks, Rose. I will."

* * *

Even though Edward's back was briefly faced away from the bar's entrance, he knew she had arrived. He saw the bartender's eyes land on something behind him, and heard his thoughts as he watched the man's face form a slow and knowing smile.

_Oh shit, she's here. And from what he's thinking, she's looks hot._

He clutched her new glass of wine along with his club soda. He was already feeling the effects of his scotch and knew that he needed his wits about him. The chance of him regretting something increased with every drop of booze he consumed. Edward hoped his switch to club soda would prevent his mind from falling into the gutter.

Turning slowly, he faced the gorgeous woman walking his way. His breath caught as her long, lean legs stretched out beneath her short skirt. Closing his eyes briefly, he steadied his resolve.

Bella walked towards Edward contemplating his intentions and hoping he had been sincere on the phone. She just didn't have the strength left to deal with his wanton ways. She decided to leave the second he crossed the line with her. But when she approached him and looked into his deep and piercing green eyes, that line started to blur.

_I can do this_. Steeling herself, she stopped in front of Edward.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I have a chardonnay for you." Edward handed the glass to Bella.

"Thank you." Bella slowly sipped the sweet liquid, her eyes never leaving his.

"There's a place to sit over by the pool table. Is that okay with you?" Edward searched her face looking for approval.

"Lead the way." Bella watched his jeans stretch across his nicely toned ass as she followed him to the built-in L-shaped couch surrounded by small cocktail tables. As Bella sat down, Edward glanced at her legs and watched her skirt inch up.

Fighting the urge to reach over and snake his hand up her creamy thighs, he refocused his eyes on her face. _Dammit, I can do this. Just focus above the neck._

Warily, he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. Bella hated to admit it but she loved to see him pull at his hair. It caused her mind to wander. Uncrossing her legs, she stretched them out hoping to relieve some of the heat between them.

Keeping his eyes away from her outstretched limbs, Edward knew that he needed to open his mouth and start the conversation. So he took one more sip and cleared his throat.

"How's the wine?" Edward asked, stalling.

"It's fine, thanks." Bella answered pointedly but didn't continue the conversation. She wanted Edward to bear the burden of the discussion.

"I want to do something I'm not very experienced at," he began.

Bella looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen. I'm surprised…"

Edward interrupted her before she finished her sentence.

"Hey, can we drop the "Mr." and "Ms." shit just for tonight? Tomorrow we can go back to our roles as boss and assistant, whatever you want. But for now, can this conversation be just between you and me?"

Bella hesitated with her answer. Calling him "Edward" seemed too personal and she wasn't sure how she would react hearing her name fall from his lips. But she decided she could handle it for one night.

"Okay, I guess we can drop the pretense, but just for tonight. Then tomorrow, it's back to Mr. Cullen for you," she laughed nervously.

"Bella, I've been trying to figure you out since we met. I can read people pretty well but with you I'm getting nothing. It's so frustrating." Edward's words were minced with emotions.

"Well, I like to keep you guessing."

"And that you do Bella. But still waters run deep." Edward whispered the last part but Bella heard him clearly.

"Wait, I came down here to hear an apology," Bella paused before she uttered his name..."Edward."

Edward gasped as Bella slowly let his name roll off her tongue. Adjusting his position on the couch, he was determined to suppress his desires for her.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." He sighed and took a deep drink from his glass, watching her while he swallowed.

Bella huffed and was about to respond but decided against it when she looked into his eyes. Despite the sparkle and hint of lust in them, she saw a quiet loneliness that touched her deeply.

Her father had taught her to embrace silence. He believed it allowed the deep thoughts of the heart to well up and flow out, so she waited for him speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I'm wondering, if could we start from scratch?"

As the plea left his lips, Bella knew he meant what he said. The sincere look in his eyes confirmed his words, but she needed more. She wanted him to confess his transgressions, and offering a vague admission of guilt simply wouldn't cut it.

"To accept your apology and start from scratch, I'll need you to list your offenses."

Bella stopped speaking and looked deep into his eyes before she continued. "I want to hear you say them _out loud_."

Edward swallowed hard and his palms started perspiring. He remembered Bella slapping his face at Café St. Ex after he pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. _Yeah, she was pretty pissed then_.

"Well, I probably shouldn't have kissed you the night of your graduation from The Academy. I'm sorry Bella. And tonight…" Edward looked down at his drink and paused before continuing. "I was an ass."

"Yes, you were." Bella replied, surprised by his frank confession.

"Edward, I've been concerned about all the tension between us and we need all our wits about us in Forks. So I'm willing to start fresh and focus on working as a team. But you'll be on probation for awhile."

"I understand. And the word team. I like the sound of that. Let's shake on it, okay? Here's to teamwork."

Reaching his hand across the couch to Bella, Edward smiled as she placed her hand in his for a business like handshake. An intense jolt sparked between them as their palms connected. They pulled away quickly from the shock they both felt at the contact.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I don't know but I felt it before, when we were in TAT's office." Bella rubbed her hands together as she pondered their electric touch.

"Must be some weird kind of static electricity that forms when we're together," Edward said snickering.

His laugh made Bella smile but when she saw that old familiar look of lust twinkling in his eyes, she knew the conversation was heading into dangerous territory.

She spoke up quickly. "Listen Edward, the wine's made me sleepy, so I'm going to head back to my room."

"Let me settle our bill and I'll walk you back."

"I think we've had enough _togetherness_ for one night." Bella wanted to avoid an awkward "good night" at her door. "But thanks anyway. Night," she said pausing… "Edward."

Edward watched Bella rise off the couch and knew she was right. It was best that he didn't escort her but he couldn't suppress the disappointment he felt in having her leave so soon.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you in my room around 7:30 a.m."

While she started to walk away, Edward called out to her. He wanted to say her name one more time before their greetings went back to the stuffy "Mr. and Ms. FBI agent."

"Bella." Edward waited until as she had turned to face him. "Sleep well. I really enjoyed talking with you tonight. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Edward. I enjoyed it, too."

His smile lingered as she disappeared from his sight. Edward hoped to God that he could restrain his hunger for her. It was uncharted territory for him but he knew it was his only chance with her, and he'd be damned if he was going to screw it up.

After taking care of the bill, he made his way down the hallway, but paused when he reached Bella's room.

His hand softly pressed against her door, remembering their touch from just a few minutes ago. It took all of his willpower to retreat back into his room.

"Until tomorrow, Bella," he whispered.

* * *

Leaving Bangkok

After taking her place by the window, the girl was buckled into her seat by the kind uniformed woman. She watched the ground go by as the plane taxied along the runway, a tear falling in silent realization that she would never see her family again. She was startled as the plane left the earth and the force pushed her back into her seat. She gazed out her window and witnessed her city slowly fade from view.

The girl relaxed and settled in as the plane cut through the cloudless skies. She wondered if people were going to be kinder in her new country. Even the blonde haired man was treating everyone differently. He appeared to be more at ease as he watched over them.

However, when she rose from her seat and headed toward the bathroom the blonde man grabbed her arm and gave her a menacing look. She realized he was putting on a charade for the people sitting around them and that his wickedness was lurking just below the surface.

After returning to her seat, the woman wearing the blue uniform served them a large meal. With her hungry belly now full, the girl couldn't fight the urge to sleep. The kind woman noticed her yawning and brought her a soft blanket and a pillow. The girl cuddled up against the window, letting the plane's buzzing engines lull her to sleep.

As the plane made its descent into Mexico, the girl was nudged awake. Even though no one told her, she knew that they were preparing to land. When she looked out her window, she saw that the plane was flying low over a large city. She could even see the buildings and streets below.

The plane touched down with a noticeable bump that concerned none of the experienced travelers around her but left her frightened and panic stricken for a few moments. That fear was quickly replaced with anxiety when she realized that she would have to leave the safety of plane. It was a place filled with smiling faces that brought her food and comfort.

The plane came to a stop in front of the terminal, and the blond man lead the girls to the back of a long line. It took them hours to snake their way through the large building. After producing all their identification papers, they walked in a huddled group to the exit door. They were greeted by two dark, stocky men bearing blank expressions. The girls were whisked out of the building into a white van where two frightened girls were being guarded by a burly man. The new girls were beautiful even in their frazzled state. One of them was blonde, and close to the girl's age; the other had brown hair and was very young and wide-eyed.

Their eyes were red and swollen as tears streaked down their dusty cheeks. A red hand print was visible across the brown haired girl's cheek. After all the girls were secured into the van, the driver pulled away from the curb and into the airport traffic.

As the van sped up, the brown haired girl spoke to the blonde one in a strange accent. The blonde girl's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. But before she could finish her protest, the brown haired girl grabbed the door handle, pushed it open wide and flung herself out of the moving van. The men couldn't react quickly enough to prevent her from falling out.

The other girls watched in horror as the brunette hit the pavement. Miraculously, she roused herself from her fall and limped away from the traffic. The blonde man yelled for the driver to stop the van. As the brakes screeched, the sudden motion hurled the girls forward and then slammed them back again. The blonde man jumped out the door before the vehicle had completely stopped. The limping girl saw him running towards her and darted into the street.

The girls watched as the brunette ran into the path of a large bus. The brave girl's body flew through the air and crumbled as it hit the ground.

The blonde girl screamed, but quickly fell silent as one of the men muzzled her mouth with his hand. After running back to the van, the blonde man yelled at the driver while he slammed his door.

Hours later, they stopped in front of a cement block building with a bright blue door. The girl was still dazed after witnessing the death of the brown haired girl, but she willed herself to climb out of the van and follow the blonde man.

As the girls were led through the cheerfully painted door, she realized that her dark future was waiting inside for her.

Their captors ushered the girls into an open courtyard, and the girl noticed a large platform surrounded by several cameras set up on stands. The blonde man approached the blonde girl and ran his hands down the side of her face. She shook her head as she retrieved a photo of a small boy from her pocket. He grabbed the photo and ripped it, letting the pieces flutter to the ground.

Another man pushed the remaining girls into an open room off the courtyard. He pulled a curtain closed to cut off the view of the blonde man and girl. But the noises that enveloped the room left little doubt to the cruel act taking place.

The girl felt bile rise in her throat. Instinctively, she bent over the potted plant and vomited into it. Slumping to the floor with a thud, she injured her knees as they hit the hard tile. The pain was an agonizing reminder that she was in a place worse than hell.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	13. Chapter 13

**This week's drink special!**

**Get Laid**

3/4 oz raspberry liqueur  
1 oz vodka  
6 oz pineapple juice  
1 splash cranberry juice

Mix raspberry liqueur, vodka, and pineapple juice in the mixer, shake, strain, pour into glass, then add splash of cranberry juice.

**BACKGROUND:**

Currently in his last year of law school, Riley Volturi travels back home to Forks, WA during his Spring break. This "mini" chapter highlights his first weekend home and will intersection with our next installment.

We wanted to bring a little insight into Riley's wants and needs. It will be most helpful to get inside his mind before Edward does.

**Chapter 12**

**Hot Blooded**

Riley watched the dense, rain soaked forest travel past the car's window. Cursing the beautiful landscape, he threw his head back in frustration.

_Damn my father and his fucking control over my life. No matter where I go, it's like he's standing right behind me. Watching, critiquing my every move. _

For weeks Riley tried unsuccessfully to garner "permission" from his father to head to the beach with a group of his fellow law school buddies. His father, Aro Volturi, believed his son needed to prepare for adulthood and that his days of frolicking on a beach and sowing his wild oats were behind him. He reminded Riley of the trouble he found himself in last spring break while in Florida. The DUI charge cost Aro a $50,000 donation to the Policemen's Fund, but the case was mysteriously dropped.

"_Son, it's time you took your life and responsibilities seriously. I've sacrificed to make your life better than mine. And I'll be damned if you're going to squander what I've toiled and broken laws to give you- a respectable life. So, you'll get your ass home over Spring break. I've already set up an interview with Smith and Dillon in Seattle. It's the best boutique law firm in the area. Blah, blah, blah…"_

But deep down, Riley just wanted a break from everything – an escape, a diversion. His heavy course load at law school left him little time for chasing what he missed most - pussy. He craved a release and, even though he was heading home to dreary Forks, he was determined to feed his cravings. It had been way too long since his last pursuit and just the thought of getting his hands on a tight, pretty ass made his pants bulge.

Riley decided that he would give his dad a day or two of his time, then afterwards sneak over to Port Angeles and hit the bars. Port Angeles was definitely not Miami Beach but it would have to do for the time being.

_I'm going to find a hot piece of ass and fuck her six ways to Sunday. _He thought_._

After hanging around the family compound for two days and nearly going mad while listening to his father's rants, Riley believed that he had given his father a sufficient amount of attention. He plotted his escape to Port Angeles with one thing on his "to do" list – find something pretty, wet, and willing.

As Riley started to make his getaway, he was stopped by Aro in the hall off his bedroom.

"And where do you think you are going?" Aro raised his brow as he inspected his son, knowing that Riley was heading out for the night. Riley's perfectly groomed appearance gave him away.

"Just thought I would drive over to Port A and see what's going on."

"Perhaps later. We have guests joining us for dinner – a buyer interested in purchasing the beachfront property. You need to be here. It's a legitimate dealing and you just might learn something."

_Fuck, another boring dinner filled with meaningless talk. _

Riley felt his frustration rise and the muscles in his neck became stiff and tight. He hoped that he could hold his tongue, or otherwise he would be fucking his fist tonight.

"Okay, I'll stick around for dinner but after that I'm leaving. Hell, I've been cooped up here for two days. It's my fucking spring break after all." Riley watched his father's face for his reaction, fully prepared for him to strike back, especially following his last comment.

Aro appraised his son's demeanor before he responded. Riley looked like a confined animal rattling the bars of his cage.

"Sometimes, I forget what it's like to be a young man with certain _requirements_ pumping through your veins." Aro paused and gave his approval with a knowing smile. "Alright son, go after dinner."

"Thanks, Dad," Riley replied and sighed in relief. "Who's coming to dinner? Are they serious buyers?"

"Quite serious. The gentleman, Edward Cullen, is considering the land for building a resort. It's already zoned for it, so half the battle's already been fought for him. He's also bringing his assistant, Isabella Swan."

Riley nodded and thought. _Isabella…I like the sound of that name._

* * *

_**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the first installment of Chapter 13. ****Part 1 is titled, Respect Her. Part 2 is titled, Love Him.**

**Crazy Hearts**

3 oz light rum

3 oz POM® pomegranate juice

3 oz Lemon/Lime soda

3/4 oz lemon juice

1 tsp sugar

Add all ingredients, except the soda, into a highball glass, and stir well to dissolve sugar. Add the soda, stir lightly, fill glass with ice and serve

_**Previously in Chapter 12**_

"Sure. I guess I'll see you in my room around 7:30 a.m."

While she started to walk away, Edward called out to her. He wanted to say her name one more time before their greetings went back to the stuffy "Mr. and Ms. FBI agent."

"Bella." Edward waited until as she had turned to face him. "Sleep well. I really enjoyed talking with you tonight. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Edward. I enjoyed it, too."

His smile lingered as she disappeared from his sight. Edward hoped to God that he could restrain his hunger for her. It was uncharted territory for him but he knew it was his only chance with her, and he'd be damned if he was going to screw it up.

After taking care of the bill, he made his way down the hallway, but paused when he reached Bella's room.

His hand softly pressed against her door, remembering their touch from just a few minutes ago. It took all of his willpower to retreat back into his room.

"Until tomorrow, Bella," he whispered

* * *

**Chapter 13: Part 1**

**Respect Her**

Once inside his room, Edward walked over to the bed and fell backwards on the silky spread. The mattress was surprisingly soft and plush. He yawned and stared up toward the ceiling knowing that he had one thing to do before he dozed off for the night. He pulled out his phone and texted Jasper.

**E: Thumbs up**. **I was a good boy. Be proud. Talk in about 8 hours.**

Too tired to change out of his clothes, Edward toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks while sliding up towards the pillows. He fell fast asleep with a smile on his face as he thought of the night's favorite memory – Bella proudly walking out of the bar and the nice view he had while watching her exit – all long legs and swaying hips.

o.o.o

A couple doors away, Bella washed her face and prepared for bed. She still was pondering her conversation with Edward and wondered if he was serious about working together as a team. One thing was for certain, she hoped that he was being honest with her. The next few days were critical to the lives of the poor young women caught up in an ugly snare and they needed to remain focused and composed to infiltrate the Volturi clan.

As she walked to her bed, she glanced at the papers scattered across the desk. Before going down to the bar, she had studied the individuals they would be meeting on Sunday. The Volturis were a sick and twisted group of criminals, so she was surprised at how beautiful all of them were in their photographs.

_I think I'm ready for this_, she thought as she slipped under the covers and switched off the lamp. A sliver of light peeked through the room's curtains, casting a shadow across the far wall. As her mind slowly drifted away, she imagined a young girl lurking in the dark and praying for an escape from her captivity.

o.o.o

Waking up early the next morning, Edward scurried around the room preparing for Bella's arrival. He placed a call to room service and ordered breakfast for them. Not knowing her favorite foods or even how she took her coffee left Edward with one decision – order a little bit of everything.

When the room service attendant arrived with the food, Edward opened the door to a large cart weighted down with silver covered dishes.

"Good morning, sir. Where would you like me to put everything?" The server pushed the cart toward the center of the room.

"Place the items on the conference table. On the end by the windows please." Edward wanted everything to be perfect for Bella's arrival.

He positioned his computer and paperwork on the opposite end of the table. Pacing the floor after the server left, Edward tried to focus on the likely course of the meeting with TAT.

_Summary of case, specifics and then course of action._ _I think I'm ready._

Edward was deep in thought when he heard a light tap at his door. _It's 7:30 a.m. She's right on the dot_.

"Coming," he called. Quickly, he inspected himself in the mirror by the bathroom door and ran his fingers through the hot mess on his head. _Oh fuck it. I hate this nervous feeling. What a pussy._

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he opened the door. When he saw Bella's eyes searching his, Edward couldn't contain the reassuring smile that spread across his face.

"Good morning Bella. Or do you prefer _Ms. Swan _this morning?" Edward smirked as he finished his question.

"Good morning to you, _Mr. Cullen_." Bella's answer emphasized his name, making it clear that she wanted to remain formal in their greetings.

"Well, _Ms. Swan_ it is." Edward motioned for her to enter the room and quietly sighed as she walked past him. The smell of her perfume washed over him and he forced himself to stay focused.

"What is the wonderful smell?" Bella asked, her body following the scent to the table.

"I ordered a few things for us to eat. I hope there's something you like here." Edward approached her from behind and didn't get to see the surprised look on her face.

"Excuse me," Bella spoke as she slowly turned to face him. "But, I thought this was Edward Cullen's room. Ordering all this was way too sweet for him. Okay, what did you do with him?"

Edward couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips as he had a devilish thought. _Maybe I should kiss her again_ –_that would wipe out any doubt of who I am._

"Very funny, Ms. Swan." Edward continued to move closer to the table. "Can't I do something nice for you? I was really hoping to have a fresh start with you this morning but instead I get this sassy attitude."

"So you really were serious last night in the bar?" Bella peered back at Edward wondering if he was being truthful or just trying to get her to drop her guard.

"Serious." Edward pouted teasingly and held up the Boy Scout's promise sign. "So can we bury the hatchet?"

"Of course. Now get me a cup of coffee. I am going to eat." Bella laughed as she watched Edward hustle over to the coffee cups.

_What the hell has gotten into him? He better be sincere or there's going to be hell to pay. I've had enough of his antics._

"Cream or sugar?" Edward questioned.

"Just a splash of cream, thanks. No sugar."

"Here you go, Ms. Swan." Edward placed the coffee cup in front of Bella on the table. "Pick whatever you want to eat. I had them bring up everything off the Continental Breakfast menu. Once we get on the conference call, there'll be no breaks. It'll be all business, so get settled now."

"These pastries look wonderful, so flakey." Bella's mouth salivated over the delicious spread before her. After laying her laptop and paperwork down, she chose some fresh baked pastries along with the resort's homemade jam.

"Love to see a girl with a good appetite." Edward waggled his brows as he spoke to Bella. "For food, of course."

"Sure, Mr. Cullen." Bella laughed at the enduring smile on Edward's face. Somehow his comment didn't get under her skin. It was light hearted and not sexually charged, as if he was teasing.

_Interesting_, she thought. _I wonder if there really has been a sea change in our relationship._

"We better get down to business. My computer is already on and connected to the secured system. You better get yours booted up, we're only minutes from the call. Also, I wanted to let you know that we're going to be joined by Dr. Jasper Whitlock today. He's a lifelong friend as well as an officer for the CIA. I think I – I mean we need him on this case. Especially since we're dealing with an operation that now may expand beyond our own borders."

"So, this man is a close friend of yours?" Bella's curiosity was immediately sparked. She wanted to meet this Jasper and wondered if he would help her understand the beautiful man sitting next to her.

"We met when we were in grade school at a special summer camp. He's a forensic psychiatrist for the Agency and will help us analyze the cast of characters in Forks. As a matter of fact, he's flying in late tonight to join us."

"Wow. That was fast. I didn't even get an email from TAT detailing his addition to this assignment." Bella thought it was strange that thorough and efficient TAT didn't notify her of Jasper's addition. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if there was another reason for Jasper's late arrival.

"It was a last minute decision made yesterday afternoon. I think you'll really like him. He has an uncanny way of cutting to the chase. Jasper is from Fort Worth, Texas, just west of Dallas. And where ever he goes, a little bit of Texas goes with him."

Bella was intrigued with Edward's description of his friend. She could feel the closeness they shared by his endearing words. It was yet another side of Edward that she had never seen before.

_Hope springs eternal. Maybe he does have a heart in that gorgeous muscular chest of his. I can't wait to meet his friend. I wonder if Jasper's a womanizer, too. Birds of a feather and all._

"Are we having a video conference call?" Bella hoped that she could see Jasper's face this morning. Talking face to face would give her a better feel for what Jasper was like and what made him tick. This information would be helpful to have before he arrived later tonight.

"Yes, we'll use the web cam on my computer. It'll require that we sit close together, really close together. Are you okay with that?" Edward briefly closed his eyes as he tried to calm the all too familiar feelings of lust for this woman.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Bella glanced towards Edward as she inched her chair closer to him. "Is this close enough?" she asked in a sultry voice. Now she was toying with him. The smirky grin on Edward's face, tipped her off that he knew she was goading him.

"Somehow I'll try to resist you. I'll think back to the swift knee kick you placed in my groin. That should take care of it." Edward winked as he finished his comment and watched Bella's face turn a deep shade of crimson.

"So you're still a little _sore_ over that move." It was Bella's turn to wink this time.

Previously when they were together, Bella felt like she was always trying to keep her head on straight, his hands off her body and his eyes above her neck. But this exchange between them was fun and rather exciting. It seemed like a friendly game of sexual one-upmanship and, so far, she was keeping up with him very well.

"I have to admit, Ms. Swan, a woman has never touched me quite like that before. It was a memorable experience to say the least." Edward's voice faded as he spoke and he looked down at the papers in front of him. "I guess we better get ready to sign on. Ready?"

"Ready." Bella watched him turn on the webcam and adjust the computer to bring their faces into focus. It was strange and somewhat humorous to see her wide eyed face right next to his on the screen. She couldn't help the giggle that followed.

"Ms. Swan, I would stifle that laugh if I were in your shoes. TAT will be all business and expect the very same from us. After all this case is as serious as hell."

"I'm sorry. Not another gaff from me, promise." She turned away from the computer and looked at him directly.

Edward felt her eyes on him and he slowly turned toward her. Their faces were only inches apart. He felt an intense rush hit him. It was the same undeniable force that surfaced whenever they touched and that nearly knocked him off his feet when they kissed. He was about ready to close the gap between them, knowing full well that he shouldn't, when he heard someone speaking his name.

"Cullen, good morning. And hello, Bella. Glad to see you both have settled in and are working together so… _closely_."

Edward knew that TAT was referring to catching them nearly nose to nose and he wanted to dispel any appearance that he had anything but professional feelings for Bella. He needed to put on the show of his life to convince TAT that he didn't want to pull Bella down on the desk and fuck her senseless.

Righting himself and clearing his throat, he answered her back. "Morning to you Denali, we're ready. I see that Whitlock is there, too. Morning Jazz."

"Morning Cullen. And nice to finally meet you, Ms. Swan. Cullen's told me a lot about you." Jasper smiled warmly into the webcam. He finally understood Edward's dilemma. Bella was beautiful, breathtaking even, with large soulful brown eyes that a man could get lost in. Staring at the screen and searching Edward's face, he wondered if his friend was just that… lost. And if Edward was cast in her spell, somehow Jasper knew it meant in the end he'd be found. It might not happen today but he had this feeling… "I suppose he told you that I'm going to be joining y'all tonight in Seattle."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Whitlock. Yes, Mr. Cullen informed me that you were assigned to this case, too." Bella smiled back at Jasper, knowing immediately that he was quite different than Edward. There was kindness in his eyes. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same here, Ms. Swan, and please just call me Jazz. I really don't like the title of doctor. Too stuffy."

TAT interrupted the pleasantries to move the call along. "Okay, now that we have all the greetings out of the way, I'm going to turn this meeting over to Cullen. After all he's the one who'll be leading the case in Forks. Cullen, why don't you begin with the summary?"

"Thanks Denali. We've all read through the summary of this case. It's really rather cut and dry. The Volturis have changed their petty criminal ways for the big time. What was once a simple money laundering scheme has now morphed into a full blown human trafficking ring." Edward paused as he scanned his notes. "I guess the best place to start is to introduce the characters. Some we know better than others."

Edward switched everyone's web feed to his power point presentation. "As you can see on your screen, this is Aro Volturi. He's the head of the ring, however he likes to keep his hands clean and unsoiled by the depravity of his operation. And that leads us to the next photo. Meet James Hunter. The list of his past crimes and convictions is long, but mostly petty thefts and assaults. Nothing that rises to what he's involved in now. Currently, he's Aro's right and left hand man, a strongman. From the intelligence we gathered, once the women arrive in Southern California, he disperses them to locations across the country. However, a couple of days ago, he was spotted by operatives in Bangkok. This is the first time he has been seen outside of our borders."

TAT interrupted Edward to add her thoughts. "So James has taken out the middle man in Bangkok and is now handling all the operations for the Volturis. He's dealing directly with the traffickers in Thailand, which is probably cleaner and more profitable for them in the end. More control."

Edward continued. "Exactly. James' shift in duties highlights that the operation is growing, becoming more confident and brazen. Jasper, we'll need your help on the international front with this now that James is working out of Bangkok."

"I don't see a real problem with that," Jasper said. "I've already contacted officers working in the Asia region, and they're gathering intelligence for us. I should have something back to report on by Tuesday." Jasper hoped that the information from Bangkok would help nail the bastards in Forks.

Edward continued. "I look forward to seeing what they discover. James is likely dealing with the gangs that exploited woman in the countries hit by the tsunami in 2005. The aftermath left them vulnerable to the worst of the traffickers. Exploitation has been rabid."

Bella was impressed, speechless really, with how Edward carried himself during the meeting. He commanded the conversation. She wondered why this Edward never showed his face to her before.

_What the hell? I can't believe how together he is right now. He's never seemed this engaged about this case before. I just thought he would fly by the seat of his pants while trying to get into mine. _

Bella glanced over to see Edward's face pressed into a humorless scowl. Seeing this serious side of Edward stirred something deep inside of her. Squirming in her seat, she looked back at the screen and watched as Edward continued.

"Next up is Aro's personal assistant, Natalia Kruel." Edward displayed a photo of a brown, almost black, haired woman with bronze skin and piercing blue eyes. She was a stunning beauty. Her clothes were designer and her grooming was impeccable. She appeared to be right off of the fashion runways in New York.

Edward continued with his observations about the statuesque woman. "She's assists him in all things. And I would like to stress the word _all_. She keeps his books balanced during the day and his bed cozy at night. She serves as the warden to all his illegal activities. Her background is rather sketchy. She was raised in Panama by wealthy parents and attended NYU, but we have little record of her whereabouts over the last 10 years. If we can access her files or penetrate her…."

Edward stopped before he verbalized his next words. He wanted to mention that he would be accessing her mind and analyzing her thoughts but stopped himself not wishing to reveal his secret to Bella…at least not just yet.

"Sorry, Cullen. You were saying penetrate her? Not sure I'm following you there." TAT questioned what Edward meant and couldn't overlook the sexual innuendo.

"We're going to need to get inside her head somehow. She's like the crypt keeper." Edward relaxed as he recovered himself from the near miss. Eventually, telling Bella about his "gift" seemed likely, but overwhelming her during this call was not the way to reveal it. Edward turned the screens back to the live feed for discussion.

The meeting continued for another two hours. TAT informed Edward that all the documents concerning his shell company were in order, including an official bank line of credit and authentic business references for his "company." As part of their cover, Edward would pose as the owner of EAC Properties and Bella as his assistant. They were traveling to Forks as a potential buyer of the Volturi's oceanfront property on Hwy 101. The land was listed just below $10 million and zoned for commercial uses.

Needing a break, Bella was relieved when the meeting finally adjourned. As she rose from her chair, someone knocked at Edward's door. Bella watched as Edward strolled toward the entry way. She peeked around his shoulder to see who was at the door and what she saw was a sight for sore eyes. A bellhop stood in the hallway with their missing luggage.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed while reaching for her luggage. "Mr. Cullen, I'm going to head down to my room and change." While Edward tipped the bellhop, she walked back to the conference table to collect her computer and paperwork.

Edward stood in front of Bella as she started to leave the room. "The meeting went well, but we still need to iron out a few things. After I make a few calls, I'd loved to show you a little bit of Seattle. What do you say? It's a beautiful city and it would be a shame to let a sunny day go to waste. They don't happen often around here."

Mix work with_ fun? I've seen him do that before and it ended badly. But things are different today. He's different. And it is beautiful. _But Bella wanted more details.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could head to Pikes Place Market this afternoon and then dinner at the Space Needle."

"Actually, I've heard good things about both of them and this will probably be the only day we have to get out and explore. What time did you want to go?"

"I have a couple hours of work left but let's shoot for around 2:00 p.m. I'll call if I get delayed."

"What can I do to help you? I'm technically your assistant after all."

"I have a few things in mind." Edward peered down at Bella with a crooked smile and darkened eyes. "Some can wait till later, but for now I would like you to contact the real estate agent for the Volturi listing."

"Don't get your hopes up Mister." Bella gently tapped Edward's arm with her hand. "But I'll contact the agent. I have his number in my files. What do you need from him?" Bella questioned.

"Any serious developer worth his salt would require a complete soil and earth support test from engineers, especially on a beachfront property. After all, we're talking about building on sand."

"Got it. I'll let him know that you need a thorough report ASAP." Bella moved around Edward and started toward the door. "Anything else, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not really. Just look over the case and let me know if you have questions." Edward shuffled behind Bella once again enjoying that little wiggle-waggle of her ass.

_God she's just so fucking fine._

Edward opened the door while Bella struggled with her luggage, purse and computer case. "Thanks Mr. Cullen. See you in few hours."

"Looking forward to it, Ms. Swan." Edward leaned back against the door jam and watched Bella make her way to her room. As he ran his hands through his hair, Bella looked his way and gave him a full blown flirty smile. He stilled his hands and felt a flush of desire. Long after she closed her door, Edward lingered there until his erection subsided.

_How long has it been since I've been balls deep? God was Victoria the last time? Never gone this long before and somehow I'm surviving. I'm okay. Not good, but okay._

o.o.o

A little before two o'clock, Edward prepared to meet Bella. He was looking forward to the afternoon with her and wanted it to be perfect. He never had to make any effort, and most of his dates, or hook-ups were random and meaningless. The need to woo and impress a woman was totally foreign to him.

Edward made a 7:00 p.m. reservation for two at the Space Needle's Sky City restaurant requesting a table next to the window. As the sun set for the evening, they would be able to watch the colors fade in the sky as the city lights started to twinkle. After their dinner, he planned on taking Bella up to the observation deck. He visited the Needle years ago as a child and remembered the beautiful view overlooking Elliot Bay.

Dressed in a navy cashmere sweater, khaki slacks and his favorite Doc Martens, Edward gave his unruly hair one last fingered comb through. He was waiting for her arrival when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Retrieving his phone, he saw a text message from Jasper.

**J: Changed flight 2 red-i. Don't wait up. See you n the a.m. Keep it up w/ B. Get it now. She's a beaut.**

**E: Just get ur sorry ass here. We leave at 11 a.m. & B is mine, btw.**

Edward pressed "send" before he even grasped what he had written to Jasper. _Holy fuck. Where did that possessive shit come from? _He prepared for Jasper's return text, but it never came. _That's strange_ – _nothing. Bet I get an earful tomorrow._

Shortly before two o'clock, Edward stood in front of Bella's door. _Damn, why am I so fucking nervous._ He wiped his hands on his back pockets and knocked as he inhaled deeply.

Bella pulled the door open and saw Edward anxiously running his hands through his beautiful bronze hair. She giggled as she appraised him, all nerves and bashful smile. _Who is this guy? Is there something in the water out here that tames bad boys? _

"Hi Mr. Cullen."

"Afternoon, Ms. Swan. Ready to go? And you look great, by the way."

Staring down and straightening her warm grey shirtdress, Bella thanked him for being so complimentary. "Thanks, and so do you."

Bella was tempted to reach out and feel the softness of his cashmere sweater. It appeared so velvety while hugging his chest and arms in just the right way. _He's so damned charming. All clean cut and preppy. And jeez, I love his sweater. It's like he knew cashmere was my weakness. ._

Standing in the doorway, Edward needed to ask her an important question. "Last night we went by our first names. I think we had a good talk and the night ended with you unmolested, too. Do you think we could try that again? Just for the rest of the day." Edward waited for her response as Bella bit her bottom lip. He knew that her answer would determine how the rest of the day went.

A slow smile crossed her lips as she glanced down at the floor and then brought them up to meet his hopeful green eyes head on. "Okay. After all you did behave pretty good last night."

Bella pulled the door shut and checked to make sure it was secured. Together they started down the hall to the lobby.

"I called the valet and didn't even give him my name. I just said Ferrari in five minutes." Edward laughed as he imagined some 18 year-old kid sitting behind the wheel of his shiny toy. "With Jasper joining us, I thought we'd better get a bigger car. The lease company has a Ferrari California waiting for us in Sky Blue. Convertible, too."

"I don't get it. How can you afford a Ferrari on the FBI's car allowance?" Bella wanted to ask this question yesterday, but couldn't quite get up the nerve. Today was different. _They_ were different.

"The daily car allowance won't even cover the tax on the damn Ferrari. Let's just say I chose to work at the FBI, it's not really a need-to thing for me. Would you believe I do it out of the goodness of my heart, Bella?"

Bella stared back at him. _So he's independently wealthy. But how? Family money? He's way too young to have made it on his own._

"A couple days ago, I wasn't sure if there was a heart in there." Bella raised her open palm and pressed it against his chest. Lingering and slowly caressing him as she pulled her fingers away, she continued. "But now I think the Tin Man has one."

A blur of red caught their eye as the Ferrari pulled up next to them. The valet, who barely looked old enough to vote, had a shit eating grin across his face.

"He's so happy that you probably don't even need to leave a tip." Bella watched as the young man begrudgingly left the driver's seat.

Edward quickly climbed in as the valet opened Bella's door. She appreciated the beautifully sunny days as they drove to exchange the car.

"Edward, you were right. It would have been a shame to stay cooped up at the hotel today. I think a day like this is rare here."

"Let's ride with the top down." Edward imagined Bella's beautiful mahogany hair tossing in the wind. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. He threw his head back and laughed.

"It's fun being with you, Bella, amusing even."

"I'm glad I amuse you." She saw Edward giving her a quick glance as he drove, responding to his crooked grin with a small giggle.

o.o.o

After replacing the two-seater car for the sleek four person blue coupé, they made their way to Pike Place Market driving with the top down. While walking through the Market, Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back. His touch was gentle and intimate and she welcomed it, too. Occasionally, she found herself leaning into his side. It felt so good nestled into his side. Warm and secure.

_He's being so sweet to me. Gentle touches, silly grins and the looks from his eyes, they're doing strange things to me. Good and wonderfully strange things._

Bella had never felt this type of attraction to anyone before – not even with Jacob. Edward's calmed demeanor caused her to drop her guard and enjoy him and his closeness. At least she hoped and prayed that this was the true Edward. It was just hard to be sure. She kept hearing that old warning from her college dating days. "Once a player, always a player." She wondered if he was really a player after all, or was he just a scared little boy afraid to open his heart to others.

_Maybe he just closes the door, before it gets shut on him._

They casually wandered in and out of shops for a couple of hours, tasting samples of seafood and purchasing some trinkets while sipping coffee. They both stopped in front of the Ben & Jerry's window and an unspoken word passed between them…_yes_.

"What's your favorite? Let me guess. It has to have chocolate in it, right?" Edward was scanning the sign above the counter trying to pick out Bella's preferred flavor.

"You're right. I do love chocolate. But I'll give you only one guess. And here's a little hint, I go ape for it." Bella giggled as Edward's face lit up with a big smile, because he knew which one it was.

"Chunky Monkey!"

"Jeez, you're so good. It's like you can read my mind or something." Bella playfully hit his arm.

"Oh Bella, if you only knew."

After they purchased their ice cream, they sat down outside at a table soaking up a little late afternoon sun.

"So Bella, tell me something about yourself. I know a few things from your file." Edward stopped as Bella stared at him. Her beautiful brown eyes showed her surprise.

"Come on. I'm your boss. I needed to know everything I could find out about you before I chose you for the assignment."

"You chose me? For some reason I thought TAT was the one that selected me. _Why me?_ I'm so green. Just days out of graduating from The Academy."

"The truth?" Edward didn't want to give her some made up line. But he was afraid she would be anger when he told her one of the reasons for his choice.

"No, I want you to lie to me." Bella rolled her eyes as she sarcastically answered. "The truth Edward. Now spill."

"The first reason makes sense. You worked in Bangkok around the victims of human trafficking and…" Edward paused dreading his next words. "I wanted to get to know you. Hell, I thought you were beautiful. And I still do."

Edward looked down and wanted for Bella's wrath. But it never came. She tried to gather her thoughts and deep down she wasn't really that shocked…_Once a player_.

"You know, you're really a sexist pig. I mean – what is this assignment to you? An episode of "The Dating Game?" Bella stood and tossed the rest of her ice cream in the closest trash can.

She needed some distance and Edward needed to call Jasper.

_Great. I'm having another WWJD moment. _Edward wished he knew what Jasper would do. The best course of action just wasn't clear to him.

_Do I get up and walk after her? Or should I let her have a few moments to cool down? She's still got her back towards me. Maybe I should just take her back to the hotel. Cut my losses for the night. _Edward's brow was creased and a trouble expression draped over his handsome face.

Slowly Bella turned around and saw the distressed look on his face. She thought he was an ass for treating her like an object to be conquered, but at least he'd told her the truth. Walking back toward the table, she knew what she should do…forgive him. But any forgiveness that she dished out would come with a warning.

"Against my better judgment, I'm going to forgive you for being…well, _you_. But listen Edward, you're on the eighth of your nine lives. _Capisce?" _Bella stood in front of him with her hands placed on her hips trying to stand her ground. As she looked into his emerald eyes, the arrogant cockiness that she detested was missing this time. Instead his expression was tender and sweet.

Edward thought she was so adorable and smiled back at her angry face. He just couldn't help himself.

"Bella, I can understand why you're upset with how I picked you for this assignment. But I'm so glad I did. This venture…and getting to know you, well it's been quite the experience."

"An exhausting experience at times that's for sure."

"Guilty as charged. I hoped you know I am serious about wanting to work together as a team."

"It's strange, but I do feel closer to you." Bella hoped that Edward didn't read too much into what she just said. She wanted to believe the difference in him was genuine, but she needed more time to see if the change was real.

"I'm glad that you do." Edward stood up from the table and moved close to Bella. "There's one more thing I need to do before we head to dinner."

"Okay. Where are we going for dinner? The Space Needle?"

"Yep. I have reservations for 7:00 p.m. Thought you might like to see the sunset falling over the bay."

"That sounds wonderful Edward. Perfect."

Edward guided Bella to their next stop, The Tasting Room. It was a wine store that offered samples of Washington's boutique wineries.

"Here we are. I want to buy some wine for the Volutri's. A gift of thanks for having us." Edward opened the door for Bella.

After sampling a variety of wines, they narrowed down their favorites to two selections. Edward and Bella finally agreed upon Latitude's Syrah. Thinking ahead, Edward purchased two bottles of the wine.

"One for them, and one for us," Edward grinned as he took the bag from the clerk.

"Thanks. The wine is just about as smooth as you are mister."

Laughing as they left the store, Edward looked at this phone for the time. He also noticed that Jasper had texted him.

**J: Flight at 10pm. Lands 1am. See you 11am. & 4 fuck's sake, BEHAVE**

**E: Been a good boy. See u in the am.**

Edward turned to Bella. "That was Jasper. He's getting in late, so we'll meet up with him in the morning. I think you'll really like Jazz. I call him a "Soaker." He's observant and immerses himself in his surroundings, soaks it up. I've never met a more intuitive person."

"I can tell that you're really close to him."

"I am. We've been friends for a really long time. I sometimes wonder how he puts up with me. I can be high maintenance at times."

"You don't say." Bella laughed and Edward joined her.

"Alright enough of the fun, we'd better head to dinner."

o.o.o

"Oh Edward, the view is spectacular. Just watching the sun setting and the way it's reflecting off the water. It's breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me here." Bella gazed across the table at Edward all smiles with an expression of gratitude. She was truly impressed with the view atop the Space Needle and Edward was impressed with the view across the table from him.

_You're the one that's breathtaking_, he thought.

"I'm glad you like it and the restaurant moves 360 degrees while we dine. It's incredible. We'll see the entire Seattle vista from up here." Edward enjoyed seeing Bella happy, and wondered if he had ever cared about another woman's happiness before. The only answer was _no_. A loud and convicting, _no_.

_If a woman had an orgasm or two when we were together for the night, I thought that would be enough to make her happy. But watching Bella all bright eyed and excited gives me a rush from somewhere deep down inside. Actually it makes me happy. What is happening to me?_

As they made their way through a delicious seafood dinner of salmon and halibut, they talked about everything including their favorite vacation spots. Edward's family had a summer home close to Mackinaw Island, in Harbor Springs, Michigan. He said it was _the_ place to vacation for the preppy upper class of Chicago.

"Everyone who was anyone had a house on the gated peninsula community of Harbor Point. It's chock full of CEO's, lawyers, and doctors. Some of the shallowest god damn people you'd ever care to meet, too. Hearing the thoughts of the prim and proper there would make your toes curl."

"Did you say 'hearing their thoughts?'" Bella asked, confused by his words.

"What? I meant to say, hearing the stories of the 'prim and proper.'" Edward found his hands perspiring and hoped that he saved himself with that explanation. It seemed that Bella believed his excuse.

_Damn, I better be careful. It's just not time yet, and it may never be time for her to know. _

"So Bella, what was your favorite childhood vacation?"

"I loved going to Lake Powell as a child. I used to call it the "bath-tub ring" lake, because the rock cliffs that surround the lake are marked with horizontal erosion lines. My parents would rent a houseboat with a couple other families. All of them in the DEA, too. It was so much fun. We would swim, go tubing and take out the wave runner. It was one big party. My dad, Charlie, taught me to swim in that lake and dive off the side of the houseboat. Great memories." Bella glanced down as she forked her half-eaten dinner feeling melancholy after mentioning her father.

Edward reached out across the table and touched her hand. His touch produced that familiar pull between them, and Bella found his warm touch was comforting. She placed her fork quietly onto her plate.

_Oh how I miss Charlie, and that dream yesterday on the plane had to mean something. I hope I make him proud. _

Edward heard her thoughts, all focused on her father.

"You were really close to your father weren't you?" Bella nodded as she continued to stare at her plate. "He's the reason you're sitting here as an agent. He's the reason you joined the Bureau."

Bella looked up at him as he caressed the back of her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers as her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Edward observed a single tear slowly trickle down her beautiful face.

He hated to release her hand, but he wanted to catch that tear and wipe it away. Gently he placed his finger below her cheek then he placed his finger to his lips and kissed the salty wetness. After tasting her tears, he touched her cheek, hoping to transfer his kiss.

Surprised by Edward's kindness, Bella dabbed her moist eyes with her napkin.

"Edward you've really surprised me over the last 24 hours. I can't tell you how sweet that was."

"It's nothing, Bella. I like it better when you're happy. You're too adorable to be sad." Edward smiled at Bella and was relieved to see his smile returned. "But I do have one more surprise. Ready?"

After paying for their meal, Edward led Bella to the bank of elevators at the center of the restaurant. He pushed the up button and smiled down at her. She knew that he was taking her to the observation deck because it was the only thing above them. She grinned happily back at him.

After walking around the observation deck, they stopped and gazed at the Seattle waterfront. Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back and slowly inched closer to her. Their bodies barely touched.

"It's so beautiful, Edward." Bella spoke softly.

Slowly Edward pulled her closer to him and put his hands on each one of her shoulders. He turned her to face him. "You reflect the beauty back to me, Bella."

Gently his lips found hers as his hands dropped to the back of her waist. But this time he surrendered to the passion filled surge that had startled him the previous day. He wouldn't back away this time – instead he pressed her forcefully against his body, his undeniable attraction to her pushed against her stomach.-_Oh his lips, his touch, and his… I feel like I'm on fire. Consumed. Oh God, I want this man, this beautiful selfish man. But I'm scared that he'll use me or just discard me as leftovers once he's done. But I've never felt this way. I wish that he would just hold me and show me that he cares._

As Edward processed her thoughts, he questioned himself.

_A selfish man? Is that how she sees me? I'll have to show her that I do care, though it will take all my strength to have my lips leave hers, so soft and sweet. Fuck, I've never wanted anyone like this. But my want for her feels different. It's more desperate._

"Bella, they're going to ask us to leave if I don't stop," Edward said laughing. "Let me just hold you...okay?"

_Did he just say that he wants to hold me? It's like he knew what I was thinking. _

Bella looked up at him and saw that his darkened eyes expressed the same desire and passion that she felt for him.

"You're right. After all, there are children here, too." Bella laid her head on his chest and placed her ear over his heart. Hearing the rhythmic beatings and having his large arms wrapped around her made her feel cared for and safe.

Edward felt her body relax against his chest and he exhaled deeply.

_Relaxing if she relaxes, happy if she's happy? What the fuck is thi_s? He thought. But he became distracted as he nuzzled against her hair and smelled her wonderful scent. He gently kissed the top of her head as he reluctantly pulled back a few inches. He needed to look into her eyes when he spoke.

"I wish I could just stay here and hold you, but I should be getting you back to the resort. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I am feeling a bit tired. Some random guy trolling the bar last night kept me up talking."

"That would be me, right?" Edward smirked as he guided Bella to the exit.

o.o.o

Reaching into her purse, Bella pulled out her room key. As she placed it into the slot, Edward lightly grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned to face him meeting, his dark green eyes head on and he placed a loose curl behind her ear.

"I really enjoyed being with you today. We'll meet in the lobby at eleven. Goodnight Bella." He cupped her face in his hands before she could respond and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He held her there, lip to lip, for few seconds as he waited to hear her thoughts. But this time all he heard was a silent moan, full of need and desire.

Breaking apart from her, Edward brought his lips to her forehead and gave her a chaste kiss before he walked away. He left Bella leaning breathlessly against the door.

_Fuck. What am I doing? I should turn around and stake my claim. I could've had her. It was there. She wanted it too. Damn, I've officially become a pussy by respecting hers_. Cursing, Edward opened the door to his dark and lonely room. It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

******A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pineapple F*ck-Me-Up**

2 oz Bacardi® 151 rum

3/4 oz pineapple juice

1 splash triple sec

Pour Bacardi 151 into a cocktail glass. Add pineapple juice, a splash of triple sec, and serve.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Part 2**

**Fall for Him**

_Pound…Pound…Pound…Pound_

"Hey Cullen – you lazy son of a gun. Open this door. Unless you're not alone."

Edward started to rustle in his bed. He swore he heard someone banging on a door.

"Cullen! Open up."

_Shit, it's Jazz_. Throwing back the covers, he put a leg into his jeans as he wobbled towards the shouting.

"What the fuck, Jazz? Give me a minute," Edward yelled back.

Finally reaching the door, he yanked it open to discover a fully rested, dressed and groomed cowboy.

"Howdy, Edward." Jazz was leaning against the door, hat in hand and boots on his feet with a smile as big as Texas.

"Well, if it isn't little Ms. Fucking Sunshine. I thought I said 11:00 a.m. What the hell are you doing here this early?" Edward moved out of Jazz's way as he walked into the hotel room.

"Hey, I'm still on D.C. time. It's one o'clock there, lazy ass." Jazz opened the curtains and Edward shielded his eyes. "I've been trying to reach you on your cell. Is it turned off?"

Edward found his cell phone and checked it. "It's set on vibrate for some reason."

"Good thing, TAT, didn't try to call you. She would've chewed your ass out."

"Whatever, Jazz. Why don't you make yourself useful and make me some coffee. Or better yet, call room service and order a pot along with some grub. I'm hopping in the shower."

Edward quickly showered and wrapped a towel around his midsection as he walked out of the bathroom. He heard a knock at his door as he walked passed it and opened it wide thinking that room service had arrived with their breakfast. But standing before him was a wide-eyed and shocked Bella.

"God, Ed... Mr. Cullen. Heck, I'm sorry… I, um… I had a question and tried to call you, but I didn't get an answer. I thought, well…" Bella blushed and tried to look away but his abs, and what was poking against his low slung towel, seemed to have a magnetic pull.

"Come in. I was expecting room service, so you'll have to excuse the towel." Edward enjoyed watching her fidget. He could see the effect that he was having on her. "I'll just go back into the bathroom and throw on some pants." Edward pulled the towel tighter against his midsection.

"I can wait in the hallway." Bella tried to peel her eyes away from the long and wide bulge covered by the thin white towel, but it was very difficult. Finally, she tore her eyes away and turned a soft blush of red.

"No, please come in, Ms. Swan. But I would like a penny for your thoughts." Edward spoke directly to Bella, not moving an inch away from her. He wished that he knew what she was thinking. Her closed mind drove him crazy.

Neither one of them noticed Jasper walking toward them. "Hate to break up this powwow but we have things to do today, and watching you dripping wet in a towel isn't one of them." Jasper motioned for Edward to return to the bathroom. "Clothes will be needed, so put some damn pants on."

"Hi, Jasper. Nice to meet you in person." Bella chuckled and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." Jasper placed his hand out and returned Bella's gesture. "You don't know how much I've wanted to meet you. Since Edward is in the bathroom, we can talk openly."

Jasper leaned into Bella and whispered close to her ear. "I've never seen anyone else get Edward worked up like you do. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Well, I don't think he's heard the word _no _enough." Bella laughed as she saw a smile break out across Jasper's face.

"Damn, you're one feisty gal. Just what that old cuss needs, too." Jasper guided Bella toward the sitting area of the room. "Let's have a seat while Mr. Pretty gets ready."

When Edward finished in the bathroom, he was surprised to find Bella and Jasper laughing like old friends. Even though he hated invading Jasper's privacy, he wanted to know what they were discussing and sought out his thoughts.

When Jasper looked his way, he knew that Edward was listening. _Hey buddy. I knew this girl was special, but man does she have that "it" thing. No wonder you've been pulling your hair out. Beautiful, poised and smart as a whip. She's really got you pegged too. _

Edward didn't know how to respond to Jasper's comments. Bella still didn't know about his mind reading though it was becoming more likely that he would need to tell her the truth. However, Edward couldn't carry on a one-sided conversation without raising Bella's suspicions and he just wasn't ready to let her know yet.

"You two sure hit it off quickly." Edward spoke to Bella and Jazz as he made his way to the coffee on the conference table. "I'd love to know what you've been talking about but I can probably guess."

"Cullen, not every conversation revolves around you." Jasper rose off the couch to refill Bella's coffee. "We were just discussing why Bella chose the FBI. Do you even know?"

"As a matter of fact, we discussed it last night. Didn't we, Ms. Swan?" Edward turned to Bella and saw her amused expression.

"Actually, we did have some good discussions last night." Bella blushed as she took the full coffee cup from Jasper. "Well, I better get my suitcase packed and ready. Are we still meeting at eleven?"

"Yes, we'll meet in the lobby at eleven." Edward followed Bella as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you two there." Bella froze as she felt Edward's hand on the small of her back.

_How could such an innocent touch spark these feelings in me? _She turned quickly turned to face Edward and found her face inches from his.

Edward bent forward to open the door for Bella and quietly whispered in her ear.

"You look lovely today, Ms. Swan." Edward heard Bella gasp at his soft words. He couldn't help the wicked grin that crossed his lips.

Though slightly dazed, Bella made it back to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Damn him!" Bella felt the emotional wall she had built between her and Edward crumbling. She couldn't deny her feelings or her body any more. She wanted him, completely.

_What the hell am I going to do? I just can't stop this reaction to him. It's killing me._

Bella needed to discuss her feelings with someone. So she pulled her phone out of her purse and prayed that Rose would answer.

"Hey, Bella. How the hell are you?"

"Oh, Rose, I'm not doing so well. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Bella. I'm with my study group at Starbucks. Let me step outside for some privacy."

"Thanks, Rose." Bella felt bad interrupting Rose's study time, but she was desperate to talk with her.

"Okay, Bella. I don't like the sound of your voice. What's up?"

"It's about my boss, Agent Cullen."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Things have been different with him lately, Rose. I'm not sure how to explain it." Bella stopped to collect her thoughts.

"I knew that something would happen with him. He really had the hots for you when you were in D.C. I'll never forget how he went all caveman on Jacob."

"But I'm seeing a different side of him now. He still has that cocky attitude, but he's also been sweet to me. Even respectful."

"_Sweet and respectful?"_ Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I think I'll need more details."

"Well, he's kissed me several times." Bella paused. "And I kissed him back."

"Bella, are you're falling for this guy? You just broke up with Jacob, so maybe it's just a rebound thing with him." Rose was surprised by Bella's admission. "I'm still waiting to hear the sweet and respectful part."

"He's had opportunities to do more than kiss me and he stopped." Bella heard Rose quietly hum in surprise. "Last night, he walked away when I kissed him back… hard. He turned on his heels and headed back to his room."

"Wow, Bella. What have you done to this guy?"

"I don't know what's going on. I just know that I feel something different with him and I've never felt it before."

"It's called lust." Rose laughed before she continued. "Welcome to the real world, Bella. He may be playing coy with you now, but I'm pretty sure he'd be happy to have you in his bed."

"And I think I might like to be in his bed, too." Bella whispered the last part as she half hoped that Rose might not hear her words.

"Why don't you just go with your feelings for once in your life? Live a little. Have some fun." Rose was relieved that Bella finally had some passion flowing through her veins

"I don't know, Rose. He'll probably just take what I give him and then move on to his next conquest."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's not the kind of man that quits kissing and walks away." Rose wondered if Edward was falling for Bella. "He's used to taking and possessing."

"One more thing, he's my boss. How do I get past that?" Bella asked.

"I'm not the person to answer that question. After all, I'm happily sleeping with my law professor." Rose giggled.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I love you, Bella, but it's time you loosened up a bit. I'd tell you to be careful, but I already know you will be. That's why you called me in the first place. Trust your instincts. Okay?"

"I'll try. Thanks, Rose."

"Listen, Bella I've got to run. They're starting without me. Call me later?"

"Sure, Rose."

Bella placed the phone beside her on the bed. _Trust my instincts? Even if they're telling me to do things I've never done before?_

o.o.o

After Edward closed the door behind Bella, he turned around to see Jasper smiling knowingly at him.

"Wow, you two are smoking in the sexual tension department, buddy. I need to switch to iced coffee." Jasper pulled jokingly at his shirt collar.

"I'm trying not to read your dirty mind, Jazz, but you're right. There's a lot of heat passing between us. It's as hard as hell to keep my hands to myself."

"Yep, I bet it's _hard_." Jasper laughed as Edward rolled his eyes, comprehending his double meaning. "It's new territory for you. You've never had to deal with a closed mind before. You have to learn about her the old fashioned way like all us other saps out here in the real world."

"You're right. The closed mind is driving me nuts. But she's starting to open up to me. I could've had more than a kiss from her last night, but I walked away." Edward muttered the last few words.

"Cullen, you've fallen for this beautiful babe. Hard. Hell, have you ever walked away from a willing woman?" Jasper watched Edward's face as he looked towards the floor. "Just what I thought. Never."

o.o.o

At eleven, Bella walked down to the lobby. She found Jasper and Edward just outside of the hotel waiting for the car.

"Bella, we took care of your room so we're all ready to go." Jasper took her luggage and placed it next to his.

"Wait a second. Why do you get to call her Bella and I'm stuck with 'Ms. Swan?'" Edward raised a questioning look toward Bella.

_Probably because I'm not trying to get in her panties, jerk_. Jasper smirked as he saw his thoughts register with Edward.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Cullen. Right, Bella?"

Bella nodded in agreement and was glad to have Jasper there by her side. He was acting like her big brother and she wondered if he might protect her from her own actions too.

"Sorry I even asked." Edward walked to the driver's side of the Ferrari.

"Why don't I sit in the backseat? I don't think Jasper's legs will fit back there." Bella eyed the small floor area behind the front two seats. "It looks like it's made for small children."

"Thanks ma'am." Jasper tipped his imaginary hat at Bella. "I'm pretty sure my legs would have been pushing against my chest."

Jasper, being the Texas gentleman, opened the door for her as she tried to fit into the given space.

"We've run out of room in the trunk, Jazz. Bella, can we put his duffle bag next to you?" asked Edward.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. I think there's enough room."

As the trio made their way to Forks, Bella tried to get comfortable. The space in the back didn't even have enough room for her small frame.

"Bella, are you having trouble getting comfortable back there?" Jasper noticed Bella wiggling and shifting in her seat.

"It's just my legs. They're feeling cramped."

"Why don't you just put them through the opening to the front seat? I'm sure Cullen won't mind you placing your feet on his leg." Jasper chuckled as he saw Edward's expression.

Bella removed her shoes and stretched her legs over the console. She angled her feet towards Edward and gingerly placed them on Edward's upper thigh. Meanwhile, Edward tightly gripped the steering wheel, knowing that the next three hours would be hell for him as he glanced at her pretty bare feet.

Just when Edward thought he was about to lose it, Jasper came to his rescue.

_Hey Cullen, your knuckles are turning white. Relax, buddy. I'll find some tunes and get us talking, okay?_

Edward relaxed and mouthed his thanks to Jasper.

Jasper tried to entertain Bella and Edward as they made their way to Forks. They laughed at his silly stories and made fun of his taste in country music. As they entered the Olympic National Forest on Highway 101, Bella found a comfortable position in the back seat and fell asleep.

When Edward finally spied the Kalaloch Lodge sign, he was relieved. Having Bella's legs pressed against him and wiggling around had pushed him to the edge.

Jasper observed his friend and laughed. "We're finally here. Bet you're ready to get little Miss Sleeping Beauty's feet off your lap."

"You have no idea." Edward spoke quietly and sighed.

While driving up to their resort, Edward lightly tapped Bella's denim-clad calves. As she woke up and stretched, Edward coughed as her heel came close to his crotch. Slowly, Bella pulled her legs to the back seat area as she looked out the car window and saw the lush green countryside.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Reminds me of a rainforest. The woods are so dense."

"It's green because of the constant rain. I think that's why the oceanfront property's price was reduced and it's still for sale. Not too conducive for tourism or vacations." Edward parked the car at the Kalaloch Lodge's main building.

"Well, it's beautiful today. The sun is shining bright. I guess we're in luck." Bella climbed out of the Ferrari and stretched. Her legs were stiff from the cramped space in the car. "I think I'm going to take a long soaking bath after we check in."

"I think our suite has a large two-person tub." Edward watched as Bella's eyes widened and he responded by giving her a wink.

Bella walked closer to Edward and whispered, "Don't you wish," as she moved past him and headed into the building.

"Damn it, Jazz." Edward glanced at Jasper. "I was hard as a rock the whole drive here. Thanks for suggesting that she put her feet two inches away from my cock. I tell you, she's killing me."

"And I'm loving every fucking minute of it." Jasper pulled his duffle out of the backseat and followed Edward into the resort's lobby.

As the duo approached the concierge, they saw an exasperated Bella talking wildly with her hands. Somehow they both knew that something was amiss with their hotel reservations.

"There has to be another room available. I know what the manager said but don't you keep a room open for just these types of mix-ups?" Bella's voice was slightly raised as she pressed the desk clerk for an answer.

"Ms. Swan, what's the problem?" Edward asked, concerned that Bella was upset. He wanted to make her happy and see that lovely smile back on her face.

"Mr. Cullen, I've tried to tell this gentleman that we will require two separate rooms, however he claims we only have reservations for one suite."

Edward heard Jasper's thoughts as he was trying to formulate his reply.

_Great job there buddy. Looks like you have screwed the pooch again with her. How you going to get yourself out of this mess?_

"Let me handle this, Ms. Swan." Edward pleaded with his eyes and continued. "We will take the Becker Suite, please. It has two separate rooms with an adjoining living area, correct?"

"Yes, sir. That's the suite we have under your reservations. I don't see any other rooms booked under your name. Mr. Cullen, right?"

Edward nodded at the concierge.

"Ms. Swan." Edward gently grabbed a hold of Bella's upper arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Over by the planter?"

Pulling away from his touch and wrapping her arms across her chest, Bella nodded and traipsed behind Edward.

"It seems highly inappropriate that we are sharing the same suite. Since I know about your player ways, I wonder what you have in mind. Surely it wasn't to save a few dollars."

"No, I was just… well, at first, I wanted to have you near for the wrong reason, but now things have changed. I feel very protective of you, Bella, and want to make sure that no one harms you. I can't really explain it, but…" Edward stopped and brushed a strand of hair across her cheek and whispered, "I feel like it's my duty to watch over you now."

Bella didn't know how to answer him and found herself closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch. His confession drove away a fear inside her because Edward spoke like a man who cared for her, deeply.

"You're acting so different with me now. Is it for real?" She looked longingly up into his green eyes and saw something different and reassuring. His gaze was soft and sincere.

"It's real. I've never felt this way about any woman. Just being near you like this is maddening to me. Please don't fight me anymore." Edward reached out and drew her into a tight embrace.

"Please?" He breathed into her hair as he held her.

"You should probably let go of me. We're standing in the middle of the hotel lobby. Look at Jasper, he's grinning at us." Bella started to giggle as Jasper shook his head and tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Listen you two, I'm going to take my things upstairs. Cullen, our suite has two bedrooms. At least that's what the desk clerk said. Bella can have the king and we'll take the one with two queens in it." Jasper tossed the suite's keys at Edward. "Here, catch."

_Just call me the Cockblocker_. Edward wanted to give Jasper the finger when he heard his inner comment.

"Thanks, Jazz." Edward punched Jasper's arm before he started to gather up the remaining luggage sitting around them. "I guess we should go get settled in. We'll need to leave for the Volturis in a little over an hour."

Once inside their suite, Bella placed her items in her room and opened the curtains. The glass door which served as the window opened onto a balcony. She opened the slider and walked to the edge of the banister.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Bella gasped as she heard a familiar voice speaking to her.

She knew what would happen if she looked at him. She imagined his gaze searching over her and piercing through any resolve she had left.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it. It's so pristine and untouched." Bella faced the ocean and her words echoed off the waves.

Silently, Edward walked up behind her and placed his hands on the rail next to hers. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her lovely scent and placed his mouth by her ear.

"Beautiful and untouched." Edward exhaled against Bella's neck and his breath warmed her skin. "Just like you, Bella."

His lips lightly touched and caressed the skin behind her ear as he pulled her into his arms. Bella fell back into him and dropped her neck to the side giving him complete access to continue his kisses.

He wanted to see her face and experience the bliss that her surrender to him would bring. He needed to see the fight gone and replaced with desire. So he twirled her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

The resistance to his touch was no longer there. Instead her eyes begged for more.

Edward couldn't hold back any longer. His lips crashed into hers with a passion that he'd never known. It consumed him and burned a trail straight to his crotch. He instinctively pressed his body into hers and Bella felt his length, hard and long, against her. His arousal was undeniable.

"Bella, you've completely possessed me." Hesitantly, Edward pulled away from her. As they touched skin to skin, he'd listened to her thoughts. She wanted him.

_Why am I stopping? She wants me and I want her. Shit, this woman has cursed me with a conscience_.

"God, you have no idea how difficult it was to pull my mouth away from your luscious lips. I want to devour every inch of you, but we're outside for the entire world to see."

Bella melted at his words. They unleashed something wanton and desperate in her. She dropped her hands to his hips and pressed her body against his arousal.

"We need to get ready, Bella. Somehow we have to put on our professional faces for the dinner tonight." He walked her back to the sliding glass door.

"I'll try to get my game face on, Edward. Maybe I should start calling you 'Mr. Cullen' again." Bella opened the door and stepped inside her room.

Edward took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Call me Mr. Cullen at dinner. But tonight when we return to the suite, it will be Edward." He pulled her roughly to him and left her with one last scorching kiss.

_God, please help me. I think I'm falling for this man._

Her thoughts startled him.

Edward released her from his grip and ran his fingers through his hair. _She's finally falling for me._

"Meet me in the suite's living room in one hour so we can go over a few things before we leave. I want everything to run smoothly at dinner tonight. First impressions are the most important." Edward was thankful that Bella had looked past his initial displays of tomfoolery.

Bending down, he gently kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. As he walked away from her, Bella held onto the door jamb for support. Her head was spinning from all the sensations running through her body. She needed a shower to soothe her skin and clear her mind, if that was even possible.

Returning to his side of the suite, Edward threw himself down on his bed and glanced over to Jasper.

"Okay, just spit it out. It's not like I don't know what you're thinking, man."

"What? What? I'm not saying a thing. Well, maybe just this. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. She's not someone to use and throw away."

"Funny you should say that, Jazz, I got a glimpse into her mind last night. She worried about the same thing." Edward stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "She just thought something as I kissed her that should have scared the shit out of me."

"What was it?" Jasper watched Edward's mouth move into a slight smile.

"She's falling for me, finally."

o.o.o

An hour and a half later, they were leaving the Kalaloch Lodge and driving into the dense forest surrounding Forks. The trio was dressed for the occasion and looked elegant and sophisticated in their business attire.

Jasper and Edward both chose black suits. However, Jasper had quite the battle with the iron after pulling his suit out of his duffle bag. Edward had packed perfectly, so he smoothed out his suit with his hands and sat on the edge of the bed while he watched Jasper duke it out with his wrinkled clothes.

Bella selected the chic tweed sheath dress that Rose made her buy at Ann Taylor a few weeks earlier. The base color of black contrasted nicely with Bella's pale complexion. A grosgrain ribbon at the waistband accented her tiny frame. She finished her look with the "big girl" pumps that Rose insisted she buy to wear with it.

Bella appraised the two dark suited men in the front seat and started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Ms. Swan?" Edward caught her eye in the rearview mirror.

"Look at the three of us. We look like the black brigade or something. We're just black, gray and white. Pretty damn sobering, really."

"She's right. We needed some color. I'm even feeling down." Jasper chuckled knowing that Edward was anything but depressed, because Bella appeared beautiful and stunning. Her dress showed just the right amount of leg above her knee. Just enough to make any man's mind wander and his hands sweat.

Edward entered a long driveway and was stopped by a heavily gated fortress. The vegetation was so thick that Bella couldn't see a house beyond the gate.

"When you said they lived on a gated property, I never would have imagined this. It looks medieval." Bella half expected to find a moat and castle on the other side of the entrance.

"That's the reason we've been called on this assignment. No one has been able to penetrate the grounds here." Edward felt a chill go down his spine as he thought about taking Bella inside the Volturis insidious world. He'd do anything and everything necessary to protect her. "We just have to keep cool heads about us."

Edward lowered his window as the guard approached his car.

"Edward Cullen, here to meet with Aro Volturi."

"Yes, sir. He's expecting you."

Cautiously entering the compound, Edward reached through to the backside of the car searching for Bella's hand. He noticed her eyes darting from side to side.

"You'll do great. Please don't be worried." Realizing that she was facing the enemy for the first time, Edward tried to encourage her.

Bella placed her hand in his and felt reassured by his warm touch.

"I know what's at stake here, though." Bella felt Edward's thumb rub lightly across her knuckles. "It's all the more reason to stop these assholes."

"That's the fight you need, Bella." Jasper peeked over his shoulder at Bella and smiled encouragingly. "We're going to discreetly kick their sick asses."

As the house came into view, Bella gasped. It reminded her of the home from her favorite movie, "Pride and Prejudice." This house was an estate worthy of the English countryside, built with pink sandstone, and had a rectangular plan with four corner towers. It was set on a low rise overlooking the deep green woods.

Edward stopped the Ferrari on the brick paved circle drive and assisted Bella from the back seat. The view of the home once she exited the car was even more astounding.

"I don't think the pictures that TAT gave us did this house any justice. I guess all she had were aerial shots, though. It's spectacular." Bella saw the look on her partners' faces and knew that she wasn't alone in her assessment.

"Let's go, Ms. Swan. They're expecting us. I hate to keep criminals waiting. After you, beautiful." Edward whispered the words as Bella walked by him. He placed his hand firmly on the small of her back and felt a shiver emanate from her.

They were greeted at the door by a house servant. The older woman was unmistakingly Asian and immediately they all wondered if she was a victim of the Volturi's slave trade.

"Please, follow." The woman spoke in broken English and guided them to a darkened library off the grand foyer.

Once inside the room, the woman took Bella's coat. "A drink for you?"

Edward had instructed them to never turn down an offer that might be construed negatively, so they would be drinking tonight but stopping after two.

"Yes, drinks would be fine, thank you." Edward signaled to his counterparts letting the woman know that they agreed.

After the woman left, they heard heavy footsteps approaching the room. The doors to the library swung open and in marched three people. Two of them were expected, Natalia Kruel and Aro Volturi, and one of them was not.

Riley, the tall and handsome son of Aro, stood next to his father. His eyes immediately found something of interest. Bella.

_Damn, who do we have _here_? It must be Isabella. Dinner just got really interesting. Shit, look at those legs. I wonder what color of panties she's wearing under that dress. Well, I'll just have to find that out._

After Edward heard Riley's thoughts, he glared at him though his lust-filled eyes were still transfixed on Bella.

_Damn that bastard. He was supposed to be at law school. He's not going to lay a hand on what's mine. I'll fucking kill him first._

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Party Slush Punch**

10 oz frozen strawberries, 7 cups water, 12 oz frozen orange juice, 2 cups tea, 12 oz frozen lemonade, 1 1/2 cups sugar, 3 or more cups light rum

Mix all ingredients together and freeze. Serve when slushy; add lemon-lime soda if desired.

**Chapter 14**

**On the Road to Forks**

_Previously, James, the blonde haired man, displayed his cruel and vile side by attacking the blonde Russian girl. We rejoin the story after his attack is finished and all the other girls are huddled together awaiting his next more. Their location is just south of California's border with Mexico._

The world would consider him a sick and vile man, but in his mind he was perfectly sane. James Hunter had an unreachable soul that saw black as its only light. Rancid from years of hate and greed, nothing touched his cold heart. If it was still beating in his hollow chest.

As James strode away from the sobbing woman-child lying on the bed, the sound of her crying had the effect of a fly buzzing by his head. Annoying, but soon forgotten.

He moved the curtain back and scanned the cluster of girls huddled together in silent terror. James' face was impassive as if he had just finished some everyday mind numbing task. His eyes appeared as a blaze of blue hatred and the girls cowered back, fearing his next move.

As James turned and left the courtyard through an arched doorway, relief spread across the girls' faces. After he disappeared, a heavy-set man smelling of sweat and dust entered the room, carrying a tray with small cups of water and pills. Fearing James' wrath, the girls quickly swallowed the offered agent to numb the pain from their travel weary minds. Exhaustion and fear had depleted their natural instinct to fight. They were sheep being led to the slaughter of their souls' identity. All that had been a part of them since birth no longer remained. Void. Aimless. Hopeless.

On shaky legs, the girl stood and crossed the room to where the blonde girl remained seated on the bed. Shescooped up the photo of the young baby and, like a puzzle, she tried to repair the picture by pushing the jagged edges together.

The girl's hand was shaking as she handed the torn photo to the blonde girl. One thick tear rolled down the blonde girl's cheek as she pressed what was left of a treasured memory to her chest. Without thought, sheplaced her hand on the girl's beautiful blonde hair and began stroking it. No words were needed. Strangers from different lands, joined by an unspoken misery, connected through the bond of comfort. There was no need for translation.

Watching the shadows deepen on the walls, the tension and fear in the air grew. The door flew open and James strutted into the open area. Without turning on any lights he addressed his ever present men and they started to round up the girls and herd them towards the door. As they followed each other in the darkness with their future uncertain, the girl slipped her hand through the blonde girl's fingers and was reassured a gentle squeeze.

The girls filed out into the energetic air of a city as it noisily prepared for night. A delivery van that had brightly colored vegetables painted on its side panels was parked a few doors down with its back doors swung wide open. James leaned against one of doors as the men guided the girls into the truck where they were grouped against the van's walls.

James climbed gracefully into the back, holding a bright flashlight that was cast into their fear filled faces. The doors were slammed closed and a metal lock slid into place. As the truck jerked forward James started to speak. He had a reason for being pinned in the back with them. He needed to prepare them for their arrival into America which was only precious moments away.

James handed each of the girls a small, rectangle book, the inside cover of each containing a photograph. In broken Thai and Russian, James told them that it was their new identities which were necessary for their new life in America. He smiled mockingly at each of them, his eyes lingering on the girl. She looked away, afraid to return his gaze. There was something in those cold blue eyes that frightened her to the very center of her being. A bone chilling shiver coursed through her as she felt his eyes boring into her hidden face.

James tugged on her arm and she peeked through her fallen hair to see him pointing at a picture in her book. He began to speak to the Bangkok girl in Thai. "Alif no, Alice yes," he said. His long fingers pointed from the picture back to the girl. He repeated the name, "Alice," back to her as he tried to communicate her new name to her.

James watched as the newly anointed "Alice" glanced down at the booklet in her hands. Her gaze settled on the front page photo, seeing her own image smiling in hopes of happy things to come.

Vaguely she remembered the old woman insisting that she smile as she sat on a tall metal stool. The woman instructed her to sit on the stool and assured her that a big smile would mean a larger helping of rice in her bowl. Next a blinding light flashed across her face. Quickly the woman ushered her back to wait with the other girls. Later that evening when dinner was served, she greedily seized her bowl. Dejected she stared into the bowl where the rice was dished out in its usual portion. There was nothing extra for her. Once again, she faced the truth of her captors. They had cold, lying hearts.

Tears sprang forth and spilled down Alice's cheeks. Not even the one thing her mother gave her, her name and all the associated memories, would be hers any longer. She looked away, eyes watering. She was not going to give James the satisfaction of seeing her in anguish. But through the hurt and hatred she felt a cold resolve starting to bubble up deep within her soul. He could take her name, but not her soul. Looking to the heavens, she prayed again to someone or something for strength.

The van continued down the dusty road that led to America. An arrangement with Mexican border agents ensured their passage into the U.S., along with a generous cash payment. Greasing of palms wasn't anything new to him. Everyone that he dealt with was oily and slimy. None of them had a drop of virtue. Their operation sucked the life out of these innocents as they stuffed their pockets with blood money.

James secretly hoped for a separation from Aro. He just needed to find the right deal and he'd break away from him. He heard of special request by a Middle Eastern tycoon. He allegedly offered an obscene amount of money for a virgin over the age of twenty-one. James concluded that it would be worth the search for such a rare commodity. He was just tired of having the weight of the Aro's operation on his shoulders. The risks that he took were worth more in his eyes than the rewards. He put his ass on the line and expected more respect from Aro, but it never came. Because he was the middleman for the operations, he was also the face that everyone recognized. In his mind, risk and responsibility should equal more of a reward. However, every time he suggested that Aro increase his cut James was rebuffed

The van came to a stop and James watched the men open the rusty doors. He led Alice out the back of the van and quickly shut the doors behind him. He knew the other girls thought they'd be leaving because they had scooted towards the exit. He laughed to himself when he thought about their disappointment. His cruelty knew no bounds.

James found the car for his journey to Forks idling a few feet away. He smiled, satisfied that his orders were followed correctly. The tinted windows of the black sedan fell within legal limits and reflected the darkness of his soul. He didn't want prying eyes looking inside to see a passed-out young woman. He needed a safe and uneventful trip. This was the first time he had taken a girl with him beyond the drop-off point. He had promised Aro a special favor for his Assistant, or _fucking_ partner. Natalia was a hot piece of ass and she wanted a girl to help with the mundane tasks of her life. He hoped that she would feel like giving him a special _thank you_ in return for his efforts.

Glancing over his shoulder, James saw the border crossing that they had just driven through or more precisely bought their way through minutes ago. His ten-thousand dollar payoff would go a long way in that guard's shamble of a house.

"_Players,"_ he thought, _"Some were bought, some were sold. But all fucking players."_

Holding Alice's arm tightly in his hand he moved her towards the car. He could feel her trembling under this touch.

"Damn idiot. You don't know how good you're going to have it. The others will be working until their fingers bleed. But not you, you're going to be the Queen's handmaiden. Sleeping at her feet."

Alice looked at him with tearful eyes, not understanding the meaning of his words and fearing where he might be taking her. She had no idea whether it was good or bad to be separated from the other girls. A foreboding feeling crept into her heart.

Roughly James yanked open the car's door, where a shiny pair of handcuffs lay on the seat. Alice gasped at them in horror. She knew they were meant for her, and she thought of making a break and trying to run. But James grabbed the cuffs and pinned her to inside of the car door before she could react.

With quick hands James latched one opening of the cuffs to a handle in the armrest of the door. Then he secured the other end to Alice's thin wrist.

"Get in," James barked as he pushed her inside. He took pride in how well he had planned out this trip. He thought of everything down to the pills sitting on the driver's seat. Foolproof.

Before they were on the north side of San Diego, Alice was sound asleep. James had fed her some food and then gave her a sleeping pill. She seemed to welcome the escape. He fiddled with the radio and settled on a classic rock station. It was mind numbing and helped him forget about the 22 hour journey they had to Forks.

He'd carefully planned three stops along their path north. Each one timed to when Alice's sleeping pills wore off. He shrewdly chose gas stations with outside access restrooms. Fewer prying eyes and hopefully no security cameras recording their movements.

"Yeah, Natalia better show me some appreciation," James mumbled as a police cruiser passed him on his left.

He popped some speed in his mouth, shook his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Cities turned into valleys. Valleys turned into mountains. Mountains turned into coastlines. Finally, the dense forest surrounding Forks appeared.

James felt his body relax and a deep exhaustion seized him. He was tempted to pop another pill, but he decided that he'd pushed his body enough.

"All I need now is a hot meal, hot shower, and a hot pussy." He hoped Natalia would be willing and they could combine the last two of his hot desires on the list. He thought of calling but was told not to make any contact with them. They never communicated with him on his missions. For all Aro knew, James was dead and rotting away somewhere on the streets of Tijuana.

"God damn, fuckers all of them. This is it for me. I'm done with them after this." James's angry tone woke a groggy Alice. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see the dense forest surrounding them. It was beautiful, lush, and dreamlike. It made her almost forget about the animal sitting next to her. _Almost_.

The car slowed as they approached the turn off for the Volturi estate. James let out a deep breath as the security guards let him clear the gate.

He'd made it. _Now for a few hot things_, he thought as he slowly drove up to the circle driveway. He noticed an expensive sports car parked a few feet away. As he glanced towards the house a group of strangers caught his eye. Two tall men and a petite brunette woman stood on the portico's steps preparing to enter through the open front doors. He noticed the woman turning towards his car.

Brown eyes – check. Brown hair – check. Over twenty one years old – check. Virgin – _fucking impossible_.

* * *

**The Volturi Estate**

_In the last chapter, our trio of crime fighters was standing in the library of Aro Volturi. Let the mission commence…_

Edward had instructed them to never turn down an offer that might be construed negatively, so they would be drinking tonight but stopping after two.

"Yes, drinks would be fine, thank you." Edward signaled to his counterparts letting the woman know that they agreed.

After the woman left, they heard heavy footsteps approaching the room. The doors to the library swung open and in marched three people. Two of them were expected, Natalia Kruel and Aro Volturi, and one of them was not.

Riley, the tall and handsome son of Aro, stood next to his father. His eyes immediately found something of interest. Bella.

_Damn, who do we have __here__? It must be Isabella. Dinner just got really interesting. Shit, look at those legs. I wonder what color of panties she's wearing under that dress. Well, I'll just have to find that out._

After Edward heard Riley's thoughts, he glared at him though his lust-filled eyes were still transfixed on Bella.

Damn that bastard. He was supposed to be at law school. He's not going to lay a hand on what's mine. I'll fucking kill him first.

Gritting his teeth, Edward strategically moved in front of Bella blocking her from Riley's view. He took a deep cleansing breath suppressing the jealousy boiling inside him. Stepping forward he took the outstretched hand of Aro, shaking it firmly.

_Game time_, _head on straight._ Edward thought.

"Edward," Aro's voice boomed. "Welcome to my home. So glad you could join us." Aro glanced at Natalia and his son, Riley standing dutifully at his side.

"The pleasure's ours. Quite an impressive estate you have here, Aro." Edward knew that his compliment had stroked Aro's ego after seeing the smug smile on his face.

The woman returned with drinks for the party of six. She quickly passed the glasses around while they talked. Once done with her task, she retreated from the room.

"I'd like to introduce you to my team. My business assistant, Ms. Swan."

"A pleasure indeed, Ms. Swan." Aro's words slithered forth as he brought Bella's hand to his lips and lightly kissed a knuckle.

Edward was sickened by Aro's musings of where he'd rather place his lips on Bella. _Fuck, I should've left her at the hotel. Gotta pull myself together, try to weed through all these depraved thoughts._

"And this is Mr. Whitlock. I mentioned his addition yesterday when we spoke on the phone. As I said, we've worked together in some capacity for years. He's agreed to help me perform the due diligence on this project."

"Welcome, Mr. Whitlock." Aro was abrupt as his gaze turned back to Bella.

"Thanks for your hospitality and, by all means, please call me Jazz. It's short for Jasper."

Natalia licked her lips, eyeing Jasper. "There's nothing short about you cowboy," she purred moving to stand beside him. Jasper smiled shyly surprised by Natalia's forwardness.

Wrapping her arm through his, Natalia continued her flirting. "Your accent. Texas, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Born and bred Texan." Jasper gently maneuvered his way out of Natalia's grasp.

"Natalia, leave our poor guest alone," Aro scolded. "You'll have to excuse her; she's been cooped up here for a few weeks. It's time for a shopping excursion to Seattle, dear."

"Whatever you say, _dear_." Natalia's tone was anything but endearing.

A cough was heard coming from Riley's direction.

"Oh yes, this is my son, Riley. He's home from law school for Spring break. Probably not where he wanted to be." Aro laughed as Riley rolled his eyes. "But it's time that fun and frolicking came to an end."

Edward turned to him and shook Riley's hand, sizing him up. "So you opted out of something more tropical and decided to lounge in the forests around Forks? Surprising."

Much to Edward's relief, Riley's mind finally switched from thinking about Bella's fine ass and focused on answering the question.

"I actually have an interview with a law firm this week. But I'm still hoping to have a little fun while I'm here." Riley looked towards Bella. Edward watched Riley's eyes grow dark and his mind refocus on his new hope for "fun," Bella's curvy body.

"Good luck on your interview," Edward stated with little emotion, but his thoughts contained his true feelings. _Better keep your dirty hands off her_. _So ain't going to happen, boy. She's off limits and out of your league._

Trouble was brewing. Jasper could feel it. He prayed that they had the dueling pistols hidden away under lock and key. Edward was not himself and Jasper fought back a smile. He was happy to see this day come even if it meant that his lifelong friend felt completely miserable and out of sorts.

Jasper saw that, for the first time, Edward cared deeply about a woman. He'd waited and hoped for the day when the sting from Cupid's arrow hit the consummate player's heart.

Seeing the need to step into the fray, Jasper decided to engage Riley in a conversation that might distract him from Bella. The veins in Edward's neck pulsed and Jasper knew that a man in love could only take so much. Yes, _love_. He wagered that Edward had no idea of his own heart's condition, but all the signs of love were there. Just the fact that Edward hadn't had sex in over a week was evidence enough. Jasper also needed some distance from Natalia. Her gaze had turned into a game of eye fucking and he didn't want Aro's feathers ruffled. It was time to play the peacemaker, Jasper's specialty.

"Hey, Riley. I have several attorneys in my family. What area of law are you specializing in?" Jasper moved closer to his subject as he tried to connect with him.

Edward gave him a look of utter relief. Jasper smiled and just nodded his head. A silent communication passed between them, the kind of understanding that occurs only after years of friendship.

"How long have you worked for Edward, Ms. Swan?" Aro asked the question then sipped his drink. His eyes never leaving Bella's face.

"Actually, I'm fairly new to this position." Bella decided that she needed to quickly change the subject. "I'm grateful to be working for Mr. Cullen. My job led me to this beautiful place. I've never seen such a lush forest. It's so beautiful here."

"Lush and beautiful?" Aro questioned as he moved closer to Bella. "I guess you're right. Those words do sum up our surroundings."

Suddenly Aro stood mere inches in front of Bella. She felt his hot breath against her cheek and he moved his lips closer to her ear. A cold shiver ran down her spine as Aro whispered into her ear. "There's something about you. I'm completely fascinated."

Walking a tightrope, Bella needed to chose her next words carefully. Truthfully, she wanted to slap Aro across his oily, pock-marked face, but their mission would suffer from any type of hostile reaction on her part. So she decided to try and beat him at his own game.

Taking a long sip of her strong drink, she smiled coyly back at him. She glanced Edward's way and he appeared to be restraining himself. Bella wondered if Aro's flirting was getting under sweet Edward's skin_. Interesting. _She wasn't sure what to think of his behavior.

Giving Aro her full attention, Bella looked at him through her lashes. "Well, Mr. Volturi. Aren't you the charmer?" Bella hooked her arm through his, mimicking the actions of Natalia just minutes ago. Slyly winking at Edward, she continued. "You remind me so much of my favorite uncle. His relentless teasing frustrated me to no end."

"Dear Ms. Swan. Me, frustrate a beautiful woman like you?" Aro pulled Bella closer to his side and quietly continued. "Never."

"You just made my point." Ignoring the inappropriateness of Aro's comments and stealing a glance at Edward, Bella began to giggle when she saw Edward's face. He stared back at her completely flabbergasted, wondering who the hell this woman was standing up to Aro and gently squeezing his balls, figuratively speaking.

Bella did an inner fist pump as she reveled in Edward's stunned countenance. _Yep. I think I've impressed Edward Cullen. I can't believe how quickly a man forgets being kneed in the groin._

Tipping his glass towards Bella, Edward smiled knowingly at her. She had Aro in the palm of her hands. He was standing next to her like a panting dog hoping that she'd give him a pet on the head.

Unfortunately, Edward read his thoughts and knew what head Aro really wanted to have petted. _Sick fucker. She's half his age and his lover's just feet away._

The woman who had brought their drinks earlier entered the room and timidly walked to Aro's side. She spoke softly to him but Bella couldn't understand her broken English. Aro appeared to comprehend what she said and nodded his head at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is ready. Please follow me to the dining room." Aro placed his hands on the small of Bella's back and gently guided her out of the room into the massive entry adorned with antique tapestries and elaborate oil paintings.

Edward watched Riley maneuver his way to Bella's free side. Observing the two Volturis sandwiching Bella between them wasn't a pleasant sight for Edward. This night was not going down as he planned. Both men acted like they were smitten with Bella, as if she'd cast a strange spell on them. Strangely, Edward sympathized with the Volturis. _What was it about her? _he wondered. She was the most puzzling damn woman he'd ever met.

Aro led them to a room worthy of a Vanderbilt mansion. Opulent, gilded and completely over the top, Bella's wide eyes couldn't hide her surprise at the room's beauty. The arched windows were encased in billowing layers of red silk and framed with gold molding. The expansive dining table was stained dark making it almost appear to be black. A large crystal chandelier was perched directly above the table. The lights were dimmed and it gave the room an eerie gothic feel.

"Aro this room is simply beautiful," Bella commented, looking toward the ceiling and examining the paintings on it. "And the ceiling was hand painted? It's incredible."

"It's so satisfying to know that you find beauty in this room, Ms. Swan. But personally, I feel that nothing in here compares to you, my dear."

"Not again, Mr. Volturi. I'm going to start calling you, 'uncle."" Looking into his beady eyes, Bella smiled teasingly at him and awaited his response.

Aro laughed at Bella's disarming humor. As he walked to the dining room table, the others followed him. "Please be seated." His words sounded more like a command than a request.

Riley pulled a chair out for Bella and took the seat next to her. Edward and Jasper were relegated to seats that were across from them. Aro sat at the head of the table, with Natalia seated at the opposite end.

The woman from earlier poured red wine into all the long stem crystal glasses and a placed a mixed green salad at each setting. Aro turned to Edward and they started discussing the property and reason, in Aro's mind, for their visit to Forks.

"Edward, in our calls you've mentioned looking at other seaside properties. I'm curious to know what other areas you've investigated." Aro's lips slowly wrapped around his fork as he waited for Edward's response.

"As you know finding an undeveloped coastline anywhere in United States is practically unheard of. Until I stumbled upon your property, I was leaning towards some land on the coast in Georgia. But there's always the worry of hurricanes."

"Well, the only thing you have to worry about here with our property is the lack of sunshine. It's a great place for those with sun allergies. However, the scenery is still wonderful. What's a little mist and fog?"

"We're looking forward to viewing the property tomorrow. I understand that we are supposed to have sunny weather too." Edward's gaze quickly shifted to Riley as he read his lust-filled thoughts of Bella entangled underneath him. Edward's stare was piercing and Riley quickly turned to Bella to escape the intensity.

"Ms. Swan, do you mind if I call you, Isabella? My father told me that was your name." Riley searched Bella's eyes and shifted back to Edward, who was gazing intensely at Bella. Riley suspected that Edward's interest in Bella was more than just professional. It seemed possessive, as if she was marked and belonged to him. Riley loved a challenge and believed he found one.

"Of course. But I prefer Bella," she replied, looking between Riley and Edward, and somewhat confused by the annoyed scowl on Edward's face. She wasn't sure what his problem was but he was rather close to offending their host's son. _Not a very smart move on his part._ Since they were still getting to know each other, she worried that any offense taken would be dangerous to their mission.

"Bella." Riley let Bella's name roll off his tongue. "That is a beautiful name and fitting for such a beautiful woman."

_Change topic. Change topic_. Bella silently chanted. "You're too kind, really." Moving to what she hoped would be safer territory, Bella continued. "So you're on spring break right now?"

"Yes, I'm spending it in the soggy city of Forks. I've been thinking about heading to Port Angeles later tonight. I need a change of scenery."

Riley turned toward Edward and spoke in a condescending tone. "Mr. Cullen, if you can spare Bella for the rest of the evening. I'd like to show her around the area after dinner, perhaps have a drink in Port Angeles?"

Dazed, Edward, glanced at Bella, who had sheepish grin on her face. Believing that Bella wanted to go with Riley, he felt devastated, like he was punched in the gut. He watched Riley slide closer to Bella.

Enjoying Edward's obvious distress, Riley continued. "Mr. Cullen, do you have a problem with Bella accompanying me tonight? I promise to have her in bed at a reasonable hour."

Clenching his fists and struggling to maintain his composure, Edward turned to Bella. "Perhaps you should ask _Ms. Swan_."

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Italian Assassin**

1 oz Jack Daniel's® Tennessee whiskey

1 oz amaretto or _Disaronno_ liqueur

Pour the Jack Daniel's whiskey and amaretto liqueur over ice in a mixing glass. Swirl and strain into a double-shot glass, and serve.

**LtV Chapter 15**

Surprised by Edward's angry tone, Bella met his eyes head on and leered at him. She realized that Edward's very own words would make the decision for her. _Oh, he's going to just love this,_ she thought.

Composing her response, she slowly turned towards Riley. He seemed hopeful, searching, and his pupils appeared large. Perhaps a little too large for Bella's liking. She knew that _look_ and it could signal danger not only for her but for their mission in Forks. Stepping into a delicate dance, she proceeded with caution. She was going to say yes, but not to everything and more than likely not too much at all.

"I'm pretty sure that Mr. Cullen can make it through the evening without me." She spoke with determination and turned back towards Edward. "Am I right, Mr. Cullen?"

As Bella waited for Edward's reply, she noticed that the look on his face had changed. No longer was it angry or agitated. Instead she saw a worried frown. His brows were furrowed together as he leaned forward.

Jasper spotted Edward's fists clenched tightly in his lap. He realized that Edward needed help getting through this meal without blowing their cover. "I think we can manage okay tonight. Right, Edward? After all, we're just going over some mundane due diligence reports on the building costs."

"I suppose. Ms. Swan did work all weekend and probably should have a few hours to herself." In truth Edward wanted to throw Bella over his shoulder and yell, "_she's mine_" as he took her back to the hotel. This feeling only increased as his mind quickly processed Riley's carnal thoughts and plans for the evening. All of them ended with Riley balls deep inside Bella. Edward's stomach turned in knots as he tried to clear his head. _No fucking way. She'd never let him touch her. But would that matter to a guy like him? _

Edward was aware that Bella's beauty and wholesomeness had even disarmed the honorable Dr. Banner, so letting her be alone with a horny bastard like Riley was a similar to smoking near a powder keg. Something was likely to blow and, from everything he gathered tonight, he knew that Riley was pumped and primed for a good fuck. Danger signs were flashing before Edward and he needed to warn Bella without exposing his secret ability. He wanted to break the news of his mindreading to her but now wasn't the time.

"I appreciate it, Mr. Cullen," she stated, glancing Riley's way. "I'd love to learn more about the area. Get a feeling for what it might be like to live here and work on this project."

"Consider it done." Riley's excitement was evident to everyone, especially Edward. "I'll drive you by a few landmarks around the beach property before we head to Port Angeles. That should give you a feel of the area. It'll be my pleasure."

"Ms. Swan, before you two leave, I'd like to speak with you alone." Edward tapped her leg under the table to get her attention and emphasize his point.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." Bella stared at Edward with her emotions completely hidden behind an impassive face.

"Well, now that we have the lovely Ms. Swan's social calendar filled for the evening, I'd like to talk about the reason for our gathering tonight. The beachfront." Aro wanted to move the conversation along in hopes of scrutinizing Edward's true intentions. If he thought Edward wasn't serious, Aro had no desire to continue wasting his precious time. Especially since James had just arrived with Natalia's new "pet."

Edward tried to compartmentalize the thoughts of everyone around him. Usually he could do this with ease, however, his emotions were interfering with his focus tonight. When he heard the name "James" roaming through Aro's thoughts, he knew that he needed to concentrate solely on Aro and Natalia. Somehow he had to squelch Riley's thoughts and Edward knew that it would be a nearly impossible task.

Over the next hour Aro discussed the property and its potential with Edward and Jasper. He explained the reason why the beautiful land remained free from commercial building.

"After my family purchased the land from the previous owner, we were blocked from any type of developments. We were allowed to build a standard single family home, but nothing beyond that. After years of petitions and untold amounts spent on attorney fees, I put the matter of commercial building to rest for all intents and purposes. Then the City of Forks came knocking at the gates." Aro laughed.

"So the City changed its stance and decided to give you a commercial permit?" Edward cringed at the sound of Aro's laughter and wanted him to focus on the question. He found it difficult to keep up the charade with such a vile man.

"They saw a beachfront development as a way to bring jobs and tourism to their sleepy little town. There's even a promise of tax abatements for the land and its buildings." Aro stopped to finish the last bit of his chocolate ganache dessert, humming as he swallowed the last bite.

"Interesting," Jasper remarked. "We're still wondering why you're selling. Edward says you've never really given him a direct answer."

Aro raised his brow at Jasper sizing him up. "Well, you're rather _direct_, wouldn't you say?"

"You could say that. I'm not one to mince my words, Aro. It's probably the whole 'don't mess with Texas' thing." Jasper smiled at Natalia, who was laughing at his response. "So what made you throw in the towel after years of prodding the local government?" Jasper watched Aro take a deep breath as he seemed to compose his answer.

"Let's just say my interests have changed from land development to other more _profitable_ ventures."

_Bingo,_ thought Edward. Finally the door was cracking open to Aro's abhorrent dealings of selling people. It was the reason for their mission, the repulsive practice of profiting from others misery.

"So after decades of struggling with the authorities something better came along?" Edward was closely analyzing Aro's thoughts. They needed clear and concise details on how the operation worked. Somehow Aro and James had kept the FBI from directly linking them together. The evidence that they held against them as a team was all speculative. Thus Edward hoped to find a string that connected them together and then he would use it as a noose to strangle all the evil they'd created.

"That's correct. Business ventures come and go. Quite frankly, I'd grown tired of the fight. And Natalia here introduced me to another opportunity that's allowed me to semi-retire, right love?" Lifting his wine glass, Aro nodded towards Natalia.

"I'm curious to know about your new venture." Edward doubted that Aro would give any details out loud, so he paid close attention to Aro's thoughts. They all revolved around James and the money that he was pocketing.

"It's rather complicated since we are importing goods from overseas. We've been fortunate to have an exclusive product to sell. But let's get back to the matter at hand for this evening. The property."

Bella listened as the discussion focused around soil tests and architectural blueprints. A couple of times Riley caught her eye trying to engage her in a private conversation. When he started brushing his hand lightly against her thigh under the table she was forced to react to his wandering fingers.

"Would you all excuse me while I make a trip to the powder room?" Bella's movement away from the table also solved the issue of Riley's forwardness.

"Certainly, Ms. Swan. Natalia, will you please escort our guest?" Aro motioned to Natalia and signaled towards the side door.

There were several bathrooms on the main floor but Aro wanted Bella to be far away from James. He was a person that should never make an appearance in front of his guests. James was likely to say something inappropriate or, worse yet, try his hand with Bella.

"And please make sure that our guest finds her way back, Nat." Aro's words were spoken with an ominous tone, full of warning. It was clear that Bella wasn't to be left alone to find her way back. Natalia nodded dutifully and signaled for Bella to follow her.

"Tell me Ms. Swan, or do you mind if I call you Bella?"

"Yes, please call me Bella. After all we're the only women here. We need to stick together, right?"

"Something like that." Natalia's response was cold with no warmth or kindness. As they continued to walk side by side down a hallway, Bella studied her face to see if perhaps a smile was there. Nothing showed at all, it was a blank canvas, completely emotionless. "Bella, I watched you at dinner and I'm amused to say the least."

"Amused?" Bella questioned.

"I've never seen a woman so unaware of how she affects the men around her." Natalia stopped in front of a large door and slowly turned the knob. "Here you are. I'll be in the room across the hall waiting for you."

Once inside the bathroom, Bella decided that she needed to text Edward and let him know that she was okay and fully aware that he didn't want her to go. She reminded him that he had told her to "never turn down an offer that might be construed negatively."

**Going w/ Riley. It seems that u don't approve. But u did say we should not turn down an offer. I will use this time to gather intelligence. Don't follow us via the earrings either. I can handle him.**

After pushing "send," Bella wondered if Edward was jealous of Riley. She still believed that his attraction to her was based on her rejection of him. She challenged him, told him no. Something that he was not accustomed to hearing. _I seriously doubt that he's got deep feelings for me, so I'll just have to settle for some wishful thinking._

After sending the text, she opened the door and found the hallway empty. She briefly thought of wandering off and exploring but Natalia promised to be across the hall, so an escape from her clutches was unlikely. As Bella made her way across the hall, she heard muffled voices straining to be quiet. Moving closer, she clearly heard Natalia speaking to a man. The man raised his voice and Bella was able to understand his words.

"Listen to me, you slut. I expect some respect here, since I put my neck on the line and brought your little "pet" back with me. I like to leave things _clean_ once I get over the border. I don't have any desire to go to jail for your skinny ass."

"Respect? You're lucky that we've funded you and your schemes. Tools like you are a dime a dozen." Bella heard a shuffle as she huddled outside the door. She peeked through the door's crack at the hinges to see what was transpiring inside. Standing in the room was the man in the photos that Edward had shown her. _James Hunter, he's here_. James held Natalia tightly as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Get your slimy paws off me, you animal." Natalia's words were biting, but had no effect on James. He controlled the struggle and pressed her body against a desk.

"You owe me this." Bella watched as he pulled the straps down her white, slender shoulders. His mouth immediately found her flesh and Bella was confused when Natalia appeared to enjoy his assault. Gagging, Bella covered her mouth when she realized that the rough antics in front of her were actually a sick form of foreplay between two twisted lovers.

"Oh, James. It's been so long." Natalia ran her hands down James' back, pushing him towards her as she quietly moaned. "But we need to stop now. Please. Come to my room later. I'll tell Aro that I have a headache."

Bella leaned against the door a little too hard causing it to creak and move a few inches, startling the two lovers tangled together. James observed the beautiful brunette he saw earlier standing in the doorway frozen stiff with her deep brown eyes wide with shock.

"Well, who do we have here?" James released Natalia and moved towards Bella, closing the space between them. Natalia was close behind him grasping his arm and stopping him before he reached Bella.

"Bella, we need to get back to the dining room. Aro will be wondering what we've been up to." Natalia grabbed Bella's forearm and forced her down the hallway. Bella jerked her arm away as they moved further away from James.

Tension needed to be broken and Bella wanted Natalia to see her as an ally, a confidante. Avoiding strife while working undercover was key. Camaraderie was paramount to gaining her trust and from what Edward said Natalia held the keys to the evidence they sought.

"It's really none of my business, Natalia. I'm here to work not to pry into your personal affairs."

"Thanks Bella. I think I misjudged you earlier. Now back into the lion's den."

Bella took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold into the dining room. She found Edward's eyes immediately and wanted to tell him that James was here under the same roof. It was the missing link that they had needed.

"Oh Bella, you've returned just in time. We're wrapping up for the evening and my son's ready to head out." Aro laughed as he saw the hungry look on his son's face.

Edward found no humor from looking at Riley's face or reading his thoughts. Once again, Riley was listing what he planned to "accomplish" with Bella later tonight when they were alone. Infuriated and searching for a distraction, Edward pulled out his phone to retrieve the text that Bella had sent minutes earlier. Reading it helped to ease his mind about her leaving with Riley, but he still wanted to speak with her before she walked out the door. Timing. It all came down to timing for them. Pushing his hand with her would raise an eyebrow or two and he didn't want to undermine the success of the evening so far.

"Ms. Swan, a word please?" Edward's face communicated that 'no' was not an option so Bella walked towards him.

"Certainly." She turned to Riley as he observed the interaction between supposed boss and employee. "I'll just be a minute."

"No problem. I'll bring the car around to the front and met you there." Riley pulled keys out of his pocket and left the room with a spring in his step.

Seeking privacy, Edward led Bella to a side window in the room. "Bella, I know that talking you out of going with Riley is pointless. I just want you to be careful." Edward's eyes were filled with concern.

"If I'm not mistaken Edward, I managed a rather convincing demonstration at Café Saint-Ex remember?" Edward flinched as the scene from D.C. came to mind.

"Yes, you did handle my advances quite convincingly. Your knee to my junk move is hard to forget." Edward turned the attention back to Riley. "But Riley's a horny bastard looking for a spring break hook up, so please keep that in mind."

Edward positioned his 6'2" frame in front of Bella, sheltering her from everyone's view in the room. He inched dangerously close to her. Standing and staring into each other's eyes, their breathing sped up as they felt an intangible force pulling them together.

When Bella's tongue moistened her lips, Edward's hands could no longer remain at his sides. His desire for her was too strong. He had to touch her, feel her soft skin against his fingertips. When he reached out to her, Bella welcomed the warmth of his hand in hers.

While holding and gently caressing her hand, he clearly heard her thoughts. _His face is so intense, and God his eyes. It's like he's worried and really cares_.

Grabbing her other hand and pulling them both to his chest, Edward whispered to her, "Bella, I'm worried and I hope you realize that I, um, care for you." His voice trailed off with his last words.

Tilting her head to the side, Bella's face looked puzzled. Her brows tightened together as she pondered what Edward had just said.

_What the..? I just thought that. It's like he's reading my mind or something. And he _does_ care about me, but here we are standing in this room with everyone around us. Damn, we should probably break this up._

Edward released her hands and moved to her side after hearing her unspoken concerns.

Bella was surprised how accurately his actions reflected her thoughts but pushed her concerns to the back of her mind. "Guess, I'd better go. I hate to keep Riley waiting."

Wringing his hands, Edward added, "We'll debrief after you get home. Keep in mind that we have an early morning meeting at the property." Edward hoped that Bella would cut the night short by using tomorrow's meeting as an excuse.

Squeezing Edward's arm, trying to reassure him, she whispered. "I won't be late. Promise."

Leaving for the front entrance, Bella felt Edward's eyes on her back. _What is it with him? He looked so sad and forlorn. I just can't let myself hope too much. Maybe we should talk when I get back to the Lodge. Clear the air between us. _

Aro and Natalia were engrossed in a private and hushed conversation, so Jasper walked to Edward's side as Bella exited the room. "Edward, are you okay buddy?"

"I'll be okay, Jazz. But fuck, I've just never felt like this before. It's new to me. I can't stand the thought of anyone touching Bella. It'd be like they were defiling her." Edward closed his eyes to regain his composure. "Perhaps we should change the subject. I need to focus on Aro before we leave."

"Absolutely. Let's go join him and Natalia. I think the evening went well. We've definitely established some trust here."

"Agreed." Edward strolled across the room to speak with the cloistered couple. "Aro, Natalia - we'd like to thank you for a lovely dinner. We look forward to visiting the property tomorrow. "

"You're welcome, Edward." Aro led the group to the front entranceway. "It's been our pleasure. Let's hope that the fog is nonexistent tomorrow morning." Aro held his hand out to Edward and Jasper.

"Maybe we should wait until noon time. Give it a change to burn off." Natalia knew that she'd be staying up late with James in her bed tonight, so she pushed for a later start.

"I'm game, but I don't want to waste our guests' time. Gentlemen, would you two be able to schedule a later time?"

"Let's say eleven o'clock. We can work from the hotel in the morning. Mondays are always hectic." Edward decided that they could debrief and review their game plan in the morning.

"Well, good evening gentlemen."

"Thanks again," Edward spoke and Jasper nodded in agreement.

Approaching the car, Edward knew that it would be best if Jasper drove. He was afraid that he might find himself driving towards Port Angeles and work up Bella's wrath towards him.

"Here Jazz, you'd better drive." Edward tossed his keys to Jasper, whose face took on a quizzical expression. "I'm pretty sure that I'd end up in Port Angeles."

Crossing to the driver's side, Jasper pulled the unlocked door open and climbed in. "Edward, man, you've got it bad for her. Do you even realize it?"

"Shit, Jasper. I can't remember a time where I've gone this long without fucking someone, anyone. You'd think I'd be climbing the walls and trying to hit the next target wearing a skirt." He sighed in surrender, acknowledging the truth of his words. "I'm falling for her, Jazz. Fuck, if he touches her tonight. I'll kill him. I feel like I need to defend her virtue. What's wrong with me? Am I crazy?"

Shaking his head as he pulled out of the circle drive, Jasper tried to cheer up his best friend. "Hell, Edward, Bella can handle herself. Just because she's a virgin doesn't mean that she's all innocent and pure. She's made of steel under that delicate exterior. Honestly, I'd hate to get on her bad side."

"Believe me, Jazz, I've been on her shit list and it ain't fun." Edward recalled the painful memory of Bella throwing away the flowers that he'd brought to her back in D.C. "It got pretty ugly between us. But things seem different now."

As the car left the estate and pulled out onto the main road, Edward decided his next course of action. "Bella and I need to talk tonight. I'm not sure what I'm going to say. Got any pointers for me?"

"Pointers? You're kidding me, right? I've been waiting for this conversation since college. First, tell me what you're feeling? Dig deep, too, no one-word answers."

Edward proceeded to tell Jasper how he loved listening to her giggle or when a smile would break out on her face. It gave him a strange, peculiar feeling. "It's like there's this weird tightening in my chest. I'm happy but at the same time there's an ache there."

"You know what it is, don't you?" Jasper glanced quickly at Edward. "It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure this one out."

"It can't be. I've only know her a short time. Oh man, I'm fucked."

"That's where your wrong, Cullen. Being alone, bouncing from pussy to pussy, now that's fucked up."

"Hard to believe that this shit is supposed to be good."

"You're experiencing growing pains. You're developing something deeper with Bella than you've had with any other woman."

"Well, I know what I need to ease these _growing pains_. A bottle of Jack." Edward sighed, resolved to numb himself tonight. "Turn the car around, the state liquor store is in the other direction."

Four hours and half a bottle of Jack Daniels later, Edward found himself sitting on their sofa in the suite's shared living area. Jasper had gone to bed earlier and Edward sulked alone with a dark silence surrounding him.

Edward tortured himself as he waited for Bella's return. Fulfilling his promise to Jasper, he stayed at the lodge pacing the floors of their suite. Staying there and not following Bella and Riley to Port Angeles was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. Exhausted, he had switched off the lights and collapsed onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands.

As he sat in the darkness, his mind was plagued with scattered thoughts and fears. _Where were they? Was she dancing and swaying in his arms? Did he nuzzle into her hair as he tried to steal a kiss? When he made her laugh did it warm his soul like it did mine? _

Finally, he heard the clicking of her keycard in the door. Slowly she crept into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Cautiously she moved forward in the darkness but stopped, startled by what she saw in the shadows.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? The room's all dark." Bella walked to an end table and switched on the lamp. She gasped as she saw Edward slumped on the couch with the half-empty bottle of Jack in front of him. Every hair on his head was tousled, and a defeated look emanated from his face. Bella didn't recognize this Edward in front of her. He looked like a lost soul, anchorless and desperate.

"Bella, I waited up for you. I couldn't sleep knowing you were still out with him." The disdain in his voice was unmistakable.

"You waited up for me?" Bella moved closer to the couch and stood in front of Edward as she spoke.

Patting the cushion next to him Edward asked, "Would you please sit with me?"

His eyes looked at Bella with such longing that she knew she couldn't say no. As she lowered herself onto the couch next to him she smelled his scent. It was a heady mix of Jack and want.

"Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

**James POV**

Earlier when he arrived at the house, he locked Alice in a room over the garage until he knew who the strangers were at the front door. He needed to find out more details about the beautiful brown haired woman that witnessed his display with Natalia against the desk. He would squeeze the information he wanted out of Natalia when they fucked later that night.

Smiling and laughing menacingly, James started making plans that would finally free him from Aro.

"It's my fucking lucky day!" he whispered to himself. "Who would have thought that I'd find what I needed in this hell hole."

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Long Kiss Goodnight Martini**

1/2 oz Vanilla vodka

1 oz Vodka

1/2 oz White Creme de Cacao

Shaved white chocolate

Freeze a martini glass with shaved chocolate on rim. In a shaker put ice, vanilla vodka, regular vodka, and white Creme de Cacao. Shake lightly and pour into the martini glass. Garnish with a chocolate kiss.

LtV

**Chapter 16**

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? The room's all dark." Bella walked to an end table and switched on the lamp. She gasped as she saw Edward slumped on the couch with the half-empty bottle of Jack in front of him. Every hair on his head was tousled, and a defeated look emanated from his face. Bella didn't recognize this Edward in front of her. He looked like a lost soul, anchorless and desperate. Not to mention more than a little intoxicated too.

"Bella, I waited up for you. Couldn't sleep knowing you were still out with _him_." The disdain in his voice was unmistakable as was the slurring of his words. Though they were clear enough for Bella to make out what he was saying, she was very troubled to see him in this state.

"You waited up for me?" Bella moved closer to the couch and stood in front of Edward as she spoke.

Patting the cushion next to him Edward asked, "Would you please sit with me?"

His eyes looked at Bella with such longing that she knew she couldn't say no. As she lowered herself onto the couch next to him she smelled his scent. It was a heady mix of Jack and want.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Bella placed her purse on the coffee table next to the bottle of Jack. Edward traced the curves of her hips with his eyes and traveled the bend leading up to her full breasts. He lingered on them and hoped that what was hidden to him was also hidden to Riley. The thought of another man seeing her, touching her, kissing her had driven him mad all night. Even now, in his drunken state, he knew that his feelings went well beyond lust and carnal desires. _She's mine, or God I pray she will be. _He had never felt a need like this before.

"Edward, I think you could use something else to drink. Let me get a couple bottles of water from the frig and some aspirin too."

"Alright, but I'm just glad you're back. I've been worried. Riley was pretty revved up about being with you tonight, and when you texted me that James was at the house earlier, I almost lost my shit. Why didn't you tell me that before you left?"

Bella, armed with bottled water and painkillers, took a seat on the couch, but kept a respectable two feet between them.

"Here, take these and I'll try to explain everything that happened starting with James. Also the time I spent with Riley tonight didn't quite turn out like I thought it would. You're going to be pleasantly surprised, I think." Bella stopped and stared at the half-empty bottle of Jack in front of them. "And after I'm finished, will you tell me what possessed you to drown yourself in this bottle?"

"I'll try." Edward desperately wanted to take Bella's hand into his, but he held back his desire to reach out and touch her. "Anyway, I'm done drinking for the night, now that you're here. Go ahead and tell me about James."

"I'll go back to when I left for the powder room. I had to get away from Riley for a bit. His hand was wandering around on my thigh and I…"

Edward interrupted, "I knew something was up with him. I heard, I mean, he seemed to be up to something anyway. That fucking rat bastard."

"Stop getting all worked up and listen to me." Bella knew that Edward's worries were unfounded so she continued. "Believe it or not, Edward, that was the only touch he had for the night. He tried again in the car but I picked up his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. I told him I wouldn't tolerate any monkey business. After that he backed off and we talked as friends. Thankfully, there was no longer any buzzing chemistry between us. It was like we were brother and sister hanging out together."

"I find that impossible to believe. No chemistry with you? The guy would have to be a monk." Edward laughed as he pictured Riley cloistered in a monastery wearing a funny brown robe.

"Whatever, Edward. It really was just like I said. Now back to James."

Edward was troubled that James had fallen off the FBI's radar and wanted to share his concerns with Bella. "I still can't believe that our intelligence had no idea he was here in Forks. I contacted TAT as soon as I got your text. Of course, she was livid and wants us to brief her on every last detail. We have a call with her tomorrow morning. But please go on. Sorry I keep interrupting you."

"As I was saying, when I came out of the powder room, I looked for Natalia. She wasn't in the hallway but I heard her in the room across the hall. She was speaking to someone. And after peeking through the door jamb, I realized the _someone_ was James. Let's just say they were in the process of getting _reacquainted_." Bella raised her brows and nodded to underscore the meaning of her words.

"_Really_, so they're lovers?" Shock registered across Edward's face. "No fucking way."

"It appears so. But the slime ball came walking towards me like I was something to eat." The thought of James' expression as he approached made her skin crawl.

"For God's sake Bella, what happened next?" Edward clutched his fists tightly and pressed them down into the couch cushions. "If I had any idea what you were walking into, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight."

"I was fine. Natalia was upset that I was getting attention from her dear _"James,"_ so she quickly ushered me back to the dining room." Bella remembered the strange conversation that she had with Natalia. "She appeared tense after I witnessed their little rendezvous, so I tried to reassure her that what I saw was really none of my business. I remembered the importance of keeping her trust and it seemed to work."

"Damn, Bella you handled that perfectly. We need to keep things smooth between all parties as best we can." Edward still had another question. "But why didn't you tell me that James was there when you came back to the dining room?"

"The second my foot crossed the threshold into the room Aro was speaking to me, remember? Telling me that Riley was ready to leave for Port Angeles." Bella searched Edward's face to see if he understood her explanation. Seeing his puzzled expression, she continued.

"Then you asked me to join you by the far window and Aro was still in the room." Bella stopped to collect her thoughts. "But what really distracted me was you."

"Me? I distracted you?"

"Yes, you." Bella looked down and gazed at the lines in her skirt. She couldn't meet his eyes in fear that she would give away the intense attraction she felt for him.

He felt his resolve fade away under a blur of whiskey and desire as he tentatively reached for her hand. She felt soft and delicate as he caressed her skin. His drinking had turned on the familiar "click" inside his head that kept him from hearing her thoughts just like it did the night they were at Café Saint Ex.

Whatever they were about to discuss was going to be a _"real"_ conversation for him. There would be no cheating by delving into her unguarded mind as he touched her skin. It was uncharted territory for him and Edward knew what he had to do and say to her. He just hoped that she'd still be standing in the same room with him after he finished.

"Bella," he turned his body towards her as he spoke, clutching her hand in his. "We need to talk." But as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, talking was the farthest thing from his mind. Moving his focus to her lips, he watched her wet pink tongue gently slide across her lower lip. As her tongue retreated he quietly moaned when her teeth pressed against her lower lip.

He moved his body flush against her side. They sat on the couch silently staring into the other's eyes. Words without sounds were being spoken between them. He raised his hand to softly caress her cheek, enjoying the color that their intimacy had brought to her face.

"I love your blush, Bella." Edward continued to rub her cheek with his thumb as his hand rested upon her face.

"Tell me, Edward, why were you drinking like this tonight?"

"You say that I distracted you. Well you've distracted me from the moment that I first saw you sitting by yourself in the Farm's cafeteria." Edward watched Bella's face to gauge her reaction to his confession. He knew that what he said would be a surprise to her.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying. You saw me in the cafeteria, before we met in TAT's office?"

Edward nodded as he began to speak. "I'd just returned from Miami and I had some meetings to attend at the Farm. I decided to stop by the cafeteria and I chose a table behind you." He decided to keep the fact that he was specifically looking for her that day to himself. "You had your nose in a book and were eating some veggies. You looked so beautiful as you blocked out the world and escaped inside your reading."

Bella blushed again. "Yeah, that sounds like me. Lost in my head somewhere."

"As I watched you, I wanted to know what was going on in that pretty head of yours." Edward cupped Bella's face and held it gently in the palms of his hands. "I still want to know. You're a complete mystery to me."

"The same goes for you. At times you're so mercurial. I'm not sure I know who the real 'Edward' is." Bella spoke softly. "But I'm seeing a different side of you now and I really like what I'm seeing."

Edward wanted to reveal all his secrets, but doing so would likely kill the intimate moment they were having together. He was almost certain that Bella would be quite upset that he'd hidden his mind reading skills from her. _Shit's gonna hit the fan when she discovers that I've keep this from her. But telling her now would be a mood killer._

Rationalizing his decision to wait, he continued, "You remember our introduction in TAT's office right?" He paused as Bella quietly nodded her head. "There was something happening between us that day. It was different than anything I've ever felt. And when we shook hands… was that surge between us something I imagined?"

"No, Edward. I felt it too. I still feel it now." Bella had wrapped her hands over his and brought them to her lap. She looked down and laced her fingers through his. "Why were you drinking tonight? Was it because I left with Riley?"

"It didn't start with Riley. Besides Jazz, frustration has been my closest friend since I've met you. Tonight, seeing you leave with him was so fucking hard for me. I wanted to find out where you were and bring you back here with me. Thankfully, Jazz was at the wheel or we would've headed to Port Angeles."

"I'm so glad that you didn't come after me. I learned a lot about Riley tonight. He's really not a bad guy, and he has no idea exactly what his father's business dealings entail. He knows that they are illegal, but I think he'd be very upset that Aro's heavily into human trafficking." Bella stopped and looked intently into Edward's eyes before continuing. "Nothing happened between us. He's actually here at the lodge asleep. I made him check into one of the rooms. I drove him here after realizing that he was too drunk to drive himself home, and I didn't want to take him back to the estate with James there."

"So what, you pulled down the covers and tucked him in bed?" Edward's mocking tone wasn't lost on Bella. She loosened her fingers around his and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're _kidding_." Bella rolled her eyes, realizing that Edward hadn't really listened to what she said about Riley earlier. "I helped him with the key to his room, told him good night and then walked in here to find you sitting in the dark, two sheets to the wind."

"Damn Bella, I didn't mean that they way it sounded. You did the right thing. It seems that I'm the one who's fucking up. I'm truly sorry." Bella brought her eyes up to meet his and saw sincerity. She believed that something had shifted within him.

"You really are sorry, aren't you?"

"Completely. I've never had to work for someone's attention. Normally, I don't even have to work my own zipper when I'm out on a date." Edward stopped himself as he observed Bella's face. She looked like the words were slapped across her cheek. He realized, too late, how crude his words must have sounded to her. "Oh Bella, fuck. I didn't mean that. It was the Jack talking."

Needing some air and a little distance from Edward, Bella rose off the couch and walked to the glass doors leading to the wooden balcony off the common room. Stepping outside into the chilly night, she walked to the balcony railings and leaned against them. She observed the glow from the moon spreading out across the sea in front of her. The quiet waves turned white as they hit the shore.

Watching her hair glisten in the moonlight, Edward walked towards her on the deck's creaking slats.

Bella heard the sound of his footsteps approaching behind her and turned to face him. As she moved the wind caught her hair and blew it in waves around her face.

He stilled at the sight of her. Eerily pale and glowing in the soft moonlight, she'd never looked more beautiful to him. Her motionless stance nearly brought him to his knees and reminded him of a mythological figurehead on the bow of ship.

"You're simply breathtaking." His words were whispers upon the night's breeze.

"Edward, what do you want from me?" Bella's question was a plea.

"I deserve nothing from you, Bella. Somehow you've remained untainted by this crazy world. Me? Nothing about me deserves someone like you."

"But you're out here with me now." Bella brushed her hair to the side. "Is it the chase that draws you to me? Tell me, Edward, what is it?"

Edward approached her and grasped her hands.

"You have no reason to trust me. But it's not the chase. I don't think it's ever been about that." Edward's hands languorously traveled up Bella's arms. His slow, sensuous movements made her shiver. "I want anything you're willing to give me, no matter how small it may be."

"Do you really mean that?" Bella searched deep into his eyes to see if there was any visible deceit. "Please don't play with me. I'm not sure I can take it."

"I mean it. _Anything_. Anything you have to give to me. Even if it's a kiss and just for tonight."

Edward moved his hands up to cup Bella's face and inched his body closer to hers, hoping that she wouldn't stop his movements. He felt the softness of her skin under his fingertips as he held her delicately in the palms of his hands.

As their bodies came into contact, Edward slid his hand down to the small of her back. He fanned out his fingers and pulled her flush to him. Gasping as their bodies pressed together, she felt his rather substantial erection lying hard against her hip. His close and demanding contact brought memories of their intimate dance at Café Saint Ex.

_I want this man. I've wanted him for so long._

He threaded his other hand through her hair and gently tugged on it, forcing her head to tilt up toward his. Now their lips were nearly touching and Edward had her where he wanted her. Pinned against the railing and secured within his arms. There was only one thing missing… her permission. He wouldn't make another move without her desiring the same thing he wanted… a kiss.

"You feel that, Bella? That's what you do to me." Edward gently ground his hips against her, closing his eyes and savoring the friction of his movements.

Bringing her hands together behind his waist, Bella breathlessly answered him. "I feel it, Edward. I feel you."

In the bright moonlight, Edward looked at her with darkened eyes and heavy lids. His desire was reflected in the shadows.

"Bella, I want to kiss you. May I?" Edward paused and searched Bella's face for any signs of hesitation. "I promise I'll only touch you with my lips. Promise."

"Please kiss me, Edward." Bella whispered her wish to him.

Edward's lips fell against hers and the passion that was boiling below the surface, pent up and steaming, was now unleashed. He held her tight and pulled away briefly to whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you in my arms." He nibbled lightly on her earlobe and a shiver ran down Bella's spine. "You taste delicious, Bella."

Returning to her parted lips, Edward let his tongue softly touch hers. He started twisting it in circles with hers and mirrored the same action with his hips. The feeling of both movements caused them both to moan.

"I want you so bad, Bella. I'm trying to be good, but I've never imagined a feeling like this. I just want to bury myself inside of you."

Forgetting his promise as he became infused with his desire for more, he smoothly ran his hand over her left leg. Edward placed it behind her knee and brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. Immediately, Bella felt his erection moving and thrusting against her sex… _perfectly_. She tilted her head back as she arched slightly over the rail. His lips left a trail of kisses along her neck and stopped to gently suck the sensitive skin behind her ears. Edward smiled as he felt her shudder in his arms.

"Oh Bella, what you do to me."Edward spoke between heavy breaths.

"God. I've never..." Bella was panting her words too.

"That's just a little taste of what's to come between us." Gingerly he lowered her leg from his hips. "It's killing me to stop, but I promised."

Surprised and disappointed that Edward stopped his love making, Bella took a few deep breaths to regain her composure and voice.

"Great, now you decide to be a gentleman." Bella teased Edward playfully punching him in the arm. "But really, I do appreciate it. I've got to trust you and this is something we can build on."

"One more kiss, okay?" Edward requested.

Bella answered by closing her eyes and folding into his arms. But this kiss was chaste and short.

"What was that, Edward?" Bella complained. "That felt like a kiss you'd give a girl you played spin the bottle with in eighth grade."

"You don't know much about me. I never played 'conventional' spin the bottle." Edward's goofy grin made Bella laugh. "It's time for you to get some rest. It's been a long day."

Edward held Bella's hand and walked her back into the common room. The Jack had worn off and he was hearing all her thoughts. He loved what he heard. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He smiled as he listened to the inner struggle that she was having. Part of her wanted to drag him to her bed and have him make love to her, but reason was winning over and telling her to wait and see if the leopard's spots really had changed.

_I'm not sure how many of my spots have changed, but they've definitely been rearranged and are more honorable now._ Edward knew that he could've pressed her for more, pushed his luck for the night. But, in the end, he chose the high road which was a path he'd rarely traveled.

"Good night, Bella." Edward kissed her hand as he brought it to his lips.

"Good night." Bella grasped the knob to her bedroom door and turned toward Edward. He smiled as he saw the happiness on her face. "Things have changed between us haven't they?"

"Yes, they've definitely changed, Bella." He strode the few feet to her side and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You've helped me change. Thank you."

As Edward held Bella in his arms he thought about the one thing that he needed to tell her tonight but he didn't.

_Damn, I'm such a chicken shit. I'll tell her tomorrow. Maybe Jasper can help me bring it up. He's good at keeping things calm. It'll come in handy when she blows her stack at me. Fuck_.

* * *

**James POV**

James played his cards carefully with Natalia. He wanted as much information about the evening's guests as possible. After taking care of her physical needs, thoroughly and completely, he brought up the subject to her.

"Natalia, when I pulled up to the house with your new little servant girl, I noticed a group standing at the front door. One included the brown haired girl I met in the hallway."

"Oh, they're here to see the oceanfront property that Aro's trying to sell. I have to say that I didn't appreciate the attention you gave that mousy girl."

James laughed as he watched Natalia turn angry with envy.

_Fuck that girl was anything but mousy. She was a virginal sight for my sore and desperate eyes._

After meeting Bella in the hallway, James planted a special listening device inside the Ferrari. He monitored Edward and Jasper's conversation, but the signal faded as they left the estates' property. James clearly heard what_ 'the man with the Texas_ _accent_' had said about Bella and it was enough to seal a deal that would provide him a cool million dollars.

"_Just because she's a virgin." _When James heard Jasper speak these words that defined Bella's sexual status, her fate with him was decided. Now he needed to gently milk some specifics about the girl from Natalia.

"You know that I only have eyes for you." James lightly brushed his fingers across Natalia exposed breast. "What was that girl's name anyway?"

"Bella, which ironically means 'beautiful.'" Natalia laughed wickedly.

"Ironic isn't it?" James couldn't think of a better name for the beautiful girl that would hopefully provide a beautiful escape for him.

"We're meeting them tomorrow to show them the property. Aro wants to sell it, but I don't really give a fuck what he ends up doing with it."

"So they're not coming back here again then?" James worried that his question would set off alarm bells with Natalia, but was relieved when she thought nothing of it.

"No we'll probably do the rest of the business at the Kalaloch Lodge where they're staying. It's closer to the property anyway."

James continued to graze his fingers over her hardened nipples, trying to keep Natalia from thinking too deeply about the conversation.

"It's getting late, James. Perhaps you should return to your room. I don't want Aro to catch you in here. He'd probably rip your fucking throat out."

"We're playing with fire, aren't we baby?" He took her nipple into his mouth and gently bit it with his teeth before he left her bed. "Night, Natalia."

"Fuck, James. You're a wicked man." Natalia giggled as she watched him quietly exit her room.

Sauntering back to his room, James knew what his next move would be and he only had a few hours to make it happen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another pill to keep him awake then retrieved his cell phone from his back pocket.

He found the number that he was looking for and pressed _send_.

A gruff voice answered on the other end.

"_Yes."_

"I'm securing the _prize_ you requested for the Middle Eastern customer."

"_We'll need photos and the _prize_ must be undefiled."_

"It's completely undefiled and I'll send photos in a couple of hours. Believe me, he will be a very happy man."

"_And you a very rich one."_ The man behind the gruff voice promptly ended the call.

James smiled slyly._ Yep. This is my fucking lucky day_.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	19. Chapter 19

**Five in the Morning **

3/4 oz rum  
3/4 oz gin  
3/4 oz vodka  
3/4 oz Tequila  
3/4 oz triple sec  
3 oz orange juice  
1 oz sweet and sour mix

Place ice in glass and pour in the five liquors. Next pour in the orange juice and the sour mix. Finally shake and garnish with an orange slice.

**Chapter 17**

The alarm clock buzzed near James's head at four o'clock a.m. with the light of early morning not far away. Before nodding off, he had carefully formulated his movements for the next few hours. He planned precisely and left nothing to chance. Rising from his bed in the previous day's clothes, he made his way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face.

Grabbing his crumpled jacket off the floor, he quietly crept out of his room and ghosted through Aro's house. The only stop he made before exiting toward the garage was in the kitchen. He silently slid across the tiled floor, opened the pantry cabinets and filled a bag with food – peanuts, crackers, anything that could be eaten easily without requiring utensils or heat.

One last stop remained. Alice was still locked in a room above the garage and he wanted a quick release before leaving the property. His sickened mind needed a fight and struggle to be completely satisfied and he hoped that the previously untouched Alice would give him what he desired. A fight. James was nothing more than a sadistic mother fucker at heart. Cruel and evil desires had consumed any bits of human decency within him long ago. He was diseased to his very core.

The door to Alice's confinement was locked from the outside. As James turned the lock and opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the waving curtain at the open window.

Scanning the room, he knew that Alice was nowhere to be found. She had escaped out the window and was likely hiding somewhere in the dense forest. He slammed the door shut and headed for the garage, ranting along the way. "_That Fucking bitch! She's Aro's problem now. I'm outta here. Now for that $1,000,000 baby."_

He searched for a cardboard box and hit pay dirt on a dusty shelf in the back. Needing it for the most difficult part of his plans, he brushed off the top and placed it in the back seat. He drove away from the estate, not even caring enough for those he was leaving behind to look into the rear view. He was concentrated on only one thing this early morning, his future awaited him at a lodge in Forks.

When he arrived at the lodge, he chose a parking space located toward the back of the building. It was situated closer to the servant's entrance. Grabbing the box, he headed to the lobby, steeled himself, and rehearsed his words to the desk clerk one last time.

James entered the lobby with the box firmly placed in front of him as he strode to the vacant front desk, rang the chime on the counter to announce his presence, and a young woman quickly walked through a door at the back wall, adjusted her uniform and tried to smile.

_Damn, she looks tired as hell and probably doesn't give a fuck. Here goes._

"Good morning. Can I help you, sir?" The bleary eyed desk clerk covered her mouth as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Yes," James threw her a sweet smile and a sly wink. "I have an early breakfast delivery for that guy who's driving the Ferrari. He wanted it delivered to someone named Bella"

"I know the guy you're talking about. The valet attendant, told me about him before he left for the night. Imagine a Ferrari here in Forks." James watched as her eyes rolled in annoyance. "Aren't all the restaurants closed at this hour?"

"It's from Forks Coffee Shop. He stopped by last night and ordered a 5 am delivery. Paid double too. The waitress got so excited about the extra cash and the car he was driving that she forgot to get the room number. I'm hoping you'll help me."

James leaned in closer toward her and slowly licked his lips.

"Okay, it shouldn't be a problem." The desk clerk turned her attention to the computer screen. "I don't think I've ever seen you there before. Are you new in town?"

"I've visited here a couple of times and decided to stick around for a while. See how things go. You lived here long?" James continued in his charade, hoping that his acting and patience held out. His nerves were wearing thin.

"My entire god damned life and I can't wait to get the hell out of here. Hope you like it better than me."

"It's growing on me. Well, I'd better get this up to Moneybags. What was that room number again?" James paused and waited for her reply.

"I'll look up the room number via the valet records." The clerk typed away while peering at her computer screen.

"They're both in room 305. It's a two bedroom suite. Figures he'd have the nicest and largest room here. Just turn down the hall at the end of the lobby. Walk past the stairway door and the elevators are on the right."

"Thanks." James tipped his head and turned to walk away, maintaining his game face.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you at the restaurant sometime."

James cringed at the thought of having to interact with her again. "Better get this up there."

His steps picked up speed as he left the lobby behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he quickly opened the stairway door and moved inside the stairwell. It was poorly lit and still, just as he hoped it would be. He ran down one flight of stairs and saw that there was an outside entrance that led to the parking area close to his car.

Laughing at his own dumb luck, he made it back up to the elevators and proceeded to the third floor. After locating room 305, he removed his favorite restraint, duct tape, from the box and sat it in front of the door. While stuffing the tape into his pocket, he felt the cold metal of the box cutter. He counted the rooms to the end of the hallway. James needed to know which balcony to climb onto once he was scaling the back of the hotel.

As he reached the hallway's end, he jiggled the knob of a door that was marked as vending. Besides housing the ice and soda machines, it also served as a breezeway to the outside with a small balcony.

_Fuck, now I don't have to scale a wall. Just need to somehow get across three balconies._

James pulled the box cutter out of his pocket and used the end as a makeshift screwdriver, separating a panel from the soda vending machine. It was a solid and thick metal sheet about five feet tall and he decided to use it as a connector by stretching it from one balcony to another.

"Fucking genus," he muttered to himself.

Opening the glass door, he situated the panel between the first two balconies and snaked across the metal on trembling hands & knees, careful to never look down, as he climbed onto the wooden deck. He quietly crossed to room 303's balcony and continued across the last one.

After he slithered onto the balcony of Bella's room, he gingerly laid the metal sheet on the floor. He didn't want to take a chance that it might fall and wake up the dead with a loud bang. Walking to the glass patio door, he faced the part of his plan that could leave him empty handed and totally fucked.

A locked door.

He was fully prepared to pry the lock open or even remove the glass panel if there was no other way. However, he found the door budged as he pulled the handle.

_Shit. Some stupid fuck must be looking out for me. No one's this damned lucky._

When Edward and Bella had left the balcony hours earlier, they'd forgotten to lock the door behind them. With their bodies on overdrive, a locked door had been the last thing on their minds. A dangerous combination for agents involved in a mission dealing in ugly crimes and evil criminals. The attraction between them had literally left the door open for danger to enter in and snatch Bella away.

After entering the room, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and walked forward. Now standing in the living area between the two rooms, James had a choice to make. There were doors on both sides of the room. He wondered which one he should open first. He looked around for a few clues and saw a pair of women's shoes laying outside the door on his right.

_Right, it is then. _

Inching toward the door, he quickly sliced two long strips of duct tape from the roll with his box cutter and loosely adhered them to his jacket. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as adrenaline spiked through his veins. Even in the coolness of the night, sweat was trickling down his spine. He lived for this feeling. The need to overpower another person aroused the very devil in him.

Soundlessly, he turned the door's handle and slowly inched it open. He slipped in quickly and gently closed it behind him. There was just enough light to make out a slender, petite form on the bed. Waves of hair fanned out to one side across the pillow as Bella lay sleeping on her left side, facing away from her intruder.

He played out the next moves in his twisted mind. His actions needed to be lightening fast and on the mark. Inject her, silence her, and then subdue her.

Positioned at the foot of the bed, James skimmed over Bella's covered curves. She appeared angelic in the dim light as she slept, and her pale skin matched the soft white of the sheets wrapped around her lower body. He wondered how someone so beautiful could still be a virgin, especially at her age.

James had met women like her in the past. Conceited snobs who thought he was subhuman and trash. They were repulsed when he tried to approach them and cringed when he spoke or reached out for a simple caress.

S_he's_ j_ust another one of those bitches that turned me down._ _It's payback time_. He smiled wickedly as he imagined the fate that awaited the sleeping beauty in front of him.

Since Bella was sleeping in a sleeveless shirt, James had easy access to her upper arm. He pulled the Versed-filled injection pen from his jacket pocket. The sedative was a favorite within the trafficking community, subduing a person without rendering them unconscious. Docile, submissive, and most importantly quiet.

The tiny three-milligram dose would almost instantly dissolve her resistance and ability to process what was occurring to her. However the effect would start to wear off in about thirty minutes which gave James a short window of opportunity. He calculated that they would be well on their way out of Forks when Bella came back to her senses. He removed the cover to the injection pen and positioned the end in his fist, with the needle pointing down and his thumb over the pen's release. Like a snake coiled near its prey, he was ready to strike.

In one swift move, James' body engulfed Bella's small frame. Simultaneously, he placed his left hand on the back of her neck at the base of her skull and shoved her face into her pillow as his right hand plunged the needle into the muscle of her arm. He felt her waking from his onslaught as she tried to rid him off of her back, bucking and twisting underneath him. A muffled scream died out into her pillow as the sedative hit her nervous system. Smiling and pleased that her struggle only lasted a few short moments, James wrapped the duct tape around Bella's mouth as the drug took away her fight.

Leaning toward her ear, James whispered seductively. "Pretty, pretty Bella. You're gonna make me a rich man."

Surrendering to the sedative, Bella's mind was clouded and her thoughts were unfocused. Limp and lifeless, James pulled Bella's arms to her back by her wrists and secured them with the last piece of duct tape.

"Now it's time to get this show on the road." His words had no impact on Bella, her reasoning dissipated somewhere in her drug-soaked brain.

James needed more light before he left the room with her so he reached for the lamp on the night stand and turned the switch at its base. A soft light illuminated the room and Bella's eyes fluttered as if they preferred the darkness. James sat her up on the bed and pushed her chin up as he stood in front of her.

Blank, nothing. The look in her brown eyes was empty. Nothing seemed to be registering. No fear or alarm.

Locating a pair of running shoes near her suitcase, James slipped Bella's feet into them. He laced them up and tied them carefully. He couldn't afford to have her tripping over her shoestrings as her walking was going to be challenging enough. Next he searched for something to cover-up her arms and shoulders. In the corner he noticed a khaki colored jacket draped over a wooden chair, he laid it over her and secured it with the ties at the neck.

"Well that was easy enough. Now to the car." James grabbed Bella by the shoulders and yanked her from the bed, pulling her to stand on unstable feet.

Bella leaned into James' side as he did his best to direct her movements. The darkened obstacle course of the suite's sitting area present a challenge for James. Leaving the door open and Bella's lamp lit allowed him just enough light to spill through the living area and carefully escort Bella through the room. Just a few more feet left and he'd have her at the room's main door with the hallway just beyond it.

Bella's body rested entirely against James as they stood by the room's door. He wrapped an arm around her, and with his free hand, he cautiously moved and turned the locks that secured the door. Silently, he realized the ironic place he found himself in. He was the trespasser who was taking what he wanted from within and unlocking the door from the inside.

_Dumb fucks. I'll be long gone before they'll know what hit them. Hell, they don't even know that I exist._ James was confident that his plans were foolproof, believing that he was dealing with rich land developers interested in Aro's beach property instead of trained FBI agents.

Holding the door open with his foot, he pulled the hood on Bella's jacket over her hair to help disguise the strip of duct tape over her mouth. The hall was abandoned, however he eliminated the chance of being discovered.

As he left the room, he didn't even bother completely shutting the door. The pre-morning stillness greeted him in the hallway after he scanned for a random guest walking the halls.

Nothing. The coast was clear.

Quickly, he towed Bella's sagging body across the carpeted floor to the stairway entrance only a few feet away. Pushing the door open, he moved a swaying and unsteady Bella inside the stairwell. Realizing that trying to walk her down the stairs would be a slow if not impossible process, he decided to throw her over his shoulder and haul her down the three flights. He didn't stop until he arrived at the lowest level and put her down near the exit door.

"Okay, back on your feet." James opened the door to the outside. After his exertion down the stairs, he welcomed the cool night air as it chilled his overheated skin. There was a clear path to his car and the pre-dawn darkness was still surrounding them. On the opposite end of the building, a delivery truck was unloading food for the day. The driver was busy with his duties and didn't look in their direction.

James placed his right arm around Bella's back and held her left arm with his other hand. He noticed that she was walking better and her steadier gait warned him that the sedative was losing its effectiveness.

Arriving at the back of his car, he found the keys in his pocket and unlocked the trunk, scanning the parking lot as he lifted the lid. Finding himself alone with Bella in the darkness, James lifted her into his arms, cradle style, and placed her in the empty trunk. Positioning Bella on her stomach with her duct taped hands gathered in back, he arranged her legs where they curved and bent at the knee. Bella was beginning to moan against the tape over her lips. An uneasy feeling hit him as he hurriedly pushed the truck lid down and listened for the click of the latch.

James rushed to the driver's side car door, curled behind the steering wheel and fired up the engine. Once the car was sailing down Highway 101 he exhaled a deep breath of relief.

Alone in darkness of the trunk, Bella's mind was still immersed in the Versed and her vision was distorted. Her eyes tried to focus on the rear taillight that appeared to be sparkling in a kaleidoscope fashion. To her, the light appeared to twinkle as the car bounced along the highway and it reminded her of a star set in a dark sky.

_A star._ Her murky thoughts drifted to one of her favorite songs. She could vaguely hear the childlike voice of the singer echoing in her ears and softly singing.

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same._

Bella tried to move her arms as the song faded from her mind, but no matter how hard she pressed her wrists against an invisible force, her arms wouldn't budge. She was trapped and bound. As fear sped through her body, her only thought was… _Edward._

* * *

After fighting sleep, Edward finally drifted off around two. When the alarm sounded at six, he really wanted to hit the snooze button and throw the pillow over his head. But knowing that they had a busy and important day ahead of them, he swung his legs to the floor and looked over at Jazz's bed. Seeing his friend's long legs extended an extra foot off the mattress made him laugh. _That bed is about a foot too short for him._

Last night's encounter with Bella had left Edward in a great frame of mind, even if his body protested and wanted him to sink back down into the bed again.

"Oh, Bella." He spoke softly unable to contain the silly smile spreading across his face. His mood was light and happy, almost giddy as he welcomed unfamiliar emotions all centered on _her._

Humming to himself while he put on his t-shirt, Edward walked into the open area between the two bedrooms and saw that Bella's door was open with a light shining from within. He peeked into her room and noticed that her bedding looked disheveled with part of it lying oddly on the floor.

Walking toward the bed, Edward spotted a pen-like object nestled in the carpet. As he edged closer, he realized it was thicker than a pen and looked familiar. Crouching down to retrieve and examine it, his heart sunk.

"_Fuck. There's a needle." _Jumping up he began yelling."Bella… BELLA!"

Frantically, his eyes searched the room for something, anything that would assuage his worst fears. Her purse sat atop the dresser with her phone charging close by. The bathroom door was wide open, dark and vacant.

Holding the injection pen, he ran into the living room and stopped dead when he saw their hotel room door standing ajar. There was no sign of Bella. Nothing. His hands began to perspire and a sick feeling hit him.

"_James."_

* * *

_**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**_

**Lyrics from the song "Like a Star."**

**Bailey Rae, Corinne. "Like a Star." Corinne Bailey Rae. Capital Records/EMI, 2006 **


	20. Chapter 20

**LtV Ch. 18**

**Jack Rogers**

(in honor of my favorite summer sandals)

1 1/2 oz Jack Daniel's® Tennessee whiskey  
Coca-Cola®  
1 oz grenadine syrup

Pour Jack Daniel's over ice in a glass. Fill with coke, and lace with grenadine, to taste. Garnish with a cherry (optional), and serve.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Warning: **_Potentially disturbing scenes, but nothing explicit or graphic.

_**Where we left the last update:**_

After fighting sleep, Edward finally drifted off around two a.m. When the alarm sounded at six, he really wanted to hit the snooze button and throw the pillow over his head. But knowing they had a busy and important day ahead of them, he swung his legs to the floor and looked over at Jazz's bed. Seeing his friend's long legs extended an extra foot off the mattress made him laugh.

_That bed is about a foot too short for him._

Last night's encounter with Bella had left Edward in a great frame of mind, even if his body protested and wanted him to sink back down into the bed again.

"Oh, Bella." He spoke softly, unable to contain the silly smile spreading across his face. His mood was light and happy, almost giddy, as he welcomed unfamiliar emotions all centered on _her._

Humming to himself while he put on his t-shirt, Edward walked into the open area between the two bedrooms and saw that Bella's door was open with a light shining from within. He peeked into her room and noticed her bedding strewn haphazardly on the floor.

Walking toward the bed, Edward spotted a pen-like object nestled in the carpet. As he edged closer, he realized it was thicker than a pen and looked familiar. Crouching down to retrieve and examine it, his heart sank.

_Fuck. There's a needle. _Jumping up he began yelling. "Bella… BELLA!"

Frantically, his eyes searched the room for something, anything that would assuage his worst fears. Her purse sat atop the dresser with her phone charging close by. The bathroom door was wide open, dark and vacant.

Holding the injection pen, he ran into the living room and stopped dead when he saw their hotel room door standing ajar. There was no sign of Bella. Nothing. His hands began to perspire and a sick feeling hit him.

"_James."_

"Good God, Edward. What the hell is going on?" A disheveled Jasper appeared at the door to Bella's now empty room.

"Jazz, man, it's _Bella_. Something's happened to her." Edward paced the floor, combing his fingers through his hair. "I came into the living area and noticed her door open. Then I peeked in and saw the bed covers scattered everywhere."

Jasper was starting to feel concerned for Bella's safety too. As he looked around the room he couldn't help but conclude that something awful had occurred.

"Okay, Edward, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

"How can I calm down when I found this lying on the floor next to the bed?" Practically shouting, Edward held up the empty syringe and handed it to Jasper. "Fuck, Jazz. She was taken right out from under our noses."

Jasper watched his boyhood friend collapse onto the edge of the bed and bury his head in his hands. Standing at Edward's side, Jasper placed his hands on his distraught friend's shoulder.

"You yelled the name, 'James.' Do you think he had something to do with this?"

Lifting his head, Edward looked up at Jasper, with an anguished expression and fearful eyes.

"Who else could it be?"

* * *

Bella woke up with no idea where she was or what had happened to her. Her arms and legs struggled to move against the restraints holding her tightly. Even when she screamed for her freedom, layers of duct tape muffled the sound.

She concentrated hard to beat off the panic she was feeling and pushed through the fog still floating around in her head. _Where am I? I can't move at all. How did I get here?_ Her disconnected thoughts bonded together as she tried to remember. Her head hurt as she tried to concentrate.

Finally, memories from the previous evening started coming to her. Bella recalled falling asleep after the smoldering kisses she and Edward had shared. Tears threatened to flow when she closed her eyes and remembered the passion she'd experienced with him. The intense need she felt as he pressed his body against hers. His lips skimmed along the curve of her throat. Hands that slipped down her back to hold her closer. How she longed to feel his touch again. She wanted to wake from this nightmare and open her eyes to see his green ones filled with desire.

Thinking that she'd never see Edward's beautiful face again grieved her and an ache settled deep within. It was the same pain she experienced when her parents died. Her eyes filled with tears, but before one could fall, she steeled herself and reached down deep to resurrect what she needed to rely on to save herself… her FBI survival training.

Bella tried to wiggle out of her bindings on the trunk's floor. But it was no avail. She was unable to budge her arms or legs, so she shifted and turned her constricted body toward the rear of the car. A narrow stream of light drifted from the taillights. Though faint, it helped her feel more focused. Bella wished she knew who was behind her kidnapping and where they were her.

No matter where the car was headed, one thing was for certain; she was at the mercy of her captor. In her present state, there was nothing she could use as a weapon for self-defense. She was completely incapacitated. Her teeth were hidden away under sticky tape, her arm and leg bindings nearly cutting off her circulation. The only avenue left for her now was to wait as each bump in the road and turn of the wheels took her farther away from Edward.

* * *

The highway miles snaked around the lush green hills and countryside as James put miles behind him after leaving Forks. He nervously tapped the steering wheel with his long, boney fingers to the music playing on the radio. His lack of sleep combined with taking stimulants to keep him alert left him jumpy and on the edge of falling deep inside his already crazed mind.

Pulling out his cell phone, he pushed the number that connected him to his final stop. His trafficker in San Diego answered.

"James. We received your photos. Our buyer was pleased in your selection, and is very anxious to view it in person. Though he finds it hard to believe that it is untouched."

James smiled as he heard the response concerning the photos that he had sent of a passed out and bound Bella.

"It's untouched. I'd bet my life on it." James spoke with conviction knowing that his life and riches were on the line.

"If you're wrong, it'll be your final mistake. Make no doubt about it," his contact replied menacingly. "Our buyer has his yacht in dock awaiting your delivery. When will you arrive?"

"Seventeen hours or so." James left the exact time open in case his planned stops took longer than he estimated.

"Call when you are leaving L.A. We will be on standby at the shipyards."

The phone went silent and James threw it down on the seat beside him. He nervously ran his fingers through his oily hair. He cursed himself for not taking the time to at least shower before he left. He remembered seeing a San Diego Padres hat in the trunk and thought it would hide his disheveled look. But he was still deciding when to stop and open the trunk and check on Bella. It wouldn't be long now though.

The car was driving on the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. When the city traffic had thinned out to a few random cars in the distance, James looked for a place to exit. He needed a deserted side rode that would allow him to check on Bella, his treasured prize.

He didn't fear her reaction or anything she might try, after all she weighed about half of what he did. His perception of her was possibly his biggest mistake, his Achilles' heel. The possibility of possessing a million dollars clouded any thought of defeat or misjudgment in his twisted mind.

James was going to demand a little more than just a million dollars too. He wanted his own little plaything and he didn't give a fuck what her status was either. Virgin or whore, he'd take whatever he could get. His hands began rubbing against the hardness beneath the zipper of his jeans as he envisioned having his needs met whenever and however he wanted. His mind drifted as he stroked himself, his mind was submerged in the words loudly belting from the car's speakers. It was the classic Springsteen song, _I'm on Fire_, and it spoke to his evil soul.

_Hey little girl is your daddy home_

_Did he go away and leave you all alone_

_I got a bad desire_

_I'm on fire_

_Tell me now baby is he good to you_

_Can he do to you the things that I do_

_I can take you higher_

_I'm on fire_

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby_

_edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley_

_through the middle of my soul_

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_

_and a freight train running through the_

_middle of my head_

_Only you can cool my desire_

_I'm on fire_

As the song ended, he found the perfect place to remove Bella from the trunk. He considered removing the tape from her mouth and letting her finish what his own hand started. A slight twitch against his tight and straining jeans confirmed the need.

After pulling the keys out of the ignition and releasing the door handle, James exited the car and stretched his aching back. The fresh air of the pine trees, surrounding the hidden dirt road, filled his lungs and was invigorating. As he looked around the area, he spotted a cluster of bushes that would be a perfect place to have Bella _help_ him out.

Standing at the back of the car, James lifted the trunk lid. He snickered sinisterly and a shiver ran down the spine of the fully awake Bella. Before she could focus her light-sensitive eyes, she recognized the voice from the previous evening. _Oh my God, it's_ _James! _The realization of her captor's identity shot a wave of adrenaline through her. She had one goal, escape from this madman no matter the cost.

"Well, what we have here?" James sneered. "The little princess is awake."

Bella prayed that her status as an FBI agent was still unknown to James. He wouldn't be expecting her to put on a brave front and fight. Her training taught her to aim for the element of surprise. So acting like the little frightened victim for now would be expected; what wouldn't be expected was when she turned on him ready for combat.

Widening her eyes to appear afraid, Bella was getting ready to put on the show of her life. Somehow showing fear without giving into it.

"Look at you now, all bound and defenseless." James' words were whispered and laced in lust. He gazed at Bella's thin white camisole and how it outlined her braless breast. Full, high and round. His favorite.

Slowly, James reached into the trunk and lifted Bella in his arms, clutching her against his chest. He quickly ran to the bushes growing along the tree-lined road and sat her down on her rear with her legs extended in front of her. Bella noticed the roll of duct tape around his wrist as he pulled away from her. His eyes followed hers and he laughed dropping the tape to his feet.

"It's really amazing how many different uses I've found for this fucking tape," James declared as he kicked the roll to the side.

"You're probably wondering _who_, _what_, _where_ and _why_? The _how_ was pretty easy." James ran his fingers along Bella's shoulder. "You really should be more careful and lock all your doors. You never know who's lurking."

_Lock the doors? Lock the doors!_ His words echoed in Bella's head. _Shit, we didn't lock the doors to the deck. _Bella realized the mistake that she and Edward made the night before. In the heat of the moment, they forgot simple and basic protocol. _Secure all entrances and exits._ Simple and basic rules. Day one coverage during training.

"Yes, the glass door. You look shocked, Bella. It was so easy. Your friends should've been more careful with you. Now you're nothing but a helpless little human."

James grabbed Bella's arms and pulled her to her feet. Wobbling for balance, she wondered what his next move would be as he gave her a command.

"Drop to your knees." James reached inside his pocket and bought out his pocket knife. "This may hurt a bit."

Bracing herself as James brought the knife to her face, Bella froze as she felt the cold stainless steel sliding across her cheeks. But no pain followed. He sliced the duct tape and peeled it away from her mouth. She considered screaming, but chose to play the compliant victim in hopes that she could catch him off guard in a less defensive moment, because she now had a weapon. Her teeth.

"You remain as quiet as a lamb. A little virgin lamb."

"Virgin?" Bella whispered as she spoke the first words since her good night wishes to Edward.

"You're surprised that I know." James expressed his amusement in revealing Bella's secrets. "That's why you're here with me. You're my golden ticket."

"What do you mean?" Bella was at a loss. She had no idea how James knew that she was a virgin, or what he had planned for her. Confusion and a low riding fear battled within her. She wanted answers, but tried to stay coherent and focused, waiting for an opportunity.

"Again, your friends are to blame. Mr. Ferrari and the Cowboy were talking about your lack of sexual experience after you left with the Volturi kid." Mockingly, James continued. "They were worried about your precious _virtue_."

"But how did they know?" Bella voiced her question without thinking, instantly regretting it. James slyly smiled at her. She had unwittingly confirmed James's suspicion.

"So I _was _right." Throwing his knife to the ground, James moved closer to Bella and began unzipping his jeans. "Well at least parts of you, the most important parts, will still be a virgin when I deliver you."

Bella understood now why he cut the tape from her mouth. Glancing quickly at the knife and tape on the ground, Bella knew her escape or doom were mere seconds away.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**

**Springsteen, Bruce. "I'm on Fire." Born in the U.S.A. Columbia Records, 1985**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19**

**LtV  
**

**PETER PAN **

**1 Part ****Dry Vermouth****  
1 Part ****Gin****  
1 Part ****Peach Brandy****  
1 Part ****Orange Juice**

Fill a shaker with ice cubes. Add all ingredients.

Shake and strain into a chilled cocktail glass.

_**Fair warning.**_ According to one reader, the last few lines may require tissues!

* * *

_(The beginning starts with a few paragraphs of where we last left Edward and Jasper.)_

"Good God, Edward. What the hell is going on?" A disheveled Jasper appeared at the door to Bella's now empty room.

"Jazz, man, it's Bella. Something's happened to her." Edward paced the floor, combing his fingers through his hair. "I came into the living area and noticed her door open. Then I peeked in and saw the bed covers scattered everywhere."

Jasper was starting to feel concerned for Bella's safety too. As he looked around the room he couldn't help but conclude that something awful had occurred.

"Okay, Edward, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

"How can I calm down when I found this lying on the floor next to the bed?" Practically shouting, Edward held up the empty syringe and handed it to Jasper. "Fuck, Jazz. She was taken right out from under our noses."

Jasper watched his boyhood friend collapse onto the edge of the bed and bury his head in his hands. Standing at Edward's side, Jasper placed his hands on his distraught friend's shoulder.

"You yelled the name, 'James.' Do you think he had something to do with this?"

Lifting his head, Edward looked up at Jasper, with an anguished expression and fearful eyes.

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't know. I hate to jump to conclusion here. Why her? How in hell would he know where to find her, or get the room number?" Jasper's questions did little to calm Edward down. He was beyond help.

"We know that James saw her at the Volturi's house last night. Spoke with her even. She told me that he looked at her like she was 'something delicious to eat." Edward ran both of his hands through his hair. "I have a feeling he found our hotel via Natalia. Bella told me they're lovers." Edward spoke as he paced the room.

"We have to call TAT immediately. I think it would be better if I handle it and take the lead. You're too worked up to think clearly." Jasper placed his arm on Edward's to stop his pacing. "We need to follow procedures here. Keep from making critical mistakes. All right?"

"Whatever you think. I just want her back and never out of my sight again." Edward stood in front of Jasper, with fists clenched and his jaw tight, a wild and angry glare in his eyes. "He better not touch a fucking hair on her head or I swear he's a dead man."

"I'm calling TAT now. So get prepared to shift into action mode. I'm gonna need your help, partner." Jasper patted Edward on the shoulder, trying to show him a bit of comfort.

"You make the call to TAT, I'm running down to the front desk and see if they have any information. If it was James, he had to find our room number somehow." Edward walked over to his computer and printed off a photo of James.

When an FBI agent was in peril or missing, the Bureau issued a "Code Purple". Jasper pressed TAT's direct contact number and waited for her to answer. He also prepared himself for her wrath.

"Denali." Deputy Director Tanya Denali answered the phone with her usual authoritative flare.

"Director Denali, this is Agent Whitlock." Jasper paused.

"I'd say that it's nice to hear from you, but something tells me that this isn't a social call."

"I'm calling to issue a Code Purple, Agent Swan is missing from our hotel room and it appears to be by force."

"What the fuck?" TAT screamed into the phone. "Can you tell me how an agent goes missing from her fucking bed?"

"Actually, we aren't sure. But Edward, or uh, Agent Cullen believes that James played a part in her disappearance. Apparently he was attracted to her last night when they met," Jasper explained.

"Do you think your cover has been blown with the Volturis?" Tanya questioned.

"It doesn't make any sense. Still can't figure out the why in this. What is James' motive in kidnapping her? He deals in trafficking." Jasper paused. "_Wait_! You don't think, do you?"

"Yes, I do think. And where's Cullen? He's the lead in this assignment?"

"He's, uh, well, ma'am, he's gotten too close to Bella to be objective, so I'm taking the lead for now." Jasper prayed that TAT didn't ask any follow-up questions, but he knew that she would. Hopefully he'd have the right answers.

"Hold that thought, Whitlock. I need to issue the Code Purple alert." Jasper heard TAT typing away on her computer. "I deployed some FBI agents out of Seattle last night after learning from Edward that James was there. They should be pulling up to the lodge shortly."

"Great. Have them contact me immediately. I'll also see if we can secure a conference room here for our command station."

"Okay, just issued the bulletin. Also alerted Agents Yorkie and Clearwater. They should be arriving in Forks within the next twenty minutes. The bulletin will also alert the local and state agencies. They will be awaiting our contact for directions and collaboration efforts."

"No problem. I have their numbers in the case file." Jasper wanted to act now. Each second that ticked by made Bella's rescue less likely.

"Now, tell me what's up with Cullen and Swan. Too close, huh? Damn him. I wished he learn to keep it in his fucking pants."

"Now hold on a second there. He's not gotten _that_ close to her. She's just what he needs in a woman. Won't take his shit and not impressed with his charms."

"So he's not able to play her then?"

"No, ma'am. He's had to be a good boy," Jasper acknowledged.

"All right. You take the lead role in Bella's abduction. I don't want Edward making any rash decisions. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replied.

"Keep me posted on how Cullen's doing. I'm going to secure a federal warrant to search the Volturi residence and also include a warrant for their arrest. I will add James of course."

"I'll keep a watch on him and plan the raid on the estate with the other agents." Jasper typed his orders onto his computer. "Maybe we should set up an ops base for the investigation at the Forks police station. It will be better equipped for the interrogations."

"Sure, whatever works. It'll probably be the most activity that little town's department has every seen. You will likely intimidate the shit out of them, so it should be easy to work around them." TAT knew how the word _"Feds"_ kept the local authorities under their thumbs.

As TAT and Jasper finished up their investigation's game plan, Edward stood in front of the hotel's front desk. The poor young clerk was trembling after Edward shoved his FBI badge thrust in her face. The FBI letters loomed large and her mind raced as she tried to remember if she had paid that last speeding ticket or if there was something she forgot to include on her tax forms. Her palms began to sweat profusely.

"My name is Edward Cullen, special agent for the FBI. I need to ask you a few questions." Edward placed the picture of James on the granite counter with a loud slap. The young woman shook her head in agreement with eyes opened wide.

Edward pointed to James' photo. "Do you recognize this man?" He searched the clerk's face but knew her answer before she spoke. Her mind was an open book to him. His hands gripped the paper as he desperately listened to her thoughts.

_Holy shit, that man was here just about an hour ago. I gave him the number to the rich guy's room so he could deliver an order from the diner. He seemed so nice and kinda hot in a bad way, but I don't remember seeing him walk back through the lobby to leave. Maybe something bad happened to him._

"Did something happen to him?" The clerked questioned Edward, but he already had his answers. No more questions were needed. He was disgusted that she felt something for James. He was a vile motherfucker. A heartless grifter.

"I need to view all the security tapes from the last three hours. Both inside and outside." Edward spoke roughly as his patience with this silly woman frayed.

Nervously, the clerk called her manager and asked the few hotel customers who'd formed a line to wait. She had lived her entire life in Forks and nothing like this was supposed to happen in this sleepy little town. Her biggest care of the day was whether the fog clouds would roll out to the bay or not. Dealing with angry FBI agents wasn't included in her hotel employee training, so she called her boss.

"Yes, there's an FBI agent here." Edward was reading her mind to ascertain the conversation with the manager. His harsh stance toward the clerk softened a bit as her panicky thoughts registered in his mind.

"The manager is coming to help you, sir. Perhaps it would be better if you spoke with him at end of the counter."

Edward moved out of the way so the other hotel guests could start their check out routines. Their thoughts scattered randomly in his mind, distracting him. He wanted the lobby cleared of all these people so he could concentrate. Finding Bella was the only thing that he wanted to focus on right now.

The door behind the desk opened and a middle-aged balding man approached the desk.

"Where's the agent?" The man questioned the desk clerk.

"He's the gentleman at the end of the counter." She motioned her head to the right as she entered a guest's final bill into the computer.

Edward watched the manager move around the end of the counter and approach from the side.

"I'm Mr. Jefferies, the head manager at the Lodge. How can I be of assistance?"

"I believe one of our agents was taken from her room last night. We're staying here while we conduct an investigation." Edward stopped and held up the picture of James. "Your clerk confirmed that this criminal was here an hour ago and was given the agent's room number. A breach of privacy wouldn't you say?"

"My apologies, sir. I can assure you that the clerk went against our privacy policies, and will be dealt with. You're saying an agent, who is a guest at the lodge, is missing?" The manager nervously scanned the lobby. "Wow. How can I help you?"

"I need the security tapes from the last three hours, inside and out." Edward was forceful as he demanded Jefferies' help.

"Of course, please follow me to the security room. It's located through this door." The manager led Edward to a darkened room. As he was about to flip on the light switch, the manager halted him. "Please don't turn on the lights. Just leave the door open for some light. We can see better with a little darkness."

The two men sat down in front of an elaborate control panel. Switches were flipped and Mr. Jefferies' fingers flew over the keyboard as he programmed the security tapes back three hours.

Pulling his eyes away from the controls, Jefferies asked Edward what floor the agent was staying on.

"We had the two bedroom suite on the third floor." Edward was desperate for the man to find the tapes he needed. "Also, the lobby and parking lot. I want to see if we can spot his car. Let's try the parking lot first." Edward crossed his fingers that something identifiable would show up on the tapes. They needed a break or clue, something to get the search rolling.

"All right, the parking lot it is." Jefferies pushed a few buttons on the panel and the darkened parking lot from a few hours ago appeared.

"I've put the tape on fast forward and will stop when we see a flash of movement."

Edward's fingers pulled on his sleep-tousled hair. He had never felt more desperate in his life. There was so much he wanted and needed to say to Bella. All those years he treated women as nothing more than the dirt under his feet haunted him like a bad dream. Only his womanizing ways weren't a dream…instead they were real and painfully vivid. He had lived his life as a user, a totally self-consumed man. As he thought back through the years and faces of women, all he could do was lower his head in shame.

His guilt led him to do something that he hadn't done since he was a child. Pray.

_God, please let me find her. I promise to change. I'll do anything. Just please bring her back safely to me._

As Edward was having his "come to Jesus" moment, Jefferies shouted.

"Shit! There's the guy from the photo. He's getting out of that car in the back of the lot. I can't make out the license." Jefferies pointed to the screen.

Quickly raising his head to the screen, Edward saw James snaking around in the parking lot, carefully avoiding the open areas as he made his way to the building.

"That's him. Can you focus the tape more on the car's front? We need to get the damn number on his plate."

"Sure, I can try. I'm not certain how clear it will be though." Jefferies fiddled with the keyboard, his palms sweating as tension grew in the room. He had to make it work.

"You're getting close. See if you can pinpoint it a little more." Edward recognized the make and model of the car James was driving. It was a Chrysler 300 sedan. The windows and car were as black as night.

"There it is!" Jefferies shouted.

"You've got it, man. It's as clear as day." Edward slapped the man on the back. "Print that screen!"

Edward took his phone out and called Jasper. They had their first break and now the authorities throughout the region needed to be on alert for the car. The photo was gold to him. Make, model, color, and license. They were all there.

"Jazz, buddy, I've got a picture of the car that James drove to the hotel along with the plate numbers. We're set."

"That's awesome. I'm just making my way into the lobby with our computer gear. Meet me there, okay?" Jasper had the feeling that Bella was going to be returned to them unharmed. He didn't understand how he knew this, but he did. Call it a hunch, but it was as sure as the stars in the heavens to him. Now he just needed to convince a desperate Edward.

Turning to Jefferies, Edward happily took the printout of the car and thanked him for all his work.

"This information is invaluable. It will help me find my Bella." Edward realized what he said and smiled at the thought. _Mine, damn I like the sound of that._

"Wait, who's Bella? Weren't you looking for an agent?" A confused Jefferies scratched his bald head as he followed Edward out of the security room and to the lobby.

"Technically, Agent _Bella _Swan is missing. She was assigned to the investigation that I'm heading here in Forks." Edward refrained from disclosing too much information. No need to stir up the pot.

"What…here in Forks? An investigation?" Edward then heard the man's thoughts of how bad publicity would hurt tourism.

_If having gray skies year around wasn't hard enough, a story highlighting an FBI agent's kidnapping and God only knows what else might put a dagger through our business._

"Don't worry too much. Most likely there will be a media block-out on the kidnapping. We can't play up the publicity part. It's not good for our business, either."

Jefferies found himself scratching his head as Edward uncannily answered the questions in his mind. He shrugged and shook his head as Edward walked away.

Spotting Jasper by the entrance, Edward made his way over to him. "Here's the information, Jazz. We need to get out an all points bulletin _A.S.A.P_."

"Agreed. Was the guy you were just talking to the hotel manager?" Jasper's eyes flashed to where a man stood by the front desk.

"Yes, his name is Jefferies."

"Ask him if he has a small conference room we could use for a few minutes."

Jasper watched as Edward spoke with the manager and then signaled to follow them to a room off the lobby. It contained a large oval table that took up most of the space.

"Please feel free to use this room. We have nothing scheduled in here for the next few days." Jefferies couldn't conceal his excitement. Now that his fears had subsided he felt like he was involved in an episode of "America's Most Wanted." His inner "crime geek" was making an appearance.

Jefferies stood in the doorway and watched as the agents opened their computers and fired them up. Edward rose to his feet and crossed the room. "Thanks, Mr. Jefferies. We have it from here."

"Oh, sure. Just let me know if I can help in any way," Jefferies eagerly replied.

"Will do." Edward's words were quick and to the point as he closed the door.

"We're expecting two agents from Seattle. TAT said they should be here shortly. Go tell the front desk to send them in here." Jasper's commands came without looking up from his computer. He was determined to get the alert for James' car out to the authorities.

As Edward hustled to the desk, he saw two men approaching the lobby. Their thoughts revealed that they were the agents sent to help them with the investigation. He walked up to them and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Agent Cullen. You two must be Yorkie and Clearwater." Edward searched their minds for confirmation.

The taller man of the two spoke. "Yes, we are. I'm Agent Yorkie. It's nice to meet you, Cullen. Just wish it was under better circumstances. Where's Whitlock?"

"He's in the conference room the hotel is letting us use. Here, follow me." Edward pointed the way as the agents trailed behind him.

"Understand that Whitlock is the lead for this investigation. Is that right?" Yorkie questioned Edward, wanting to make sure he knew who was in charge.

"Yes, I'm too worked up to think straight right now. So it's Whitlock at the helm." Edward opened the conference door for agents as they passed through the threshold. "Also, Agent Swan and I have grown close over the last couple of weeks. The case is a little too personal to me."

"Wow. So you and Agent Swan, huh?" This time Clearwater spoke and Edward didn't like where this agent's thoughts were going. "Denali emailed us a photo of her. She's quite the dish."

As Clearwater finished his spoken comment, his unspoken thoughts assaulted Edward. _And damn I bet she's quite a sweet one too. _

"Sweet doesn't even come close to describing her." Edward retorted and balled up his fists as he moved closer to Clearwater.

Jasper sensed the tension and quickly moved to diffuse the mood in the room. "I'm Agent Whitlock, or Jazz as Cullen calls me. Glad you are here. You'll need to excuse my friend. Agent Swan's kidnapping has him a bit on edge."

"No problem. I'm sorry if I offended you man." Clearwater's apology sounded contrite. "We'll do everything we can to bring her back safely. Okay?"

"Sure. Finding Bella must be our focus. Like Jazz said, I'm a little edgy." Edward looked to Jasper and an unspoken thank you passed between them.

"Why don't we all take a seat around the table and discuss where we stand at the moment."

After gathering around the table, Jasper shared with the other that the all points bulletin was issued for James' car. He assured them all local and state officials would be on the look out for the car. Since James had dealings in Los Angeles, Jasper believed he would most likely return there. His plans for Bella were still unclear, but Jasper believed he most likely wanted to sell her to the human traffickers.

A beautiful woman such as Bella would bring James a pretty penny. Jasper thought James knew nothing of her virginal status. He knew a virgin would be almost priceless to the right buyer. Little did he know that James had listened to their conversation in the car as they left the Volturi's estate.

"Next we need to move to the Forks police station and plan the raid on the Volturis estate. They are more familiar with the area and can support us with back-up too."

Yorkie looked over the papers that Jasper pushed in front of him. They contained pictures of the Volturi family. "So these are the Volturi's. We've monitored their movements from Seattle. They've been a slippery bunch to nail down."

"Well, they messed up big this time. Let's gather up the computer equipment and head over to the station." Jasper started unplugging and dismantling all their gear. "Oh and Cullen, we were able to dispatch a copter from the Coast Guard."

"Wow, that was fast. Where are they flying from?" Edward asked.

"Port Angeles. They might even beat us to the station. There's a landing pad for them there." Jasper smiled reassuringly at Edward. He still felt confident that James' number was up. It was just a matter of time.

"Why don't I go with Yorkie and Clearwater to the station and you drive the sports car. I'll get them up to speed on the Volturi's."

"Sounds good," Edward answered as they all left the room.

Jasper wanted to speak privately to Edward before they departed. He turned to Yorkie and Clearwater before pulling Edward aside in the lobby. "Hey, you two wait for me outside. I need to have a word with Cullen." The agents nodded in agreement and made their way to the glass front doors.

"Here's the deal. I don't want you coming with us when we raid the Volturi compound. But I do want you going with the copter pilot and helping him canvas the area." Jasper watched Edward's brows tighten in frustration.

Edward reluctantly agreed with Jasper. "I feel like a powder keg just waiting to ignite. If I'm around the Volturis, I'm not sure what I'd do."

"Exactly, I'm afraid it might get ugly and compromise the investigation." Jasper was thankful that Edward complied. "We need to keep cool heads for Bella's sake."

"You're right." Edward sighed, letting out a deep breath.

"Get the keys from the valet and meet us outside." Jasper left Edward to find the other agents.

After getting the keys, Edward hurried to the parking lot. His shiny toy was parked close to the front circle, sparkling in the sunlight. As he sat behind the wheel, he felt none of the excitement that he'd experienced before. With Bella missing, the thrill just wasn't there.

The radio rang out from the speakers. The valet had turned up the volume and changed the station, but Edward kept the song on. He'd never heard it before, but the haunting melody matched his mood. The words of the chorus were sung over and over again and cut him to the quick.

_I've gained the world then lost my soul  
Maybe it's cause I'm getting old  
All the people that I know  
Have gained the world then lost their souls_

The words closely reflected his life. He'd gained the world. He had looks, position, and wealth. A dangerous and damning trifecta. But he was missing something important and was finally able to admit it. All his pride was gone. He needed love. Bella's love.

What he did next surprised him, but there was only one voice that he wanted to hear at the moment besides Bella's.

"Hello," a woman sweetly answered after a couple of rings.

"Mom, it's Edward." After weeks of avoiding her calls, he waited for a sharp rebuke from her but it didn't come.

"Edward? Oh son, I've missed you so much and have been hoping you'd find a minute to call me. I know how busy you get."

Edward cringed. He wished that his mother had lashed out at him. Her kindness stung even more.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I should've called you a long time ago."

"It's okay. How are you? You sound a little down. Not your usual, 'I-can-take-on-the-world' self." Esme knew her son. He might be able to read minds, but there were very few things he could hide from her.

"Actually there's been a lot going on in my life. I only have a few minutes to talk, but I wanted you to know, um, how things are."

"Go on, sweetie. I'm listening."

"Well, a couple of weeks ago I met this girl. Her name is Bella. She's beautiful, Mom. Really beautiful and I like her, a lot actually. I think you'd like her too." Edward paused as his voice faltered and his eyes filled with something that he couldn't remember experiencing before. Hot, angry tears.

"I'm thrilled that you've met someone. I've worried about you for years. I've even had my ladies group at church praying for you. Your father and I just want you to be happy."

After wiping away his tears and clearing his throat Edward composed himself enough to speak. "Ladies have been praying for me?"

"Most certainly. We all have sons in their twenties living like Peter Pan. It's a prayer-slash-support group."

The thought of this group made Edward laugh. "Mom, you never cease to amaze me. I think this group would approve of Bella though. She's everything I'm not."

"Son, you're a good man. Deep down inside, I know that you are." Esme's words gave Edward a little faith.

"I hope you're right, Mom." Edward paused as he had one request for Esme. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you call the Peter Pan ladies and ask them to pray? Bella's a fellow agent and has gone missing. I can't share the details, but it was by force and I'm scared, Mom. Really scared. I just found her…"

Esme listened as she heard her son's quiet sobs. It was a sound that no mother ever wanted to hear. Her own tears began to join with his.

"Oh Edward, you're in love with this woman, aren't you?"

'Yes," he whispered.

* * *

******A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**  


**Morcheeba, "Gained the World." Lyrics. _Dive Deep._ Echo, 2008.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Contains a low-level violent scene.**

**Handcuffed**

2 oz Southern Comfort® peach liqueur  
4 dashes sweet vermouth  
3/4 oz lime juice

Pour all ingredients into a cocktail shaker half-filled with ice cubes. Shake well, strain into an old-fashioned glass, and serve.

_**A quick reminder of where we last left Bella and James.**_

James had exited Highway 5 in Oregon as he headed south toward San Diego. He wanted to stop and check on Bella, who was hidden in the trunk, and get a little oral pleasure from her. Once off the highway, he found an old dirt road, parked his black sedan and carried her into the surrounding bushes. Her hands, feet, and mouth are still bound by tuck tape.

* * *

Deputy Embry Call began his workday as usual. At precisely 7:30 a.m., he kissed the cheek of his not fully awake wife, walked down the hallway and took his pistol from its locked gun safe. Buckled into his black and white cruiser, he proceeded to the local diner for coffee and breakfast. Both were on the house. The owners appreciated his presence and provided his meal at no charge to show their appreciation. It gave them a sense of security and a calm start to their day.

Embry numbly strolled through his morning routine. Often he drove to the diner and arrived puzzled as to how he ended up there. It was as if his brain worked on rote memory, a dangerous place for a cop's mind. He tried to convince himself that it was due to the early morning hours, but deep down he knew what was missing. The thrill.

Before moving his family to the small town of Aurora, Oregon, he'd patrolled the rough streets and seedy neighborhoods of Los Angeles. The bad part of the city had teeth and a toughness not found in this sleepy hamlet. The calls he responded to in Los Angeles were intense and often laced with danger. Adrenaline would pump through his veins as he faced the unknown, and he loved every fucking minute of it. The rush had become an addiction, and a year later he was still not fully detoxified from its effects.

_God what I wouldn't give for a chase, or a face off with a real criminal. None of this cat up a tree shit._

The boredom was slowly killing him, but his wife, Maria, preferred his slow death over a swift one from the hands of an angry gang member or an estranged spouse high on crack. Either way, he couldn't win and he made the decision that he loved Maria more than the pursuit and conquer, but just barely.

After finishing his morning meal and discussing the weather with the owner of the diner, he left for the station. His twelve-hour shift began at nine and he was never late. He might not have been there mentally, but his body walked through the door on time regardless.

As his cruiser headed toward the police headquarters tucked neatly under the town's water tower, a bulletin came in from his dispatcher.

"10-39 car 15." Trying to identify Embry's location, the dispatcher called for his response.

"10-4. Car 15 is 10-19," Embry answered, signaling that he would be arriving at the station soon.

"Issuing a statewide 11-99. A federal 207 in progress. The suspect's vehicle is a late model Chrysler 300. Black. California license number 2GAT578. Proceed as a Code 2. Subject is believed to be armed and dangerous."

"10-4, five minutes to station."

He felt it instantly. The rush as his heartbeat speed up. The excitement caused his hands to perspire and shake slightly in anticipation. In his mind, he rehashed his dispatcher's words.

_Damn, it's a federal agent kidnapping. FBI or DEA probably. Some stupid fucker has taken a Fed by force. Can't wait to learn more. _Suddenly anxious to find out more details about the incident, Embry pushed down on the gas pedal, rushing to reach the station.

Aurora was a quant little village located five miles off Highway 5 between Portland and Salem, and normally immune to the evils he'd found in Los Angeles. The daily traffic consisted of middle-aged woman coming to partake in the infamous antique shopping. The streets were dotted with dusty shops filled with treasures from years past and numerous lunch spots. To Embry the place was boring as hell, but this morning his blood was pulsing in his veins as he entered the station and proceeded to the dispatcher's desk.

"Morning, Monica," he announced gruffly as he moved toward her.

"Morning, Embry," she said with a smile. _She's always so damn chipper in the morning, _he thought.

"So what have we got with that federal 207? I'm assuming that an agent was kidnapped."

"Yes, an undercover FBI agent was taken from her hotel room in Forks, WA around five a.m. this morning. Pretty scary stuff. The Feds believe the suspect is headed toward the San Diego area. He has connections there. Human trafficking ones. But nothing has been confirmed yet." Monica's face was troubled as she handed Embry the printed details surrounding Bella's kidnapping and continued. "To make matters worse, the FBI agent is a woman, Isabella Swan."

"Really? And she was taken four hours ago then. It would take around five and a half hours to get to this area from Forks, minus any morning commute traffic in the Portland." He speculated.

"The FBI wants all small airports patrolled in the event that the suspect decides to take Agent Swan out via air." She relayed.

"Okay, I'll head over to the airport. Can't imagine anyone using our rundown landing strip for a getaway, but I guess I'll just patrol the loop around the airport." Embry outlined his plan and headed back out the same door he had entered only ten minutes earlier. Only now he had a mission, or at least imagined that he did.

After almost two hours of mindlessly driving the roads surrounding Aurora State Airport, Embry headed south on Hubbard Road and began his trek back to town. He had hoped for some excitement, but yet it seemed to pass him by... again. His disappointment was evident when he spoke with Monica.

"Car 15. Heading back in." He spoke with a definite tone of bitterness and defeat, as he once again had to accept his life as a police officer in name only.

"10-4." She responded.

_Fuck it. Why do I even carry a gun? I'm more likely to shoot myself in the foot then actually use it in the line of duty. _He mused.

As Embry was nearing the Watson's property, he noticed the dirt road that led to their rustic cabin. He was friends with the family and spent countless Saturday afternoons casting his in fishing line into their full stocked pond. The Saturday night dinners that followed were always delicious. Maria had an old family fish fry seasoning like tasted like nothing he'd ever had.

But something in the distance caught his eye. Approximately thirty yards away, he spied a black sedan parked over to the side and practically in the gravel ditch.

Grabbing the paper with the details of the kidnapper's car, his heart began to race when he re-read the word,_ black_. And with that one little word, Embry was in battle mode.

_**ooo**_

Bracing herself as James brought the knife to her face, Bella froze as she felt the cold stainless steel sliding across her cheeks. But no pain followed. He sliced the duct tape and peeled it away from her mouth. She considered screaming, but chose to play the compliant victim in hopes that she could catch him off guard in a less defensive moment, because she now had a weapon. Her teeth.

"You remain as quiet as a lamb. A little virgin lamb."

"Virgin?" Bella whispered as she spoke the first words since her good night wishes to Edward.

"You're surprised that I know." James expressed his amusement in revealing Bella's secrets. "That's why you're here with me. You're my golden ticket."

"What do you mean?" Bella was at a loss. She had no idea how James knew that she was a virgin, or what he had planned for her. Confusion and a low riding fear battled within her. She wanted answers, but tried to stay coherent and focused, waiting for an opportunity.

"Again, your friends are to blame. Mr. Ferrari and the Cowboy were talking about your lack of sexual experience after you left with the Volturi kid." Mockingly, James continued. "They were worried about your precious _virtue_."

"But how did they know?" Bella voiced her question without thinking, instantly regretting it. James slyly smiled at her. She had unwittingly confirmed James's suspicion.

"So I _was _right." Throwing his knife to the ground, James moved closer to Bella and began unzipping his jeans. "Well at least parts of you, the most important parts, will still be a virgin when I deliver you."

Bella understood now why he cut the tape from her mouth. Glancing quickly at the knife and tape on the ground, Bella knew her escape or doom were mere seconds away.

She watched him fumbling with his zipper. His hands seemed to shake with excitement. Bella's stomach turned as she noticed the devious smile on lips. She needed to act _now_.

With all the force she could muster, Bella pushed her bound and kneeling body forward, hitting James directly where his hands were attending his pants. Her defensive move totally caught him off guard as he fell back on his ass with his pants pooling at his knees.

Laying on the ground and trying to move from James' prostrate form, Bella scrambled toward the knife laying just a foot away. But James came to his senses too quickly and grabbed her by her bound arm, pulling her back at him.

"You mother fucking bitch." James shouted at Bella. Tightening his grip, he picked her up and spun her body to face him. "I'll fucking show you who's the boss around here."

His hand rose high above her head and from the wild look in his eyes, Bella knew that his hand was destined for her face. She had no defense to stop his attack as his size and her immobility worked in James' favor. Tensing her face and shoulders, she closed her eyes and prepared for his strike. But a loud boom rang out before he slapped her. Bella flashed her eyes open to see James slumped before her and yelling out.

"Owwww" he wailed.

Before she could fully understand what had transpired in front of her. A police officer ran toward them shouting, his large hands gripping a handgun pointed at James.

"_Don't move, fucker,"_ he yelled. His knees made contact with James's back, pressing him hard into the ground. The officer quickly handcuffed him and turned to face a wide-eyed Bella.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The officer inquired as he knelt by her side, forgetting about the screaming and restrained James. Bella looked at the officer and then back to James who was writhing in pain with his pants still down. Finally she saw the reason for his wails. He'd been shot in the ass, on the left cheek as his underwear oozed dark red blood. She watched as the stain widen across his dingy white boxers.

Embry was worried that the agent was in shock. Her eyes appeared numb to her surroundings as if in a daze. He had to free her and get her circulation flowing normally again. Using James' box cutter lying next to Bella, he began to slice and shred the duct tape, finally releasing her from the sticky bindings. To assist the blood flow, he massaged her wrists and ankles while urging her to stretch her limbs and move her feet before attempting to stand.

"I'm Deputy Embry Call. I take it that you're Agent Swan and this fucker is James Hunter." Embry's hatred for James was apparent.

"Yes, I'm Agent Swan." She swallowed hard before continuing, holding back her emotions. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me…" Her words ended and Embry embraced her, hoping to sooth her nerves. She felt so cold to him and once again he was worried that she was in shock.

"I'm going to walk you over to my car and get you a blanket while I call for an ambulance. I don't think Mr. Hunter is going anywhere at the moment."

Walking back to the moaning James, Embry called his station. "Monica, suspect is 10-33 and we need an ambulance, make that two. Suspect was shot in the, uh, gluteus maximus. Agent Swan presents symptoms of shock. Notify the FBI that the suspect was caught with his pants down – literally – preparing to attack the agent."

"10-4 Embry. I just can't believe it. In our own backyard. How's the agent? Are you sure she's okay?" Monica asked.

"I think she'll be fine. She's trained for stuff like this, but she looks awful young to me. Can't be over twenty-five. 10-4"

Ending the transmission, Embry stood above James. He wondered what motivated a piece of shit like him. How someone could become so heartless. Placing his black leather boot under James' ribs, Embry rolled him over on his back, almost enjoying the pain etched across his face.

"Well, looks like your days of crime are over. Do you know what the penalty is for kidnapping a federal agent?" Embry smiled as he thought of James' prison sentence. He'd likely die in jail, an old man.

James was wracked in pain and moving to get his backside off the dirt. But when he heard the words "federal agent,' he stilled, stone cold. Confused he asked, "What the fuck do you mean 'federal agent?'"

"Oh that's right, Agent Swan was working undercover. I guess today's just your lucky day. You hit the jackpot for stupid criminals. I'd say lock the door and throw away the key." Embry laughed and picked up the duct tape a few feet away.

Unwrapping the tacky end of the tape, he lengthened a strip. "Well, I guess I'd better make sure you're secure. Can't let a wanted man get away on my watch. Not about to happen." Embry wrapped the tape around James' ankles and read him his rights. Justice served, for now.

As he jogged back to Bella, he felt his body coming down off the adrenaline high. _Fuck how I've missed this feeling. It's like nothing else. _He lamented.

He locked eyes with Bella as he approached his cruiser, and thought she appeared more alert, but still needed medical attention. As he opened the door to check on her, he heard wailing sirens in the background.

Help had arrived.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 21**

**LTV**

**Adios Motherf*cker**

1 oz gin  
1 oz light rum  
4/5 oz tequila  
1 oz vodka  
1 1/2 oz Blue Curacao liqueur  
2 oz sweet and sour mix  
1 oz Sprite® soda

Shake alcohol, then add sprite on top. Serve on the rocks.

_**Points to remember from previous chapters.**_

Edward followed Jasper and Agent Clearwater to the Forks' police station. Due to Edward's personal feelings for Bella, he was given a limit role in her rescue.

En route to the station, Edward called his mother, Esme. While speaking with her, he shed a few tears and confused his love for Bella.

Alice escaped from the Volturi's estate and ran for cover in the woods.

* * *

**.**

Looking in the rearview mirror, Edward inspected his face. It didn't betray the tears he'd shed while talking with Esme, but his eyes were another story. He rubbed away the wetness under them but their angry redness betrayed him.

_Allergies, that's my excuse_. He thought with the thick foliage around Forks he'd surely be believed. Fooling Jasper was another story though. _Fuck,_ _Jazz knows me better than I know myself. One look at me..._

Edward pulled his car next to FBI agent Clearwater's, sedan. He watched as Jasper and Clearwater walked across the dusty gravel to the front of the station. Jasper turned and stopped to wait for Edward, signaling Clearwater to walk on ahead. Keeping his head down and avoiding direct eye contact, Edward approached Jasper.

"Hey, Cullen. You doing okay?" Jasper asked, concerned and genuinely worried for his friend. He noticed that Edward didn't have his normal confident swagger.

"I'm okay." Edward's answer was abrupt and spoken almost as a whisper.

"Something tells me that you're struggling. Look at me." Jasper demanded, but Edward kept his face to the ground not wanting to expose his emotions. "I. Said. Look at me."

Edward shook his head in refusal. "I said I'm fine. Can you please drop it?" His tone reflected his frustration at Jasper's continued demands.

Jasper gave Edward's shoulder a quick, startling shove and immediately Edward looked up at him in anger and confusion. "What the…?" After looking at Jasper's smile, Edward knew his friend had gotten the reaction he wanted. "Alright. Happy now?"

"You really are an asshole sometimes. So what if you're upset." Sighing, Jasper continued with his voice softer, less accusing. "You care a lot for Bella and that fact doesn't mean you're weak. It means you've moved beyond being completely absorbed with yourself."

"Maybe I was better off not caring." Edward began to feel a lump forming in his throat. He took a deep breath hoping to suppress it. "What I feel now, it's more than concern. It's a…um," Edward stopped mid-sentence unable to find the right words.

"Let me guess." Jasper moved to Edward's right side and placed his left hand on his friend's drooping shoulder as they started walking towards the station's entrance. "You're feeling desperate and helpless. Totally new territory for you, man."

Edward looked at Jasper's expression and was comforted to see understanding in his eyes. "Those words sum me up. I've never felt so helpless. I'm beginning to wonder if I ever felt _anything_ before meeting Bella."

"You _felt_ a lot of things, but they centered around your dick, not your heart. You're experiencing your first case of heartache." Jasper knew the knife was dug deep and cutting his friend to the quick.

As they walked through the station's front door, Jasper tried to get Edward focused on the task of rescuing Bella. "Let's get in there and work on finding her. James can't get too far, and besides he has no idea she's a Fed and what the FBI will employ to find her. My bet is he'll do something stupid and give himself away."

Once inside the station, the agents were assigned different tasks in the Code Purple. Edward was going to help with the aerial search, accompanying the Coast Guard's helicopter as it scoured the area.

As Edward drove the short distance to the Forks Airport, he spoke with the Coast Guard copter co- pilot dispatched from Port Angeles. Edward suggested they search the roads south of Forks on Interstate 5. The lodge's security cameras revealed that James pulled out of their parking lot heading south, and it made sense that he would travel in that direction even though the Canadian border was closer. He was a Southern California native and all his trafficking connections were located there.

Pacing outside the trailer serving as the little airport's office, Edward received a call from the co-pilot. "Cullen," he answered.

"Agent Cullen, we'll be putting her down in about two minutes," the co-pilot responded.

"I'm ready," Edward replied. Faintly, he heard the sound of the approaching copter in the distance. His hands began to sweat, as so much was riding on their every move. He decided to check in with Jasper one more time before leaving the area.

"Hey man. You still on the ground?" Jasper questioned.

"Not for long, just a minute or two. What's your status?"

"Heading to Volturi's now. Aro gave me permission to come through the gates. I think I woke him up, since it's so damn early. He didn't seem to have his senses together yet, probably a good thing," Jasper speculated.

"Call me afterward with an update. And please let me know the second you hear anything about Bella." Edward's desperation was apparent in his plea.

"First call, buddy," Jasper answered reassuringly.

"Thanks. The copter's landing. Talk to you later and be careful."

"Always am." Jasper smiled, knowing the Edward who left D.C. a few short days ago would be returning a different and better man. This fact made him more determined to do what he could to find the woman responsible for Edward's transformation.

_**o.o.o**_

_Nothing, fucking nothing yet. How hard is it to find a black Chrysler 300?_ Edward mulled the possibilities over in his mind. Maybe James headed north after all. Or he'd stopped to change vehicles along the way, leaving them searching in vain. His palms started to perspire on that last thought. Bella's rescue seemed further away from him, elusive.

As the copter neared Portland, Jasper called Edward with news on the Volturi raid. Needless to say, surprise had worked in their favor. Even when Jasper pointed a gun at Aro and Natalia, the reality of their troubles didn't sink into their thick skulls. They weren't even aware that James had left earlier, let alone kidnapped an FBI agent.

Seattle's FBI bureau flew in its forensic team and had begun scouring the premises, gathering up paperwork and computers. After an exhaustive search of the grounds, an agent with the help of his canine unit, made an unsettling discovery. A young Asian woman was found huddled in the bushes. Cold and dirty from being in the woods, Jasper believed she was a victim of James' human trafficking from Thailand.

The last conversation he'd had with Jasper was nearly two hours ago. Wound tight with his nerves frayed, Edward held up the Coast Guard's surveillance binoculars and looked down at the winding highway. They were given carte blanche clearance to fly through the heart of Portland. All other low altitude aircraft flights were suspended by order of the Feds. Their copter was sailing alone in the sky, searching for an elusive suspect.

"Agent Cullen, we need to put her down and refuel. I'd say the estimated flight time left is twenty minutes." The pilot pointed to the low fuel gage in front of him.

"We're south of Portland now, so where are you planning on refueling?" Edward glanced between the pilot and co-pilot quickly before he returned to scan the traffic on Interstate 5 below them.

"Looks like the closest airfield with copter fuel is Aurora State Airport." The co-pilot radioed the airport, announcing their arrival and getting clearance for landing.

After landing, the pilot encouraged Edward to get out and stretch his legs, use the john, and see if he could scrounge up some coffee for them inside the small airport office. At least it was an actual building as opposed to the Forks' airport trailer.

While carefully carrying three cups of donated coffee back to the copter, Edward heard his cell phone ringing and recognized the ring tone immediately.

"Fuck, that's Jazz." He almost threw the cups to the ground so he could answer the call, but yelled at the pilot. "Hey, come get your coffee or watch it mix with the dirt on the ground."

"Got it." The pilot grabbed two of the cups from Edward's hands and watched as Edward pulled his cell phone out to return Jasper's call.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?"

"Edward, they've found her. She's safe and on her way to a hospital to get checked out. But it seems that she's fine, a little shook up, but fine." Jasper's voice was filled with enthusiasm.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Edward raised his eyes to the sky in a silent prayer of thanks as he felt his whole body relax from the tension of the last three hours. It almost made him fall to his knees.

"Relax, Edward. According to the relayed message, she's unharmed. They found here in some little town called Aurora. It's right off Interstate 5. And…" Jasper was interrupted before he could finish.

"No fucking way, that's where we just put the copter down for refueling." Edward held the phone away from his ears, calling out to the pilot.

"Hold up on the take off plans. Agent Swan's been found here in Aurora." He yelled at the pilot, who was climbing through the copter's open door.

"No problem, Agent Cullen. Glad they found her. She's okay?" Smiling back at Edward, the pilot lowered himself back onto the ground.

Edward gave the pilot a thumbs up after tossing his styrofoam cup to the ground. Coffee was the furthest thing on his mind. He wanted details, specifics on Bella and the son-of-a-bitch that had kidnapped her.

"Fill me in, Jasper. What hospital did they take her to? Here in Aurora?" Edward paced beside the copter and ran his hand through his hair, trying desperately to channel his eagerness to get to Bella. He couldn't believe his luck but smiled knowing that he should call Esme after he finished with Jasper. There were some ladies back in Chicago that deserved a big thank you.

"She's been taken to a hospital on the west side of Interstate 5. Just a few miles from you. A place called Newberg. Hold on, I'm going to call the officer who rescued her. See if he can pick you up at the airport." Jasper searched over the paper in front of him and located the number for Deputy Call.

"Great, I'll hold." Edward couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. He was pretty sure that the pilots were starting to suspect his interest with Agent Swan went beyond professional, but he didn't really give a fuck.

She was safe and sound, and his fingers itched to feel her again. He closed his eyes at the thought of touching her soft skin and running his fingers through her silky hair. A strange ache formed in his chest. It wasn't a pain, but more like a longing that needed filling. He knew the feeling would only cease after he had Bella in his arms.

"Cullen, you there?" Jasper interrupted his thoughts.

"Yep, I'm here." Edward quipped.

"Deputy Embry Call is on his way to the airport. He's the officer who rescued Bella and took James into custody. He'll give you all the specifics, okay?"

"Sounds great. And thanks Jasper." Edward paused. "For everything."

"Hey, you know I'll always be here for you, buddy. Now go see your girl. I have a feeling you've got a lot to tell her, perhaps a little confessing too."

Edward knew what Jasper was referring to and cringed at the thought. He had put off telling Bella about his mind reading abilities. Chances had come and gone, but basically he'd chickened out each time. His mouth just couldn't form the right words. And the longer he went without telling her the truth, the more he knew she would be upset with him.

_What a fool. I should've told her right after we met and started our assignment. Her thoughts were safe from me, so it wouldn't have made a big difference. Now it's gonna be a rough conversation._

Turning toward the sound of an approaching car, Edward watched as an Aurora police cruiser parked at the airport's small office building. As the officer opened his door, Edward ran to meet him.

"Hey, I'm Agent Cullen." Edward, breathing heavily from his jog to the cruiser, pulled out his FBI badge and handed it to Embry.

"Deputy Call. Embry Call. Glad to meet you, Agent Cullen. I think there's a beautiful lady waiting to see you." Embry's smile and words caught Edward by surprise. "Hop in."

Both of them climbed into the cruiser and buckled up. Edward liked Embry immediately. As he read Embry's thoughts it was clear to him that he was a good man, intuitive too. Somehow he'd figured out from Bella that she and Edward had developed a personal relationship.

"So, you know that Bella and I were working on assignment in Forks, Washington."

"I knew it was in Washington, but the Feds swarming the hospital haven't told me much. Other than James was a human trafficker that you were investigating." Embry took his eyes off the road and glanced Edward's way. "I'm assuming he had plans for Agent Swan."

"Bella, uh, I mean, Agent Swan was mostly likely his next victim." Edward cringed as he read Embry's thoughts of Bella bound and lying on the ground. "Tell me what happened. How did you find her? I really owe you. More than I can possibly say."

"Woke up and went to the station just like every morning around here. But the bulletin came in about Bella's abduction." Embry quickly turned his face and smiled at Edward. "We can drop the 'Agent' business. She told me about you two in a roundabout way."

"Really?" Edward's heart warmed on hearing Embry's words.

"Yes, as we waited for the ambulances to approach, I asked her how she was doing and if he'd hurt her in any way?" Embry paused, remembering Bella's eyes tearing up as they looked up at him. "'I'm fine,' she told me, 'but I'll be better when Edward gets here.'"

Edward saw Bella through Embry's thoughts. She was as white as a ghost with tears flowing down her pale cheeks. His heart shattered and he closed his eyes as they filled with tears of his own.

"Yeah. I thought so." Embry quietly laughed after seeing Edward's state. "You've got it bad too."

Edward wiped his eyes, embarrassed that he let another law enforcement agent see him in such a state. _Damn I've gotta pull my shit together now._

"Allergies," Edward implied. "So give me the rundown of what happened."

Finally, Embry told him the story behind Bella's rescue. Explaining how he first saw the car as he drove past the dirt road close to the airport. Embry hesitated before he described the scenario between Bella and James. He wondered how Edward would take the fact that James was shot before he could sexually assault her. Finding James as he pulled down his pants with Bella kneeling in front of him made James' next move pretty apparent. He was seconds away from forcing Bella to perform oral sex.

But Edward didn't need to wait for Embry's words. His blood boiled as he read Embry's thoughts. It was all he could do to keep from blurting out that he'd wished Embry had blown the fucker's brains out. Doing so could've exposed his mind reading skills, so he painfully bit his lip and cursed under his breath.

"As I quietly approached the empty sedan, I overheard James speaking to Bella in the bushes nearby. It was pretty easy to see what he had planned for her." Embry stopped and looked to Edward, surprised that he appeared to be already seething in anger. "But she wasn't going to let him have his way without a fight. As he was pulling down his pants, she pushed him with her head. Her hands and feet were bound, but that didn't stop her."

"That mother fucker." Edward paused to reign in his emotions. "Like I said, I owe you…everything for what you did today."

"I'm glad I was there. It was a matter of luck, I guess." Embry wondered if a little divine intervention was involved too. "The fucker was pissed after she pulled that move on him. He looked like he was out for blood. I was in back of James, trying to stay out of his line of sight, but I knew that I had to act before he picked up his knife. He'd thrown it down on the ground."

"So you shot his ass," Edward stated.

"Now he can face what's ahead of him. And believe me, his ass will be feeling more pain in prison." Embry chuckled.

"I hope you're right. He deserves nothing but the worst." Edward joined with Embry's laughter.

The two men were quiet the rest of the way to the hospital. Embry's mind was busy and Edward had no shame as he read every single one of his thoughts. By the time they arrived at Providence Medical Center, Edward knew the ins and outs of Bella's rescue that Embry had left out of their conversation. He also learned Embry found her very attractive, but decided to give Embry a break. After all, he had rescued her.

After driving through the hospital's roadside entrance, Embry scanned the usually sparse lot. It was filled with police cars and unmarked FBI sedans. He eased the cruiser into an open parking space as his eye caught Edward anxiously reaching for the door. He smiled knowing that this man was more than slightly attracted to the beautiful agent inside.

"In a hurry?" Embry teased with a smirk.

"What gives you that idea?" Edward said, smiling.

"Wait a minute and I'll take you to her room. Otherwise you'll have to make your way through a maze of agents."

"Sounds great. I can avoid the standard introduction shit. Did she seem okay when you left to come get me?" Edward inquired.

"She was okay, but I think she'll be glad to see you. The doctors will probably release her soon, especially since you're here."

The two men walked through the revolving glass doors of the medical center and came face to face with what looked like nothing short of a military take over.

"Jeez, I think they called in every agent on the northwestern seaboard," Embry kidded.

Edward laughed too, noting the obvious overkill of Feds lurking throughout the corridors. "Hey, we don't mess around when a Fed's abducted. It's a total call to arms."

"I guess not. Follow me. Her room's down this hall." Embry gestured to the left with his arm.

Embry escorted Edward past the receptionist and stopped at a busy nurses' station. Edward noticed armed guards standing at attention outside a room down the hall from them. Instinctively, he knew who was behind the door without having to ask. They were guarding James. It took all his strength to keep from running toward his room and beating the shit out of him.

"Hey Ann, this is Agent Cullen." Embry stopped to introduce Edward to a nurse behind the station's counter. "He was on assignment with Agent Swan in Washington. I'm going to take him to her room, okay?"

"I'd give her a few minutes. I was just in her room and she was in the shower." Ann smiled up at Edward. She had never seen such a striking man. His copper hair and green eyes were such a unique combination. She glanced at his ring finger and saw that he wasn't wearing a wedding band. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No ma'am. I'm fine, but thanks." Edward responded, quickly wanting to leave upon hearing her thoughts.

If Edward had to wait to see Bella, he knew exactly where he was going to spend his time waiting. In James' room. "Deputy Call, I'm heading in to question James. You want to come with me?"

"You bet. Wouldn't miss this for the world." Embry shuffled after Edward.

Approaching the door, Edward pulled out his FBI badge for clearance. "Agent Cullen, FBI."

An officer took his badge and gave it back after close inspection. Edward found the guard's thoughts amusing. _He's that hotshot FBI guy with the pussymobile. Lucky fucker._

"So what's the suspect's condition?" Edward inquired.

"Blabbering baby about the pain. My kid's had worse from a fall off his damn tricycle. But he's uncooperative when we've asked for details. Refusing to talk, they're getting a federal public defender for him now."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'll get something out of him." Edward patted the guard's shoulder and opened the door with Embry following close behind.

After acknowledging the agents in the room, Edward's jaw tightened as he took in the scum of a man in front of him. James' thoughts hit him hard, startling him with their evil callousness. Colder than ice, his heart was solid stone, but Edward had a chisel that could hopefully break through it-his mind reading.

"So James," Edward spoke as he moved toward the hospital bed. "I'm Agent Cullen. Perhaps you remember seeing me last night? At the Volturi's?"

_Oh fuck, he's an agent too. Motherfucking, piece of shit. _

"Yes, you did see me didn't you?" Edward continued with his questioning and James looked confused, wondering how his answers were so apparent. He decided to set his face to 'stone cold.'

_What does this bastard want from me anyway? He's got that cock-teasing virgin back?_

Edward rushed at James which brought Embry and the FBI agents already in the room closer to the bed, unsure of what Edward had planned. Reaching for his chest, Edward grabbed the fabric of James' gown and bunched it in his two hands as he pulled James closer.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Edward asked. "How the fuck did you know she was a virgin? That's why you kidnapped her isn't it?"

James laughed wickedly in Edward's face failing to realize that his thoughts had just been read. _Oh, Mr. High and Mighty's all pissed now. She's his hot button. Probably worried that I fucked her before he had a chance. It's his and that cowboy's fault. Fuckers had no idea I bugged their car. _

Edward released James in shock as he heard his thoughts, realizing his own casual talk of Bella's sexual status had led to her abduction. A queasy feeling hit him in the gut as he backed away from James. Embry cautiously walked to Edward's side. Something had transpired between the two men, but Embry was at a loss to know what the hell happened. After all, Edward had just asked question and James responded by only answering them with an eerie laugh.

"Man, you all right?" Embry placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, showing his support.

Turning to look at Embry, Edward confessed. "I did this to her. It was my fault and what if something had happened to her? What if he succeeded in selling her to the highest bidder?"

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Embry didn't see how Edward's words made any sense.

"Take me to her room, _now_." Edward spoke anxiously, and then he muttered one simple word. "Please?"

"Sure, follow me." Embry led Edward toward the door.

But Edward turned back toward James one last time before he left the room. "Have you ever heard of the Lindbergh Law?"

James' eyes showed no expression as his icy stare met Edward. He was already concocting a plan to exchange information on the Volturi's for a plea. However, Edward wanted him to have no delusions about his fate.

"What you've done today… kidnapping a federal agent, injecting her with a potentially deadly sedative, and attempting to sexual assault her, well you've committed a capital offense, fucker." This time Edward laughed as a flicker of fear flashed in James' eyes before he once again retreated back within his cold shell of indifference. "Yah, it's turn the key and lock your sorry ass away time."

After speaking, Edward spun around quickly to see Embry smiling at the door, waiting for him. "He has no idea how much trouble he's in, does he?" Embry asked.

"No idea, but he'll soon find out. I'll make sure of it." Edward followed Embry along the sterile hallway, stopping in front of a door across from the nurses' station.

"I have no doubt you will." Embry gestured to the door. "Well, this is it. Might wanna give her warning you're coming in."

Eager to see her, Edward skipped the warning as he slowly opened the door and quietly scooted inside. A curtain was drawn around her bed, but he saw her bare legs peeking out underneath it.

"Bella, it's me." His voice was faint, almost a whisper.

"Edward, is that you?" But Bella knew it was him. She felt that strange connection in the air, even with the curtain separating them. Knowing he only stood a few feet away made her heart race. "Give me second. I'm getting dressed."

Shivering, with her hair wet from the shower, she wrapped the towel tighter around her body and looked over the clothes one of the kind nurses found for her. Basic clothing. A pair of jeans, a deep blue cotton sweater, and a pair of panties and bra, if you could call them that. They reminded her of something her grandmother might've worn, and with that thought, she decided to go totally commando.

"Hurry, up in there. How long does it take to get dressed?" Edward paced around the edge of the curtain. His hands lingered on the drape, itching to pull it apart.

"Almost done." She stretched the truth a little bit. After opting out of the large knickers and parachute bra, she was still only clad in her only birthday suit and a thin standard cotton towel.

"Well, I can't wait much longer." Edward found the edge of the curtain's opening and peeked through, seeing Bella facing away from him. Her back curved as she bent over the bed and prepared to put on her jeans. Shiny drips of water ran down her back from loose strands of wet hair. His eyes lowered as he watched her long legs ease into the denim. He tried to look away, but she was a magnet, her skin was his 'true north.' He felt his body being pulled to hers.

A gasp, then a groan, escaped his mouth. He just couldn't keep silent after he saw a glimpse of her bare behind, peeking underneath the towel as Bella pulled the jeans up over her perfect little tush.

His gasp became hers as she turned to see him standing close to her. Their collective shock was mutual. But as Bella stared into Edward's eyes, she held onto her towel tightly with one hand, it was clear to one another what was reflecting in their eyes. And the emotion was mutual too. Longing, mixed with a little lust.

Walking the couple steps to her, Edward spoke from his heart. "Oh, Bella, baby. I can't even begin to tell you… I, um, was worried sick." He felt that once foreign but now familiar lump in his throat. His arms reached out and enveloped her. Bringing her flush against him, his head dropped down, placing kisses along the top of her head. The wetness was cool against his lips.

They were quiet. Holding onto each other. Grasping tightly. Gently rocking. Soothing touches and deep breaths brought a calm to their storm. The events of the day faded behind.

Holding him a little tighter, Bella looked up toward Edward's face. "This is what I dreamt of doing once again. Being in your arms again." Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Oh Bella." Edward bent toward her, his eyes on her lips pausing to see if she wanted him too. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head up bring her lips even closer. The movement was all he needed.

His first touch upon her lips was tentative, gentle, seeking her surrender. As he felt her relaxing in his arms, his kisses became wild, literally stealing her very breath. His pent up desire was unleashed. One hand pressed against her lower back and the other tangled in her hair. His lips left hers and kissed along her cheek stopping to whisper in her ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I need you?" Edward's questions were a petition seeking her permission.

"I want you too. I've never wanted any one like I want you. It's maddening."

Edward's lips caressed the skin behind her ear. He then trailed feather light kisses down her neck and along the bare skin of her shoulder.

"You taste divine," Edward muttered and continued kissing along the swell of her breast. As he lightly licked a drop of water from her chest, her breathing stilled. He looked into her eyes, thinking he'd pushed too far and would see fear. Instead he saw fire, hot and smoldering. Even after all she'd been through, Bella wanted and needed him too.

Straightening a little, he placed a hand on the towel wrapped around her chest. Slowly, allowing her time to protest, he pulled it away from her body; their eyes locked in a lover's gaze.

They both felt the towel drop at their feet. Exposed, his hands sought to touch her everywhere. Cupping the side of her breasts tenderly, Edwards's thumbs rubbed her nipples before he bent down to kiss them reverently. Skin to nipple, caused Bella to sound out the pleasure his touches brought to her. Lost, as his fingers skimmed and glided over her flesh, she no longer was holding herself up, her legs were completely bent and felt like liquid beneath her. Edward laid her down on the bed and for the first time moved far enough away from her to see the beauty of the woman in front of him.

Flushed cheeks, swollen lips fresh from being kissed. Round and full breasts, hard from his touch. But the look he saw in her brown eyes reflected something that drained and then filled him back up again. All he could do was smile down at her, knowing that he recognized something that had eluded him.

_To see love in someone else, you have to have it within yourself first._ Once again his mother's words were right.

Climbing onto the bed, his body resting atop hers, Edward moved her hair away from the side of her neck and was bringing his lips back where they longed to be, when the door of the room opened. Keenly aware of their compromising position on the bed and Bella's half-dressed state, the two scuttled off the bed quickly. Bella grabbed the sweater and threw it over her head.

"Ahem, excuse me." The nurse charitably made her presence known. "I need to go over a few things with Bella. The doctor has released her."

Bella pushed the curtain aside. The flush on her face, her swollen lips, and her wild wet hair gave away their lover's escapade.

Chuckling, the nurse brought some papers over to Bella. "The blood work came back all within normal ranges, whatever that man used to knock you out, passed through your system quickly and shouldn't cause serious side-effects. But you _should_ take it easy." The nurse stopped and eyed Bella and Edward then rolled her eyes. "But that advice is probably wasted breath. The only thing I need you to do is sign here. Then you're free to go. Any questions?"

"No, thanks. I appreciate everything." Bella thanked the nurse and signed the paperwork.

"Not a problem, dear." Leaning toward her, the nurse whispered. "But you might wanna fix your sweater. It's on backwards and inside out." The nurse winked at them both as she left the room.

"Could we be any more obvious?" Bella laughed.

"We could lock the door and camp out for a couple of hours." Edward waggled his brow, smirking at her.

As Bella started to take off her sweater, she motioned with her head for Edward to spin around, giving her privacy.

"Wait, I just had those lovely boobs in my hands." But he complied, realizing that the heat of the moment had passed.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Bella straightened her sweater and searched for the comb the nurse had given her earlier. Once she found it, she moved over to the vanity mirror.

Struggling to detangle her hair, she asked Edward a couple questions. "Did you see James yet? I was wondering if he said anything. Like why me?"

"Actually, I went to see him first. I arrived while you were in the shower." Edward confessed.

"He said the strangest things to me. He knew stuff about me. Private, personal things..." She paused. "So what did he say to you?"

Bella looked at Edward as she waited for his answer and saw a man conflicted. Now she was definitely puzzled. _He knows something, but what the hell could it be?_ She thought.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward held his head down and sat on the bed, preparing to confess… everything.

* * *

**A/N: ****We would liked to thank our Special Agents…..Betas Elizabethan and ****Aquariumjenn**


End file.
